


The Perfect Omega

by CUPIDCB97



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 01:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 44
Words: 137,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CUPIDCB97/pseuds/CUPIDCB97
Summary: When you are the perfect definition of the imperfect omega, you lose all positive thoughts of one day finding the love of your life. Han Jisung is twenty years old, has a  three years old son and a broken bond due to his naivety. What alpha would want to be in charge of courting what everyone is running away from? Do you really know who has the power when it comes to love?
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 147
Kudos: 534





	1. Chapter 1

Here I will give a good explanation of the alternative universe (AU) in which "The perfect Omega" will be developed, explaining different points so that you guys have a better reading experience, although I really don't think it's too complicated to explain Ill do it anyways, most of the The story will be told from the POV of Jisung, so he will explain in detail points that will serve for a better understanding, but here are the important indications that should be taken into account.

The Omegaverse, is a new genre of novels (mostly BL) that is found in different fandoms where there are werewolves, although over time it has been slipping and it is no longer extremely necessary to be used in This way, but it can also be very simple with humans.

This topic is of great interest because in its main definition we can say that it is based on dividing individuals into three genres: Alpha, beta and omega, with very particular differences, especially in the alpha and omega, the two extremes of the hierarchy.

Something that should be clarified is that the alpha / beta / omega of each individual is like a part of it, it can be defined as their animal side, they do not have to have a favor of their instincts because they have the ability to think and reason, However, it depends a lot on the person's self-control to know how to manage the impulses of that animal instinct. For example, an alpha may not agree with aggressiveness, but if it is challenged by another alpha, the alpha side of this individual forces him to accept the challenge and also attack, on that basis, his instincts controlling the rational part .

The alpha:

They are those that are on top of the three genders. The alpha, whether male or female, has the ability to fertilize in an omega whether male or female, because they have internal male sexual organs (in the case of man, that is, normal). In this novel the topic of alpha women will not be touched much, but it was necessary to clarify according to the information I found, they can also get pregnant with omega, in alpha males the reproductive device becomes as it is known by the real universe and normal ours.

Another characteristic of the alpha, is based on the percent percent in canids and is about what refers to a kind of knot in their penis, or a bump at the base of it, which swells inside the Omega a Once the Alpha reaches orgasm, which causes Alpha and Omega to be effectively knotted for a while, since it is not possible to remove the member in this state, until the inflammation goes down, this gives them a biological advantage to fertilize the omega (You know, just like dogs) .

They have (like omega) a period of zeal, one that happens once every six months, even if it only lasts twenty-four hours or a little more, that's the time allotted in my story, since I read sources of information where in some cases the alphas do not have a period of heat, in this case, it should be clarified that the contents of these AUs in the Omegaverse can be modified or modified according to what the writer wants.

In terms of characteristics, the alphas are strong, large, may or may not be aggressive, have a great instinct for protection, want to provide and be the head of the family, are territorial, their senses (Smell, sight, hearing) are very developed and they usually work in jobs that have to do with politics, the military, the great sciences or the police, therefore, they have the greatest amount of benefits. But of course, all this is the alpha stereotype, personalities are determined according to the person.

They also have "The voice", they have different names, alpha voice, command voice or derivatives, the point is that when they speak with this voice they have a reaction of complete submission in the omega, and even in the beta or alpha more Young or less powerful.

The Beta:

Basically, beta is the same as ordinary humans, men have their male reproductive organs and women have female, they become pregnant and they don't, there is no difference and their smells are normal human odors that they can barely distinguish, besides They are softer and less noticeable compared to the odors released by alpha or omega.  
They have the ease of free choice between having a relationship with an alpha or with an omega, of course that procreating becomes highly difficult in these conditions, it is not impossible, nor is it impossible for beta parents to have an alpha child born or omega, there is no rule stating that it depends on the gender of the parents for the gender of their child's birth, because it is not known if the baby or the child is alpha, beta or omega until their first period of heat during your puberty  
The Omega. 

Both male and female, have female reproductive systems (uterus and ovaries), and are perfectly capable of conceiving as long as they are fertilized by an Alpha and rarely by an omega. It is with them that of course the mpreg (male pregnancy) comes in because they are highly fertile.

However, Omega also have another very interesting feature, based entirely on other species of animals (such as canids), and that is that every three months (In this story, that number may vary depending on the writer) Omega enters heat, where their hormonal levels skyrocket and they are firmly in need of searching for an alpha to "mate" with it, that's when more omega side is released, they need mating and their pheromones inform the nearby alpha or beta about it; and it is also here that their fertility increases.

The omega, like the alpha, release a very characteristic smell that allows them to identify each other, the pheromones that the omega releases makes it recognizable, and it is during the mating season where they increase considerably, to the point that an alpha has the ability to discover only by the aroma when the omega is in its period. As with the alpha, one is able to feel the strong emotions that the omega is experiencing based on its pheromones too, that is, if the omega is very scared, then one can smell it.  
And yes, I think that it is not necessary to clarify but I will still do it, the male omega do have a penis, it happens that like the female alphas, which have the internal male sexual organs, the male omega have the internal female sexual organs, they count with his member who sincerely for most writings becomes highly ignored, but that does not mean he is not there. The penis continues, but they focus more on the anus, because that's where sexual intercourse with alpha or beta takes place.

The omega secrete their own lubricant, this serves so that they do not feel a great magnitude of pain when they are penetrated or when the alpha knot expands inside, although it is also a very sensitive and highly erogenous area, which reacts to the slightest stimulus (Depending on the sensitivity of the omega).

This is where I will talk about suppressants, which are an important issue, suppressants are pills specialized in helping the omega for two things mainly, hiding its aroma and preventing them from getting pregnant. In this case, that is, in my story, I divided the pills in two, according to their usefulness, one serves to diminish and almost completely camouflage the characteristic aroma of all omega, whether during heat or not, and the other mainly with the contraceptive purpose This is an aggregate data of mine.  
It is assumed that because they are the exact opposite of alphas and because they are in the lower part of the genus regime, omega people tend to be very calm and calm, often mistreated or used, although as with beta and alpha, This depends on the personality of each individual.

Ties:   
This part is highly important, so I left it for last, the "ties", "connections" or "Unions" are based on which the alpha bites the omega in the neck until it leaves a mark that will never disappear. That means that the omega has been claimed and that they are now unconditionally bound to the alpha. Of course, this in case the union is alpha-omega, the same happens with beta.

As original information, it is assumed that these ties that unite a couple are eternal, that also taken from the nature of the stories of lycans, however there is the ability to break that bond and this can be done only by the alpha, or due for both sides to be separated too long, for example, the death of one of the two sides.

There will be connections so strong that the alpha is able to feel its omega despite being in different places, or that the omega has the ability to call its alpha in case it is in danger.  
The alpha can break the loop if he claims another omega or very rarely, some beta. That according to my knowledge and the information I collected, there were other sources where they reported that the alpha can have the amount of omega pairs that you want, but the special bite for the union, only to a particular omega, and it is not necessary that the omega be OK, since they are deprived of many decisions because of their simple condition.

When we talk about a broken bond, it is very common that both sides end up plunging into a great depression, this is because the tie is special, it is to join another person both physically and mentally, after walking away, you feel a void so great that You don't want to continue. Many omega, beta or alpha die because of their lack of character to excel after the depression of their partner's abandonment. They do not eat, they do not move and over time this leads to death.

That's all, I think, most of the data I've written here, you can find on the internet, some parts are simply copied and pasted as is, since this genre has come to light only in 2014, it is very common that not yet a lot of information is found in Spanish. As I said before, many things can change depending on the author of the story, for a better handling of these characteristics. If you want to know more, simply search on Google "Omegaverse" there will appear much of what is written here, in addition to the images of how they are being the sexual organs of the alpha and omega, for a better understanding.


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't forget that for the next class I need you to bring me a detailed essay on the origin of the photography, twelve pages at least. That and study for the first part of the semester, you can go now."

I let out a long sigh after writing down the professor's words on my cell phone, that man of less than six foot tall that was harassed by the alphas at the entrance, my great tutor and history teacher.

I got up from my place, waiting patiently for the room to be empty enough so I could get out as well, the girls in my class used to leave desperately outside the campus so they could see their alphas, that dependence on alphas was so pathetic, however so necessary. I let out a long snort and once the room was empty, I turned to the teacher, saying goodbye before leaving, walking down the hallways towards the exit.

My University was one of the best in Seoul, or so it was said, in my view, everything was simple publicity because it was the first University with a new ideology to separate the genders so they could avoid many inconveniences that occur in most institutions. Before they started with this new scheme? -If I can call it that.- everything was so chaotic, having our alpha, beta or omega side so developed, different in each person, we had to face daily death fights, discussions, even sexual scenes in the classroom, it was something so routine but at the same time impeded progress in those who wanted to get through university. That is, through these same corridors where I walk, before I could find two great alphas of colossal size fighting to the death for some beautiful and hollow omega, of course, between alpha fights, nobody could get in, when the growl didn't result, they would start a physical fight, wild but true, is so incredible that all that happens between boys who were just coming of age, or teachers, I remember that there were also those problems of teachers who attended their workplaces in heat to get some sex . Stupid.

Anyway, due to tremendous chaos and many leaders exposing their point of "Hey, but they are an omega, they and they must dedicate themselves to grow the masses, not to have their thoughts", this ... The project was created. 

each student from the two campuses was a pretty laboratory rat for the government. I am their laboratory rat, but I am studying and honestly, this project favors me, I am tired of having to endure alphas with their pheromones, their bad jokes, their underdeveloped alpha voice and their airs of superiority making my life more horrible.

Being an omega boy, although it is no longer something to be ashamed of, the world has advanced enough that the alphas don't care if you are a boy or a girl, we can lubricate ourselves, we are fresh meat for anyone and so it has to stay, there are some omegas that find their soulmate, especially in a world as corrupt as this, and besides, it is half of that amount of omega that can say that it has a happy life. On second thought, I think I'm being too positive with the quantities.

I don't mean that ties are not a good thing when they bite you, it is a feeling of warmth that makes you drunk and makes your omega whine with infinite happiness. You feel like an omega of fifteen living your first love, that you think will be like fairy tales, who will live together forever, will have children, will be a perfect couple of television commercials until the last of their days, but no.

A tie is considered good, however we are not animals, not completely, in my thinking, I think it was good not to have the ability to feel and deliver to the first alpha or beta that we claim, but we are people, feelings usually interfere with Genres, many omegala never end up in love with their alphas after knowing their true personalities after the bite, other alphas no longer feel enough to their omega after the courtship works, as who says, you no longer have fun. They are linked together for life with the sole purpose of procreating, they become sad, unhappy, grumpy souls, but beware, all that is very well seen for society, it has to be and it has always been that way.

I was lucky to have taken so long in the bathroom, when I left the University, you almost no longer found soul in the streets, I bit and pulled my lower lip, disgusted by such a lot of smells in the air, I could still feel the wet omega because of alphas outside the institution. Oh yes, I forgot to mention something important, the headquarters of the exclusive University for Alfas, was just one street from the exclusive for omega and betas, basically, after classes, the alphas with butt pheromones came and enjoyed choosing between the amount of Omegas strutting for them.

I don't blame them, it is necessary, although the bite is something that everyone is currently worried about, the omega comes to us every three months, being a university with so many students, most of the girls that their season of zeal this next, they needed someone to meet their sexual needs, the same happened with the alpha, although they really have a zeal every six months, a jealousy of just a day or a day and a half, lucky, they have no idea what it is to spend the three-day zeal with such infernal pains as being both in the light.

When I arrived at my house, I let out a long sigh of tranquility, it was a good day, nobody bothered, nobody told me anything in the streets, I think those suppressors work well, if they weren't so expensive, they would make my life more easy and great in the world, I would become a kind of beta, no scent, no worries, not an omega that releases more pheromones from "Hey, take me Alfa, I'm available", so desperate.

I shook my head to leave my thoughts behind, put the key in the doorknob and entered, listening instantly to Jeongin's lively screams. My little boy ran as fast as his little legs allowed and without hesitation I squatted down, receiving my son's fragile body, yes, my three-year-old son.

"You're late. Did something happen again?" I heard and when I raised my head, I found my sister Shin Hye shaking her hair to the side, to prevent the strap of the backpack from crushing it, she was so beautiful, a perfect omega girl with black hair, although now brown, and beautiful look. I carried my little one in my arms, while Jeongin separated his little legs and placed his hands on my chest, then accommodating his head on my neck, filling with my smell, or looking for him perhaps, I knew that my son liked the way he smelled , I gave him peace, nine months in my belly created a strong bond, however because of the specialized suppressants to camouflage me, perhaps the poor man should approach and seek to smell me more closely, very, very close.

"No, luckily all good, I came out in the end, nobody on the streets. Thanks for the suppressors hye."

"Hey, you turned twenty a few months ago and I owed you a gift, sunggie, you deserve to have your peace days too."

"I guess." I left a sweet kiss on my little boy's cheek, observing his angry gesture, he was sure to continue looking for more of my characteristic aroma. "I'm sorry to make you look too much, I know that dad and mom don't like you coming to see me and well ..." I kept quiet, the rest was over understood.

"And you think that matters to me? You are my brother, jisung, and the jeongin nanny is in a period of zeal, isn't it? I can take care of him on a Friday, he is yours tomorrow and the day after tomorrow." I nodded, as I approached one of the small sofas to leave my backpack on this one, even without wanting to lower my baby, I had missed him so much. "Besides, spending time with Jeongin is great, it is such a beautiful alpha that there is no way not to have fun with the little one that will get the Han out." 

"Hye, he's three years old, we won't know if he's an alpha until fourteen, at least."

"Brother, it's not that I love to contradict you, but you, I, and every person who watches your son know that he has more wood than fa than anyone, even you. "

"I'm an omega, I don't need alpha wood." And although I tried to make that sound like a growl, it was more a complaint or a simple whine, sitting on the couch with my little one on my thigh, watching him play with my chains.

"Well, that's true." Hye came over to kiss me on the cheek, affectionately saying goodbye to her nephew. "See you soon, okay? Call me anything, stop making me call you."

"Okay, okay."

Once I was alone in the house, I spent the rest of the afternoon playing with jeongin in our comfortable home. My alpha? Jeongin's father? There isn't, it doesn't exist. I made what can be considered the worst mistake of an omega, in my short sixteen years, having just a year and a half after discovering my gender, I ended up being marked by a classmate, in the middle of the last school year. At graduation, the boy told me that everything was a bet, yes, that kind of bets were made by boys of sixteen and seventeen. 

He broke the bond, every alpha has the power to do that, even better if he never felt a respective attraction to the omega or the beta. I was the dreamer who gave himself to anyone who painted the moon and stars, I was what I complain about so much now. The boy that, never found out about my pregnancy, even until almost six months, jeongin could pass as a fat or just a carelessness to my physique, when I finished school, nobody knew anything, nobody knew that the boy they made fun of giving away his virginity, both for the bite and for the first time, that same type easier than the table of the one, as they say, today is considered the perfect definition of imperfect omega.

Nobody wants an imperfect omega in their life, and I don't want any alpha back in mine. I am alone, so will it always be.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dad!" 

I let out a long groan when I heard Jeongin speak to me, his voice was so distant, as I slowly opened my eyes to regulate them to the amount of light in the room, watching my son's body in my arms, with those beautiful black eyes watching me angry , although when he saw me wake up, his face lit up completely, approaching to leave a soft kiss on my cheek.

Okay, maybe it was not normal for my son to be the one to wake me up, but on a Saturday morning, I preferred to sleep until I could no more or until my little one told me he was hungry.

Jeongin is a very intelligent child, sometimes I have woken up and I find him simply admiring me sleeping, without making noise, without moving, he just looks at me so affectionately that I feel my heart shrink.  
He saved my life from the first time he opened his eyes. As a person, I was not very interested in losing the idiot father of Jeongin, I was not in love, I can say that it was a teenage fantasy after all, but the supposed “relationship” we had was also something extremely toxic that I learned in the end To tolerate, never to appreciate. Through my mind the idea of becoming those types of omega that only serve to have children and be at home, I had even accepted, until I found out about the bet and the boy broke his bond with me, biting another omega, of course, a pretty, tender and totally virgin.

While my conscious side did not suffer much, my omega was dedicated to giving me the worst moments of my life, I was twisting in my bed because of the severe headaches and depression, the doctors said there was not much they could do, it was fine known that when an alpha leaves his partner, he can even die due to his total abandonment for any reason to stay alive, in the news that was something that happened all the time, I was like a grain of sand, so It all depended on my luck and how much my omega side had come together with its former alpha.

But that changed the day Jeongin was born. I remember falling in love with that tender feline look as soon as his eyes opened. I didn't think it was possible, but I can say that my omega developed a maternal side that day, and since then, he didn't need to have his alpha by his side to be happy, since his protective side led us to continue living. I couldn't leave Jeongin, my parents turned their backs on me when they found out that I was so easy to let myself be bitten by an idiot, that led me to be dishonor to the family, if I had let myself die, my son would be completely alone to this moment.

I went ahead, I got a job as a photographer for one of the best-known magazines in the country, I had previously taken a free photography course, and if there is only one thing I can thank my parents is the professional camera they bought me. The rest is history, I can pay the University because of a half scholarship that I won because it had an agreement with my high school, then it was just a matter of getting high marks and keeping them. My salary was basically in Jeongin, the house, and food, not that he was poor, but he was not a person who wasted his money if he had something saved, he loved to buy things for my little one to make him happy.

"Do you want chocolate milk or apple juice? Today we have both, so you're free to choose, young man." I brushed my nose with his and my fingers went to his little belly, letting them slip through his skin, taking a few laughs, I loved those laughs, I could feel how I connected with my omega and we both agreed that it was the sound most beautiful existing.

"Juice." He said after his breathing calmed down. It would be a good day, we were going to spend it at home, I would surely put the movie of the Lion King again, wow Jeongin was a big fan of everything related to Disney.

"Oh, come on. Are you fucking with me?" I whined when I heard the voice on the other side of the line. They had to be kidding, it was supposed to be a quiet day, at home, with my son and absolutely no alpha from the horrible streets of Seoul.

"Dad!"

My head turned to find my little boy next to the furniture, he looked at me with his frown and brought his little finger to his lips, upright, made a sound similar to the typical "Shh" and laughed, giving him a soft kiss on my forehead before concentrating again on the call. An event, I had to photograph an event ignored by mistake in the list of articles that would appear Monday first thing in the magazine. I didn't feel like leaving home.

"Yes, I understand that it is important, but listen, if you want tomorrow first thing I interview with each person who attended, I don't know, a photoshoot, I'll go to their homes, just ..." I just feel that today It's not a good day.

I groaned from just hearing the high command voice of my boss, Choi San, I was lucky to be talking to him on the cell phone, that guy had not earned himself to be the owner of Seoul's best-known magazine based on his effort, but for being a Good alpha with a voice so incredible that he could bend even to those of the same genre. He spoke and that order was obeyed, he was not a bad person, however, he only hated when things went wrong or he had to take care of them, as now.

"Okay, I'll go, sir."

I cut the call, leaving my cell phone aside and watched my little Jeongin put his hand for the thousandth time in his jar full of miniature vanilla cookies, he loved them, and enjoyed how they fell apart after sucking a lot, but thanks to that brushing his teeth three times a day was not enough, but always after eating his cookies.

"Work?" 

"Yes, champion." I carefully took him in my arms and sit him on my lap, with his small legs on the sides of my body, while looking at me attentively, even moving his small lips from side to side, sure enjoying a cookie. "I'll come early, okay? I promise before you go to sleep. You tell Aunt Hye not to make you sleep, I'll take care of that."

"Yes Dad."

He curled up in my chest while I took my cell phone again to call my sister, hoping I could stay with jeongin or else I would have problems, I didn't like leaving my son with such a babysitter, so far I just trusted one , and hye had to give me a speech that I needed her, because otherwise I would not have agreed.

I observed the great place I was entering, I showed my photographer pass in the "Chronicle Live" Magazine and so I entered that world of rich people who gave me so much dislike, although being honest at this point in my life I did not deny being a grumpy person in every sense of the word.

It was not a lack of sex, because that was something I was very good at. When I had time between all my life, say, a weekend or something, I dared to go out to bars with such a little fun, that once or twice a month at the most. I had no problem, the alphas didn't usually spread or they didn't want me for more than one night, neither did I, not even the beta was so dumb as to wish to formalize a relationship after I said "Hey, listen, I have a son and a broken tie, you can see the scar of the bite on my neck yet, so did we go out on Monday? ", was even funny the level of repulsion they felt for someone with a broken loop, although most of the time it was not even necessary to speak, the bars did not go to find the love of your life, but hey, there are always those people who are hypnotized after a good game in bed.

Nor is it that I liked going out to do that during the heat, no, I would never show myself to anyone as the zeal showed me, like a hungry animal with a good penis, panting, moaning and almost imploring for pleasure. That's why I had my house, my fourth walls where I took care of myself during those three long days. And although almost three months ago I did not go out to bars due to being short of money and not having to buy the necessary contraceptive suspensions, I knew that my bad mood was not due to lack of sex, but to the simple fact of being a broken omega, of those that nobody wants, bad mood becomes part of your personality over time. Yes, that's me, the imperfect classic omega that you may want in your bed but never more than once in it.

I took a couple of quick photos at the entrance, before entering completely among the people, admiring the beautiful works strategically placed on the walls, well, something great should be taken out of this, considering that I was a good art lover. I walked watching the entire perimeter in detail and once ready, I started with the photographs. It was not difficult. Come on, they are the alpha, beta, and omega with money that would love their photo to be one of the chosen ones to go out in the magazine, so when I approached with the gigantic camera, they took care of posing with their best smile, showing those White teeth and each embroidery or expensive detail of your hairstyles and clothes.

Once I took a certain amount, I decided to give myself my deserved rest, turning off the camera, I took one of the glasses of anything and took it to my mouth, feeling the hot liquid fill me, I knew I had no idea of drinks, but this thing burned worse than an aphrodisiac. I handed the glass on another tray of the beta men coming and going, feeling my body hot, burning, that thing made me warm in seconds.

I bit my lips, trying to keep calm, walked to the bathroom and got into one of the huge cubicles, taking a deep breath. I bit my lower lip with insistence, sure having it red already, I took out my phone, dialing my sister's number.

"Hey, jisung, how are you? Are you coming back?"

"No ... Not yet, hye." I rested my head on one of the walls, wow, I still felt the impending heat. "Hye ... I think ... I think I'm in trouble."

"Why? What happens?"

"I took something, I don't know, I think I had more alcohol than I'm used to, sister." I laughed bitterly, you always have to listen to your side omega, jisung, I told myself mentally, he had told me not to go, that it was not a good day to leave, that something bad would happen, but the job and my boss played against me. "The point is that ... There are still a few days left for my jealousy, I didn't tell you because I planned to have everything under control but that thing I took has moved my guts and ... God, hye, it's hot."

I heard her curse in the house and I could be sure she was worrying, even if we weren't talking on the phone until she would say she felt the smell of panic omega in the bathroom. No, stop, that wasn't hye.

My smell My damn smell was filling the bathroom, I was having early heat in the bathroom of an exhibition of rich people and was releasing my pheromones as an omega desperate, I had no suppressors, I no longer had a damn suppressor between my things.

"Jisung, jisung Do you hear me? Are you okay? Do you want me to go for you?"

"As much as I would love that idea, you have to take care of innie. Hye, do me a favor." I gasped, hearing footsteps of someone entering the bathroom, shit, if I felt my smell and it was an alpha, it was finished, in case that guy used his alpha voice with me, he would have me in his bed in two seconds. "Tell innie that I won't be able to arrive on time, that I love him and that he lies down. Okay? I don't know how long it takes me to go around the central streets and ... I have to go." 

I hung up before hearing more worried cries from my sister, sighing, accommodated my camera in a better way, so that it hung next to my body, leaving the small space and facing whatever it was. Shit, it was hot, I needed to get out of there as it would.

When I opened the door of the cubicle, I noticed that he was right, a person had entered the bathroom, a man and gave off the smell of alpha all over the place. I bit my lower lip again and tried not to make myself noticed, something impossible considering the giant mirror that was in front of us, he watched me through the reflection and I thought I was definitely finished, my omega gasped at the powerful dark look of that subject, while I was scared to death, giving off more pheromones than ever simply for not knowing how to control my panic.


	4. Chapter 4

If I allowed myself to ignore for a few seconds the panic that was consuming me, that dude was extremely beautiful. He could not be more than twenty-five years old, although that beard of two or three days made him look like a complete alpha of economic position. His skin was somewhat tanned, his lips thin and pink, slightly smaller than average although I was grateful for that, and a body of total Greek God showing through that black suit. Where had the man been hiding when I was taking the photos? And why didn't he show up at the bars I frequented? On a normal day, I might well wish to be under that precious body, even if it wasn't a normal day now.

"Sorry."

Internally I wanted to hit my omega for that state of submission, I apologized to a stranger for keeping my eyes connected with his or for scanning it with my eyes, rather. I knew that my omega was afloat due to jealousy, but he was just me to apologize, it is also not as if he had not been doing the same to me, although I am completely sure it is due to my smell.

I took a couple of awkward steps to the entrance, begging internally for the alpha to remain still in its place, and although for a second I considered that I was doing it, before my body passed through the main bathroom door, I felt a strong hand take my forearm, stopping my walk

Okay, it was over.

"Are you going out like this?" I heard his sharp but charged voice. Shit, shit, shit, the guy was excited. However, his gaze showed no sign that he was going to put me in a cubicle and rape me, he showed me an arrogant smile that I would not say out loud but God, friend, I need you to come to the bars that I frequent. "Your smell is too strong, are you going out?" 

When I heard it again, my head clicked and I considered his words, he was right. Who was he kidding? I would not return to my house that night, every second the zeal increased in my being, my omega urgently asked for attention and outside was millions of subjects who with a simple look would have me rubbing against them. Now I considered, Wasn't it better to stay and allow this guy to do whatever he wants to do to me before I leave and allow anyone outside to do it? He at least looked good, outside I risked me of being touched by the worst person.

"I think it's not a good idea." I said.

The man softened his grip until his hand on my forearm seemed only a slight caress, I watched his thin fingers on my skin and my omega groaned pleased and happy to have an alpha touching me, he felt so good. A few seconds passed in which none said anything, I knew that I had calmed down, her sweet touch was a kind of cooing and I couldn't thank her anymore, unless now she didn't look like a scared omega pheromone air freshener for the entire exhibition.

I continued to look at his black shoes, they looked expensive, although at that time I did not observe them for interest in the brand or where I had bought them, I did it because I could not look him in the eyes, I couldn't bring myself to look him in the eyes unless he allowed me to. Wow, this is so pathetic.

"Your name is?" Finally, he spoke, again I could not contain that happiness of knowing that he would not leave, he feared he would leave. Why on earth was he afraid he would leave? Yes, because for this second my omega was more than excited to enjoy more of that sweet touch that gave me on my arm. I claimed my lips, not letting more seconds pass without speaking, it could be rude.

"Jisung." I murmured, and after hearing nothing, I considered that perhaps he expected a slightly longer response. "Han Jisung. I'm a magazine photographer- Mmm." The soft fingertips went down my skin until his hand took mine firmly, drawing me a little closer to his body, preventing me from even remembering what he was saying.

"Well, jisung, I'll get you out of here." 

I didn't answer, I just nodded, allowing that man, who wanted to know his name so much, to guide me to the exit of the bathroom, walking through the gallery. I do not like to exaggerate, although sometimes I do, however not at this moment when I say that just our bodies were visible to the general public, all eyes focused on us and by pure instinct I moved closer to him, leaning slightly on his back, recognizing many of those looks as pure hunger alpha wishing the owner of such a smell: Me. Even some were nowhere to attack, to approach, I was no longer marked, I did not smell like a marked omega and never in my life had I wanted so much to have a bite in my neck to keep them away. 

They can't touch a marked omega, it's the rules.

I was surprised when a growl took me out of my cloud of fear, I returned to reality and it was he, the boy with whom I was holding hands, he growled at one of the guys who were closest to us. I could see the confusion on the boy's face, even then another man approached, taking two steps cautiously, although he seemed much more confident.

"Minho, what are you doing?" I heard him say, referring to the boy I was using as a shield. So his name is Minho, it was a nice name, I liked it or because of the slight sound that my omega made, I imagine that he too.

"I will take him out."

I would have liked to avoid that pleased moan when he said that, and I prayed internally because only he had heard it and only he noticed how I was now fully supported on his back, enjoying his smell, his heat, it was not a good idea, I felt like my body was warming up again, although now it was not due to wine, and I could confirm it by how I had to contract to prevent my anus from starting to lubricate.

I closed my eyes for a few seconds, giving myself to the warmth of the soft fabric of minho's clothes, until I heard the voice of a girl and dared to observe, the situation had not changed, the people around us watched us, while The guy who spoke was torn between what to say, although now a beautiful omega with honey eyes and brown hair with waves, approached us. Minho did not move, did not tense either, I assumed he knew her. A stream of sadness invaded me and I blamed my omega for feeling jealous for an alpha I had just met less than an hour ago.

"Minni." She spoke, apparently much safer, now she was only a few steps away, she had advanced more than anyone in the room, the tremendous spectacle we were riding. "What are you doing? Don't talk to your father like that." Well, it all made sense. "Come, leave that boy and come on, the auction is about to start and remember that your mom wants you to buy her a painting"

"You can buy it" I listened to Minho and closed my eyes again, I made a slight pressure where our hands were intertwined, fearing that I would give in to the words of the pretty and thin girl dressed in an expensive metallic blue dress. "Take care of yourself, Su Ji. I'll take jisung with me." Again I let out another moan of taste and felt my thumb stroking the back of my hand.

The voice full of authority and decision with which he spoke, made the girl tremble, I noticed it, because even my omega asked me to kneel before such an alpha, for my luck and self-control, my legs were not going to obey, it's fine that I'm doing and a scene worthy of going out in the magazine where I worked, but that did not mean that I would bend like a perfect totally submissive omega entering the heat, although that is, apparently.

Then everything happened very fast, nobody said anything else, nobody intervened, nobody stopped him, Minho pulled me out of the exhibition and did not release me until I was safe in the passenger seat, it was a beautiful black Ferrari who was driving, he got on and started without more, I heard the delicious purr of the engine and I thought that even if I worked nine lives I could never buy a car like this one..

Already feeling calmer, considering how calm I could be when I was next to a completely unknown alpha, I had early zeal and with my omega moaning and almost imploring my body to obey his orders, wanting to jump on him alpha and ask him to take me, stop the car to make me his own. I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket and considered that maybe I was doing it a while ago, I left hye worried, only that among so much adrenaline I could not notice it before.

"Why don't you answer?" Again the voice of Minho made me react and I looked down as soon as our eyes met for a fraction of a second. I wanted to answer but preferred to leave my body as it was, the heat that caused me to know that I was next to me was enough, watching me for the seconds that the road allowed. "Who?" He grunted. 

"My sister." I answered instantly, shrinking a little in the seat, put my hands on my legs together and began to move my fingers, trying to relax a little, a red light let me know that I would be watching for what it changed to green and that made me I was anxious, I wanted to meet the whims of my omega and ask him if we were going to his house or a hotel, maybe begging him to be either option.

"Where do you live?" He spoke again when the car started again and I bit my lower lip, gently pulling it with my teeth, repeatedly, until my voice came out and I indicated my address, I didn't think he was going to leave me at home until his perfect car was parking right in front of my home. He stopped it and turned off the engine.

"I..."

"Can you ... Can you even explain to me what you were doing there knowing that you were going to get into heat at any time?"

He heard angry, he didn't want to make him angry, yet another part of me wondered why he was angry, it wasn't his problem at the end, although he owed his life for having brought me safely to my house, he wondered why the hell he didn't do it that any alpha would do having an omega in my conditions. I gasped when I felt my entrance contract as I looked up, meeting his dark eyes, angry. Minho was mad at me.

"It wasn't supposed to happen yet, it was supposed to be in a few days" 

"And you're not irregular?" He questioned, relaxing the features of his face.

"No. It was wine." I looked down again, watching the door of my house, not wanting to get out of the car. "Me, well you ... You can come in if you want. Or we can, you know ... It's just that ..." I removed my legs, uncomfortable knowing that I was getting wet in my back, he said nothing, and really For the first time, I wished he stayed like this, that his eyes communicated to me what he did not say, he also wanted. I wanted to fool myself into believing that I also wanted to take as much as I longed to do.

"Enter your house." He ordered, adjusting his hair according to the reflection of his rear-view mirror. I whined for a few seconds until the submissive side of my omega obeyed and ignored his whim of being fucked. I was going to get out of the car, when, as it was in that bathroom, Minho took my forearm and pulled me towards him, taking advantage of the fact that I had just removed my seat belt.

My mouth and his joined in a fraction of a second, I groaned, moaned enjoying how his tongue entered my cavity so fast that the sensation overwhelmed me, my whole body shuddered and I was sure that by that time I was already so lubricated as to be taken at that moment. His lips bit mine, he took my neck and brought me even closer, while his other hand circled my waist even though they were separated by the space of the gearshift. His touch burned, his hands on my body only blinded me to such an extent that I was nowhere to sit on his lap, when he stopped, he pulled my hair back to pull me away and I let out a groan of complaint, both gasping, breathing choppy, looking us in the eye.

"Go to your house." I heard him mutter. 

"No, please, Minho ..." 

"To your house, Jisung." 

And I obeyed. I got out of his car walking to the door of my home, put the key, still feeling his gaze on my body until I was inside and only then left, he started the car. He left! After kissing me he just left and I ... God ... I needed help, if not because my sister was already hugging my body with such nervousness, I would have gone out and followed him, I swear yes.

"Jisung Oh, thank god! I thought ... I thought you wouldn't be fine, I ... I swear I was about to call the police, although I know it's no use, I was afraid and ... "

"Hye, sister, listen, you have to take Jeongin, I'm nowhere to go crazy and I need to be alone, okay?" 

"Yes, I already have your stuff ready, I'll take it home, don't worry." She showed me a sympathetic smile, I thanked her.

I wanted to see my son, I knew that by that point I should already be asleep, and that I had broken the promise I made him that afternoon, but I couldn't, I needed to be alone, I needed to relieve that pressure I felt in my body, that pain in my entrance, that anxiety that Minho had left me, enough of his pheromones in my body to help the cause, I thought, angry.

I locked myself in my room and let the torture begin, listening to Hye's car leave, probably with my little jeongin sleeping in the back.


	5. Chapter 5

Four days after the incident, I was with Jeongin playing video games, it was a Wednesday afternoon, I already had finished my homework and the event that I had to photograph was for the next day, I took a good sleep after arriving from classes and then we were only jeongin and I for the rest of the day, laughing when my son pointed excitedly at the moving graphics, I don't know why hye bought him a PS4 for his third birthday, we only had car games where jeongin almost never understood anything or a didactic one, that he liked, although when I was with him, we laughed to see how his car crashed, or mine exploded, whatever it was, his laughter filled my house, making me feel extremely good.

"Jeongin, you must be the worst player in history, and above all, the only one who laughs when he is last."

My little one watched me curiously but continued to show me that smile with his beautiful dimple marked to the side, which disappeared when we both heard the sound of my cell phone. I was going to curse, but I preferred to shut up until I saw the name on the identifier "Felix" appeared in large letters.

"stay quiet, champion, it's Uncle Felix." 

I watched Jeongin smile when he heard his uncle's name, and then his little hands took the control again. He started another game to have fun while sticking the cell phone to my ear, hearing the cheerful voice that so characterized the black-haired omega.

"Jisung! Man, why didn't you answer?"

I met Felix at the University, he is a relatively normal omega, he has a very nice character, although he never knows when to shut up, he has all the facilities to have a beta or an alpha whenever he wants, however, he has not had date for a long, long time, that's what he told me. We met one day out of class, when I stopped the elevator for him and he started telling me the time he got stuck in it, it was funny, in the end, I ended up inviting him to my house. He was an omega, I don't have to fear that he will do something to me.

The funny thing is that I don't have many friends, Felix would count as one of the few and the only friend I have at the University. Why? It doesn't interest me to meet people, so much so that from the University I go home, or from work to my house, I don't go out on dates, if I go to the bar it is with a single purpose, then many people will consider me unsociable. I don't care, Felix is like those chewing gum that you cant separate even if you want to, I can try to disappear from the face of the earth for a week, and Felix is the type of person who calls you every day to find you. He looks for you because it bores him to wait, and I sincerely thank him, if it weren't for that nice detail of his person, I would have absolutely no friends.

"Jeongin. We are having a great father and son moment." I heard him laugh, he was always so cheerful.

"Well, give him kisses from me, okay?"

"Sure, from you and triple from me, you know."

"Perfect, but Jisung, it's not because of Jeongin that I called this time." I heard that he sighed and prepared my ear, sure he was also taking a breath. "How is it that you were with Lee Min Ho on Saturday's show ?! God, I can't ... Since when are you seeing him? Is he courting you? Has he bitten you? Is he as cool as he looks?" 

Lee Minho, yes, it sounds perfect. The perfect name for a cocky idiot alpha who believes himself to be the big deal because of his social position and therefore doesn't want to fuck poor and weak omega even if they are in heat and desperate. Yes, Lee, the last name of a cretin, I swear that the only good thing I've gotten out of these days in the heat is knowing that my omega must forget him all at once, not shrieking with happiness to know his last name now. I sighed, resting my head on the back of the sofa, I should have stopped this anxiety for him. Doesn't it help that all my heat has passed with his image in his head? With his scent? Thinking about his touch and his lips ... Oh jisung, control yourself.

"Jisung? Do you hear me?"

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry, Felix, I just didn't know that dude's last name."

"That dude? Jisung, is Lee Minho, the owner of the best-known marketing and advertising company in Seoul. Does it sound like" L-Alpha "? The L is for his family Do you understand? Hey ... Do you even read the magazine articles you work for? "

"Well ... The truth ..." I let him interpret my silence, while one of my hands looked for my son's little hand, who looked at me instantly and smiled at me, parting his small lips, pointing inside his mouth with your finger.

"Hungry" I heard him say, I was honestly not hearing anything about Felix's long sermon, I just stopped and went to the kitchen to get something to eat for jeongin, I checked well, finding egg, yes, we could eat fried egg with rice that lunch, of course, his without the yolk, the yolk was bad for some reason that doesn't even interest me. I sighed, took the pan and nodded, while lighting the stove, finally paying attention to my dark-haired friend on the other side of the line.

"Felix, man, you're worse than my father. Come on! Who cares? It was just an alpha claiming an omega in front of other people, nobody made a fuss. Why would you do it?"

"It's just that it's not just an alpha, jisung, it's Minho. Do you know he's been rejecting every person who crosses his path? He's one of the most coveted singles in Seoul. Lightning, Jisung, are you sure you don't live under a stone or something? "

"I don't do it, I just don't pay attention to things that don't interest me." 

"And then what were you doing with him at that event? Above they say he said you were his and you were his new omega! This is big news!" 

"The magazines exaggerate, Felix. He just did his charity and took me out of that place, it was idiocy of mine, I drank alcohol and since I'm not used to it, my body reacted, I was close to jealousy, so he went ahead. He took care of it. that they don't devour me Do you understand now? "

That topic of conversation made me a little desperate, not because Felix was unbearable, that phase of our friendship was already over and I had learned to tolerate the extroverted character of my friend, but because I didn't like lying to myself even in my own house, but I less liked to admit to the world, or in this case to Felix, how desperate I was to see those brown eyes again, or that my omega did not stop panting and moaning excitedly simply by hearing that idiot's name.

A long, long time ago that I was not going through something like that, a kind of crush that I wanted to overcome, it would not be easy for me knowing that now the guy was an entrepreneur, son of dad, owner of so much money and that I had been his little work of charity to which disgust gave him to take it. Okay, it's not the first time I disgust a beta or an omega, and I know that many others will come, but he didn't know my story, nor did he take the time to see my neck and admire the little scar he left the broken tie, nothing, he just disgusted me for not being of his social class, that made me burst but with rage.

"And only that, are you sure?" He had managed to calm him down.

"Yes, Felix, come on. Why would I lie to you?" 

"Well, but You did ... Something or ..."

"Nothing. Bro, you seem to forget who you talk to. I am an imperfect omega. Remember? The terror of alphas, the bug that nobody takes seriously."  
"Jisung, you know I don't like you expressing yourself like that." 

I felt very tender for the pity of Felix towards my person, he, being a beautiful and perfect omega, had often told me to wait for him in another life, that he would come as a perfect alpha and would bite me, no matter if his parents killed him That is why Felix was a small child in a world of greats, I would never stop telling him how grateful I was with him for holding out his hand, even as I am, when he could make fun of me or talk about my case behind my back, like I imagined many of my classmates and fellow omegas did. "Hey, don't go so fast with your partner, I don't think you want to finish like as Han Jisung " Yes, they said that

"I have to leave you, Felix, I'm going to feed Jeongin and then I have to go to work very early, there's a press conference they want me to photograph. See you soon?" 

"I hope, the one who disappears is you, jisung." Well, he was right.

"I'll call you, I promise."

"Greetings to Jeongin, tell him that I bring him chocolates soon." 

After we cut the call, I returned to the living room while blowing on the food, sitting next to my little one and leaving the cell phone on the other side, ignored, I really hated the idea of receiving calls, worse now that Felix had already communicated, it meant then that the following would be from work or hye, so it was bad news or labor news.

"Let's see baby, let's eat." 

Although he was entertained with his game, he watched the food and his vision lit up, he stopped caring about his car on the living room television and turned, kneeling on the couch, opening his little mouth wide, hoping that I gave him the first scoop, he already knew how to eat alone, and he did it when we had Hye's visit or when we went for a walk, but in our intimacy, being alone both, Jeongin knew that I liked to pamper him and sometimes even pleased my omega letting me continue to give him milk while I cooed, like a little-month-old. 

I gave him the first spoon when I heard the bell. I let out a long sigh. When would the outside stop bother me? I got up, allowing Jeongin to eat alone as I watched through the small space that served as a lookout eye, at my door. It was a deliveryman, a beta deliveryman, rather. I opened the door, meeting a somewhat nervous boy, who looked at me with curiosity or coquetry, perhaps the aroma of my jealousy was not yet gone.

"Han Jisung?"

"Yes, that's me."

I didn't smile back, I didn't want to flirt with anyone, I was with my son. The boy apparently understood, after a few looks on his part, I watched him withdraw to bring a bouquet of pink flowers from his car, it was huge, it was perfectly decorated in a basket with red ribbons, covered with a transparent bag and also with a few dots between reds and whites, small, just like a light shower of sparks. He handed me the bouquet that I took with effort, making me sign a paper and left. It was no use asking him who sent him, they had no right to give information, he knew because he had seen many romantic movies where they went on to court, if the alpha wanted you to know his name, he would tell you at the time or in the branch, otherwise, no one would inform you out of respect for seduction techniques, if you can say so.

Jeongin got off the couch excitedly, cautiously admiring the bouquet I left on the floor so he could observe it, I liked the smile full of emotion on his face, however, my stomach turned when I was able to observe a card between the flowers. 

"I hope you have been good and obeyed. LM" 

Well, if it weren't for Felix, I would have confused myself with the initials, although now it was more than clear who had sent them. I sighed and left the bouquet in that place, in the middle of the room, sure when he arrived I would know what to do with him, they had never given me something like that. I wanted to ignore my heart, I wanted to ignore my omega jumping for happiness and above all, I tried to make the smile on my lips not appear, but it was impossible, I was smiling worse than a quinceanera on birthday Shit, this is pathetic.

After a few minutes, I approached the bouquet again and took the flowers to put them in water, they were going to wilt if I didn't. I told myself mentally that I was only taking care of them by giving a good ending to those poor flowers cut out for sure a beautiful garden, however, I can say that I did not sleep at night when I told them. There were twelve pink roses. I went online to confirm what I had ever read when I was younger, blushing instantly, I was sure since I felt warm to my ears.

"A dozen roses, referenced pink or red, make the message clear. Twelve, symbolizes" I want you to be mine "with large letters, needless to say, the number of roses speaks only."


	6. Chapter 6

"Promise me you're not going to go far from here."

"Pwomise."

"Pinky promise, Jeongin."

My baby stretched out his little hand and showed me his little pinky, I stretched mine and entwined both before nodding my head, permitting him to run off to play games for young children. Friday afternoon, I had time to go for a walk with my little boy before returning home and sending the selected photos to the editor, and he was in charge of choosing which ones would go to the magazine, and if I needed anything else, he would tell me. 

So far everything was going well, although I knew that that day I had taken the last suppressor that Hye gave me and didn't have the money to buy more, it was fine, it was a good week, taking away the fact of the first days of my heat was the worse, I considered myself stable enough at that time to survive the idiots who were sure to start bothering me Monday on the way out, at the University.

I admired my little boy walking with some kids, Jeongin was such a sociable child, even in that my son seemed to overcome me, apart from the fact that I already knew and that Hye had mentioned me recently, Jeongin had more alpha wood than anyone else, and I couldn't be more proud. My baby would be someone big.

I felt that someone sat next to me and I sighed, hated unnecessary contact, having so many benches in the park, why did they have to seat here? I had taken my last suppressor that day, so it wasn't exactly my smell, or so I expected. However, there was something different, since we were in an open space, it was a little harder to define it, but that didn't prevent his delicious aroma from entering my nostrils and in less than two seconds my whole being groaned pure happiness, shit.

"What are you doing here?" I managed to say, wanting to sound as threatening as a lion, although a crying kitten sounded more dangerous than me.  
I watched him smile and looked away, I wasn't going to fall in love with that beautiful smile, or the way his eyes narrowed a little and the wrinkles in his eyes. God, jisung, control yourself.

"Oh, you won't treat me anymore? Should I feel better because you took confidence?" 

"No, I ..." I didn't like his ironic tone, but I can't say that I was disgusted, just left me speechless, and my omega, well, he would have already placed in his four at this point. 

"Are you stalking me? Do I owe you something for saving me that day?" 

"No, on the contrary." I didn't understand what he meant, however, it didn't call my attention to speak, except when carefully his knee had contact with mine, sending me a stream of pleasure that passed as such a shock throughout my body. I wanted to shrink, I wanted to get away from that contact but on the contrary, I purred at ease, still seeing my little Jeongin at a safe distance, talking about God knows what with the little children around him.

"Minho what ...?"

"Jisung, look at me." It didn't take me two seconds to obey him, although I had wished otherwise, I longed to observe those beautiful eyes that didn't come out of my head or that mouth that stole the best kiss of my life. His skin, his face, was here by my side, sitting, brushing and gently rubbing his knee against mine. "Did you like roses?" 

"Yes, thanks."

I bit and gently pulled my lip. So it was true? Was Minho courting me? At this point should I jump for joy or tell him at once my situation to remove it as soon as possible and not get hurt? I sighed and felt a side of me breaking when I remembered my situation, I am not fairytale material, I am Han Jisung, the imperfect omega. I watched Jeongin in the distance and with a slight whistle I called him, he already knew that soft sound that I had practiced so much with him, so he looked at me and showed one of his most beautiful smiles, running towards the bench, almost falling as he went so fast and throwing myself on me, landing on my knee, so I finally separated myself a little from Minho, enough to accommodate and sit my little one on my opposite thigh.

Minho watched us attentively, said nothing, didn't move, didn't ask anything, he just admired my little one, who kept his gaze for a few seconds and then shrugged in my arms, Jeongin wasn't used to seeing alphas, I would never someone to my house, it was not a good environment for my baby, so surely so many pheromones overwhelmed him. He even buried his face in my chest, but still looked back at Minho, totally attentive.

"Daddy?"

A sad smile formed on my lips when I felt Minho tense at my baby's voice, at his word rather. I imagined that something like that wasn't expected, and I could even feel him analyzing my neck cautiously, but being somewhat discreet, I say "something" since it is what the alphas normally did when they learned that I had a child who has a child and doesn't have a bite mark? Yes, this weirdo.

"Jeongin, look, he's Minho. Do you remember the roses on the other day?" Jeongin looked up at me and nodded, looking back at Minho later. "Minho sent them, you liked them a lot, right? What do you say?" 

"Thanks." 

"And ... Uhm, Minho, he is jeongin, my son."

Jeongin would never be something that I was ashamed of, I could hate my past but I wouldn't change a particle of it if it led me to not have the little angel of my life with me, and even, despite knowing that I was going to lose the best alpha that had courted me in what I had of existence, it was one of the few times that my omega and I had the same thought, Jeongin above all, even over that desire I had to throw myself over Minho and devour his mouth. 

"Nice to meet you, jeongin." 

After that, I allowed my little one to get up to go to play again, he didn't want it at the beginning, but after promising him that we would soon go home and entwine our pinkies, he slowly walked away, to his short three years already had its protective sense so developed. I sighed when I stayed alone next to Minho, none said anything for the most eternal seconds I had to live, so I thought it was best to start talking, although I had no idea what to say, should I tell you my story? Maybe he just expected me to get up and leave.

"Well, I think I should go now." And I begged him to stop me, which he did, although he still didn't say a word, his hand was placed on my thigh, keeping me sitting on the bench, waiting for anything, just ... to speak to me. talk to me, I need it.

"How old is he?"

"Three."

"And you ...? what about his father?" I thought I heard Minho's voice was hurt, sad and I wanted it to be like that, I wanted to feel understood in that feeling of emptiness that lodged in my chest every second. What was happening to me? What had this man done to me? Whatever it was, I had to get away from him, it was too dangerous for me to feel so much for a guy I saw for the second time.

"His father is me," I said although I was sure he was not entirely happy with that answer. 

"Okay, okay." I threw my head back and tensed the muscles of my hands, I had no idea how to start, but it was best to end it as quickly as possible. 

"The alpha that got me pregnant was an idiot. At the age of sixteen I gave in to his words and lost my" purity "with him, he took me and bit me, and then told me at the graduation party that I was a bet, that's all. Jeongin doesn't have a father other than me, the guy never found out about my pregnancy. We officially separated when he bit an omega, if you look closer, you can still see a small scar of his teeth, I have a broken bond, Do you understand? I'm .. I am an imperfect omega. "

The imperfect omega. I wasn't pure, I had a son and a broken bond, I am the typical omega that the mothers of the alphas say "Get away from him", I am like the worst horror story, I deserve absolutely nothing other than being the sex toy from someone, even if I lied to myself, again and again, saying that I didn't need anyone other than Jeongin in my life, the truth was that I knew that nobody would ever wish to have permanent contact with me. I risk saying that I say that as a self-comfort.

I felt my eyes moisten and my omega cry, I couldn't do it, I wanted to seem as firm as possible even though it never hurt so much to tell my story, in my life. I didn't even cry when my parents turned their backs on me, I didn't cry when that guy turned his back on me and I didn't cry when everybody turned his back on me. Instead now ... Now... 

"Well, I think I should leave." I got up from the bench when his hand was removed from my thigh, I stretched my muscles, taking a couple of steps to leave, although I stopped, what a dramatic scene. " And ... Uhm, thanks for that day, I owe you a lot, Minho." Even the fact that you don't leave my mind, it wasn't your fault. 

Without saying more, I walked away, I left him sitting in that place, I took my baby in my arms and we walked back home. As soon as we arrived, I closed the door and Jeongin ran his little hands through my eyes, I don't know at what moment of all the way, but I was already crying, the first time in my life that I cried for the rejection of an alpha, one that I had surprisingly drilled into myself .

That night I slept with Jeongin, of course, just like every day, but he kept taking care of me until his metabolism couldn't go any further and he fell asleep in my arms. I just cried, I cried a lot, I didn't know why Minho caused so much in me or if this was caused by having turned me a glass that was overflowed by the amount of rejections received, I just knew that that would be the last time I would see the alpha and a part I was happy for it, happy because if this continued, I didn't know what would happen to me; not even with my first "love" story that became a nightmare, nor did I suffer so much there. But like that time, I held on to the most important thing I had and didn't let myself go by him, because Jeongin would always be my everything.

On Monday morning, things were already normal.

Ok, who could I fool? Nothing was exactly normal, luckily Hye didn't ask questions, it wasn't necessary, since the day I returned from the exhibition, I knew that she could smell in me the scent of an alpha, although she didn't tell me anything, she never got into things that I didn't want to talk to her about and although sometimes she scolded me for being so closed, she used to respect me, I was very grateful, by the way.

But although on the outside I tried to look as normal with puffy eyes and puffy eyes could be "normal", inside I felt an over-human void, I wanted to be able to split in two and beat my omega to overcome that crush so premature that I was living, although, on the other hand, I also wanted to hug him because he was the only one who understood how I felt for that moment.

I left the University in the mood to get home when I heard the thick and scandalous laughs of alphas approaching and sighed. Are they serious? Today? Oh, of course, I hadn't taken any suppressor that morning.

"But look just who we have here." If I remember correctly, that alpha with brown hair and brown eyes, was called Hyun-jin, Hwang Hyun-jin or something like that, was a few years older than me although of course, because I was studying at the other university headquarters, as Felix had told me the first time that boy started to bother me. "its the whore present, it seems that the night time went bad for you, you look horrible."

If he was a little more creative with his insults, I was going to give him a point in originality, as if they hadn't called me a whore before. I continued walking, ignoring his teasing and those of his whole set of friends, and even the laughter of the occasional omega that hung on the arm of those brainless alphas, when one stood before me, one I had not seen before.

"Oh, Jisung." I heard hyunjin's voice, while I analyzed the hungry gaze of that giant dark-eyed alpha, he looked at me as prey, he even licked his lips in a blatant way that even caused me repulsion. "I didn't tell you, he is my cousin, Jinyoung, it turns out that he is in the first year and he couldn't help but be interested in your smell, I don't understand why, you smell like chocolate and that aroma is so sweet that it makes me want to vomit but whatever. " Hyunjin paused, I groaned at the next thing that would come, even my omega began to shake at his words, he was serious, it was an alpha, these subjects have no heart. "So he asked us who you were, I told him that the most used whore from all over the University, I hope you don't mind if he wants to have fun with you for a while, I mean ... It's not like you didn't have fun with you half the city before. "


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh, come on, jinyoung. Can you leave him now? You're scaring him."

I heard Felix's voice and saw him on the side of the whole scandal, he was surrounded by a few teenagers, while Hyunjin and all his friends continued to laugh, pretty sure it was because of my scared face. Jinyoung was tall, very tall, and when he took my arm, I couldn't help but moan in pain, not because it hurt, but because I didn't want him to touch me, I felt again like the stupid omega that was carried away by everything.

"Come on, Jisung, don't resist, you don't want me to use my voice and see you piss in your pants, right? Jinyoung will go into heat very, very soon, you can serve him well, also according to the magazines you know how to serve even millionaires.? " 

My gaze traveled through a large number of people around us, even now I knew why Felix wasn't approaching, two friends of Hyunjin had him held in his arms, preventing him from moving forward. Who else would advocate for me? Even the teachers moved away from scenes like this, nobody messes with an alpha hunting an omega, I was the omega, jinyoung the alpha and his look was the perfect method to make me bend.

"Hyunjin Enough!" Felix's voice already seemed somewhat distant, jinyoung's gaze was consuming me, I felt a headache, it was me fighting my omega, trying in any way not to bend to that look. And even when Jinyoung's arm surrounded my body, I felt it burn, not in a good way, that contact disgusted me so much, but it was too late, my feet were moving by the time I wanted to say or do something. He won, the alpha always gets what he wants, because that is what I am, a thing that serves to relieve them, not even a thing they want to keep by their side.

We walked at a leisurely pace to where the alphas had their cars, I sighed, my feet moved by themselves while my mind was only filled with the image of the only alpha with which perhaps I would agree to get in his car, and in fact, I had got in his car without squealing that night. I wonder how is Minho doing? Well, he was rich, right? Surely he ate well, slept well and had a life of dreams.

If I thought about it with a slightly cooler head, when I was getting close to living one of the most unpleasant things of being the lowest part of the genetic regime, I should have imagined that something like this would happen, maybe I would have avoided this if I had brought the clothes where Minho's strong smell was impregnated, not only to protect me, but also because I missed him, and honestly it sounded disgusting not to have washed that set of clothes just to keep his scent, but it was the only thing left of him .

When we were about to get into one of the cars, I heard a car coming at top speed and then a beautiful black Ferrari which was familiar to my eyes parked brushing the bumper of the car where I was supposed to enter. My heart stopped and then I felt it pounding, even my omega was howling with happiness if that was possible. Minho, it was my MinHo.

Well, only Minho.

He got out of the car closing the door with a loud bang and stood right in front of us, I felt his anger, the strong smell that gave off was sure that it scared many of us, MinHo was more than angry, he seemed angry and grimaced on his face only my theory confirmed me.

I gasped when he stretched out his hand towards me and without thinking twice I took it, I broke free of Jinyoung's grip and I surrounded my body to Minho. My head rested on his chest and I even dared to rub against his clothes, while his grip on my waist was getting stronger, however, MinHo didn't lower his eyes to see me, he continued to watch Jinyoung without even blinking.

"He's mine," Minho growled and I felt the thud of falling things, I watched one or two omega that were around with the corner of my eyes, knelt before the wild growl that the guy who now held me against him as if from that It depends on your life. Jinyoung licked his lips, he seemed to think very well what to say at that moment. 

"You haven't bitten him yet"

"No, but he is mine if I see some of you again surpassing him and I swear that I'll take care of each one of you. Get out now!" 

After that I only heard the sound of everyone's steps, they would surely surround the street, or wait for Minho to leave, in the end, their cars were behind us, they had no way of leaving without them. Gently surround MinHo's waist with my arms, still rubbing against his shirt, carrying his scent, enjoying how his pheromones were in charge of calming my omega, of relaxing me, of making me feel so peaceful that, as he said, No one could touch me anymore.

"Are you done?" I heard his sweet voice and I couldn't help smiling, he no longer sounded angry, or annoyed with what I was doing, and on the contrary, now his two hands surrounded my waist as I continued to fill myself with his scent.

"No, wait a little more." 

I purred and a big smile appeared on my lips when I heard his sweet laugh, it was warm, very pretty, and it could become my second favorite sound because Jeongin would always be the first. 

Remembering my son only brought me to reality, slowly separating me from the body that I never wanted to let go, looking up slowly, admiring Minho's beautiful eyes.

"I'm sorry." I bit my lower lip when I backed up another couple of steps. "I'm sorry is that ... I ... Well ... I think I'm better off." Yes, Jisung, take your pride and go away, don't give in, don't give in, the guy thinks he does the great thing saving your life twice. Come on, yes you can.

"Wait, Jisung." 

I let out a long sigh when I stopped my steps, felt hers and then I already had his hand taking mine, leading me to his car. I entered as he indicated and before saying something, he started, moving away from the perimeter of my University.

"How did you know I study here?"

"I didn't know, I went to look for you at your house and a lady opened me, I told her that I wanted to talk to you, she told me that you were in classes when I asked her for the name of your University, she kindly gave it to me." Minho smiled, I watched delighted the half-smile that appeared on his lips, feeling my heart racing again.

"Great. The only woman I trust to take care of jeongin gives my information to anyone, I will get someone else." 

"Don't be so hard, I think I knew who I am or something, otherwise I wouldn't have done it."

"Aha, and it has nothing to do with you being alpha with a look so penetrating that she could give you even the secret formula of the Cangreburgers with which you only look at her, right?" 

"Well, maybe it helped." We paused a little in which I settled better in the seat, resting my back on the wall, observing that we were going straight to my house, apparently he already knew the address very well. "Wait, did you say Cangreburger? Do you look at SpongeBob?" 

"I think it should surprise me more, don't I? I mean, I have excuses, I'm a teenager and I have a three-year-old son. And yours?" 

"I don't know. Boredom?"

I wanted to ask how it is that the owner of a company could spend moments of boredom, having absolutely everything I wanted at his feet, but above all, I wish that feeling full of comfort and tranquility disappeared from my chest, it was not good to feel so at ease next to an alpha who was only looking for me .. Well, whatever it is that is looking for me Minho

"JiSung." I blinked repeatedly to get back to reality and I watched him, he didn't look at me, he was too aware of the road to do it. "I want to apologize for what happened that day in the park ... Alone, you took me by surprise, I didn't know what to say."

"Don't apologize. Alpha shouldn't apologize to omega, except an alpha like you, to an omega like me. How important is it? You're neither the first nor the last one to react like that, MinHo, don't worry."

Maybe my voice sounded a little more muted than I wanted, but it was true, to hide not feeling pain from the contempt of the alpha was a very different thing than trying to do it in front of Minho. Suddenly I just wanted to get home now to get out of the car and forget about all this, every second at his side were more hopeful for my poor heart and I didn't want to live a loving charm I didn't want to have anything to do with the L word.

"Don't say that nobody has to treat you like this, you're not less than anyone, JiSung." 

"I think we arrived."

It was true, MinHo stopped his car right in the same place as that night, while I let out a long sigh and detached myself from the seat belt. I took the door handle to turn it when it was again his hand on my arm that prevented me from continuing with my dramatic departure or perhaps made it even more dramatic.

"Don't go down yet, we're talking."

"MinHo, enough. Okay? I have to get down, Jeongin is waiting for me and I have to do some rehearsals for my class tomorrow, I don't have time to ... Whatever you're trying to do."  
"For whatever I am doing? JiSung, I just try to talk, okay? Please stay a little longer." 

I moved my hand away from the handle and nodded gently, facing forward, the long little runway that separated the block from my house from the other horizontal. I smiled bitterly when more of those thoughts filled me, the words I had heard all my life, nobody was going to get them out, because they were part of me, I knew what it was and what I deserved for being that.

"Can't we ...? I don't know, can't I ...?" The choppy phrases of Minho caused me some degree of tenderness, I say, it is not normal to have an alpha of the magnitude of power he has, stuttering like an omega in full exposure and suffering from scenic panic. "Call you. You know, go out, talk ... Spend time together." 

"And what is the end of that?" 

"I don't know. Know you better? I don't think it's a crime." Despite how charged with despair was Minho's sweet voice, a part of him tried to mark a comic side in all this, as when we talked about SpongeBob, he felt he was trying to lessen the tension.1

I remembered that he still had his sweet touch taking my arm, I could not think of even once I have been friends with an alpha. How am I supposed to carry things? I mean, my dad being an alpha, I never learned to get along with him, even at school or at the university, for me they were only subjects with zero neurons who believed themselves the great thing because of a position they didn't even strive for, they were only born with this and now.

The only alpha friend I had in my life, was in charge of courting me for a few months and when I gave him what he wanted, I became what I am now. No, having alpha friends was not among my life plans.

"Why do you want to know me better?"

"I guess because you're different, you know?" 

"I know, MinHo." I smiled, rolling my eyes. "I'm not exactly the omega prototype that alpha mothers consider a dream couple. I'm different, I'm broken and aware of that."  
"I'm not talking about that." Minho let out a growl of frustration and I was two seconds away from apologizing, I think I exceeded the limits of trust, however, he intervened before giving me the opportunity. 

"JiSung, you're barely twenty years old and you've taken a three-year-old boy forward, you study at the university every morning, while you're also in charge of being the main photographer of one of the most important magazines in the country. Is it different from everything I've known so far? "

He didn't mention my broken bond, and I thanked him. Yes, those kinds of things were the ones that I told myself absolutely every night before bedtime, trying to feel proud of my ability to improve myself day by day, although everything is numbed by the simple idea of knowing that I was not a normal omega for me Guilt, because of my stupidities, if life had taken her with me, it was simply because of my actions. If it was hard, it was because I deserved it.

"Just let me get close to you, please." He repeated in apparently his last attempt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are you guys liking the story so far?? ;D like I said before I apologize for m halfassed English, but I would appreciate it if any of you have any feedback or anything. Lastly, I mostly post social media aus in my Instagram so if any of you want to check them out my @ is @cupidptg :3


	8. Chapter 8

"Ready, Ms. Natasha, now I have to go. Please, if anything happens call me." 

I tried not to shout too loudly, although jeongin's nanny was in the kitchen, I was already at the door, carrying my big tripod in my hands and the camera hanging to the side.

Every morning, before going to University, I had to say the same words to the woman, she was very pretty and kinds, however, I had discovered that despite not passing her forties, the poor lady had the sense of hearing very poorly developed, sometimes you had to repeat things about two or three times until she would understand them.

Because classes started early, I rarely managed to find my baby awake to say goodbye, I just took care of shower him with kisses before I left. If I didn't have an event that I needed to photograph or photo session to do for the magazine I would spend more time with my baby. Once I heard an approval from Natasha, I left my house and locked the door.

"I'll help you with that."

"Minho, it doesn't weigh that much, I can put it on the back of the car by myself." 

"Or you can go sit and turn on the heating, it's cold, don't you think?" 

I handed him the tripod and he made sure it was secured in the back seats, even placing the belt so that it didn't move from its place. I sat in the place of the co-pilot and did what he told me, it didn't take me long to find the button, from other times I had seen him place it when he picked me up from class.

Yes, let's say that that day I accepted his proposal, now I am Lee Minho's friend, the great heir of the company L-Alfa, one of the best-known men in the country and sure out of it too. How did it happen? I have no idea, am I happy about it? Well, ignoring the fact of having my omega crying with happiness every time Minho smiled at me or just talked to me about trivial things, let's say I'm taking it easy.

After a long talk about when or what days to see us, rather, I explained that I didn't have a fixed schedule, I didn't know what days the company would need me and I didn't know if I would have homework at the University to go out with him, that in addition to having a small baby with beautiful eyes, and black hair that took a lot of my time, although I delightedly gave my little jeongin every second of my life.

Minho did the calculations, he asked me for my class schedule and the next day I found him parked outside my house, waiting to take me to the University, then he picked me up, that was a week ago. He still doesn't enter my house, I haven't given him the opportunity, he is the only alpha who has been able to meet my little jeongin and I don't want to rush anything at all. Come on, jisung. What are you going to rush if we are just friends?

I let out a long yawn, while the car began with its typical journey, now that I was going with Minho, I arrived much faster at the University, but that didn't prevent me from getting up every day at the same time, I was used to it, so from time to time I watched Minho take the long roads before arriving at our stop, it didn't bother me, I never told him anything, it was always good to be by his side, even if I was getting excited, it felt very good.

"Tired?"

"A little. One of my teachers left me a huge amount of homework, I think I've slept only about two or three hours, I feel dead."  
Another thing I admired about our current relationship, after a week of this, was my ability to talk to him without getting nervous or blushing like a high schooler. Either I was a very good actor or things were getting worse than I expected and my omega instead of driving away from the feeling, every second I got more comfort with Minho's alpha.

"Why don't you sleep for a while? You can lower the seat with the lever there." He pointed to the side, but I shook my head.

"The University is not so far away for me to sleep."

"A few minutes of sleep don't kill anyone, jisung."

"You know? I'm just going to try to prove that it's not as simple as going to bed and sleeping, it takes you a long time to lose consciousness. Do you understand? By then you'll be parking outside the building." 

"Let's see."

Although I was outraged by that cool and superior tone with which he spoke to me, I obeyed and completely moved the lever on the side of the passenger seat, making it fall until I had contact with the back seat of the vehicle. I sighed, settling sideways in space, when I felt one of his soft hands having contact with my thigh, tensing completely.

"Minho?"

"Sleep, jisung."

The smooth movement that went up and down on the fabric of my pants was enough, I obeyed, closed my eyes and gave myself to the great dream that consumed me in a matter of seconds. His hand felt good, everything that had to do with Minho gave me an incredible warmth and tranquility. My omega and I both agreed that Minho should do that every night.

+

I walked through the hallways of the University with great tranquility, I didn't want to admit it, but after Minho's words that day, all the omegas looked at me with respect and even the professors didn't call me to respond in public, it wasn't something that I liked it, they behaved as if I were the new king of the University when I didn't change, I continued to be the same imperfect omega that everyone spoke badly before, I have not changed just for Minho, I am still me, hypocrites.

"Hey, Jisung."

Oh, and if we are going to talk about the most hypocritical of the hypocrites.

"Hello, Seungmin." I showed my best smile, although I was sure he wasn't such an idiot not to notice that I didn't like his proximity.

"What's up? Can I walk with you to the next class? We have a visual semiotics course together." Or maybe he was.

"Sure, let's go."

They say that in the world of hypocrites, the sincere are the bad ones, right? Well, it's not that I wanted to win anyone's hatred at my University, and walking or talking with seungmin didn't have to change anything, although the boy always walks with that dazzling smile that had more than one alpha or beta drooling for him, Seungmin was one of those who made you want him until you fell to your knees at his feet, and it's not for nothing that he has earned that reputation, he put at his feet even the greatest alphas with only his complicated seduction plan. "So how is your daughter?" "Son." "Oh yes, that. I'm sorry." "Jeongin is fine, he's at home." I saw no need to give him more information, and much more of a subject as personal to me as my little one was. 

"I see." Seungmin paused for a long time until we took our seats, apparently today he would sit next to me, usually among the University omegas, sitting near me would be something like going bad together, but thanks to Minho, I don't think they will tell me something mean. "And Minho? Hey, is it true that you go out with him? Does he court you?" "Minho? No! We're just friends." And as much as he would have loved to say yes, that Minho was trying to conquer me, who was I kidding? He said he wanted to know me more and be my friend, I am testing this rare theory of being a friend of an alpha and for now it is going well, although I also have no idea what is done with a friend, I only have Felix, and he mostly does all while I just laugh at his jokes. "Really? God, the girls will have to pay me, I told them but they didn't believe me, they are dumb." Seungmin smiled triumphantly and I felt a bit of annoyance at his words. "Why" dumb "? Who?" 

"The girls. The omegas who are whispering around, they say that Minho is courting you, but they are silly, I mean, he would never court someone like you, Jisung." 

They say that many truths sound worse when they don't come from you, but from someone else, I can confirm that by the oppression I felt in my chest and that shrink in my heart, I even tried to put a hand to my chest to make sure it kept beating, but I tried not to show any expression, as if it didn't bother me the way he talked about me. "Oh, but don't be offended." His smile and that movement of his hand playing down made me want to hit him. "Another thing that proves he doesn't court you is your neck." Instinctively I brought my hand to my neck, covering the right side, just where the almost invisible scar of the previous mark was. "What about my neck?" "Minho hasn't bitten you yet, right?" "And? It may be because I don't want him to bite me, this doesn't mean anything, seungmin." 

"Come on, Jisung, I don't know you but I think you're not an idiot." He opened his notebook when he observed the teacher enter the classroom, although I wasn't very happy with that answer. "If an alpha like Minho courted me, believe me, I couldn't even sleep thinking he didn't bite me. Haven't you thought about it? Right now Minho can be surrounded by hundreds of omega girls sitting on his legs and rubbing for him, without a bite How are you sure he isn't cheating on you? " "He doesn't court me." I said bitting my lips. 

"I know, you already said that." 

I let out a long breath as the teacher greeted and started with his class. I rested my arms on the folder and hid my face in the space under them, I didn't feel like attending today, for some reason now I just wanted to get to my house and that Jeongin improves my day, my little one had that magical power over me. 

When Minho came to pick me up that day, I really wanted to tell him that he should leave, that I could go home alone. I wanted to ask him to walk away, that the circus we were creating in wanting to be friends did nothing but shit inside me when I thought we would never be anything else. But despite everything I wanted, I got in his car and put on my belt, watching the alphas walking towards my University, sure to woo their due omega. "How was your day?" Minho's calm voice led me to smile, although the smile disappeared shortly after, I just wanted to let myself be carried away by that sweet sound that made me purr. 

"Mmm." I made a small sound, daring just to focus my gaze on him. 

My heart stopped in a fraction of a second when I watched him carefully. His neck, Minho's neck had a little noticeable but still visible lipstick kiss, now in the car I could observe him better than when he got out and opened the door for me when he climbed. I bit my lip, tugged at him with such force that I considered hurting him, while I felt my eyes fill with tears and there wasn't even a reason. Seungmin was right, Minho would never court someone like me. I am nobody, I am the perfect definition of the imperfect omega. And without knowing how and why, I was already crying, in front of Minho, in his car.


	9. Chapter 9

After a few minutes Minho parked his car to the side, outside a store, I couldn't see which one, because he had already moved his seat to make more space and climbed into my lap, leaving my legs shrunk to the side of his body , surrounding my waist, bringing me closer to him, that without counting the way my heart was beating so hard that I thought it would get out of my chest, or how his acts only helped to increase the tears that kept escaping my eyes.

"Jisung, Jisung, baby, listen to me." 

His voice sounded so good, it was music to my ears despite that tone full of sadness, my hands resting on his chest and my head is hidden in his neck, on the opposite side where the lipstick stain was, he smelled good on that side, I didn't even want to touch the other, I felt it would burn me to find the scent of Minho combined with the scent of some pretty omega, it would destroy my heart.

"Jisung, stop crying." 

But I didn't stop, I didn't stop even though my omega wanted to shut up to obey Minho and make him happy, I just kept crying on his legs, hiding more and more my face in his neck, filling me with him, wishing that the owner of that delicious aroma would be mine forever.

When I opened my eyes, the first thing I observed was the glass that allowed me to admire the dark streets that were so familiar to me, we were in my neighborhood. I wanted to move away to observe everything better, but some strong arms continued to keep me close, without allowing me to move from wherever I was. My head turned enough to observe who belonged to those strong arms and then I felt like dying when I met Minho's brown gaze, watching me closely with a small smile. My face lit up surely, because of the heat I felt on my cheeks and the slight dizziness too, when my nose woke up enough, I felt even dizzier, Minho's pheromones filled the whole car, and it wasn't that it bothered me, in fact, I felt my body get excited just knowing how much it must be smelling of him for this second.

"Minho, what ...?"

"Are you alright?" 

At last his arms released me enough to firmly support my hands on his chest and move away a little, I admired the whole panorama, it had become night and we continued in his car, he watched me so closely and even thought that I didn't get off his lap all the way to my house. How did he drive with an unconscious me on his legs?

One of his hands went to stroke my cheek and I shrugged at the sweet caress, my omega purred and instinctively my face moved closer to his hand, allowing him to continue stroking, moving his thumb on my skin, while I slowly closed my eyes. When my mind clicked, I pulled away so fast that I felt that slight dizziness again, but I was ready to get out of the car until I felt Minho's hand on mine.

"Minho, wait, Jeongin, he doesn't know anything about me, and Natasha was leaving early and ..."

The words came out of my mouth so fast that I didn't even understand myself, but before saying anything else, Minho pulled my head back to his shoulder and my whole body shuddered, I gladly rubbed myself against him again, closing my eyes gently, forgetting absolutely everything.

"Natasha is inside with Jeongin, I already told them that you are here. now stay quiet." His relaxed voice conveyed that security to me and I nodded, brushing my nose with the skin of his neck. "Are you okay now? You didn't answer me."

" I'm fine."

I remembered my conversation with Seungmin and the stain on his neck. I was nothing, nothing good.

"Hey, hello champion."

I knelt, dropping the camera backpack on the floor and the tripod was luckily held by Natasha before also hitting the floor, it would have been horrible to have to hear tremendous rumble, besides those things were not cheap and if I broke it, sure I would have my rage attack later; Luckily the camera was safe in its case against impacts. I didn't care about anything at all, I just attracted my little boy's body to me and let his heat fill me, God, even having slept apart most of the time, I had missed him so much.

"Daddy." I heard his beautiful voice and turned away to look at him. "Daddy smells weird." 

"Sorry, love, this smell isn't mine. Do you dislike it? Should I take a shower now?"

"It's weird." JeongIn shrugged, but he didn't turn away from me, he hid his head in my neck again as I lifted him in my arms, walking until I sat on the couch. Natasha left the tripod leaning against the entrance wall, smiling calmly, as she finished packing her things.

"I'm glad you're well, young man." I looked up at the woman and smiled in thanks. "When you didn't arrive, we worried a lot, until I opened the door and watched Mr. Minho's car at the entrance, he was very kind, he said you were tired so you fell asleep." 

"I'm so sorry you had to stay longer than normal, Natasha."

"It doesn't bother."

"If you want to I can give you some more money for this day, what do you think?"

"No, Mr. Minho has already tried, it's not annoying, young man." The woman placed her purse under her arm, walking slowly to the entrance. I raised an eyebrow, still looking at her. "I approached him and told him that perhaps it was best to lay you in his bed, that JeongIn was in charge of taking care of you, he is a very intelligent little boy. However, he shook his head and offered me money in exchange for taking care of JeongIn a few more hours."

"Why did he refuse? Wasn't it easier to do what you said?"

"He said something like," I won't let him go until I know he's okay. "If you allow me to say it, young man, Mr. Minho was releasing so many pheromones that he scared me, in the few minutes he came out from his car to talk to me, he left me somewhat stunned. "

"Yes ... When I woke up I felt them, I think he locked us in the car, I don't understand why."

"I think I know why." Natasha put her little suspense on her, as I watched her walk away and open the exit door, turning to see me. "It smelled like an alpha panicking, I was very worried about you. I think no alpha wants to be smelled when they smell of something as pathetic as worry, anxiety or panic. Don't you think? And Mr. Minho smelled all of that ... Together. "

That night I preferred not to bathe to save water. I invented that excuse in my mind when my omega practically fought against me and tried to guide me as far away from the bathroom, he didn't want to get rid of Minho's smell and for one night I spoiled him, in the end, I didn't want to stop smelling him either...

The next morning I woke up in a better mood, I tried to believe that it had nothing to do with even feeling Minho so close that I even though he had slept with me, although waking up and meeting my little boy's small body was also a great, a great view. I got ready to go to classes, I tried not to show my disappointment when I took a shower and I was forced to change my clothes, nor did I want to show how desperate I was when I barely let the water touch me in that bathroom, wanting somehow keep Minho with me throughout the day.

After saying goodbye to Natasha, I left the house and found Minho there, standing to lean on his car while taking off his sunglasses, yes, apparently it would be a hot day in Seoul but what need to look so good taking off some simple glasses? Why did everything this man did have to look so sexy?

"Did you sleep well?" I looked closely at his neck and smiled as I no longer found any lipstick mark, although, in the same way, the day was just beginning.

"Yes, I slept well. And you?"

"Perfect."

When I got in the car, he closed my door and climbed on the other side, taking absolutely nothing to start. He looked happy and I wanted to ask him why, however, I didn't feel confident to ask him any of the questions that went through my head, like: Why did you have that mark on your neck last night? Why do you look like a happy puppy receiving its bone? Why do you keep taking me and picking me up every day? Why do you have to look so damn hot just by taking off some sunglasses? Why do you speed up my heart this way? Why do you keep going into me and driving me crazy? Why did you kiss me that day? Why don't you kiss me now? Why do I want to kiss you? 

"Hey, Minho."

"Mm?"

"Yesterday we stayed for a long time outside my house, right? I appreciate it but ... You didn't have to do it, I imagine you had a lot of things to do at your job and it's enough to pick me up at my house and take me to school every day. "

"Okay, I just canceled a few appointments, nothing important."

Nothing important? You canceled some business appointments for me, fool!

"I'm sorry." I bit my lip, containing that happy smile that I wished with all my might to escape from my mouth.

"Jisung, that's fine. What's more, if you let me say it, you did me a favor."

"A favor?"

"Do you remember Su Ji?" My body tensed at the name of the girl of that time, however, I nodded, looking quickly towards the road, avoiding the curious look of Minho because I knew and felt, he was watching me.

"She doesn't interest me, Jisung." 

"Oh okay."

I bit my lips to contain the smile that appeared in my mouth when he said that, and even when I found him smiling in the same way. I carefully looked for the button to lower the window a little, it was getting hot or it was just my face.

"I like your smile."

"I am not smiling."

"You are doing it now."

"No, Minho."

"And now you blush." 

"Enough!"

I brought my hands to my face to prevent him from continuing to see me, when I felt like one of his hands took mine and pulled them away, even his fingers continued to make contact on my nearest hand, until he slowly guided them to the gearshift, leaving it there, placing it on top, while his fingers fit between mine and I felt my heart beating fiercely when I noticed that it was going to leave us like that, for the rest of the way.

"Don't cover yourself, Jisung. Your face is the most beautiful thing I've seen in my life."

"Weren't you supposed to tell me something ?!" I tried to change the subject, feeling warm to my ears.  
This boy is going to kill me, I swear.


	10. Chapter 10

"I was telling you that you saved me, jisung." I raised an eyebrow, already normalizing the color of my cheeks and the rapid rhythm of my heart. "Yesterday when I returned to my house, Su Ji was waiting for me there, my parents let her in because she and her parents are good friends of my family, but Su Ji was soon to get into heat, so she was very affectionate when I was in my office and when I got home she tried too. "

That's why he had lipstick on his shirt! I thought, but I didn't say it, I just admired him, waiting for him to continue talking, I still didn't get into the topic of conversation so I didn't see why I had saved him if all I did was cry like an abandoned puppy and sleep in his arms.

"When I returned home, she recognized your smell all over my body and didn't even want to get close, then she just left."

My face probably reddened again because of Minho's words, although I didn't feel bad, I was happy to know that I took that girl off him and because of the smile he came with, I figured that too.

"Does she like you?"

"I don't know, I guess." He shrugged, stopping his car at the entrance of my University. "We have been friends for a long time, our parents live thinking that we would be a perfect couple, I imagine that so much pressure makes her consider it too."

"Have you done things like this before?"

"Yes, many times." Minho settled better in his seat, turning off the car's engine. "But it's not like I care, it usually does when it's close to her period of heat, then she apologizes. She's a good friend if you take away her desire to launch herself in search of an alpha."

"I think she is looking for you, not any alpha."

"She doesn't care about me, I'm not interested in her and neither is my alpha."

"And is that always the case? Do you and your alpha usually agree with your tastes?"

"We get along better than you think, I give him my confidence and he doesn't let me down."

Minho spoke with an incredible naturalness, I don't imagine what would happen if I give the command to my omega at will, sure for this second I would already be kissing Minho's lips, or begging him to take me with him, that I don't want to leave a second from his side, I want him to ... 

No, I don't want him to bite me.

No one is going to bite me anymore, I would rather die.

"It must be nice to get along so well with that other side." I sighed, leaning on my seat, watching as each time the number of people arriving at the University was increasing.

"Have you never done it?"

"Only during the heat, never at will."

"That other side is not bad, Jisung." His thumb caressed the back of my hand and only then I remembered that even his hand was taking mine, it was incredible, I felt so comfortable that I hardly considered it. "It's not like your omega is going to get you killed, it just does what your heart wants and you don't dare to do it for fear."

"Sometimes fear is good, Minho, it saves me from many things." 

"Trust your instinct, your omega of your own free will never lead you to do something wrong."

What would Minho say if I told him that my omega at will now wanted to kiss his lips more than he wanted to even breathe?

My head rested on a folder, with my hand preventing it from having direct contact with the wood and allowing me to enjoy more of Minho's delicious aroma. It was so pathetic but so necessary. What would he say if I said that every day we could meet or that whenever I took some of his pheromones, I smelled them until the smell is completely gone? Would he laugh at me or put me as one of his fans? Like that one Su Ji, the girl was beautiful and didn't wake up anything in him, it was amazing but so sad if she couldn't, what was I doing trying to participate in that game?

"My friend this is serious" I heard the grinding of a moving chair and then a brown hair sniffing my hand. I was surprised, stretching out instantly and getting away enough from Felix. " Your hand smells like alpha. "

"Uh ... Mm, I guess. I don't know. Didn't they tell you it's bad to approach people like that?"

"Didn't they tell you that you look like a ten-year-old omega dreaming about her prince?" 

"Okay, you win, Felix." 

The brunette showed me one of his happiest smiles before we both burst out laughing, it was a totally different environment than the one I lived when I was close to seungmin or someone else, with Felix I was myself, and I didn't mind showing myself like that in addition, the talk with Minho and his smell served me a lot so that my mood is incredibly cheerful and relaxed.

"Does he already know Jeongin?"

"Of course not, fool." Two of my fingers stroking the back of my opposite hand, right where I still felt Minho's sweet caress. "Well, in fact, he knows him but only once and it was because it was necessary, Jeongin was scared, he had never been close to an alpha in his three years."

"Your dad is not alpha, is it?"

"Jeongin doesn't know my dad. Sometimes he has seen my mother because well, she doesn't want to be considered before her friends as a mother who abandons her son, so occasionally she goes to my house and stays for a few minutes. "

"How often is" Occasionally "?"

"I don't know. Once a year? Maybe two."

"Your parents are so complicated, abandoning you just for a mistake." Felix snorted and watched as he instinctively frowned. I smiled, placing my finger right in the middle of his two eyebrows, admiring how he looked up, seeking to find the point where my finger was pointing.

"You don't have to get mad at those things, I didn't have the best parents in the world. And? I have the best son in the world and a good friend. What else do I need?" 

"A good alpha that takes away your sexual frustration, perhaps?" 

"I take back your good friend title, you're disgusting."

We both laughed at our words, although I really wish I had already found that alpha, and that is the same that came to pick me up every day, but I could not be a normal twenty-year-old omega who believed in love, in living life Fairy tale, that no longer existed for me, I could not fly knowing that now the fall would be much more painful than any other time.

When I left class, I was surprised not to find Minho's car parked where it always was, I went everywhere looking for it, but nothing, not a single black Ferrari between so many cars and so much alpha around. In the distance, I admired how Hyunjin's group and their friends approached and I wanted to go around the University to go home, but what if Minho came later? I didn't want him to wait for me thinking I was still inside, and it's not like I wanted to see him be admired by the silly omega girls from my University.

I was going to start looking for Felix to tell him that if Minho came if he could explain the circumstances, I trusted him more than me, so everything would be fine, when I felt an arm pull me and then as my back hit a hard chest, I turned my head instantly, watching JinYoung's penetrating eyes and as his hand was placed more firmly on my forearm, I was sure that there would be a red mark.

"Let go." I gasped, turning and pulling my arm to release my body, when in a rough and firm tug, my chest hit one of the walls of the University, making me groan.

"You think you are the big deal when that alpha is near, right?" He roared and I felt his anger, biting my lower lip, I closed my eyes, trying to ignore how his body stuck to mine, while he accommodated my arms carrying them behind my back, holding my two wrists with one of his big hands. I didn't have to be so coarse, I was already trembling with fear at this point. Jinyoung was angry, I felt it even in his breath.

It was normal for the alphas to be territorial, but I did not belong to this idiot for him come to get angry or treat me that way just because he didn't get what he wanted that day. I groaned once he pulled hard against my ass, feeling his erection. I tried to free myself from pure panic, but his hand pulled more of my arms and that only led me to another groan of pure pain.

"You are hurting me, let me go."

Do you know it was amazing? It was incredible to know that I was being harassed this way by an alpha outside my University and that people went out and walked outside without even looking at us, I don't know if they would think it was a simple discussion of couples, an alpha courting hard or just they didn't give a shit. I think the last one.

"I will hurt you if you don't obey and come with me today."

"But ... Your heat was ..." I was guided by Hyunjin's words that day, enough time had passed for him to calm down with his hormones.

"My heat is waiting for your ass, jisung." 

"Fuck you, let me go!"

I let out a shriek of pure disgust when I felt his lips kiss my neck, wet it with his saliva, my omega wanted so much to get away from that disgusting act, it was repulsive and disgusting, you can't expect an omega to enjoy a sexual act when it's shaking and dying in a panic. Jinyoung's long, rough tongue passed through the entire length of my neck, to my ear, where it bit and I felt my eyes fill with tears.

I want my alpha, I heard my omega scream. And although we don't have an alpha, I know very well who he meant.

"Looks like your fairy tale is over." 

I heard Hyunjin's voice from afar, imagining that he and his friends admired in detail how I was bowed to the disgusting caresses of Jinyoung. Incredible, both get ahead and talk of mine overcoming, when I could do absolutely nothing with an alpha kissing my neck and nibbling at his whim.

The world was, is and always will be crap.


	11. Chapter 11

My body fell to the ground sooner than I had wanted, I barely felt Jinyoung's touch move away from me, I dropped down until my knees collided with the floor and hugged my arms, curled up in my place, I wished that they would leave me alone, I wanted to die and stop that harassment, those abuses, why did they have to mess with me like that? I never did anything to them, I'm just a person who made a fucking mistake, that doesn't entitle them to anything.

I tried to think of happy things, of good things, I wanted to push away that horrible desire to vomit that was driving me crazy, I thought of Jeongin, I thought of Hye, I thought of the beautiful brown-eyed boy who also I wanted to continue seeing every day; I thought so much about Minho's warm hands, that a sad smile appeared in my mouth, I had definitely never been more pathetic in my life.

A few seconds went by when I only heard bumps, I didn't care enough to move from my place, I was scared and kept shaking, I felt my omega like a little puppy feeling its close end when some arms took me and it was different, that was not Jinyoung.

Those strong arms raised me until I stood completely, I didn't even look up, it only took a few seconds for the fear to stop clouding my senses and allow that delicious aroma to flood my nose, I closed my eyes and my arms surrounded the waist of that firm body, while his arms did the same to me, pulling me closer so much that I thought about how much I wanted to merge into one.

My Minho, Minho came for me.

I rubbed my face against his neck, without stopping, I didn't care about anything else anymore, and I even forgot my name when his lips gently kissed the skin of my neck and I released a purr, that felt very good.

"You smell bad." 

I heard his sweet words and wanted to get away, although as his arms attracted me again and he let out a slight purr, I understood that it wasn't that I smelled bad, he had his head buried on the same side where Jinyoung had been kissing me, obviously I didn't smell as I normally do. 

"Minho, I ..."

"Calm down, I'll take care of it."

Although I didn't understand what he meant, my body obeyed and I relaxed in his arms until I felt his lips again had contact with my skin, just as the wet tip of his tongue passed through it and even his teeth brushed my neck, making me shiver. My hands went up to hold on to the fabric of his shirt, I squeezed my eyelids closed and gasped once he bit just in the same places where Jinyoung had previously done his thing.

"Min-" I groaned, they were soft, sweet bites, he passed his tongue with such care that I felt it would break me before the sweet contact, and even his thin lips sought to fill me with as many kisses as possible.

At that moment I wanted the world to stop, that we were only Minho and me, that everything would cease to exist and that we would live this eternal moment in which he was taking care of cleaning me, taking off that smell to impregnate me with his. And I preferred to smell like Minho, I loved to smell Minho.

In the second in which I turned my face, I finally observed the scene that I had so much ignored in my panic attack, Jinyoung was on the ground, however he was already sitting up, I watched the bloodline dripping from his mouth, all over his chin, and those barely red bruises all over his face, besides how he had a hand holding his rib; the others were gone, I didn't doubt they were so cowardly to abandon one of theirs in the face of danger, but in the same way I was surprised how pathetic they were.

Minho's body tensed and pulled me far enough to notice where my gaze was focused, one of my hands passed to his chest, while Jinyoung watched him with fear, but at the same time with anger, Minho was two seconds from throwing himself on top of the other alpha when I stood in front of him in a movement and stopped him, almost impacting my body.

"Jisung, move." He ordered me, however, I did not move.

"Minho, stop it. He's hurt, you're going to kill him if you fight."

"He hurt you!" He roared, looking away from my eyes and focusing on the boy I assumed was still behind me, at a safe distance.

"Yes, but you don't have to kill him for that." 

He didn't seem to give in, his gaze full of anger and rage, so red, in the middle of the beautiful dark brown, I noticed and could swear that Minho was willing to kill him, or that perhaps it was his alpha who didn't mind ending a life. I bit my lip and without thinking twice, I approached his body and let one of my hands rest on his chest, caressing him, while his arm surrounded me again, although I still felt the tension emanating from his being, his pheromones skyrocketed indicating his anger.

"its okay, Minho." My hand gently stroked his chest, leaving a kiss on his neck, stroking the lower part of his back as well. "It's over, okay? I'm fine. I'm here with you. Let it go."

I should have considered a good idea when my mother wanted to teach me, as a child, to learn to lull an alpha, but it wasn't something that interested me in my short fourteen years; Now I needed it more than ever, my words sounded awful, though I enjoyed the moment when Minho's shoulders relaxed.

He was still looking at Jinyoung, but now he wasn't so tense, I felt his long and deep breath, sure trying to calm himself, while my hand kept going up and down his chest.

"Come. Kiss me, please." 

I surprised myself by saying that, although not even two seconds passed when I felt the sweet pressure of his lips on mine, one of his hands took mine, which stroked my back and entwined our fingers. I groaned in pure pleasure at the feeling of his tongue penetrating my mouth, going completely crazy, it had been so long since the last kiss, and yet I felt a warm feeling as if our mouths had been made to fit together.

I don't know what happened to Jinyoung after that, I didn't care either, when we parted, I just whispered a "Take me home." and we got into his car, with my cheeks so hot, my neck warm and Minho's face with a serious gesture, but he was no longer upset, he smelled good. I didn't dare look at him later until he left me at home. That night I slept so well that I felt bad.

+

And so, Friday morning came, I must thank Minho for not mentioning the subject of the kiss, I wasn't going to be happy for me to lie to him and say something like it was my omega wishing to calm him down who demanded the kiss, even if it was, I didn't want to say it, I longed for Minho's lips every second since I met him, even so, for my pride and for not making the situation uncomfortable, that was my excuse, I had thought about it all morning, and he didn't comment anything, he said absolutely nothing.

When I got to class, it took me a bit to explain things to Felix, since he just lept screaming at the top of his lungs about the kiss marks I had on my neck and I'm sure that the entire University already knew who made them, even Seungmin came to confirm it. I wasn't going to lie, except having seungmin nearby, I was fed up with enduring his shameless words to lower my self-esteem.

I was a little afraid that the departure time would come, but when I finally stepped on the streets outside the University, Minho's car was there, waiting for me. I didn't see Jinyoung I didn't see any of his friends, Hyunjin or the others, I didn't bother looking for an explanation of the situation, I just got into the Ferrari and Minho started driving.

"How was class today?"

"Good, good ... I was asked about the marks on my neck."

Being honest, I could be a little less cheeky and put on a turtleneck with the sole purpose of hiding that from others, but incredibly I didn't want to, and I felt happy with my decision.

"Did you tell them it was me?"

"Yep." I bit my lip in clear signal of nervousness, hoping that it wouldn't bother him.

"Okay." It wasn't a great response either, but I noticed the half-smile that formed on his lips, I barely saw his profile, so it was hard for me to know if he was smiling completely.

"Uhm, hey." I took a red light when his car stopped, it was now or never, I had to tell him what I was thinking from my talk with Felix. I heard a soft sound from you, telling me to continue talking. "You see, tomorrow is Saturday and I have no pending work, I only have a couple of assignments, I can finish them today so I wanted to ask you, well ... If you wanted to ... I don't know, you don't have to accept if you don't want to, it's silly, I think ... But it's important, I mean! It's not that for you it has to be important, for me it is, and I'm not wanting to compromise telling you that it's important, just ... Oh shit, this went wrong. "

"you wanna try again?" 

"Yes please." I cleared my throat, waving my ideas. I let one of my hands adjust my hair before looking directly at him, taking a deep breath. "Do you want to do something with me and with Jeongin tomorrow? We have time and I haven't gone out with my son for days."

His face contracted in a serious gesture until we heard the sound of the horn of the rear car and we both noticed that the traffic light had changed to green. He started driving again and for the rest of the way, he said absolutely nothing. 

Was that a rejection? It could be considered a rejection, right? Sure, what was I thinking? What alpha would you accept dating an omega in something that is not a date with a child that is not yours? Minho was an alpha, good person or whatever, he still had an inner alpha that reminded him of that cave pride of all alpha.

I sighed, rested my elbow on the armrest of the door, my chin in my hand and looked out the window for what remained of the road, I considered changing my name to Idiot because that was what I was, the ideas that went through my head they couldn't be more stupid.

When we arrived at my house, I hurried out of the car, although again, his hand prevented something other than my leg from leaving the Ferrari. I turned around, watching him look at me so intensely that my skin got goosebumps in a matter of seconds.

"Can we talk for a second?" I nodded, getting into the car again and closing the door, waiting for it to continue. "Sorry about the silence, I just didn't expect it."

"It's okay." I just felt like crying, Minho, it's nothing otherworldly when it comes to you, I thought.

"Do I pick you up early? Should I choose the place or do you have a place you both go frequently?" 

"No, we vary a lot." I shrugged.

"At ten, is that time okay?" 

His firm grip on my arm softened a little and I smiled, he was still watching me, although he also looked down at my skin being caressed by his sweet touch, I did the same.

"Yes, at ten, right here." I was going to get out of the car, although I turned to see him again when I heard him hesitate and as his hand insistently grabbed my arm again.

"Do you think ... Well, do you think I ... Do you think he will like me?" 

I wanted to throw myself into his arms and kiss him so deeply until I ran out of breath, Minho had a slight blush on his face and I even noticed the insecurity in his eyes. He was worried, he was afraid that my three-year-old boy wouldn't like him.

"We'll see him tomorrow, right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii guys, so as y'all know I try to update every day but sadly my final exams are coming up and I work too so I don't know if I'll be able to update every day but I'll try!!! Also, do you guys have any questions about the au?? If you do I'll gladly answer something you don't understand!! I hope you have a nice day/ night!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in Minho's POV!! <3 enjoy

"Minho! Minho, are you listening to me?"

I took my eyes off the laptop and when I saw Changbin's face so close that I could surely break his nose if I moved my head. I walked away to avoid doing it and although I had always been angry when people took me out of my moments of concentration, I didn't want us to start another fight, my family was already tired with our outbursts and having to fix my office for how we left it after that. 

Changbin is my best friend since I was starting high school, he was an alpha like me, but somehow we managed to fit after fighting a couple of times, not that I complain, so were the classes due to the constant desire for being better than all your classmates, Changbin and I understood that there was no need to get that, we have been friends since then and although when we don't share the same thoughts, we always fight over it, in here the one who wins the fight is right, end of the story.

My family hired him to be like my assistant, my right hand. They spent most of their years traveling and everything in Seoul was in my hands, so they moved me to their office a year ago, I don't complain, it's much bigger than the previous one. Being the sole heir of one of the best-known companies nationally and internationally can be something of too much stress for anyone, I who was born in that gold spoon was already completely accustomed and knew when to allow me to wander and ignore work, and when I shouldn't. 

For example, when I picked up or took Jisung, there I could allow myself to ignore the work only then try twice as hard, I would not let everything come together like that Thursday where things got out of my hands, I still got mad just to think that I didn't kill that stupid alpha. 

"Bin, where do three-year-olds like to go?" 

"What? How would I know that?"

"You don't know, perfect. Then stop fucking stop talking and let the machine answer me." 

He rolled his eyes and sat on the sliding chair in front of mine, separated by my large desk, I continued searching the pages for favorite activities of children of that age, although all the options they gave me seemed so cliché that I wanted to send my letter to yahoo users to go fuck themselves with their obvious and useless answers.

It is important to please JeongIn, not that I had experience in children or courtship, but Jisung loved his son and if I really wanted to get to something with him, I needed to be able to please the most important thing in his life, that little ball with legs and arms which responded to the name of JeongIn.

I smiled when remembered the day that I met him, that fear that grew in my chest when Jisung opened part of his life and told me his story, but above all, I remembered that desire I had to follow him just three minutes after he left. I wasn't going to give up on MY omega just because of a dark past, I wouldn't be the same as everyone, because I needed Jisung in my life as much as I needed to breathe. That's right, I've heard of these stories so many times, but I never thought I would live one.

Like any small child, the stories people told me before bedtime talked about dragons, princes, and princesses loving each other forever for having a bond destined to exist, one doesn't usually believe in those things when you grow up, you see that reality is based on biting someone now, but when I saw him that day in the bathroom, I realized that maybe stories are not always just stories.

Jisung was my partner, my omega, my other half, I felt it and something inside me tells me that he also feels it, although to my surprise he didn't throw himself into my arms at first, I discovered that thanks to my father I had more self-control than any other alpha that I have known, I should thank him later, if it wasn't for him I would have devoured my sunggie in the car, which wasn't quite right, although my body was screaming for it.

He is not a normal omega, but I think that makes him so special to me, so perfect in his own way, Jisung is a perfect omega for not meeting the standards of how they should be, he is strong, hardworking, protective and fucking sexy, no doubt, when I talk to my father he will be proud to know that my omega is not a dumb guy without a brain.

"my dead friend, you are acting very strange."

"Mmm."

"And I don't know. Isn't your heat approaching? If so, tell me, I don't want the experience from last time to repeat, I better call some ladies at once, to see if this time you like any of them"

"The last time wasn't that serious."

"You have to be kidding me"

"I just threw a girl into the pool, you have to get over it." 

"Sure, and you missed mentioning that you threw it from your room, out the window. Fifth floor, Minho."

"It's not my fault, I told you I didn't want to see anyone." 

Remembering that experience wasn't good for me, I still had some guilt for what I did with that girl, in fact, we even had to pay Suran's parents for the possible traumas caused to her daughter, but I warned that I didn't want any Omega that time, it is they who persisted with taking girls to my room and so the story concluded. Although at that time I didn't understand why I didn't feel that sexual desire to possess any omega, sometime later I understood that I was being saved for someone special who luckily I maybe had already found.

Why did I say "maybe"? I already found him.

"Minho, you know why I'm here, right?"

"There are two possibilities, either they are my parents or it is Su Ji. Who did you come to do the favor for now?" I didn't care how tedious my voice sounded, I was angry enough for not finding what I wanted to care to be gentle with Changbin.

"Su Ji"

"What does she want?"

"Well, apparently she is very aware of your heat, so she wishes to convince you that this time you let her try."

"You know the answer," I grunted. "I am not interested in Su Ji or any girl who you guys want to bring me, besides, I don't know what part of tell-her-I moved-to-Peru, you don't understand." 

"Why Peru?" 33

"I don't know, in the movies nobody ever mentions Peru, maybe she doesn't even know where it is and leaves me alone."

"God, brother, you're a case." Changbin laughed, getting up from the chair and walking towards the exit, but not before, telling me "I'll tell her again that you do it to protect her from your animal side."

"Yes, yes, whatever. Shit! Stupid internet." I growled, pulling my laptop away to rest my forehead against the glass desk, I couldn't think of any place to take Jisung's little son.

+

I parked my car outside Jisung's house, watching my reflection in the mirror before taking a deep breath, I was so anxious and worried that everything went well. I waited until it was ten o'clock to get out of the car and head for the door, maybe I was very desperate, but I didn't want to be unpunctual or too demanding, ten o'clock was fine, not a minute more or less.

I knocked on the door of his house a couple of times, I was surprised at the fact that I had never done that before, it was normal to always leave Jisung and watch him until he enters his home, now I was facing him and when he opened I could admire a little of that place I wanted so much to enter, it must be filled with the jisung's pheromones.  
I heard a few steps and let my knuckles sound, allowing that sound to relax me, oddly enough, it was reassuring.

"Daddy! I want to open!" 

A slightly serious and highly childish voice was heard on the other side, I bit my anxious lip, breathing deeply to calm the insecurity that was consuming me, I couldn't stink the streets with my nerves. Shit, I'm Lee Minho, I have to calm down.

"When you reach the lock, I'll let you do it, okay?" Jisung's sweet voice reassured me, even at the moment he opened the door I felt so eager to attract him until my arms held him as a prisoner, to keep his delicious smell all day like it had happened other times. "Hello, Minho."

"Hey."

"Hello, miiiiiinho" That was the most deformed way I had heard my name in my twenty years, but hey, it's not that I've been so close to another little boy before, being an only child too, that didn't help much.

"he is doing great." I gave a smile to JeongIn, who, after checking my expression he moved closer to Jisung's leg.

"We practiced it a little before you arrived, he is very excited for you to tell him where we are going today."

"Do you want to know, JeongIn?"

The little boy, who until then allowed me to notice his beautiful clothes, a short-sleeved gray shirt with a cartoon in front, along with jeans and shoes, yes, that was very good for the place where we would go. 

"Yep." I heard his tender voice, paying attention. "Daddy smells like you, sometimes. I wat, uh." His expression became serious as he took a breath. "I want, yes." After making sure to pronounce it right, he looked at me again. "I want cwandy."

"JeongIn." The scolding tone with which Jisung spoke caused me a bit of grace, instantly his little one looked at him and pouted, clinging better to the fabric of jisung's pants. "I'm sorry, he didn't eat because of how anxious he was, I told you that it's been a while since we went out and well ... He's hungry." He shrugged as he took JeongIn in his arms, I noticed that Jisung was already wearing a bag, different from the one he used for college, so I figured it was jeongIn's stuff. "Will you tell him where we are going? Maybe he'll calm down a bit."

"I won't kidnap you but if the idea catches your attention." I joked, delighted to notice the expression of surprise and then as Jisung's cheeks started to turn a soft reddish tone, jeongIn looked at him and placed his finger on his face.

"Daddy ... You're hwot." 

"Hot, innie." He spoke low, hoarse, completely ashamed. Shit, even his voice could cause so many things in me. "It's with" H ", hot." 

"Hwot." The little one repeated, focused on the movement of his dad's lips.

"Yes ... Well, we'll practice that later."

Perhaps many people consider this to be a bit strange, that is, if I already found my omega and I know it is him, I should bite him regardless of the broken bond he has and accept my destiny in this way, it's not that this idea bothered me neither, but there was something about Jisung that prevented me from pouncing on him and forcing him to follow what is supposed to be done; he is not like anyone, he is special and perfect, even if the opposite is said, that is why my way of courting him and claiming him has to be special and perfect too.

Even if we dated, got married, have more children and even then I wouldn't bite him if he doesn't want to. I feel that he is the one who has the full reins of whatever we are doing and it does not bother me that he has total control, this becomes entertaining and charming if I can gain his trust, little by little.

He's hurt, I know, my alpha howls in pain of knowing that his omega is so broken inside to the point of not trusting anyone, although I know that if Jisung let himself go, his omega would not take long to accept me, I'm interested in it being its rational part that wants me with him forever, I want him completely, I look forward to claiming him and making him completely happy.

"So are we leaving?" I asked, much more determined to win over the beautiful boy in front of my eyes, starting to get to like me the reason for his existence, his son.


	13. Chapter 13

"JeongIn, love, you have to stay still."

I took my son's small waist and put him back to my side in the car, I was already used to Minho's Ferrari for all the times he took me to class and brought me back, but for JeongIn, such a beautiful car did not go unnoticed, this was like the third or perhaps fourth time that I had to sit him down again, either preventing him from entering between the pilot's seat and the copilot to reach the buttons or wanting to rest his feet on the back seat, however, I didn't want it to dirty or break something that would definitely cost more than my life.

By my decision, I sat in the back with him, Minho agreed to take care of innie, but perhaps I should have considered it better, in this type of cars it was extremely complicated to be sitting behind, because in and of themselves they were mostly, sports models, where the front seats used to have more space, adding that some Ferrari or rear seats had, not to mention, that this only had two doors, not four, like common vehicles.

"Maybe next time I'll let him drive." 

I raised an eyebrow at the odd comment, Minho was so relaxed, with one arm placed on the armrest on his side and the other on the helm, he looked straight ahead, but I knew that his ear was more than attentive to what was happening with my son.

"Sure, whatever you say," I replied wryly, earning a look on his part, although he used the rearview mirror to connect his brown eyes with mine.

"Okay, jisung, don't be a controller, let jeongIn have fun."

"If I let him go, it will make you crash."

"He just wants to play, I think if you let him, you will take away his curiosity." 

"Yes of course." I rolled my eyes and accommodated my little one because I don't know what number of times. I heard my son snort and squirm to leave him, complaining to his constant "Daddy", he was so adorable. I approached him and gave him a little kiss on his lips, pulling out a smile when he finally stood still and sat on my leg, more relaxed. "And how are you supposed to know so much about babies?" 

"I don't know, I'm just assuming things," Minho replied after a long silence.

Ignoring the somewhat awkward atmosphere that formed, I dedicated myself to look out the window of the beautiful car, Minho had told me that it was a 612 Scaglietti, Sessanta or something like that, he told me it was created by the president of the Ferrari company, also Minho said he had other cars in his parents' house, but that this was like his spouse, I didn't want to ask him for the others, surely my wallet would cry from just imagining the prices of the other vehicles.

If I thought about it better, I didn't even have a clue where he was taking us, I wanted to ask and get out of doubt, I did it, in fact, but more than once he stopped me with head movements and complicit smiles that I didn't understand, so at In the end I just climbed my son and me in the back and let him take us to the end of the world, it didn't matter, a walk was a walk.

I closed my eyes for what I considered were a few seconds, although I was wrong, I felt the slight movement in the car and when I opened my eyes, Minho was no longer in the place of the pilot. I woke up quickly and when I saw my little JengIn again, he pointed me aside.

"There is!" He said in his barely hoarse voice, moving back into my arms, wanting to get off.

"Calm down, child." I joked and my son looked at me with a small pout. I kissed his little nose, watching our surroundings, we were definitely in a giant garage, surrounded by many cars as expensive as the Spaghetti, as I liked to call it when I thought about the expensive vehicle.

No more than two minutes passed when we saw Minho coming back, recognizing that he had been talking to the watchman of this garage before. I heard the door open and Minho advanced the seat to give us a pass and leave. JeongIn, who until now had been more moved than a bullet, threw himself into the arms of Minho with the sole purpose of getting rid of me and he took it, carrying it with only one of his arms, while jeongIn gave him a serious look, narrowing his black eyes.

"Dad doesn't play." He complained, pulling out his lower lip to pout, pointing to me still inside the car.

"Ge doesn't? It's very boring of him, isn't it?"

"Yep!"

"Then we will take revenge on him, JeongIn, okay?" 

"Yep!" JeongIn raised his arms as I struggled out of the car, alone! My son was taking Minho's attention away from me .. "Wevengeeeee!"

"Great, I leave you two alone for two seconds and you already conspire against me." 

Minho sent me a small look in apology and stretched out his free hand, while jeongIn looked for something that caught his eye, I took minho's hand and his fingers slowly intertwined with mine. I felt a small current throughout my body, one that I preferred to ignore, as he began to walk, leading us to God knows where.

"Will you tell me where we are now?"

"Isn't it more fun to see it for yourself?"

We climbed some stairs, watching the great light that shone on the other side, Minho let go of my hand to go down to JeongIn and he began to run towards the light as if his life depended on it. I was two seconds away from running behind him, with my omega as worried as I was, when I felt a slight pull on my arm and well, isn't that some type of thing of ours?

"Hey, it's fine."

"But he's running! And don't be offended, I just have no idea if you're taking us to the end of the world or maybe to ..."

I let out a light purr when I felt Minho's hands placed tenderly on my cheeks, his lips had taken hold of mine in a fraction of a second, I didn't even have the strength or desire to turn away from him, I felt the happy groan of my omega as I closed my eyelids and gave myself completely to the sweet taste of his mouth, enjoying the slow movements of his tongue outlining my lips, while my body began to relax so much at his touch. One of his hands went down to my waist, approaching him, hitting our chests and I would have thanked him if it wasn't because I was more than entertained in something else.

I tilted my face while allowing his tongue to invade my cavity, I let out a small and shameful groan when his fingers went down on my back, just a little, while my hands went up until I almost took his neck, I wanted more, I needed more of him, more of that, whatever, just ... More.

"Dad!" 

The Jeongin's shout separated us, but it was not because of the fright, my son heard more than happy calling him from the other side, so it was only a kind reminder that we were not in the right place to ask for more and that I was supposed to be asking for explanations for kissing me that way.

"Just trust me." I was surprised when he spoke to me as if he could have read my mind or something like that.

"What?"

"You were going to start dramatizing ... And I don't know how to make you understand that you need to trust me."

"Did you kiss me just to shut me up?"

"No." He responded quickly. "But sometimes you talk too much." 

I bit my lower lip gently, feeling it so wet and hot, I didn't remember that Minho had bitten it, yet it felt like he had. I felt his hand pulling mine and I followed him with much more peace of mind, if my omega were a dog, at this moment I would be scolding him for throwing his belly up and moving his tail to Minho, because that is how I felt, his lips had really calm me, as he said.

After a few steps and facing the light, which was due only to the powerful sun of the day, I found myself right next to a gigantic stadium, the red chairs surrounding the entire immense field, we were right at one of the entrances of the corners, watching jeongIn in the distance. Shit! How had he run so far? How much did we entertain before leaving? My son was almost at the other end of the place!

"Are we in the stadium?"

"Yes, do you like it? I booked it a couple of hours for us."

"What?!"

I got dizzy at the number of ideas that my head wanted to process, not only did Minho take us in his car to a distant place that neither my son nor I knew to play football with him, it was the Seoul Olympic Stadium And he had booked such a stadium for two hours just for the three of us! 

"You don't like it?" The doubt in his tone of voice was enough for my legs to wobble in a second since I was resting on his chest, thus avoiding falling. Good tactic, jisung. Yes, of course.

"Oh, my God." I looked up to find his face full of worry, I licked my lips, smiling softly.

"Excess of wealth, I'm sorry, I'm not used to it." 

Minho smiled much calmer and I allowed myself to stay as curled up with him as possible until I observed a person talking with JeongIn, I didn't worry because my son was relaxed, I trusted his instincts too, besides, we were in the stadium Where could a kidnapper go?

"Who is that?"

"I don't know." I pulled away with more strength than desired from his body and we both started walking towards the man and JeongIn. "I know he is the worker they sent to hand us the ball, but I don't know his name."   
I let out a sigh as soon as he completed his sentence. "Quiet jisung, jeongIn is safe."

And I believed him, I believed him as I could only believe him and no one else.

Once we reached JeongIn, the person, whom I recognized as a beta for not having any type of smell, had already left. My son had a big ball in his hands, a good ball, not those of rubber with which he played with at home. His beautiful and glowing eyes looked at us with emotion when he dropped the ball to the grass and with his little foot gave him an unstable kick, letting the ball roll to almost reaching us, kind of.

JeongIn pouted that I recognized as a clear "What happened?" when he noticed that the ball didn't spin the way he wanted it to. Minho looked at me and then looked at him, and after a clear look at what we would do, we both got closer to start playing with my baby, who instantly smiled excitedly, starting to jump on his spot, waiting for a little kick that Minho hit the ball and then he returned it.

I was sure that we wouldn't use half the field, not a quarter really, maybe not even the eighth part, but hearing the loud laughs of jeongin made my whole life worthwhile, everything, every bad time, every moment I felt I wanted to die and only that, it all summed up to the wonderful sound of my son's happiness.

I stopped a few seconds to watch as Minho smiled at him and gave signs, explaining, telling him not to take the ball with his hands or it was a foul, while jeongIn was so lively and focused.

I bit my lip, this was not right.

What I felt in my heart was no longer about my happy omega, the nonstop attraction I felt for Minho, nor the desire that emanated from my being every time I had it nearby. What I felt in my chest, each beat racing until I could only hear my heart pumping and nothing else, that made it more than clear that this was going beyond what anyone would have achieved in me.

And that was more than fucked up.

It would be over if every fast heartbeat is what I think it is, because then what will remain of me when this is over? Will they at least subtract broken pieces or will I completely consume myself when Minho walks away from me? When he finds someone else when he falls in love with someone as much as I would be falling in love with him.


	14. Chapter 14

As always, I let out a sigh full of annoyance when I arrived before the industrial photography teacher. I had no idea why she always arrived at the exact time when she was in charge of leaving us waiting in the hall of the seventh floor, with the cold morning air, in the hallway the corridors had no windows, but the structure was made for good ventilation. Being a big university, it was good, although if you start thinking and meditating a little, when you look at the number of students in a simple University of omegas and betas, you realize that all you are is a grain in the world, which does not matter, a grain of sand, one more among countless people.

How many like me would have made mistakes in their life? How many omegas would be going through the same? To be excluded, to be mistreated and named as an abomination so many times, that there is no way that you don't believe it; many will consider it exaggerated, but few understand what it is to have a thought so deep in your subconscious that no matter how much you want to feel beautiful or normal, you are not normal, I am not, because I am a person who made a mistake and now they treat me like the worst existing sinner.

I snuggled in Minho's shirt, he took it in his car exclusively for me to use when we returned from the stadium, really with him, everything went relatively well. Minho insists on making me blush or tell me how beautiful his eyes see me, besides that JeongIn and he get along so well that it seems magical, I think he will soon be able to enter my house and stay for a few hours without any problem.

It is always nice to think of Minho, which gives me a lot of warmth.

I looked up only when the teacher arrived, as always, apologizing for her delay. We all entered the room, freezing cold and then I sat, like each of my classes, in the seat at the end of the second row, near the exit door. I hated classes on Fridays, not because they were bad, industrial photography really caught my attention like any other course, but because I didn't have classes with Felix, not even with the idiot of Seungmin, who, whatever it was, talked to me and I knew I had him for emergencies, such as ...

"Well, students. Today's work is a group project, so I want you to form groups of four or five, in a few minutes I will tell you what to do."

Yes, this is an emergency.

I watched as my classmates, both the omega and the beta, grouped together with their friends, letting out outrageous laughs and letting their chairs squeak as they settled them. I sighed, feeling that sadness again wanting to consume myself, took a deep breath to avoid it and thought of Minho. A small smile formed on my lips when I surprised myself thinking of Minho, and not JeongIn as I always did, apparently this alpha was entering so deep in my heart that I should resign myself to the idea, trying to forget that one day I should let him go, when he got an omega worthy of him and forget his whim because we are good friends.

Taking a deep breath, I watched a group of four girls, all omega. I nodded with all the motivation I could get and got up from my place, walking towards them, I knew one, I knew her name was rosé because I had other classes with her before and I have never seen her treating me badly, maybe now I would have some luck. 

"Hey Hello." I cleared my throat, it sounded silly with the typical scared tone, I just hoped I wouldn't start releasing pheromones or they would laugh at me again.

"Hi." I was greeted by a friend of Rosé, I had never seen her, but she looked shy enough, with typical thick glasses and hair covering a large part of her face.

"Sorry, I don't have a group, and I saw that there are four, then ..."

"No, we are full." A third spoke, looking at me blankly. "We will put the name of our partner who has not come, so we are five, I'm sorry." After a cynical smile, she turned her attention to her cell phone. 

"I'm sorry." Jennie told me, shrugging. 

"No, it's fine. Thanks anyway."

I ignored that side of me reminding me that the teacher had said that groups should be made with the students present, not with those who were missing, I just knew that they didn't want me there and I wasn't going to be begging, I still had some pride left, or that's what I expected. I didn't dare to approach any other group and went to my place.  
After another ten minutes, more or less, in which I dedicated myself only to observe the face of my JeongIn on the background of my cell phone, I had the courage to get up again, I would love to say that one more job or one less job not done, it doesn't matter, but I had an average rating to maintain and could not afford such luxuries. I walked to the teacher's desk, clearing my throat before speaking, now more calmly, catching her attention.

"Uhm, teacher." She nodded, placing her hands on the wood of her desk, waited while I arranged my words in the best possible way. "Could you put me in a group? Please, everyone is already complete ... Or I can do the job alone, but if you let me."

"No, it's a lot for you to do it alone, Jisung." She got up in her place and watched each of the groups formed, roughly eight or nine throughout the classroom. I moved uncomfortably when she told me to follow her and we walked to one of the closest ones.

"Guys, you are three, right? Why don't you let jisung enter here? He doesn't have a group and he needs the grade."

"No, teacher, our classmates are coming, they are just taking their time."

"Those over there! Do they have room for one more?" she shouted, indicating a third group there. In the end I chose to look in any other direction, although thanks to my good ear it was easy for me to hear the silly excuse for which they wouldn't let me in there either. This was the case for another three or four more groups, every time I felt smaller and horribly sick, maybe they saw me as a guy with a terminal illness and therefore they didn't accept me in any circle, all for making a mistake, a mistake that for me, it was no longer, I had the most beautiful son I could imagine.

Well, maybe my problem wasn't having a child, but not having my alpha by my side, that, adding the fact of being a friend of a person known as Minho and that by this point, everyone was aware of the fight that he had with Jinyoung outside the University, I didn't know if they were afraid of me or really saw me as someone so strange or repellent.  
In the end, I sat in a group of three more, apart from me, an omega girl, submissive, pretty, made up and well dressed, like the typical girls who want to keep their partner at ease with them, or looking for a partner in such case , although by her smell, I was almost certain she had a boyfriend. The other was a beta, a boy shorter than me, he didn't look so bad and because of how he was sitting, I'm sure he's a good friend of the omega. The last one was a beta too, but here there was something different, I noticed her dislike for me since I took a seat, watching her chew her gum with exaggeration.

"Hi." The omega greeted me, I smiled at her, I was tired of so many "Hello" during the day, I just wished it was time to leave and retire at once. "My name is jisoo, he is jackson and she is Lisa."

"Oh well ... I am ..."

"Jisung, yes, who doesn't know you? You're the best easy description in the dictionary. Can we start doing the job now?" 

Despite her hostile tone, I tried to calm down a bit, it's not like in the halls they didn't say things about me before, besides she was irritated, I had to understand her, it's not cute when someone comes to automatically enter your circle or your comfort zone, although being honest, I would be a little friendlier instead.

"Well, we need ideas to do what the teacher said." Jisoo said.

"Oh! I thought of a good take!"

"And someone asked you?" My gaze traveled to Lisa again, who watched me with enough hate to kill me with her eyes. "No one said you could talk, jisung." 

"She said she wanted ideas, I only had one." I moved uncomfortably in my chair, looking up, Jisoo and Jackson looked at me with such compassion and grief that I felt my eyes clouding a little. I sighed, returning attention to what they were saying.

After they ordered their ideas, they handed me the blank sheets for me to draw the sketches of how we would make the work, Lisa said that because I didn't do anything to help, "I didn't think," when they really didn't even let me talk. I began to draw what they had indicated to me, when I unintentionally folded one of the tips of the leaves, resting my arm on the folder, Jackson noticed it and carefully raised my elbow to indicate me, I gave him an apologetic look, while he tried to fix the corner of the sheet. 

"I can't believe it, he doesn't even know how to draw something without fucking it. Why are you so clumsy?" 

"Lisa" I continued fixing what I had ruined, without looking at them, but I knew that Jackson was the one who had caught her attention.

"What? Are you going to defend him? But if he's useless, Jack, you already realized, he doesn't think, he doesn't know how to do anything right, we shouldn't even put his name on the final job, or tell the teacher that it's a good for nothing."

"Lisa, seriously, stop." Now it was Jisoo's voice when the corner of the sheet looked good, I started drawing again, without looking at them, I didn't want to look at it, I didn't want to look up.

"You didn't even let him talk to contribute ideas, now you're letting him draw everything. Can't we make a sketch each one and that's it? That's four of us." 

"We gave the ideas, he didn't, I'm not going to do anything."

"You are making him feel bad."

"And? It's his fault, we all know his story and he is a fucking hypocrite who swears he doesn't kill a fly. How are you, jisung? Are you going to graduate from Jehovah's Witness instead of a photographer? Looking to fuck people door to door would be better for you. "

"Lisa, stop." Jisoo raised her voice. 

A sudden silence was present, I assumed that they were communicating with looks or gestures, while I finished drawing what they ordered. When I finished, I finally looked up, handing the drawings to Jisoo so that she could distribute them, I took my cell phone and desperately searched for Minho's number, my fingers trembled with rage, that's why I hated group work, that's why I hated people or so I hated talking to more people, they made me feel so miserable, so ... so small.

I found a message of good morning from Minho, and I typed an answer, a quick "Good morning you know? I need you a lot." And I hoped he wouldn't answer me, I didn't want to read it, I knew that if I had any news of him I would end up getting sad and breaking into tears, wanting to cry in his chest as I had done so many times.

"Maybe it's all he knows how to do, be on the fucking phone." I heard Lisa's voice again and I shrunk more in my place. "Oh come on, stop looking at me like that, guys, he knows I'm just kidding, right, jisung?"

"Sure," I muttered, instantly receiving a response from Minho, on my cell phone.

I looked down, I didn't know if reading it would be a good option, but before considering leaving it for later, my fingers were already touching the screen in the option "See the message", when it opened, I read "What is wrong? Does something hurt? Do you want me to pick you up? " I smiled barely, but very surely that I did, while my eyes finished filling with tears and I ran my hands all over my face, trying to hide how I made sure that those signs of weakness didn't escape.

"Do you think I should leave him?" Lisa laughed smoothly. "I mean, don't kill yourself later." she laughed again, while everyone's gaze was on me, I felt them and looked at them with a gesture, shrugging my shoulders instantly.

"Are you alright, jisung?" I heard Jackson ask.

"Yes, I don't care what she says." 

"Are you talking to Minho now?" This time it was Jisoo.

"Oh please." Lisa's sarcastic and loud voice caught all our attention again. "Listen, Minho does his charity work with jisung, I understand it, but do you think he is going to give him his cell phone number? That nobody has, he is very ... Reserved." 

I rolled my eyes when her voice softened and she instantly released such disgusting pheromones, she smelled like flowers, I don't like when something smells like flowers, but I guess it's her thing when she clearly talks about the platonic love she feels for someone, in this case, Minho. Just look at her to notice how we calm the beast talking about him.

"The class is almost over, just tell me when you arrive, okay?" and I put the cell phone, resting my hands on the folder, the three of us watched Lisa return from her bubble.

"Do you think Minho is as sexy and controlling as Christian Gray?" 

"Why don't you ask Jisung? They are friends." Oh come on, they have to stop, I preferred to just watch them talk and why did they insist on getting me into the conversations?

"How is Jisung going to know? Stop hallucinating, Jisoo."

While they continued talking about Minho and his things, I dedicated myself to ignore the constant shoves Lisa gave me when I didn't pay attention to them or when she wanted to just bother me, apparently Jisoo and Jackson got tired of trying to reassure her, so in the end they just joined in laughter when she commented on my way of dressing, my curls or my big dark circles under my eyes.

I wonder how can someone like me even consider myself attractive when things like this happen to me? I know that Minho will scold me, but it is the truth, they find defects in my person that not even I had considered. I wanted so badly to have my little JeongIn in my arms and curl up against his body, maybe feel Minho's arms too, and sleep together, calm down with that sweet warmth, the only place where I felt my heart at peace.

When I left class, I hurried to get to Minho, he didn't even say hello when my arms surrounded him in a big hug, I didn't care if Lisa or anyone saw us, I didn't want to bother her or shut her mouth, I just wanted that I longed for that, minho's arms surrounding me and drawing me more against his body while I closed my eyes so hard, trying not to cry right there, it shouldn't affect me so much, I should be used to it but I still couldn't find the formula to be stone. Yet.

"Jisung, will you tell me what's wrong, baby?" 

I shook my head, running my nose over his clothes as I remembered that I had his green shirt on. I smiled softly, feeling like all the pieces of mine that had broken during class hours, were repaired, one by one instead, all thanks to a simple hug from the right person.

"It was just a bad day ... Just that."

The problem of my life is that they are all bad days, I was not sure how much more I could take of that, but at least as long as I have my son and the hugs of Minho, I would survive with these little things. That ... Until minho left me.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// joke about rape ( i know this is a serious thing but when I wrote this I never meant it to offend anyone)

"Are you sure nothing happened to you?" 

I smiled just when I heard him ask for the fourth time since we had gotten into his car, the problem with the beta that was responsible not only to lower my spirits, but also to remind me that I had something important to say to Minho, something that surely, it is that he even loved me, it would be as bad as me since I remembered him.

"I'm fine, I promise."

"pinky promise?"

"Hmm?" I pushed my cheek away from the windowpane, looking at it with a clear question mark on my face, pinky promise?

"Pinky promise." He repeated, without looking at me, although I was sure he had an idea of my confused expression. "I heard you during that day, at the stadium, you told JeongIn to do something and you made him do a promise, a pinky promise, right? What is that?" 

I nodded, putting my head back on the door, I didn't even know how much attention he had given us but knowing it made me feel very happy. I bit my lip to suppress a smile, as my hands began to play with each other, knowing what would come after my response.

"It is the most important oath that exists." I cleared up, looking at him. "You can't lie or break, a pinky promise is sacred."

"So you pinky promise me that everything is okay?"

I brought one of my hands to my lips and lightly tugged at them, playing with the lower one while thinking exactly what to say. I couldn't tell him about Lisa, it was one of the many times that they had treated me like this and I had to learn to no longer react to such people, but there was something else and being honest, Minho deserved to know.

"I go on vacation on Wednesday." 

I let go and sighed. Yes, that was the main reason for all my bad mood, not because I didn't miss my vacation, in fact before I met Minho I counted day by day, hour by hour or even minutes to end the cycle of what hell is , or University for those who are not treated like me; However, now there was something, Minho took me and brought me from class every day, not that I needed transportation, I had known for myself since my parents turned their backs on me, the only truth behind it was that I used this excuse to see Minho daily; Now, without University, there is no round trip, there is no Minho.

I don't want to lose Minho. I love Minho. I need Minho.

I rolled my eyes at the words my subconscious sent me. Yes, stupid omega, I know it, I know what we have gotten into and we can't be screwed, having become dependent on an alpha that doesn't even court us, considering that our heart speeds up like quinceañeras and now they run out the excuses to see it What could be worse?

"In four days?"

"Yes." The best thing that occurred to me was to give short answers, in this way it prevented my voice from breaking or ending, again, crying in his arms, no matter how much I died from having him calm down, nor was it a crying child. Shit, I'm Han Jisung, I've always been alone Why do I crave so much that those arms to hug me?

Shit, shit, shit. What did you do to me, Minho? 

"It's good, isn't it? You already deserved a break."

I nodded, wanting to hug my legs and cry curled up in that spacious place in his car. I closed my eyes tightly and thought about JeongIn. JeongIn, love, you're the only thing that saves me from releasing pheromones and that Minho smells my pain, my panic, or that I understood how scared I was at the thought of losing him.

I watched the front, half the way to get to my house was missing. Well, that would be a long and painful journey, consuming us both for that tense and awkward silence that filled the car.

+

"JeongIn!"

I got home completely tired, I said goodbye to Natasha and took my little one in my arms. Yes, that was what I needed so much, how my life had changed in just a few weeks? 

Long before I would have sworn to the same God that if I didn't separate from my son, I could survive anything, and now I was tied to the bottom with an alpha that was not even my alpha, but a friend. Ugh, it still sounds ridiculous.  
Well, it would be said that it is not normal among friends to give kisses or things of that kind, but if we reason the animal part of each individual, if you put an alpha and an omega in one place, and the omega gets bad, it is Alpha's mission to help him, not much reasoning is needed, the same if the alpha is aggressive, the omega tends to try to calm him down, with this we can explain two of our three kisses, and the first, because perhaps it was also Minho's alpha wanting to leave, or something similar. It is instinct, it's not love, it's not that he wants to do it, it's something that you are born to do, more considering that Minho told me how much he trusts his alpha. So, thinking that way, it could be said that we are only two friends in this crappy world, case closed. The court has decreed that the verdict is: Han Jisung is an idiot excited about Minho! Yes, I deserve to be imprisoned for that.

Maybe I have to stop watching police series in the early morning.

"Dad? Are you okay?" I felt my son's warm little hand on my cheek, I didn't remember that I had just arrived, I had sat on the couch and placed him on my legs, looking at me. 

"Howt?"

"No, baby, this time not hot." I sighed, looking delightedly at my little boy's beautiful face, his beautiful black hair, with his big, innocent eyes as well and his arched eyebrows down, clearly worried. "I'm fine, champion."

"Pinky Pwomise?" 

JeongIn stretched his pinky towards me and laughed. Boys! You have to stop playing with me!

"I have a better idea." I kissed the tip of his finger, looking into his eyes. "How about you let dad give you your milk today and then we sleep early? Tomorrow is Saturday. Do you know what that means?"

"Casssh!" Crash Team Racing, yes, Jeongin's new obsession.

I laughed when he raised his arms in excitement at my words. I grabbed him by his waist and pulled him off, leaving him sitting next to me on the couch, JeongIn stood still, watching me carefully until he remembered lowering his little arms and he did.

"First milk, tiger. Okay?" 

"Yep!"

Nothing calmed me more than to give bottle milk to JeongIn, of course, I couldn't do it anymore, I had been scolded by Hye and Natasha herself when my son told them that he still loved sitting on the couch, then he lay on my thighs, rest his head on my chest and receive the bottle. So over time, I stopped doing it, now well, it was an emergency, if nobody controlled my omega, I would surely end up having a panic attack for everything that was happening to me.  
I finished preparing the bottle and returned to the couch, JeongIn already knew what to do, so without much care, he leaned on my legs and lay down, showing me one of his most beautiful smiles. I let him take the pacifier from the bottle with his little mouth and then everything, everything was fine, listening as he swallowed, my baby enjoyed his milk fixed my life. My little piece of heaven, the angel who saved me without even realizing it, JeongIn was my little superhero, my best friend, and the best confidant in the world.

I smiled at the feel of his little hand placing himself on mine holding the bottle, his eyes were on me as he began to caress the back of my hand and gave me a beautiful smile, even with the pacifier in his mouth and in his innocence of a little boy of three, he knew something was wrong and tried to fix it.

+

I heard the annoying sound of my cell phone. I growled, I hated having such a good ear, JeongIn and I slept early, at about half-past eight or a little later, I was sure I was going to take the long sleep I deserved when that hateful sound broke through my unconsciousness. If it was a work emergency, I swear I was going to pretend that I had a leg cut in order not to go, I was emotionally tired enough to move from my bed.

It couldn't be Felix and Minho didn't call me, he usually sent messages, I imagine that for the same reason that we never know when I have to work and when not, the same happens to me, I don't usually call him, not to say that I have never done it. Even sometimes I am afraid of who could answer me on the other side if I ever get to do it.

Outside of that, I had JeongIn by my side, I could ignore the annoying sound, if it wasn't because my little one began to stir in the middle of his dream, so I took the cell phone and answered, I wasn't going to let anyone who was calling I woke up my baby.

"Hello?" My voice came out more deformed than anything, a combination between an attempt to growl fierce and hoarse due to sleep. That is, the fierce wolf with the flu, something like that.

"Are you sleeping so early? Wow, I wouldn't be surprised if you have already been thrown out of the job you had, you are so lazy." 

My eyes opened wide and in two seconds I was already sitting on my bed, fully awake, feeling a little dizzy from the aggressiveness of my movements. Okay, first things first. What did she do by calling me? 

"Hi, Mom." I responded with irony if such people can be called mothers. "Dad already gave you permission to call me or are you sneaking it again?" 

"How ungrateful." She snorted on the other side.

Part of being from a slightly older society, is to preserve the beliefs of before, my parents had always believed that the alphas were everything and the omega were the submissive ones who were at their side to be worn or used, the connections are eternal and with eternal means to have the servant omega in your house giving birth to children and taking care of them, while the alpha is the one who goes out for the daily bread.

Yes, what the hell, that thought was so sick that it bothered me. I am not and never will be the slave or the house toy of an alpha with that thought.

"You know I'm right." I said and I let my little one in bed, paying little or no attention to my mother's explanation of why she hadn't called me until that moment.

"... Anyway, how have you been?"

"Well ... I've been raped about fifteen times, I had a kidney removed for sale in organ trafficking and I had a leg amputated last week." 

"Why do you always have to use irony with me? You're a spoiled one." 

"Of course, of course." I rolled my eyes, hated this kind of talk, especially since I knew she didn't care how I was, my mother just loved to keep my family's looks as happy and if I wanted to know something, Hye could tell her that I was whole. Well, with my heart more or less whole, but definitely my leg and my kidneys were in place.

"If you know what I'm calling for, why do we have to make it so long?"

"I don't know, you pretended to want to know how I was." I shrugged, even knowing she couldn't see me. "But I wonder why you have to come? Can't you just pretend you did it and go for a walk there? There are many places that should get your attention."

"How funny, Jisung, I'm not a liar." No, but you are a mother who abandons her son for making a mistake, fabulous and who loves to be the center of attention.

"yeah sure."

"Anyway, I'll go in two weeks."

"Two weeks? And why do you let me know so soon?"

"To make sure you don't have to work that day, I don't want it to be like the last time and have to speak to your employee as if she were someone important." I closed my hand in a strong fist, I hated, I really hated when she denigrated others. "And also, I am hoping that this time you will surprise me with an alpha, at least one that is not imaginary." 

"Yes, mom ... Dreaming is free, calm down."

"Insolent."

"Aha. I love you too. See you in two Saturdays, mother." 

I cut the call before I even heard her answer and went back to bed, I didn't feel like worrying about anything else, in the end it was my mother and it wouldn't be so important, one more person or one less person that seems useless, It doesn't make a big difference.


	16. Chapter 16

"Why do you like the game cart so much? you know it will never start, right?"

"Move like this." My little one stood and began to wobble his body back and forward, I moved closer, making sure that in one of those movements he didn't end up falling for losing his equilibrium.

"Yes ... I guess it's just my envy for being too big to get on that."

Dylan and I laughed at my last comment, it was a very quiet Sunday, the day before I used it to not think of anything other than the screams and laughter full of joy of Jeongin when his car crashed or exploded, he would definitely just understand that he should explain that this was not the purpose of the game, but in the meantime, as long as he smiled was my greatest achievement, just seeing him laugh. We were returning from shopping for the week, I let him carry the bag that had the box with chocolate milk, in fact, he didn't want to release it since he took it from its shelf, and it was fine, it didn't weigh so much, however, the huge bag in which they had put it, obstructed the vision of my little one, so I had to make sure to see where he was walking so he doesn't clash with anyone.

"What do you want to eat today? I can do a stew to ..."

I looked just a second at the ingredients in my huge bag, when Jeongin collided with someone and the next second my son was already on the floor, falling sitting and  
throwing his milk box, pouting. The first thing I did was pick him up while he carried one of his hands to his little butt, apparently rubbing it. I growled and was two seconds after throwing myself at the other person for hurting my little one and didn't apologize, but it was my carelessness, so taking a deep breath, I looked up to face penetrating brown eyes, watching me up and down. The guy was all buried with his cell phone in his hand and his portfolio in the other. I picked up Jeongin very carefully, holding the bag well with the purchases, although the one with the milk remained on the floor.

"Hey, I'm sorry, it wasn't his fault, he couldn't see in front of him," I spoke with all the good cheer of the world, although just that guy swept my eyes, my patience began to run out slowly.

"It doesn't matter, can you move? I'm already pissed enough with the idea of that milk falling on my suit. "

"What? I'm telling you it wasn't his fault, it's a baby. What's up with you?"

"What about me? What about you that you still don't move? Don't you see that my time is worth? Dedicate yourself to the brat and stop being so careless. "

"Iwiot!" We both turned to my little one in his arms, who was looking at him with a frown, wrinkling his chin and sending small grunts. I couldn't help wanting to laugh,  
although the following was the drop that spilled the glass.

"Iwiot? This little evil just called me" idiot "?"

And it was the last straw. It didn't take me long to think what I could do to really hurt him that fool when I noticed that his legs were far enough apart, no less, I put a strong and well-directed kick right in the middle of these and it was not until the subject screamed that I backed away.

"Fuck you."

I managed to tell him before the same instinct leads me to run as far as I can, picking Jeongin on my arms and the bag while the guy shrank covering his parts, including his portfolio and the cell phone fell to the ground, I didn't mind looking back after that. I ran and ran until my legs started to burn and then I turned a corner, taking a breath, watching Jeongin stir in my arms, pulling his head out of the hidden spot on my neck and looking at me, with a pout.

"you oway?"

"Yes ... God, Innie, who taught you that word?"

"Aunt Hye" He smiled.

"Why it doesn't surprise me?" I gave him a tired smile and leaned my back on the wall, closer, watching my chest rise and fall outrageously, I didn't regret what I had done, that idiot deserved it for having messed with Jeongin when it was an accident, but I knew he had caught my smell and could even chase me if he was a good alpha, so I couldn't stay there for a long time either. "That was extreme, right?" Jeongin tilted his tiny head. "That was great, little one."

"Yep!" He celebrated happily.

"Come on, now we go home, if we are still here I won't be able to live to tell."

+

"And you don't know his name?"

Since Monday, Minho had come to pick me up at the usual time and now we were heading to the University, the truth is that the atmosphere had relaxed a lot, after all a weekend with Jeongin or engaged in the photoshoot that I had to make for a couple about to get married, I felt a little less distressed. I still knew that I had to say goodbye to Minho in just over two days, who knows when I start class again he would want to see me anymore or what if he gets a girlfriend?

"No, I didn't stop to ask for his name after I kicked him in the balls, I'm sorry. "Minho smiled halfway. Come on, I knew that It had been a great comment.

"You have to be careful, Jisung."

"I am perfectly capable of defending myself, thank you."

"I know." Taking advantage of the red light, Minho turned to look at me and I didn't look at his eyes for more than three seconds, not because his eyes were not the most beautiful in this world, but because he gave me that feeling, he really believed that I could defend myself. I was flattered, self-conscious and God! Cheeks warming up again. Damn feelings.

"Uh ... Uhm." I moved in my place, looking out the window. "And how have you been?"

"during this weekend?" I nodded. "Good, calm. Changbin and I haven't had too many problems, in fact, we closed an important contract recently. You could say that we are doing  
good."

"Really! Congratulations!" I saved the question of who is Changbin?, I'm not his boyfriend, just a friend, and if he has no plans to tell me who he is, I shouldn't force him, we shouldn't, because here the curious one was me, and the one who practically screamed wanting to know was my omega. Calm down, Jisung.

"Yeah, thanks." Minho took a few seconds before continuing. "Changbin is my best friend, yeah, you can call it that, it's like my right hand. He is alpha too. "

Sometimes I felt that I exposed my emotions so much, although considering that Minho has not yet stopped coming to pick me up, I can say that I am a master in hiding my eagerness to kiss him or to rub against him to make me his own at once.

"I get it." I noticed that we were already near the University and cursed when I saw Felix in the door, sure waiting for me. "fuck, why do I have to have such a gossipy friend?"  
I let it out, but it was said loud enough for Minho to hear.

"Something wrong?"

"No, it's just ..." I turned to look at him, sighing. "Yesterday he called me to talk to Jeongin, and I told him that my mother had called, he said he would interrogate me today or something like that. "

"Is it so important that your mother called?"

"It is, without lying, an event that occurs every half year."

"Why is that?"

"She doesn't care how I feel or something like that, but every so often she feels with the obligation to come to visit me to make sure that I am alive, I suppose." I was surprised to talk to Minho about the subject in such a fluid and relaxed way, by the time I noticed it, I couldn't stop. "The problem is that she is unbearable, she was a great omega in her time and had all alphas courting her, she wanted his children to be the same, but it didn't happen, Hye is too hard to be like her and I ... I'm a lost case already. "

"Jeongin?"

"Yes, Innie." I lay down more in Spagetti's seat, wanting to prevent Felix from seeing me. "Although it was my fault to tell him, I didn't expect him to care so much since it was nothing from the other world "basically it's my mother telling me that she hopes to see an alpha that is not imaginary this time."

"That's really straightforward"

"Yes and silly, I'm not going to get an alpha just for her to approve me, although it would be too much great to close that giant mouth she has. "

Yes, in fact I had even thought about hiring an alpha so that my mother would leave me alone at once, and that sounded good, at work I had a few acquaintances who could serve,  
ask them to act for one night or even pay them, however, my mother was too ready and sure we would do a lot of tests that I didn't even want to try, starting with a kiss, I could not imagine kissing me with anyone other than the handsome boy who was now driving the car where he was sitting, or rather parking it. So the easiest and most practical was simply to deal with my mother for another visit, it wasn't so bad if I thought that after that I wouldn't see her for another six long months.

"When did you say she is going to your house?"

"On Saturday, not this one, but the one from the other week. Why?"

"I don't know, I'm imagining a woman like Mrs. Puff being angry or something."

"Oh God."

It was the only thing I could exclaim before bursting out loud in the car, being accompanied by Minho's quiet laughs. Yes, my mother could be exactly like that, and be so screwed  
like that fish woman too. I would miss him so much, that sometimes I doubted I could survive during my vacation, or maybe all the life that followed after no longer seeing each other.

"I will always say that your laugh is beautiful." I stopped laughing at his comment and breathed deep, looking at him with a frown, what was the need to make me blush all the time?

"What are your parents like, Minho?" I tried to change the subject, and by his expression, I was sure that I had succeeded. His face relaxed a lot and he completely supported his back on the back of the seat, facing forward.

"My dad is amazing." He said at last. "He is very important to me, he is strong, demanding and never loses that touch that makes him such an admirable and charismatic person. You would like him if one day you dare to meet him. "

Meeting one of the owners of L-Alfa, yes ... That didn't fit into my future plans, maybe for Minho be someone special and unique because it is his father, a respectful and capable alpha, besides that only he and his wife had taken on a magnificent company but ... No, I imagined being introduced as his son's friend, they would surely not miss the opportunity to humiliate me, that or separate Minho from me, causing him to open his eyes and see that people like him and people like me, never go together, not even as friends.

"And your mom?"

"She is different." Oh no, that fool I knew him very well. "It's particular, but she's a good woman, believe me, she became a better person when she met my father. "

"It's great, she must be very beautiful."

"Why?"

"Oh! Because ... Uhm, well, you ... You know, I mean ..." I looked everywhere, seeing Felix so close to the glass from one moment to another. I jumped on Minho's seat, holding me by his arm. I loved that my friend came to save me from the embarrassed to tell Minho how beautiful he is. On the other hand, Minho felt so good. We heard how he knocked on the glass as if he were knocking on a door and turned to me.

Minho, who was looking at me with a half-smile, apparently more than entertaining with the scene.

"I have to go now, bye."

"Okay bye."


	17. Chapter 17

And so, the "lovely" Wednesday arrived faster than I would have wanted it to, I felt that in a blink I was already in Minho's car, returning home after a long day where I only thought of some way to stop time and avoid having to separate myself from him. On Monday I knew how to take it, on Tuesday I was more than distant and now I had no idea how to talk to him, I even felt my omega crying asking me to get on my knees and begged him not to leave, it was something dramatic, yes, but sure any other omega in my position would have done it, however, Minho and I were friends until he wanted to end that ridiculous name, you can't be such a close friend of an alpha, you can't.

In my world, if you are close to an alpha it is either because they are courting you, or because you are already linked with them and you have no other choice. There are no friendships, omegas and alphas barely serve to be known or people who greet each other in their work centers. Everyone notices when an alpha is courting an omega and they move away, there are no friends in this genre pyramid. The alphas are friends of other alphas, the omega of other omega and the beta are the only ones that can be walked without feeling limited, most of the time because there are cases that alpha's heats prevents a beta from approaching the omega they court.

To summarize this, if you live in this world, you understand it, but if you don't, it is easier to see than to explain it, they are simple survival instincts: Don't approach the prey of another or they will break your neck, that's it. Although well, perhaps using the word prey is somewhat dramatic, the point is understandable.  
Returning to my reality, I have not had any problem with it, that is, there is no point in marching or complaining about something that the government doesn't dictate, but that it's in our blood, you are born with that, it doesn't change. The only thing that I want to finish understanding is that the omega is not less than they are at the end of the pyramid, we are equal, we have different functions, but that doesn't have to deprive us of fundamental rights.

Being courted must be nice, the only idiot who did it with me was for such a short time that I think that it was also a fairy tale to take away my virginity, however, it feels good, but that's all, one thing is to be courted and a very different one to be forced to have children or be with someone because that person wants it. And love? The word lovers were used only in a relationship that you know ends in a bite, and marriages are so scarce, churches are dedicated to knocking on doors since almost nothing is governed in the word of God, but animal instinct. That is wrong.

"What do you think about?" 

"That society is bullshit." 

I blinked repeatedly to return to reality when I noticed the mechanical response that came out of my mouth at the words of Minho. I settled better in the seat of his car, noticing that I was already parked outside my house. Great, my last minutes with him and I spent thinking about things that make no sense to reason.

"Why is that?"

I would have changed the subject had it not been because minho's calm and serene look told me that he wanted me to explain, he wanted to hear me, nobody ever listened to me, not even hye, she always said "jisung, but that's the way it is" and that's it, I only had JeongIn and it is not that I could debate with him, although he was very, very good listening to me.

"Isn't it disgusting? Sometimes I start to think how many like me are going through the worst of their lives now, you know, the traffic of omegas, the sale of these, auctions, even simple teenagers that one day go out to the street and the next second they become pregnant and with a bite of any alpha they liked. Isn't that all screwed up? Knowing that you can't go out on the street and think that you will return safe and sound, or that this "Together Forever "doesn't apply to people in love." 

"It's bullshit."

"It is, I hate living in a world like this." Minho's hand was placed with great care on my thigh, it wasn't the first time he did it, so the rigid thing that I put on quickly changed to a much more relaxed countenance. He pressed warmly, making it clear that it was a sign of support. "I don't want a world like that for JeongIn, you know?"

"But JeongIn will be an alpha, not an omega." 

"I know, but be it alpha, omega or beta, you'll still have to adapt to all this." I sighed, resting my head on the window glass again. "What if my son wants to find his right person? What if his" friends "encourage him to fuck omega girls and bite as many as possible so he will think that if he does that it will make him a superior being to others?" 

"JeongIn wouldn't do that." 

"Yes I know, but why should it be like that? Why follow a prototype? Why can't JeongIn live by being a happy alpha who waits patiently for his partner to be destined for fate? What if he gets bullied for being small? Or for not having an alpha father? Can you imagine if they bully him for thinking differently? Because of me? When I say that this is bullshit, I don't just talk about what omega people live with, but all ."

"Jisung, are you doubting your son?"

"Of course not! I just ..."

"JeongIn will know what to do, I think I have more faith in him than you." I bit my lip, I was going to answer him, I didn't mind arguing with Minho, he wasn't like the others. "The key is to teach him that he doesn't have to be consumed for others, he can be one of the first people to make a difference. Who tells you that there are no more people who think like you or me?"

"We are like a needle in a haystack." 

"And? But we exist for something and change can be made, it's difficult, but not impossible." 

"You have a vision too dreamy for someone who is an entrepreneur." I flattered him, although he hesitated a little to understand the compliment, his half-smile made it clear that he took it, so I could breathe easy.

"Have you noticed that you are a couple of centimeters taller than me?" He looked directly at my eyes. I nodded, still not very sure, I noticed it the first night I met him, however now it didn't take much importance.

"In my primary school, I was an alpha so, so tall, that I was once beaten for being like that, since other than that, I was very squalid." I separated my lips from pure surprise, although I said nothing, it seemed that he still had a lot to tell. "In high school, I stayed that size while the others grew and beat me for another reason, but the same concept, being different." Minho smiled, looked straight ahead, still not taking his hand off my leg. "I am an only child, I was always very spoiled in every way. My mother, every time she saw me arrive with a black eye, told me that she hoped I would have torn at least one ear." 

Minho let out a somewhat silent laugh, for me it was no surprise that the alphas also have some standards and there is bullying between them, as normal as going through the bullying of being a man and being omega, something that happened to me during high school too, but not so marked as to get hit, at that time he lived under the care of my father, being a very well-known alpha, he could do his own thing if he found out that someone touched us a hair, be it hye or me.

"And you did it?" I murmured when I no longer heard him speak.

"No, I didn't even hit them, imagine how frustrated I felt." I nodded, it could well give me an idea. "Until in the middle of high school my mother enrolled me in a self-defense course, being alpha, it didn't take me long to adapt and learn how to defend myself. The funniest thing was that she always took me and told me" So that you then hit those idiots! ", and when I left class, my dad always picked me up, he took me for ice cream, telling me something completely different."

"What was it?"

"He said:" Minho, there is something that I know you will understand, that your mother may not understand yet. "He looked me in the eye and said" In this life, things are not governed by being alpha, beta or omega, not even for who is stronger and who is not, here there are only good and bad people, and it is up to you to choose which path you want to follow. Look at it like this, being a bad person will give you the power to get everything, everything you want with the ease of giving some blows, you will be powerful and feared, in addition to someone respected by the terror of killing others; but being a good person will give you what bad people will never, but never find. "

"What is it?" 

"It's funny, I said" More blows to the face and a broken nose, dad? ", He laughed and replied" Surely, they will hit you until you get tired or humiliate until even your heart feels like it doesn't feel like beating, but you'll never get peace or happiness being a bad person, and at the time of the hour, when your fists stop serving and nobody fears you, what would you like to have? A family with little ones running around, a happy heart and a partner that won't leave you until the last of your days, or loneliness and sadness, in addition to all the blows you ever took when you were younger?"

"The first." I murmured, I wasn't sure if that was the most motivational speech in the world, but it had made it clear to me what kind of person Minho and his father were, besides understanding a little better because they used to differentiate themselves from the typical stereotype of powerful and demanding alpha.

"And he repeated that to me every day after my self-defense classes, once he even argued with my mother about it, she told him that he was teaching me to be weak, my dad told her that he was teaching me to have a heart and learn that what is harvested is sown. "It is not bad to be different, jisung, you are beautiful because you are different, cultivate your mentality and I am sure that JeongIn will be the best alpha that humanity can know." 

"Wait wait." I raised an eyebrow, somewhat confused with his words. "But you hit Jinyoung and you almost killed him. Aren't you breaking your principles by doing that?" 

"No, I'm not."

"Why not?"

"I know that my father, or myself, allow me to lose my mind if someone is harming someone who I care about more than I care about myself." 

My heart began to beat with such force at his words and his intense gaze perched on me. I remembered that it would be the last time I would see him in a very, very long time, so, because of my omega or whatever, I took off my seat belt to quickly sit on his legs, kissing his lips gently , breaking eye contact only when we both closed our eyes to melt into that gesture, purring just his tongue touched my mouth, asking permission to enter me and steal me until the last breath.  
My hands were shaking, my whole body was shivering anxiously as I searched between foolish scores for the start of his shirt, I wanted to take it off, he was doing a great job with my mouth, I could ... I could just touch more. I wanted more.

I groaned when his lips bit the bottom of mine and his hands took my wrists, preventing me from continuing down to the end of his shirt, I was going to pull me away to look at him, to know what I had done wrong, but he didn't let me, he adjusted my hands on his shoulders and pulled my neck, preventing me from separating from his mouth as he tilted his head and continued kissing me, deep, coarse, listening to the wet sound of constant kisses, or enjoying the caresses of his tongue.

"Jisung." He gasped when we parted, looking into my eyes with a special glow, one that I had never seen in anyone's eyes. "Do you know who has the power when it comes to love?"

+

"Hye, I think I'm going to die." I watched my sister look at me from the entrance of the room, she was standing in the door frame with a worried gesture, already carrying the bag with Jeongin's things, she would take him for three days, apparently, something was wrong with me.

It was Saturday, I had begun to show symptoms since last night, but after enduring another twenty-four hours, I couldn't, my whole body was as hot as if I had placed an aphrodisiac right between my ass. Without exaggeration, my first and only unexpected heat was much worse than the programmed, I felt that if Hye did not leave soon I would end up acting in front of her and that would not be a good image for my sister.

"I still think this is crazy. Won't you have something in your stomach or the idiots of the University or work will have put something in your drink or whatever? Jisung, less than two months ago it was your last heat! This has no logic! "

"Believe me when I tell you that I have no fucking idea." I removed, squeezing my legs, feeling my penis so hard and my entrance so wet. Shit. 

"Are you sure it's okay that I leave you these days alone?" 

"Yes, I've survived this before."

"Yes, but this is not normal. Why have you been ahead of a whole month? You must go to the doctor!"

"Sister, you're screwed up if you think I'm going out to be eaten by any alpha. Do you realize that I smell like a whore in need?"

"Uh, yeah a little." Hye smiled, holding out a laugh placing her hand over her mouth. Come on, I didn't say it to laugh. It was true!

"Anyway ... Fuck ... Just take good care of JeongIn and ..." 

I stopped talking when we both heard the sound of my cell phone. I reached out to excuse myself with my boss when I found it was not him, nor Felix. I saw Minho, in capital letters. I bit my lip and suddenly I experienced another current that made me shrink, I contracted my muscles, plus those of my lower part. I would end up wetting the bed, hell.

I hadn't heard from Minho since Wednesday when we said goodbye, he and I kissed until my cell phone rang, with a call from Natasha to make sure I was okay. It was a "Goodbye" without more, in fact, if we had not deviated so much from the main topic, I know that I would have asked him to see us one day of the week, I needed him so much. Containing my emotion in front of my sister, I answered and brought the phone to my ear.

"Minho?"

"Hello? Do I talk to Jisung?"

I forgot for two seconds of my state when I heard a male voice from the other side and not precisely from Minho. I was going to release a humiliating sound at the ideas and images that began to fill my head when the other person spoke again.

"Are you Jisung? I'm sorry if it isn't, but Minho has this number with that name, it's an emergency."

"Emergency?"

"Yes, are you jisung?"

"Yes, it's me. What's the emergency?"

"Jisung, I'm Changbin, Minho's best friend." I released the air from my lungs when I recognized the name, although that happiness left me in two seconds, being replaced by a fear that left me frozen. "He's in trouble ... I think you have to come urgently or something bad will happen to him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg, this took me forever to write jfkjs im so sorry!! but I apologize for any mistakes!!


	18. Chapter 18

"What does he have? Tell me what happened to Minho!"

Hye approached the bed when I squirmed because of a strong pull on my lower part, she lay me down again, I didn't even notice the second in which I had sat, but yes, I definitely needed to calm down, although by that time I was in panic, terrified and almost crying in anguish, more with the eternal wait in which I waited for Changbin to continue speaking.

"So you do know him?" Oh, God! He must be playing!

"Yes ... We are ... Well, uh, friends, I think."

"It's good to know, after this, I will explain to Minho with blows on his face that being best friends means that he tells me about him courting someone."

"Friend." I sighed, bringing one of my hands to my eyes, I was getting Minho in trouble if he didn't want to tell Changbin about my existence, I had no reason to do so. "And don't hit him." I gasped, glancing at Hye's confused look.

"Wow, controller, I didn't know that Minho had friends like that, of course, other than me." I wanted to growl at that fool, he was evading the subject trying to get more information from me, I didn't have to think much to realize.

"I'm not a controller, I'm just his friend. Can you tell me what's wrong, please?" I talked with the only piece of patience I had left and if it weren't because this guy had minho's cell phone, I would have already cut him off and called him to make sure he was fine. What if Changbin was just joking?

"Okay, okay, I was just having fun." Changbin stopped sounding so happy when I heard the screams of a girl in the background.

"What's going on?"

"God ... Another one." I was going to kill him, seriously, I was going to hit his balls the same way I hit the guy who messed with JeongIn for being so dumb Why did he have to make me wait so long? Who the hell was that girl? Where was minho?

"Changbin?"

"Oh right! Jisung! You're still here."

"Can you tell me, what the fuck is going on?"

"Okay." Changbin laughed He laughed! I was definitely going to kill him. "Minho is in heat."

"What?"

I froze for a few seconds, minutes, I don't know, Minho had never mentioned to me that he was supposed to have his heat soon, or maybe we have never talked about heats respectively, but why were there women there? Was he perhaps ...?

"That. He went into heat since he woke up today, in the beginning, he was calm until we brought him some omegas and like he went crazy ..."

"Wait, do you get him omegas? Girls?"

For a second I could forget the discomfort in my body to get angry with Changbin for doing that, even with Minho for giving in to it, I knew that there were women in charge for those things, but if I had the talk with Minho that I hate being omega for being seen as objects, Is this a double standard or what the fuck? Minho on his own could get the person he wanted, he could get me too, in fact. What was the need to take women to reassure him during his heat? I don't pay any alpha or beta to help me with this, that would be unpleasant.

"Yes, Minho's family is impatient for him to get someone, so we take advantage when he is in heat and he is not in all his rational senses. We take him women to see if any one manages to captivate his two parts, you know, alpha -Minho and minho-minho. " 

Well, that changed everything, a bit, although the ironic tone with which Changbin spoke to me didn't feel good, especially when well, they took advantage of minho's instability to put girls to bed.

"Okay." I took a deep breath, I couldn't get into the disgusting thoughts of the rich so much, so it didn't help to go and give a moral talk to Changbin when he didn't give a shit what I wanted to say. "So? What do you need me for if Minho already has those girls?" 

"That's the problem."

I moved in my bed when I heard Changbin change his tone, now I could feel his concern, so something was not going as usual.

"What is it?"

"Since his last heat, Minho has not acted as usual, he usually calms down when he sees some willing omega, like any alpha in heat, but last time he threw them all out and ... With one the thing was worse. Without lying to you. , he destroyed his room completely, we had to replace even the windows, and just consider that it's a penthouse. "

I didn't know if I was surprised because Minho lived in a penthouse, although part of that I had to imagine considering that he was the heir of L-Alfa, however, to mentalize a place as large as that, totally shattered, it altered my nerves, I knew how aggressive some alphas could be but ... That was going to another level.

"Did he hurt the girl?"

"No ... Well, nothing serious ... I think."

I sighed, it was ironic how I was finding out more about Minho through his best friend than through himself, we would have to have a talk about it. Of course, if I saw him again.

"I still don't know the reason for your call..." 

"Hey, calm down, jisung." Changbin laughed "Have you ever been told that you are somewhat impatient?" 

Yes.

"No." 

"Well, you are."

I rolled my eyes, the only good thing about this conversation was that Hye had already got bored of waiting and it was because of JeongIn, she sure would manage to hear what Changbin told me, but as a good sister, she was respecting my privacy, although what was also very likely was that she would then attack with the questions, even more accusing than Felix's.

"Okay. Can you explain now?"

"Minho has acted now as in his last heat, I would say worse, we take girls, one by one, no longer in quantity to make sure that his alpha is concentrated in one person, but the girls leave his penthouse screaming completely scared, they say he is ... Unrecognizable, even threatened one with something, I didn't listen well. "

"Changbin ..."

"I know, I know. The point is that one of them swears to have heard him say something, of course, between grunts and screams to get them out, she says he mentioned a jisung, I didn't think it was possible but looking at his agenda, he had you."

"Only me?"

"There is no other jisung here." Apparently he was checking that notebook. "But of course, it's not like he has many numbers, only mine, his parents and yours. His business agenda is different and I manage it." 

"And what did he say, according to that girl?"

"Something like:" You're not jisung "or I don't know. Do you know about that? Do you go out with Minho or does he court?" 

"...No."

"Because that would explain why his heat came somewhat early, he has been very busy in business lately, he hardly left his office or to eat, maybe he developed anxiety or something. Have you come to see him? Or have you seen each other?"

"No no." I shook my head as if he could see me. "I haven't seen him ... days ago."

"See? It's like I tell you. Damn, I should have been a doctor or psychologist. Would you contradict me as a psychologist?" 

"Changbin!" 

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry." I brought a hand to my abdomen, stroking it, trying to relax, with the news of Minho calling me I was already warming up again and that was not good, it was just the guesswork of a girl, everything could be a coincidence here.

"Are you saying that because he didn't see me, he got like that? That's crazy, he's not even courting me, we're just friends." 

"When you say, friends... How close are you with that "Friends "? Look that there are some friends who don't look like friends but something more than friends, you know, not friends-friends, but fuck-friends, or something like that. "

"I know, but he and I are just friends, dry."

"I have friends, jisung, and I don't scream their name when I will die if I don't fuck someone."

"I know! That's why I say this is crazy!" I was definitely losing patience.

"Then come here and let's see how crazy this is."

"Is that what you called me for? So that I'm going to serve as a sex doll for your best friend? It's only 24 hours, you say he already survived the other time without fucking anyone, right? Can't he stand it now?" 

"If it were so simple, believe me we wouldn't be talking." I watched JeongIn appear through the door and run to the bed, leaving a kiss on my cheek, looked at me with a smile and for that moment, I disconnected from the call, concentrating in my little one.

Hye had to take him, so ignoring the chatter of the reasons why it was not so simple, I left the phone on the table and kissed my baby, whispering to take great care and we would see each other in three days to go together to the park, or to eat an ice cream at a great store, where they served ice-cream balls bigger than their little hands.

"You will be fine?" Hye muttered.

"Mm." I pointed at the phone, she smiled. "Alphas, you know how they are."

"I love you, jisung."

After watching her leave, I went back to the phone and Changbin continued talking, well, he had thought of some good excuses to take me to Minho, however, he sure didn't count on him talking to one of the few omega that wouldn't be sold or because an alpha had them in the clouds, as in this case, for example.

"... In addition minho can be harmed in the process of this, it is only seven o'clock, he has more than five hours before it is tomorrow and another five before it officially ends."

"Yes Yes." I sighed, running one of my hands through my hair. "It happens, dear Changbin, that I cannot leave my house, it's the first day of my heat and being an omega, as you know, if I go out I will end up being fresh meat for any of your type." 

"But it's even better, isn't it? You're in heat ... Minho too ... You understand." I raised an eyebrow at his tone, speaking to me so slowly that he was sure I wasn't understanding.

"I'm not going to fuck with Minho just to calm him down, you're screwed if you think I will." 

"Jisung, do you love Minho?" 

"Sure! Oh, uhm." I buried one of my hands between my legs. Minho, thinking of Minho felt good. "I love him too much."

"Well, he needs you, it's you or nobody and if you want it, I don't think you want to know that for not helping him, he could even kill himself for not enduring the pain. in just 24 hours. All that heat, together. "

I was silent, finally Changbin said something coherent and that I had not thought, if what he said was true and Minho was going through it, even I would take a piece of glass and cut my veins, I couldn't imagine anything so suffocating that it boiled to the pores. Minho must be going through hell.

"What if he never said my name and he ends up hurting me? Fuck! Why am I even considering it? Have you thought that he can bite me? I can even get pregnant, Changbin! It's not a matter of going, fucking and leaving. "

"We can take care of that, we will give you all the suppressors you need to not get pregnant, believe me that here we buy only quality and ..." 

"What if he bites me?" I murmured, I wasn't sure if Changbin would have listened to me, but that fear was more mine than anyone else's. Minho could bite me with both in that state and if that happened then ... Then it was over.

"I can't assure you anything about that." I didn't feel bad about the light tone that Changbin spoke with, he didn't understand things. "But is it so bad? I mean, if Minho called you, it's because his alpha loves you. No? How old are you? Don't you want to have a tie, maybe? It's what all omegas want, right?"

"No ... I can't." 

+

I sighed, listened to Changbin speak from the other side of the line, the truth is that I was not taking the attention I should. My legs couldn't be more shrunk and together. I was grateful that they had sent a couple of betas to look for me, if I had seen an alpha I was not sure what my reaction or his reaction would be, my heat was increasing as the minutes passed and I could only move in my place, wishing that the friction of the jeans had something to do with him, with the only alpha that was consuming me physically and mentally.  
God, I felt my ass contract and moisten to imagine the dark eyes of Minho on me, wanting me, touching me as if I were the last omega in the world.

"Ummm." I stopped paying attention to Changbin on the other side of the line and watched the huge body of the beta who was driving, I didn't know if they were minho's workers, although it was most likely. "Are we about to arrive?" I questioned, while one looked at me in the rearview mirror and showed me a smile that I hardly wanted to interpret, in the end, I just nodded.

"Almost there." He responded dry. I narrowed my eyes and turned my ear to the voice of Changbin, I should stop thinking about Minho or it would be embarrassing to rub against the seat with more brazenness than I was already doing.

"Do you repeat to me what we will do?" I spoke to him and he soon responded.

"They will leave you right in front of the elevator of Minho's penthouse, it is not difficult, they have the card for his floor, you just have to get to his room, he is locked there ... I think there is still a girl with him. "

"What?"

"Yes ... It was our last option, you just have to get her out of there, I prefer not to be present or any of the alpha workers either, I don't want to smell you, you must be stinking terribly now." I rolled my eyes, maybe it wasn't a good idea that I told him that I was also on heat, along with Minho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH the moment everyone was waiting for is about to happen!!


	19. Chapter 19

I watched the big building from the car that was already parked outside. I sighed when the two men got out of it and one of them opened the door for me; He held out his hand but I shook my head and took my time to get out of the car, I had already cut off communication with Changbin when I understood, more or less, what I had to do.

I was excited, so excited but so terrified at the same time, besides having my head full of doubts, of so many questions that I wanted to answer, although I knew that when I saw him, he wouldn't wish to articulate a word and surely neither would I.

I still wasn't sure if Changbin had heard wrong or if it was a mistake, maybe Minho will end up kicking me out of his penthouse like the omegas that he had taken to him, but whatever it was, I wanted to try, my desire to help him and my eager to be desired by the owner of my thoughts could more than the same fear of getting bitten out of that room. What if minho came to hate me for coming without his consent? Changbin could well be wrong because, in the end, it had been many days without seeing us and Minho didn't move a finger to change it, although neither did I, I guess I have my reasons.

"Get out." I heard once the elevator rang as the doors slowly opened, indicating that I reached the top floor of the building, where Minho's Penthouse was located. "Are you a fool? I told you to leave, either on your own or I'll do it myself, but I assure you that if it is my way you won't go out in one piece, pretty." Being right in the middle of the entrance to his room, I could hear him well, it was him, I was sure that those screams sounding almost like loud angry grunts came from minho, it was his voice.  
Running from the bottom of the long dark place, since not a single one of the lights were on, I saw a thin omega, with long legs in high heels, resonating her shoes on the marble of the floor, running so awkwardly that she was about to fall twice, she wore a white dress covering her thighs and then a little higher to show her cleavage.  
Well, I thought, definitely the girls that they bring to Minho are quality ones.

"Ehm ..."

"Get out of here," she said, adjusting her clothes once she felt safe inside the elevator, placed herself at the other end of it and took a deep breath, looking at me, showing me the infinite terror in her gaze, I understood, no omega would love to see an alpha in angry heat, many surely would not have come out of it alive. "Minho is not ... Normal. He has never been like that, you ... Just leave. He will hurt you!"

I sighed, yes, the same changbin had told me, minho was not the same. I took about two steps to enter the penthouse and exit the elevator, at the astonished gaze of the girl.

"Or he will get hurt." I whispered I didn't know if she heard me because the elevator doors soon closed. I walked much more determined than before to the main room, at the end of that huge place, I imagined that this was the room not only because it was the largest and that the girl has run down that hall, but because it smelled like minho, minho and minho only, something like coffee, a warm and comforting smell; I purred wanting to get closer until I carefully opened the door and saw him there.  
Minho was lying in his bed with his hands rubbing his face, the place was a complete disaster, although I didn't take much to count how many broken windows or how many broken furniture, first because the darkness of the place didn't allow me and second because he was there . My omega gasped, I did it, I felt it scratch inside me wanting us to throw ourselves at him.

"Jisung." He whispered, he still hadn't seen me and I wasn't sure he would have smelled or heard me, so it could be my smell or how developed his ear was for that moment. He looked up and saw me, it was all. Any gram of consciousness had disappeared. "Jisung." He repeated without looking away from me as he approached stealthily but quickly, he looked like a predator making sure to approach cautiously or his prey would disappear. 

"Minho." I murmured, seeing him closer and closer. I cleared my throat, wishing my voice didn't come out so excited. "Is-Are you okay?"

He looked at me intently with his dark gaze, almost not a touch of brown in his gaze, minho watched me in detail, as if he was making sure that I wasn't an illusion, I didn't move a centimeter, even when I observed him smelling me, receiving all the smell of my heat, I was sure he could imagine how wet and excited I was, the heat of both could even be felt in the air, he knew it.

I jumped when he didn't answer, Minho took my neck and cradled my face with his thumb before throwing himself to my lips. I gasped and heard him growl when the pleasure engulfed us both, his taste was again on my lips as he began to devour me, pushing me against the closed door, pressing my body against his or against the surface. I felt the hardness in his crotch and groaned again, the sound didn't come out, minho fucked my mouth with his tongue without even giving me the opportunity to correspond, as wild like an animal, I imagined that his alpha was controlling him more than well.

Minho looked for my hands and I was sure we both gasped even though our mouths were busy, entwined our fingers and raised my arms to hold both over my head, against the hard dark wooden door. He bit and pulled my lower lip, beginning to rub against me, sucking and pulling my lip as soon as he released me, letting me gasp, stir me gladly to touch us more, letting us suffocate by that immense heat.

"Don't fear me ... I won't hurt you, jisung." He squeezed my hands and I dared to look at his face, his eyes were fixed on my lips, watching his being wet with our saliva. He grind his body against mine again and we both gasped, he knew it, he already knew very well how much we wanted it.

"No ... No, I know, I ..." The words came out running over each other, while I felt like the immense heat was trying to make me crazy. Never, absolutely never I felt that way. The connection with my omega and how little by little it made its way to free itself, moaning, panting or even screaming excitedly with the heat emanating from the hard body of minho, with its firm erection letting itself feel despite our clothes. My heart was beating fast and more when he buried his head in my neck. "Minho." I groaned, out of fear, out of craving, my entire body asked me to give him as much space as possible, to tilt my head and show my neck as a sign of submission, of desire, of the cravings that consumed me for him to bite me.

I was surprised when he didn't kiss any space on my neck, his nose sank into my longer hair until his hands released mine and he quickly took me by butt, his fingers parted, grabbing my ass and lifting me up without the greatest effort , my legs surrounded him in complete impulse and I even groaned in surprise, earning a growl from him.

"Minho." I groaned again, despite the darkness of his eyes I knew he was still there, he had not yet completely yielded to the desire of his alpha, he saw me, not just any piece of meat, he knew it was me and even then, I squeezed my body closer to his, pushing me against his hard erection, apparently wishing to relieve himself with those rough friction. He started walking towards the bed quickly.

"Jisung." Only that was enough so that, while he tended me very carefully in the huge bed and placed himself on top of me, my hands went up to his neck and pulled him, trapping his mouth in another intense kiss, moaning in pure taste when his flavor melted with mine, enjoying his well-known but strong smell, his heat, his lips, his body, God, he was so wet and hot, I needed ... I needed him at once.  
He nibbled my lower lip repeatedly, while one of his hands took the ends of my shirt and began to pull it. I heard him growl, showing me how irritated he was when he parted from my lips and looked down at the garment. Without hesitation, he tore it. I heard the long sound of the fabric ripping apart, and panting, I tried hiding a shy smile, having him so eager to touch me made me happy, more than happy.

"Minho." I babbled his name when I met his eyes again, he gave me a smile and went to take my neck, pulling me away from the mattress to push his tongue back between my lips, shutting me while I finished taking out the dark shirt he already had broken, I helped, I wasn't going out naked the next morning.  
When he released me, my body bounced on the thin mattress and I separated my legs, leaving more space between them while again, between slow and mesmerizing movements he approached my neck and inhaled before going down to start distributing kisses all over my chest. I let out occasional little moans when the kisses lasted longer, shivering at the light touches of his teeth or entertaining me to make a hickey anywhere possible.  
My back arched during every one of his sucks was concentrated around my nipples, then under my belly button and although I tried, it was impossible not to moan his name while one of my hands went straight to his hair, pulling these, that area. .. That area no, it was ... Shit, it was too much.  
When he walked away, my body relaxed as if I had won the war against the predator, his hands took my jeans and got off the bed to gain space, he pulled these along with my underwear, letting the fabrics give way along with the boots leaving me completely naked.

He admired me, I don't know for how many seconds but I felt that like it was eternal, my omega was moaning, I wanted to beg to make me his, but I bit my lip, yes I could, a little more, I wanted to resist a little more before losing my mind and giving in before that half of me who wanted hard sex with the owner of his thoughts, I longed to remember this forever.

"I just needed you." He whispered in a raspy voice as he settled between my legs. He outlined my lips with his tongue until I bristled when one of his hands stroked my thigh down my inner face, very slowly. I contracted when his fingers had contact with an area so close to my anus that I knew his fingers got a little wet. "Undress me, jisung." He ordered me, speaking to my ear with such sweetness that I thought I was lost, no one would ever give me an idea of how comforting it was to hear my name come out of his lips, reminding me that we were both still willing to prevent our heat from completely controlling us.

"Yes." I obeyed without hesitation the hoarse words that came out of his mouth, trying to ignore the immense heat so suffocating that tried to consume me completely, I brought my trembling hands to his shirt and began to take off button by button, moaning of helplessness when my fingers didn't collaborate. My whole body was trembling slightly, of desire, of fear or of excitement, maybe all together, but I couldn't finish releasing the buttons. "Please let's go." I gasped in frustration, talking to the buttons.  
I jumped again when I felt his hands placed on mine, his dark eyes watched me and a seductive half-smile took care of melting me, again I dropped completely on the mattress when his fingers replaced mine and easily broke one by one. remaining buttons until the shirt was completely open, showing me part of his sculpted body.

"God ... Oh my God." I groaned as he finished taking off the garment and threw it aside, took my hands and guided them to his pecs, leaving them there, I touched the hardness of these and felt myself contract again. "Shit, no."

I pushed my hands away and led them directly to the mattress, sinking my nails into the blankets of this one. I watched his worried look, not that I didn't want to touch him, I wanted to, I wanted to know every corner of his tanned body but not now, I needed ... I needed ... "Please, minho. Please." I spread my thin legs further to give him an idea of what I craved so much, I threw my messy hair back as I watched him question it, I didn't know if my heat had reached its highest stage before his but I couldn't take it any longer , I was going to run if I touched him, it was going to come from just having it like that and that I still couldn't get rid of his pants. "Please, I need you."

Minho watched for long seconds in the middle of my open legs, I imagined what he saw and I was tempted to put them together again in pure shame when he took a deep breath and relaxed his muscles, his hands took my knees and separated my legs a little more. I trembled, but I didn't object, I held on to the sheets harder once he stroked the inside of my thighs with his thumbs, approaching my masculinity until two of his fingers were pressing on my hole.

"Is this where you need me?" He sneered playfully, while my entrance lubricated a little more and a shot of my pheromones completely filled the room. Minho leaned over my lips and pushed both of his two fingers inside. I groaned again, wanting to close my legs and writhing under him, I heard him growl from the bottom of his throat so I calmed down, that was a clear "Be still" of his alpha, and my omega thought to obey him.

My interior received and squeezed its limbs while I tried to restrain myself, try to move myself as little as possible because of the slight discomfort, I didn't remember how much time had passed without doing it, but nothing felt as real as this, the connection, the nerves, and the excitement were playing against me

He separated his fingers inside me and pulled them out and then pushed again aggressively. I groaned, enjoying the rapid and crude penetration of both digits in me, feeling his gaze on my face, I knew he was admiring each of my expressions. "I think so, it's right here where you wanted me, jisung."

"Mmm."

"And you're so wet for me. I'm going to fuck you just like that and stronger, you're never going to forget tonight, baby."

He entered one more finger and pushed all three until I felt his knuckles brush my buttocks, fast and as deep as I could, helping with the lubrication of that area. Of course, he was going to keep his word or was sure he would end up dying of sexual frustration if he dared to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHH I don't know if this was good, I apologize if it wasn't. and yes another cliffhanger nknkwdjsn sorry I just can't help it.


	20. Chapter 20

I could not stop thinking about how virgin or inexperienced I felt at that moment, not because of the narrowness of my walls since I lubricated enough that his fingers could enter my wet space and rub without pain, just very hot while I was going breaking through on me. I wanted so much to put my legs together, I felt ashamed and that excited me in the same way, being as exposed to his hungry and hot look or that sexual form as he kept admiring every detail of my body; I felt as fragile as ever before and so devoted to him that I would let him play with me or do what he wanted without having to ask me twice. 

"Minho." I arched my back when he pulled out his fingers and then pulled them in again, he was more than hypnotized in the movement faster and faster, as his words continued to rumble in my mind. The sensuality with which he called me by my name, with which he told me baby, he had already done it before, many times in fact, but nothing, nothing compared to his current way of saying it, with that enormous load of desire. "Minho ... Another, I want another, please ... Another." My hips tried to move my body down, wishing more of his fingers or once feeling him, but I knew that my end was so close that, somehow, it comforted me not to have it inside or we would end up too quickly with something I wanted It was eternal.

"Like this baby?"

"Shit, yes." He obeyed me and introduced a fourth finger, pushing them over and over again, pulling them out and putting them in while using his other hand to rest on the bed. His lips constantly brushed mine, I couldn't open my eyes, although I wanted to see him, it was impossible for me not to squeeze my eyelids before that sea of sensations. "Min ... God, I can't." I felt so helpless, among all the groans and gasps I let out, I knew I wouldn't stand. "I will..."

He didn't let me finish talking, he pushed his tongue between my lips and devoured my mouth as before; He licked and sucked and then fucked me with his tongue, just like his fingers were doing the same with my entrance. At this point, perhaps Minho's entire hand was wet because of me, I opened my eyes to see him bite his lower lip as soon as he released my mouth and then stared at me. 

"Cum, Jisung. Now." He gasped on my lips.

Nothing else was needed, his fingers shoved once more and I cummed, I let out a deep scream as I had an orgasm that made me shiver completely, letting the semen drops wet my chest and my abdomen.

He continued to penetrate me even while the spasms finished consuming me. He waited for me to catch my breath and then walked away from my entrance. I saw him caress the fingertips with his thumb before bringing the same wet fingers to his lips and taste me. Three seconds of that or less and I was already as excited as before. 

"You taste delicious, baby." He smiled at me, his eyes darker and darker, completely removing the light brown before when he brought his fingers to my lips. I opened my mouth and he introduced his fingers, I groaned as soon as I felt the peculiar taste. "You taste too well."

Minho walked away to take off the last annoying garment that was left and growled in relief when his penis jumped out of the material, it was hard and swollen, shone on the tip because of its pre-seminal fluid. I spread my legs again, giving him enough space in the middle of them and heard him growl again in the second his glans pressed against my entrance. I groaned and tensed, until his hand caressed my hair, pulling a few strands of unruly curls from my eyes, then brushing his mouth with mine. 

"Jisung." 

A sound like a growl escaped his mouth when he pushed his limb, invading me and filling me completely while the long, irregular moans kept escaping from the bottom of my throat. It filled me completely, God, his member fits so well, he molded to my walls as if that were his place, created exclusively for him. 

"Shit, Minho." My hands ran down his back as he began with the onslaught, and without restraint, his body began to push against mine with a swing so wild that it cut my breath; my whole being contracted while ramming again and again. Consuming us both in the wild and unstable movement, with his hips pushing to possess me until he satiated us, to fill me, to mark me as I longed for him so much. "It's ... more, more. More." Nor was it possible for me to think of something other than him, to wish that he would come to me, to bathe my walls with his essence. "Oh!" His mouth took mine in a good second, devouring me with instability, both being the cause of the movement and the slight squeak of his gigantic bed. 

One of his hands sank his nails into my hip, keeping me still, while ramming with more force and depth, without leaving an inch of his limb outside, increasing the pace when I asked for more. It was different, Minho was completely different from anyone and something inside me told me that he felt the same weird connection, this didn't fit in just catching someone, he went beyond.

He moved away from my lips while still moving his tongue over mine, making that one of the roughest kisses of the night. We both heard the constant wet sound of my skin crashing against his, filling the messy room with that thud. 

Already with more confidence, thinking that nothing could break that wild dance of our bodies, I brought my hands to his back and in one of the deep penetrations I sank my nails into his skin, he bit the corner of my lower lip and continued with the wild rhythm. It was so much but so hot, our bodies boiled over each other, suffocating each other. 

He bit my chest, again and again, rising until his lips reached my neck and I groaned. Bite me bite me.

So close, it was close. I felt his breathing over that area and the amount of kisses that he left on my skin, I knew by heart the place where the remains of what was once a loop were and how his tongue passed just above, taking another groan from the thrust of his hips, penetrating me again so deep, eliminating my sanity to the point that I tip my head, gladly delivering the skin of my neck to bite. I want it, I want it. Bite me.

My internal screams repeated again and again what I could not articulate between words, my omega wanted so much that he made me his, feel his fangs sink into my skin and mark me for a lifetime.

"Minho ~ ... Come on, please." One of my hands went up to his hair, bringing him closer to the skin of my neck. I felt his breathing closer, when from one moment to another he stopped completely, freezing at the feeling of having screwed up. I released him completely and when I was about to look into his eyes full of terror, Minho came out of my interior in a skillful movement and then turned my body, so that I placed myself face down, my knees and my arms rested on the bed while I felt a chill run through me because of his hungry gaze. Oh no, that wasn't over.

"M-minho." I groaned. I groaned so loudly that I thanked that the entire penthouse was empty, his member sank completely into my body again, while both of my hands took my hips and pushed me back, looking for more depth. His body started the wild swing again and arched my back giving him more of me, giving him a better angle to be able to push while my loud groans echoed all over the room again.

He began to kiss and bite my back, causing me delicious currents of pleasure every time his lips brushed until I reached the side of my waist or my ribs and he bit there too.

"Shit, jisung, you're so fucking tight, baby." He grunted, pushing himself again as he watched how his member got lost between my ass, playing with slow and fast movements, mesmerized by the heady sensation. I watched him from the corner of my eyes and groaned, it was a pleasure for any omega to please his alpha and the expression of minho in that second counted as one of the best pride of my life.

"Min-minho." 

"Come on, shout my name, baby. For the moment, I don't give a shit if I don't bite you today, I know you're mine, you belong to me from the first moment I saw you and I'm the only one who can fuck your beautiful and tight ass from now ok? " He spoke slowly, just for me to understand very well each of his words and I nodded, without the ability to say a single monosyllable. One of his hands brushed my ass and whipped on my skin when he got no response.

"Yes!"

"Look at me." He demanded, I felt so blind with pleasure, so dominated by his alpha that, I surrendered to him, my arms faltered and my face fell against the mattress. My legs also trembled but he held me by the hips and pushed again. I looked at him, despite everything I managed to observe him enough to find myself with the same half-sided smile on his lips, all of him bathed in sweat and that hot look that was killing me.

"Shit."

"You are mine, Jisung, only mine." He gave another slap, stronger than the previous one and I contracted when I felt the shock caused by the blow.

"Y-Yes, yes. God, yes." My hair stuck to my forehead while our bodies continued the intense mating dance, his penis pushing, again and again, managing to moisten the corner of my eyes with the tears contained by the exquisite pleasure. I was close, I felt the imminent orgasm consume me and more when a third spanking went on my skin again. "I'm yours!" I screamed. 

Of course, I was his, I had never belonged to someone like him, without the need for a tie or something else, he knew I was his from head to toe and this was just a confirmation of it. I loved him, I loved someone other than my son for the first time, an alpha and he was the same alpha that was possessing me until he took me near the collapse.

"Minho." My neck hurt because of how I didn't lose the opportunity to turn my head as much as possible and look at him, so consumed and delivered to pleasure, I knew that I was close by the vibrations of his member inside, I wanted to get with it, I wanted us to finish together but I couldn't stand long ... I could not, I would go crazy or die if I continued for longer. "Minho!" 

His fingers caressed my wet abdomen from the previous cum and sweat until his hand rested on my limb, he circled my entire erection with his fingers and his thumb against the tip, insisting on the cleft and around, squeezing carelessly, then give gentle caresses for the entire length again.

"Cun for me, little one. Do it."

Minho closed his eyes and then I stopped watching him, I rested my forehead on the mattress with totality and let out a loud moan when he cummed inside me, while I gave myself to the spasms of the second orgasm and the pleasure of knowing that we both cummed at the same time.

"Jisung." He groaned, sank his fingers into my skin without paying attention to how bruised it would be, or perhaps knowing that it would remain with his marks, small purple crescents accompanying the lashes on my right ass cheek. Surely it would show perfectly for days.

"Oh shit." I groaned when the heat was rising, I had already felt it, many times I had found myself in moments like this in which the knot formed and expanded but God ... God, it was never so big, never so hot, never so hot. .. oh. "Minho." I groaned again, his arms tensed at my sides as I listened to him growl or gasp, make wild and incoherent sounds.

I let my legs lose stability, he understood and while I was falling until my whole body leaned on the bed, he did the same, making sure not to get far enough away so that the knot hurt more than it should for being pulled. This position served to at least not to get tired. "Min-minho." My walls were completely bathed by him, for all his sperm, driving me crazy in that sea of heat and some pain, I gasped when he stopped swelling and we just stayed that way.

I rested my forehead on the mattress and breathed irregularly, I was surprised to feel one of his hands placed on mine, his fingers fit between mine and gently squeezed, that helped, helped a lot not to think, to ... Not to go crazy I felt that I could break if it grew a little more.

"Now please." I groaned impatiently. His lips kissed my wet hair, he was pampering me as the minutes passed, I even wanted to purr if it wasn't for how little by little I came back to reality, the heat of my heat diminished enough, at the same time that his penis was finally returning to its original size and we both groan tiredly, as he slowly leave my interior, taking out another sound like a tired groan, letting me relax completely in bed. "God."

Minho dropped to my side, sideways, my face was still resting on the mattress now towards him but with my eyes closed and my hair largely covering my forehead. I felt that I had no strength at all and luckily he seemed equally exhausted since we stayed calm for a long minute.

He adjusted my strands of hair so they didn't cover my face and caressed the entire length of my back, I didn't know how he looked at me or even what he was doing, but that felt good, so I allowed him to continue without making even the slightest noise.

"If someone came to touch you, I would kill him, I swear."

I trembled slightly when Minho's lips started kissing my back, he ran his fingers between my asscheeks to the inside of my thighs, I was still wet enough, now not only because of me.

"Minho." I groaned so slowly that I thought I was even falling asleep, that of not being as in another skillful movement, minho placed me on my side so that my back was against his chest, he flexed one of my legs to expose my entrance and align his member, causing me a chill and a small moan when I felt him push against me. He brought his hand to my chin to guide my lips to his mouth, shutting me with a deep kiss, returning to his previous task, played with the tip of his erection around my anus, pulling out a long gasp.

"Look at me." He ordered once our mouths separated and only then I opened my eyes, at the same moment that he sank back into me, as deep as before, forcing me to stretch my hands towards the blankets and bury my nails in them, with force.

"Minho God! Minho."

"Only Minho." He whispered, sounding so jealous that I had simply mentioned God.

He licked my cheek and finally bit my cheekbone gently. He pushed against me without pausing, speeding up the pace, trying to maintain speed and depth at the same time, resounding again the sound of our wet skin crashing, finding each other as his hand passed to my waist and held me firmly, burying again his nails on me.

"Shit."

"Touch yourself, little one, I want to see how you do it."

He brought his lips to my shoulders, bit and sucked in some skin spaces, I was sure that I had been so marked that I would not see me as before until in a few weeks and that anyone who watched me later would think of me with the best sex life in the world.

My hand, obediently, went to my erection and I started pumping at its own pace, to the rhythm of its constant thrusts.

"Minho ... There, there again." I groaned when he touched a point on me that stopped all my movements and shook my limb. My eyes filled with tears contained again, clouding my eyes Damn! That was wonderful. 

"Oh right there, baby?" He pushed back against the same place with the most mocking and excited voice possible, his words were going straight to my ear because of how close his mouth was, causing me even more shudders than I already had, it was like having him inside, feeling like it penetrated me the soul. "Again?" I nodded irregularly. Yes, please Minho, more. 

"Like this ... Shit." 

I could not say in words what I wanted, but I was sure he understood, by the way he observed me, how he lost himself in the movement of his sunken erection between my ass or focused his penetrating gaze on my face. He liked it, so everything was fine, he loved to drive me crazy that way like every alpha who loves to have full power over his omega's sexual desire.

His omega

"Ki... Kiss me, please ... Please kiss me." 

One of my hands was looking for his neck, turning as far as possible without separating too much, I just wanted his lips and groaned with pleasure when he granted me my wish, with his mouth devouring mine again.

My omega and I were one, self-realizing how much we belonged to that man, surrendering ourselves physically and sentimentally, regardless of absolutely nothing that was not making him happy, listening to his grunts or curses, his gasps of complete ecstasy as he made me his own.

That was life, we were happy, more than happy, we pleased Minho and he made us his own in such a delicious way, he penetrated my mouth with his tongue with a desire to possess me until everything, my whole being knew who it belonged to. The funny thing was that I already knew.

I pulled away from his mouth when I could no longer contain the noises that escaped my lips, I sank my fingers between his hair and pulled them without worry. I looked at him and wanted to record every part of this magical moment in my memory, I hoped he wouldn't forget me so easily, at least if I stayed in his mind for a few weeks, I would already be the happiest omega in the world.

We brushed our lips when he took my hard nipples and started playing with them, his hands went down after just a few fiddles and he took my member again, knowing that I had already removed my hand a long time ago, giving up on not being able to do a coherent action.

"Look at me, baby." He spoke to me in a whisper so warm that I obeyed him without thinking, again I focused on his eyes, my walls clenched his limb and only resisted a couple more thrusts until I spilled into his hand, at the same time he cum again inside. I shouted his name, Minho shouted mine, hugging me by the waist as the inevitable came again. 

His kisses were there for me, again I was lulled in his arms, calming me down, making me feel as loved as I had never been, living the most beautiful illusion of my whole life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double update because i don't want yall to hate me ;( sorry I always leave cliffhangers dfhkjsb by thew way if you guys want to you can follow me on Instagram most of the times I do polls and ask for ideas for me to post aus and in there I have social media aus :D my @ is cupidptg if you wanna follow!! I'll update the new chapter tomorrow!!


	21. Chapter 21

I closed my eyes tightly when I felt how little by little the sleepiness was leaving me, I didn't want to wake up, I was more than comfortable and warm wrapped in those soft sheets, with Minho's body so close to mine, his chest against my back while one of his arms he held me firmly by the waist. Yes, it's not that I have been taken or drugged, I was more than aware of what had happened last night and didn't want to return to reality to worry about it. 

In the end, I opened my eyes very lazily, my eyesight finally gave way and I watched that destroyed side of the room, with the morning light entering through the broken windows. Enduring the protests of my omega for staying in bed in the arms of whom he considered, his alpha, I remembered that I had little time, soon the heat would cloud my senses again and if it wasn't my smell that woke Minho, it would be me begging him to make me his again, as if my back was not already molded for him for all the times we did during the night and much of the morning.

Carefully, I took the wrist from Minho's hand and although he protested still asleep, I moved cautiously to get his arm off me. Stopping from the bed, the first thing I did was look for my boxers and my pants, it wasn't a good idea to take a bath.

I looked at my cell phone and let out a grunt-like sound as I watched Changbin's ten missed calls and a couple of Hye's. I was trying not to think about what had happened last night, I didn't want my mind or bad thoughts to dominate me and I ended up crying at the thought that the union I felt during the night was just our animal side fucking. Both in heat, there was not much to reason. Releasing a long sigh, I pressed the button to return Changbin's call and placed the cell phone near my ear.

"Jisung?" I heard the alarmed voice of Minho's friend.

"Yes." I walked through the huge penthouse looking for the bathroom, I had to confirm what my memories told me.

"Oh, holy God! You're alive! Man, I've been calling you about fifty times. Where have you been? I was considering taking the police to the penthouse to find out if there was a corpse out there."

"Yes, how funny, Changbin." I sighed, finally meeting the gigantic bathroom, trying not to admire details, I stood in front of the mirror, confirming what I remembered. "He didn't bite me ..." I murmured more to me than to Changbin, although he could hear it.

"No? Well, that's surprising considering the situation of the two, perhaps his alpha doesn't love you or Minho is the only non-possessive alpha in history."

Of course, he didn't bite my neck, the rest was a mess between so many red property marks for every place in my abdomen and I imagined that back was the same. If I thought about it, I still felt his warm bites devouring and robbing me until the last breath, I was surprised not to faint during the night.

Shit.

"Changbin, listen." I returned slowly to Minho's room. "I need to get out of here, he's fine and I'm not. I want to go to my house."

"Yes, that's why I called you, I didn't know if you wanted to stay with him or ..." 

"My house, Changbin. Now." 

"Okay, okay." He sighed "Get dressed, I'll send you a message when the car is on the first floor, you know you have nothing to worry about."

"Yes, thanks." I was going to hang up until I remembered another important detail. "Wait wait."

"What's going on?" 

"The suppressors ... You must give them to me, I need them and I have no money for them."

"I also thought about that, don't worry. Henry is bringing special ones for moments like this, you get home, you take it and everything will be fine, if you don't trust one time, after eight hours you can take another." He had never heard of these, however, he didn't doubt, because of the seriousness of his voice, that this was true. Quite apart from that if it wasn't true, it would surely take care of killing him.

"Thank you Changbin." I didn't ask who Henry was, I imagined one of the gigantic betas I came with.

"Hey, you saved my best friend, I know that when he wakes up he will want the best for you." 

"I suppose."

I put the cell phone in my pants pocket and looked for my shirt on the floor, although I had no choice in doing so considering it was broken, I also didn't want Minho to be the one to throw it away. Once I took it, I watched my friend's sleeping body and groaned, longing to lie beside him again. I shook my head at the thought, looking for a shirt of his, not that I had an obsession with his clothes, it was only survival, I could not leave with the upper body exposed, that would be very rude.

When I received the message from Changbin, I didn't do much, I turned to look at it once more before disappearing from that place.

+

Arriving at my house, I turned off the cell phone after talking to Hye and took one of the pills quickly, I didn't even care if it would affect my heat or not, I was more worried about not thinking about taking it before. Why later? Maybe it was all a macabre plan by Changbin to know if Minho simply preferred male omega, so if the omega never heard that Minho said Jisung, at least he would kill two birds with one stone taking me, being a boy.

I threw myself into bed without wanting to think about anything else, at least the heat was controlled, I had no idea how long, I just closed my eyes and slept for what I considered about thirty minutes or less, until the anxiety could more than me and I settled back on the mattress, now looking at the ceiling.

I looked at a clock on the wall, it was already noon, maybe I had slept more than I thought, although I still felt like giving up or if a trailer had passed me over. My head kept thinking about how this improvisation would end. Would Minho be mad at Changbin? Would they argue? Would Changbin tell him about me? Would he remember it was me? Would he call me after I got into his bed as I did? 

Minho, Minho, Minho. Get out of my head.

I thought that maybe talking to JeongIn would be a good option, so eating my nerves, I took my cell phone and turned it on to find my sister's number again, luckily before going to Minho's penthouse I called my work, and also Thank God, I was not fired as long as I covered a couple of shifts of two more photographers of the magazine, that was fine, in the end photographing distracted me and encouraged me a lot.

I waited for the corresponding seconds for the cell to pick up a signal when it started ringing as soon as it did. I observed the name: Minho - Incoming call. I bit my lip and pressed the green button, bringing the device closer to my ear.

"He-..."

"Jisung?" I didn't even finish talking. "Fuck, Jisung!" I heard him alarmed, he shouted. "How do you think of turning off your cell phone? I don't even know if you got home safe."

"The ... The big guys brought me, I'm fine, they ... They left me right at the door."

"You shouldn't leave my penthouse anyway in the conditions you are in." 

"Uhm ..."

I moved uncomfortably in bed, I finally understood that these suppressors were not used to alter my heat. I contracted in a strong wave of pleasure just to hear him so angry, so determined and firm. He was scolding me and for me, it was the hottest thing in the world.

"I'm going there." He said after my long silence.

"No!" I brought my free hand to hide it in the middle of my thighs, contracting the muscles of the lower part of my body. Don't come Minho, no.

"I just want to know if you're okay."

"I'm fine. Don't come, please."

"Jisung, let me ..."

"NO!" I bit my lip to contain a groan as my hand began to descend to the back of my jeans. Control yourself, Jisung. I climbed it again, happy that I had not decided to undress before going to bed or now the temptation would be greater.

"Jisung."

"No, no, Minho! I tell you not to come." 

"I want to be there!" I heard him growl.

"I don't want you here!" Not like this, please, don't see me like that.

"Shit." A few seconds passed in which none said anything until he sighed and from the sound, I heard in the background, I realized that he parked his vehicle. 

"Why not?" 

"I don't want ... Uhm." In a desperate attempt to calm down at least as I spoke with him and his voice continued to be the aphrodisiac causing me to alter, I took one of my pillows and placed it between my thighs the same, squeezing it there, tightly. "I don't want you to see me like this, it's ... It's embarrassing."

"But Jisung I've already seen you and ... I can help."

"Minho." I groaned his name, I hoped he would recognize it as a groan of supplication rather than something else.

"Okay, it's fine. Fuck." He cursed again, I wanted to know what I was doing, so I couldn't help my tongue from moving on its own.

"What are you doing now?" 

"Trying to calm down." He murmured and then I sighed, wishing to prevent a small smile from drawing on my lips.

"You are worried?"

"Yes! Fuck, a lot." Minho cleared his throat before speaking again. "If you didn't answer, I was going to knock on your door just to find you and I was halfway to your house." 

If it weren't for the serious tone with which he spoke to me, I would have thought that it was a joke, but in the end, Minho was an alpha and could well knock my door as anyone else would. I smiled as I remembered that I was wearing his clothes, approaching to smell the cloth, I recognized that it was a bad idea when I felt like my boxer was gradually getting wet. I had to cut him fast, I had to take care of that.

"I-I'm sorry, is that ... I wanted to sleep."

"I didn't like that you left this morning, at least you should ... You should have woken me up or have your cell phone on."

"I'm sorry." Although technically we were not a couple or something similar, my omega felt like wanting to apologize even for breathing thanks to the tone full of reproach with which he spoke to me and if that made the shortest call, for my good, it was fine.

"Are you sure I can't go?"

"No, You can't."

"Well, it was worth trying again." He let out a bitter laugh. "How do you feel?"

"Good, good, I think the heat diminished ..." The best liar in the world.

"Did you take the suppressors Henry gave you? Changbin already told me everything, I don't know what to say Jisung if I could ..." 

"No." I interrupted him, shaking my head even though he wasn't seeing me. A sad smile appeared on my face and I snuggled deeper into myself, in the heart of Minho's garment, feeling him hugging me. "Don't say anything, don't do it. Just ... Let's not talk about that, okay? Please, please."

"Jisung." I listened to his sad way of pronouncing my name and I took a little more shelter, I was lost. "Okay, I just need to know if you took the suppressors."

"Yes, I did."

"I want something else too."

"What? You're not coming if that's what you're going to tell me." I pouted.

"No, you already said no and I will obey, but you have to do your part."

"Okay. What is it?"

"Have you looked out the window? Have you seen if there is any alpha nearby or someone hovering around? Changbin told me that those suppressors decrease your smell too, but I want to be sure."

"I have not looked out, is that ..." I am contracted just to hear his voice. "...It's cold." 

"I will send a group of betas to watch your house." He released without more.

"What? Is it a joke?" 

"No, I will just cut the call."

"But Minho, it's not necessary—"

"You won't let me go and take care of you, right? The betas will be there making sure no alpha comes near, Jisung, it's my last word." 

"It's ridiculous."

"Ridiculous is that you don't let me see you, I need ... I want to be there." I bit my lip when I heard it so insistently.

"Well ... Betas, betas are fine." I sighed, I couldn't see it, not now that I wasn't 100% "How many?"

Slowly, I let my hand go down until I opened the jean button and before I knew it, I already had it by my knees; introducing my hand in the same way under the boxer, I searched between my ass, feeling how wet it was.

"About ten, okay?" 

"Uh." One of my fingers no longer fought with my resistance and I gave in, letting it in slowly, taking a deep gasp, stirring in my place as I started to move it. "Yes-Yes, ten."

"But Jisung, I still want to talk as soon as possible. Okay?" Listening didn't help, in fact just thinking it didn't help. I introduced a second finger to move both, lightly rubbing my legs while making the slow movement of sticking in and out.

"Yes, Minho." I arch my back, biting my lip. "Talk. We'll talk."

"Are you okay with that, baby? Call me when you're ready, okay?" 

Baby. Oh, God.

"Yes, yes, I ... I do."

"Try to sleep now, do you promise?"

"Yes." After this, I promise Minho. He purred my omega.

"Well, take care of yourself, if you need anything, call."

"Uhum." I cut the call before he said anything else, if I didn't know enough, I'd think he made the long farewell on purpose. 

I put the cell phone aside while accelerating the movement of my fingers,

Entering a third finger, I lost myself in his image in my mind, in the memories of the night and the infinite pleasure that only his image caused me.


	22. Chapter 22

"And that's the story."

It was a quiet Friday night. I took advantage as soon as my heat was over to work the necessary hours and avoid sermons or scolding, so I wasn't as aware of JeongIn as I would have liked, but luckily I finished accommodating my life that same morning and took care of my son, giving him the day off to Natasha.

Already in the night, Hye arrived and among so many indiscreet and accusing questions, I ended up telling her absolutely everything, from that first night in the exhibition and how I met him, to the last thing that happened. She, as always, only listened while JeongIn finished storing his toys to go to bed.

"Wow," she said, at last, settling herself better on the couch that was just in front of mine. "And how are you ... With him? Have you called him?"

"No." I avoided her gaze when I noticed her frown. "I don't know what to say if I call him. I don't even know why he wants me to call him, Hye!"

"Hey, sunnie, calm down." She showed me a slightly more relaxed and understanding smile. "Sorry, I felt in a soap opera for a moment, I forgot that life is more difficult and without librettos, I don't want you to break your head thinking, I see you tired enough. Are you sleeping well?"

"Neither." I sighed. "I had to catch up at work, I also wanted to spend all day with JeongIn today so I woke up early, just tomorrow after Mom's visit I will be calm."

"I hope so, Jisung, I don't see you well. You're paler than normal and you have dark circles. Where was my little brother with skin like a baby's butt?"

"Dumbass." I laughed, remembering very well that she always bothered me because of my soft skin, and my mother loved it, she said I was a very, very pretty omega. Of course, that before the birth of JeongIn, or that she learned that I was expecting a baby. "I'm afraid he is angry because I haven't called him so far."

"But if you still don't call him, he'll get mad, you know."

"I just don't want to hear something that I know will hurt. You know, like the saying, don't look for answers if you can't stand them, or something like that."

"What if he is worried about you?"

"He would call."

"But he told you he wants you to call him first."

"I know, Hye, which side are you on?"

"Sorry, sorry." She snorted, dropping all her weight on the back of the furniture. "This is very weird for you, right? I don't plan to criticize your actions or his actions, but your life has definitely taken a good turn since you met him."

"Yeah, that's true." I was grateful that Hye didn't attack me for basically agreeing to give my body to Minho to please each other, and on my own, I was mentally punishing myself for it. "JeongIn likes him."

"You told me that, who would say it." She settled back to the edge of the furniture, turning to where my little one was. "Hey, Nini, can you come here for a moment, please?"

"Yep!"

JeongIn, as soon as he heard my sister, he got up and ran with all the speed that his short legs allowed. He threw himself at me, knowing that I would hold him and sit him on my thighs, just as I did. Hye then looked at me and shook his head with a gesture full of resignation, probably because of the way my son and I were connected, or more surely because of how conceited he was.

"Nini, do you know Minho?"

"Yep!" JeongIn stretched his hands and smiled. "Miiinnhoou."

"Is Minho good, baby? Do you want him to be close to Dad?" I didn't mind the direct questions Hye asked, if I didn't know that my son was very intelligent and could answer them, I wouldn't have let Hye talk to him in the first place. 

JeongIn looked at me as he put a little hand on his chin, I had no idea where he had seen that they were doing that, but it was such a beautiful gesture that I couldn't help stealing a couple of kisses on his cheeks, making him giggle.

"Miiinhooou loves dad!" He responded, at last, looking at Hye.

"He does? And how do you know that?"

"Minhoo saiw." I tilted my head with some doubt.

"Did he tell you? The day we went out with him?" Now it was me who asked.

"Yeah, Minhooou loves dad and me." He pointed out, putting his little hand on his breast, watching me curious with his pretty little black eyes. "Oh no!" He said out of nowhere, stirring in my arms to bring it down.

Hye and I were alarmed, so I carefully allowed his feet to touch the ground, when he looked at us with his frown, he put his index finger on his mouth vertically and let out an exaggerated "Shh".

"What's up love?" I stroked his hair.

"Secrewt! Miiinhoo said it was a screwt! Fuwck! Fuwck!" He ran to his room, or so I imagined.

I raised an eyebrow while looking at Hye, who was having a good laugh, I imagined that by the last word JeongIn said.

"My son just said Fuck?"

+

That night I had a good time, Hye wish me luck with our mother and after bedding JeongIn, I stayed for less time than normal admiring my cell phone, with the number of Minho right on the screen, a button to end the wait and even knowing how he was, if he was hating me for that second or if he didn't mind hearing my voice, even if I was melting to hear his.

Unfortunately, Saturday morning arrived and my mother would appear at any time. I woke up Jeongin early, dressed him, gave him his breakfast and finished fixing the little that was messy of my dinner with Hye last night, again I gave Natasha the day off since I didn't want my mom bothering her, in the end, she agreed after much insisting that she doesn't have to worry about us.

Sometimes I came to imagine Natasha as my mother, more than I imagined the real one.

Once everything was ready, JeongIn and I sat down to watch his cartoons, while he smiled excitedly with Pokémon, I continued to watch my cell phone. Not a call, message, or absolutely nothing to inform me that Minho was even interested in me, I had even seen him in a magazine that forced me not to buy at the kiosk in the corner of my block. I also didn't see what it was about, but he continued with his life, didn't he? It was to be expected and I didn't understand why that bothered me so much.

"Should I throw a coin or something?" I turned to my son, who paid attention to me at that moment.

"Yep!"

"My love, you don't know what it means to throw a coin."

"Nope!"

I laughed, rolling my eyes at the extreme happiness of my baby, according to the last time I took him to the pediatrician, he said that I was a very important factor in the life of JeongIn, as he was in mine, and the more we are together, the better my mood. I was proud every time I was told that my angel was in perfect condition, especially since there was no greater happiness for me than to have him completely well and cheerful. On his way of speaking, he would improve over time, just nothing of drawings that teach him to speak like an idiot and less to my sister teaching him to say idiot or fuck.

But now, we were both connected to the idea that we could be like this, together, all our lives. Although perhaps I was allowing another person to enter my heart more than I should, to the point that the cell phone distracted me from activities with my little one.

"Bah I will!" And as if it were a thing of destiny, I heard the bell ring, knowing very well who it was.

"Nini." I whispered to my little one. "Cruella De Vil arrived." I tickled his stomach quickly before getting up to open the door for my mother.

As always, she, with her little-recognized elegance, greeted me with a kiss on the cheek before giving me her coat and entering my house, admiring everything in detail, although I endured a laugh when she had nothing to criticize, I had assured to clean and have the house in exactly the same place as her last visit, so she got one less reason to make me feel inferior.

"Hi!" JeongIn greeted, standing on the couch, holding his back and moving his hand from side to side.

"Hi, JeongIn." She smiled at him before sitting on the personal sofa, while my little one turned and continued to watch his cartoons. 

Another important factor for which we all believed that JeongIn would be an amazing alpha, was his ability to recognize people and not blindly trust anyone, he would respond depending on how you treated him and apparently he had not forgotten her last visit, because after being kind or polite, he ignored her as if she did not exist and continued to watch television, as independent as a great future alpha.

"Isn't your child supposed to watch more educational programs? Those weirdos teach him absolutely nothing." 

"JeongIn learns more from us than from television and if he likes it, it's fine." I sighed, as always, criticizing even the smallest. "Do you want something to drink? To eat? I have remnants of instant noodles in the fridge." 

"No thanks."

"Okay." I shrugged, walking until I sat on the couch, next to my little one. My mother didn't do much, just kept watching corner by corner as if waiting for Santa Claus to leave one of the rooms, and that would definitely never happen. "Mom, if you're hoping to find a strong and big alpha like my father, I think you should stop spending your sight, there's nobody here"

"I expected him to leave your room or somewhere." She sighed, with a look full of disappointment. "Do you think this will be your life until you die, Jisung? You need an alpha."

"Mom ... Don't start."

"We have to solve this now, for your sake."

"This? What is" this "? A decent house with a beautiful son, a good job and money to support me? Is that" this "? I have more than any omega can get in their life, mother." I almost spit the last word in disgust, I had promised not to let her words affect me, but as always, I didn't last an hour with that woman before she took me out of my boxes, so her visits lasted so little.

"Do you think you have everything? You don't have alpha! You're a nobody for that!"

"And? I don't have parents either and I've gotten ahead! Life isn't based on having an alpha to take you out for a walk!"

"Do you think that is the way to talk to your mother ?!"

"Do you think you're worthy of being called-" I was going to continue talking when we heard the bell. I raised an eyebrow, I didn't expect absolutely anyone. I looked with all the resentment possible to my mother before walking away to walk to the door, whoever it was, I was happy that they appeared, I didn't like having discussions in front of JeongIn, less disrespecting anyone who is like it, he recognized her as his grandmother, so I didn't want to be a bad example for him.

I let out a long sigh when my hand was placed on the doorknob, I took a deep breath to catch any odd smell and my eyes widened when I smelled it, that essence was not unknown to me, but I was so surprised that I took the knob hard and pulled without worry about absolutely nothing else.

There he was, it was him.

"Hey, hello baby." His half-sided smile and the bouquet of flowers in his hands finished destroying any barrier he created to him during all this time without seeing him.

My Minho.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Minho's POV.

Crazy was not a good definition for me, crazy about Jisung was pretty much closer. I know there are too many alphas that after having sexual intercourse with the omega they court, are often bored and seek a new prey; exactly the same thing was happening with me ... In reverse. 

If there was any reason why I wanted to hit Changbin until he was disfigured, it was because my desire to have Jisung nearby had increased a lot since that night, before I could control myself better, I knew that I should be patient and be careful not to scare him, however that day marked a before and after in my behavior. I could no longer control myself, I wanted to have him in my arms at every possible hour, and all without the need to bite him yet.  
I know that when I asked him if he really knew who had the power when it came to love, he did not understand the question and I didn't wait for an answer, he would eventually discover it, that allowed me to get closer, more than how close I keep a beta even taking care of his home since that time, or repeatedly spend time in my car through the streets around his home when I went to the office, with the only hope of seeing him even if by coincidence.

I concentrated on thinking that it wasn't harassment, but only taking care of someone who would one day belong to me completely, making sure that he is well and that there is absolutely nothing missing, that is all.

I growled when I heard the cell phone, I was looking for exactly what clothes to wear for that day, it wasn't just any date I had. Without thinking, I observed the name of my best friend and answered without hesitation, something important would have to tell me.

"What do you want, Changbin? I'm busy." I put the phone on the speaker and threw it on the bed, thinking about wearing a suit or more casual clothing.

"What do I want? You're kidding, right? Remember we have a meeting today?"

"Do you remember that I told you that I already had plans for today? I don't know, cover me, I trust you."

"Yes, I can do that, I didn't remember your plans." His angry tone changed to a much more funny or ridiculous, "rogue" as he said. "And? May I know what plans those are?"

"I'll go see Jisung."

"Jisung? Han" I know I should call you but I never did "Jisung? That Jisung?" 

"How do you know his last name?"

"I'm good at researching." 

"I didn't give you permission to investigate."

"Minho, I'm not going to take him from you, if that's what you're thinking." I sighed, I wouldn't allow anyone to take him from me anyway. "It's just that you were very vague when you told me about him, I need to know more about the person who captivated my best friend's stone heart."

"Aha, it has nothing to do with Su Ji telling you that he is the same boy I left the exhibition with that night and that she is begging you to know more about him."

"Okay, guilty. But it's not just Su Ji, your father wants to talk." I smiled when I realized that my mother was not aware of anything, that was good, at least for the moment.

"I know."

"And why don't you call him?"

"I can't call him if I can't get Jisung to be my boyfriend first, that is, I know he'll be mine sooner or later, but I want to see my dad's expression when I tell him."

"Don't you want to ask for his hand in marriage at once? I mean, since you are advancing with so many formalities." I ignored his ironic tone and responded without hesitation.

"Damn, my friend, you're really insane." I heard Changbin's laugh and at In the end I opted for something casual, I didn't want to introduce myself as if I was just leaving work.  
While I was throwing my clothes to the bed, I called from the penthouse phone to the receptionist, Gwen, asking her to please get me a beautiful bouquet of flowers, if they were for Jisung, I would choose them myself, but everything was within my plan, that yes he didn't end up hitting me before giving them to his mother.

+

The rest of the morning I spent listening to Changbin lecture me, advise me, joke and even, in the end, wishing me luck on the subject, I was still somewhat angry with his boldness of having investigated my little one, but we could fix that later.  
I parked my car in front of his house and carefully took the bouquet of flowers, made sure that my hair was perfectly disheveled and left, walking determined to the door. I was going to wait a few seconds, but when I heard Jisung's voice shouting something I couldn't hear, I was alarmed. I rang the bell only once, trying to hide my concern when his surprised face entered my field of vision. I smiled, only God knew how much I had missed him.

"Hey, hello baby."

"Minho!" I was surprised but didn't reply when he jumped at me, surrounding me by the neck while hiding his face at the same height, inspiring deeply, my arms also surrounded him around the waist in a protective way, drawing him more against my body.

"Did you miss me?" I whispered near his ear, kissing the earlobe, enjoyed his shivering and the way he tensed, trying to get away from me, which I didn't allow.

"A little... You know." He placed his hands on my chest, moving far enough for our eyes to meet. I watched the beautiful blush drawn on his cheeks and leaned toward him, yearning so much to kiss him and I did it, for two seconds I felt the softness of his lips when I heard a scream and then a small hand pulled my jeans.

"Miiinhoou!" I looked down, surprised by the emotion I felt when I met JeongIn's eyes and his huge smile. I slowly pulled away from Jisung's body, leaving him free while leaning over and being careful not to ruin the flowers, I carried in my arms.

"Hey, how are you, JeongIn?"

"Good." He assured, admiring the bouquet. "And Miinhoo?"

"I'm fine thanks." I looked at Jisung, who smiled at me shyly, biting his lower lip and increasing my desire to pounce on his body to devour his mouth, it even seemed that he did it with all that intention.

"For Dad?" JeongIn asked, pointing to the bouquet.

"Oh no." I looked at Jisung, only then did I worry about something other than the two people I most longed to see. I looked at the distance to a very beautiful woman sitting on the couch, she looked at me stunned, I assumed it was Jisung's mother because of her refined dress, besides, there was something on the face of my little omega that made it very similar to the Mrs. "It's for your grandmother. Tell me where she is, JeongIn?"

"Yep." I lowered it carefully, he extended his hand to guide me further into the house. I heard Jisung close the door as I approached the woman, cautiously extending the bouquet of flowers once she stood up. "Grandma." He pointed with his finger.

"A pleasure." She said as fast as she received the flowers. "And thank you very much for the flowers, you are very kind, sir ..."

"Lee, Lee Minho," I replied, although I was more than sure that she had recognized me from the first moment she saw me.

"A pleasure, Mr. Lee, my name is sung, Han Sung Kyung, I'm Jisung's mother." She told me while she stretched out her hand, allowing me to kiss it back, receiving one of her flirtatious laughs. I heard Jisung clear his throat and looked at him, although my little boy was more focused on his mother than on watching me.

"Control the hormones, mom, it started to smell bad." He said as he approached until he was almost where I was. I knew he was dying to know what I was doing there or what I planned, but because of the same presence of that woman, he saved himself from asking indiscreet questions and for my part that suited me, everything was turning out as I wanted.

"It's ..." She cleared her throat. "Really surprising that Jisung has such friends ... Promising as you are, Mr. Lee. May I ask how you know each other?"

"Well, it's that Min-"

"First of all, I want to clarify that I am not his friend, I am dating your son, ma'am."

"What?" I heard the sharp voice of my baby's mother and when I turned to see him, he had a very similar expression, although he said nothing, he only looked at me for a few seconds before we both focused on the lady again. "That's impossible, Jisung hasn't told me anything."

"I know, we wanted to surprise you." Carefully, I took Jisung's hand to bring him close to me until he was close enough to circle his waist and stick his side to my body, he let out a sound resembling a groan as he looked at me and his mother later, repeatedly. I gave him a little kiss on his cheek, trying to make my mocking smile not too obvious. Even surprised or shocked, he was beautiful.

"It's impossible. You ... You're single, I've seen it in magazines and they don't talk about you having a partner."

"Jisung and I wanted to keep it a secret until his parents found out, so he wanted a formal presentation with you."

"But he has a ... And you are ..." her tongue seemed to get tangled up and I even heard a little chuckle from JeongIn and Jisung, even though they both fell silent when she frowned, totally angry... This was definitely going better than I had expected. "I can not believe it." she said at the end with a total decision, apparently she was too skeptical of the idea of her son getting a boyfriend, now I understood where Jisung had his self-esteem that way. Did his own mother prefer to believe him being single for life rather than getting an alpha? Stupid.

"Here I am, madam, I am not imaginary." I smiled at her mockingly, she sharpened her eyes and narrowed her eyes at the recognition of those words, even Jisung shivered when he heard me.

"Yes, you are here and ... you are holding him that way." She made reference to my hand around his waist. "But Jisung has no bite, this can be a trap or something false as I see it."

"Well, not seeing the bite doesn't mean he doesn't have them." I sighed, I already had something planned for that question, in addition to an act of small revenge on my baby who so far didn't know where to hide his face. "If you allow me."

Without hesitation, I moved Jisung until he was placed right in front of my body, he was going to turn to look at me, perhaps to silently ask me what I planned to do when one of my hands was placed just where I knew one of his nipples was, the other further down, on the lower part of his abdomen, then I moved closer to his body, so much that I knew his ass could feel my crotch clearly, pressing against him.

"Minho." I heard him gasp, carrying each of his hands on my wrists, although he didn't put pressure on me to let him go.

"As I was saying, he loves to be bitten right here." My lips were placed over his ear before separating them and slightly biting his lobe; while my hands pressed on the areas where they were strategically placed, those same erogenous points that I met the night we were together. Jisung let out a groan and covered his mouth.

Revenge, baby, now you'll think twice before preventing me from seeing you.

I knew that the lady understood that Jisung loved to be bitten on the earlobe, but Jisung understood a different message, one that made him let out a sound so erotic that his mother's cheeks flushed, I imagined his were alike.

"Oh, wow." The woman whispered after a little silence. I was more than proud of my attitude, I didn't even want to release my omega's body for many seconds later.

"Any other questions?"

"No ... I don't think so."

When I finally released Jisung, I let my hand caress one of his buttcheeks before letting him go completely and watching as he looked at me with a frown, I was about to say something when he turned to his mother, forcing an exaggerated and totally fake smile.

"Mom, can you excuse us for a moment? Yes? Thank you." He responded quickly, taking my hand to start pulling me deeper into his house.

"Oops." I heard JeongIn say. Okay, maybe I did something wrong.


	24. Chapter 24

I was angry. No, angry was little, I wanted to throw Minho out of my house, but even worse than that, I was angry at the simple fact of not being able to do it, of wishing so much to kiss him and rub against him to fill me with his smell.

Damn omega, you're horrible and ugly. 

I want Minho. I want to kiss him.

No Shut up!

Definitely my life was summed up in a bad comedy in which I had two personalities who lived fighting, there was little left for me to get another head and it would be the last straw. I let out a totally angry sigh when I entered with Minho in my bathroom and slammed the door, I didn't care if my mother found out that everything was a stupid lie, but I also didn't want to explore the limits of the patience of an alpha, Minho would respond very badly if I yelled in front of my mother.

"Can you tell me what the fuck is wrong with you?" I tried to make a grunt-like sound, but Minho did not flinch in the least. When I saw that he was going to speak, I was sure that he would say some of his jokes by taking things lightly, so I went ahead. "No, wait! Don't answer! How do you think of doing something like that? Do you realize where you are getting? One thing is something we don't understand, but she will go tell my father and his friends! She is a gossiper, Minho! "

"Something of ours that I don't understand?" He repeated those only words, I didn't want to talk about it with my mother present in the house, but if he wanted to do it so much, perfect.

"Yes, this shit I don't understand."

My arms were instinctively placed on my chest, crossing them as I took a couple of steps to the nearest wall, Minho didn't look threatening, in fact, the only one that released an aroma full of anger like a plague was me, but the same, something inside mine kept me alert, I had locked us in a room and at any second somewhere in Minho could click and get angry. I don't want my alpha mad.

Fuck Shut up!

I shook my head trying to ignore those vague and scared thoughts of my omega, he wanted more caresses like those in the room but first I needed explanations, my head was going to explode if I didn't understand it at once.

"What do you not understand? I wanted to see you and you didn't call me, you told me your mother was coming today and I thought it would be great way to shut her mouth, you said it, didn't you?"

"Yes! But it's not that easy, you idiot! You get me in trouble! You get in trouble! What will happen when she goes to tell everyone? What will happen to you?"

"Honestly as long as I don't say it, I don't think they're going to believe a person that I don't even know publicly. Do you know how many women have invented that I have a relationship with them or that they expect a child of mine? The media can say it, but I'm not interested. "

"Okay, you're not interested! Great! Everything solved then!" I said with obvious sarcasm, rolling my eyes at his lack of seriousness. It wasn't that simple! Besides ... I didn't like the idea of Minho denying me before cameras, I didn't even officially worry about everything they would say at the University of me, but ... I just didn't want to hear him say that we are nothing, he was going to break me, fully.

"Jisung, don't be sad." I heard him mutter. I smelled, of course, such a closed space was enough so that his nose could feel each of my loud and loud emotions clearly.

"It's not that easy! Nothing is easy! You are not easy!" My hands went up to my hair wanting to pull them, although I restrained myself. I wasn't the culprit, it was Minho, just him and his weird way of thinking. "Shit, sometimes I would like to get in your head and see what the hell is going through your brain when you have ideas like this. You have no right. You know? None! Come to my house and present yourself as my alpha without me knowing anything, of putting myself in this situation in front of my mother. In fact you have no right to anything! "

I pushed my hands away from my hair and for a second, my mind wished I could scratch or hurt myself, eager to replace the disgusting pain that was growing in my chest. Everything ... Everything was falling on me like a bucket of frozen water, thinking of every second that I have lived with Minho, how he put my life upside down and how I could take everything so lightly.

"Jisung ..." He stepped forward and I stretched my arm in defense, showing him the palm of my hand, preventing him from getting closer.

"No, Minho, don't come!"

"But you are ... I can help." He said the same words that day on the phone, making me explode again. Angry, I looked back at him and he kept his own, he looked worried, but that didn't matter to me when I yelled at him, to stop torturing me so much and release everything, absolutely everything.

"You can't help anything! Friends don't do that!" I screamed, not caring if my mother could really hear me. "Friends don't kiss! Friends don't warn each other, much less help them calm down! Fuck, Minho! Friends don't go to bed together! They don't help each other with their heat! That doesn't make friends ! " The loud screams were causing my throat to sting. "We are not friends! This is not friends!"

"Jisung, lower your voice, your mom will listen to you."

"I don't care! I don't care anymore! I don't care about anything! Let everyone know! If you think you're going to play with me like you're doing, you're fucking wrong."

My legs were shaking and I had trouble standing up, I felt that I had given all my energies in the last shouts, losing strength to stabilize. I rested my back on the wall behind my body and looked at the floor, surprised when two drops of water fell directly to the dark marble of the floor. Tears ... I was crying, again crying for Minho.

"I don't want to play with you, baby." I heard his murmur, surprising me that he hadn't lost patience anymore.

A panic attack, I was having a fucking panic attack.

"You have no right ..." I murmured, as my lower lip moved and my body began to shake. I pressed my jaw, trying to calm myself down while carrying one of my wrists to my eyes to take away the tears, but they kept coming out. "You drive me crazy." I whispered, hyping a couple of times, before gathering enough strength to continue. "You make me unable to get you out of my head, you drill into my being until you take over my mind, my heart, my thoughts you put my world upside down and you don't even notice it! You make me feel so-" 

I couldn't finish talking when I felt his strong hands hit my shoulders, sticking more to the wall while his mouth took over mine and made me let out a deep gasp. His tongue soon explored my cavity, taking out another strange sound. Minho ... Kiss me more, please. 

My hands were so tempted to go up to his hair and bury my fingers in his strands, when I remembered where we were and that again Minho was doing the usual, we avoided the main issue, stopping my tears with his lips robbing me until the last degree of consciousness, feeling his thigh press against my limb, having placed his leg right in the middle of mine.

I leaned on his chest to get distance, he bit my lip hard before we parted, I heard him growl in disgust. Angry alpha. I gasped, watching the thin thread of saliva that broke when he ran his tongue over his lips. God, you have to stop doing those things.1  
"I'm serious, stop doing that." My lips curved in a small pot that disappeared as soon as I realized. Watching that victorious smile full of arrogance that adorned his face was not cute, again it seemed that he was the only one wanting to get something out of this. "Stop looking at me like that."

He approached his forehead until he leaned on mine and our gasps were the only thing heard in the whole small room, his breathing was lost in my mouth and mine in his, we both looked into each other's eyes until we managed to breathe deep, his half-smile continued to bother me, making me bitter that I was so crazy about him, of wanting to kiss him again just for that damn stupid smile.

"Didn't they tell you that you should never yell at an alpha like that? I could eat you." Minho carefully took my bottom lip with two of his fingers, pulled it and I made a gesture of pain, the tip of his thumb passed over the wound that had left me his bite, while he licked his lips. Stop doing that, damn it.

"Don't play." I whispered as soon as he released my lip and brushed our noses, his chest and his entire body was still so close to mine, having me fully cornered against the wall, while one of his hands held my waist firmly and the other went to rest on the tiles.

"Who is playing?" The brown of his eyes was so intense, so determined, I felt his annoyance for each one of my words, however, fear was the last thing that went through my system, even in spite of his words, it didn't scare me, it was something weird considering the situation I was in. "How can you not see that you have me crazy about you, Jisung?" 

"Minho."

"No, leave me now. It's my turn." I nodded barely, I didn't want his nose to stop brushing mine, even his lips were so close that if I just stretched I could kiss him. "You don't realize how much you are consuming my mind and even much more than that, you don't see the way I look at you, you don't notice how special you are or even if I told you once already."

"Not that..."

"No, that yes." He growled, instinctively I started to tilt my head to show my neck in the typical sign of submission of the omega, when he banged his palm hard against the wall behind me, releasing a curse. "No, look at me, I don't want to see your neck, I don't want you to submit, I want you to look me in the eye and stop protecting you from me because I'm not going to hurt you. Listen to me, Jisung."

I obeyed ironically and continued to watch him, he took a breath before calming down, I wanted to run my hands down his chest in a lullaby to calm him down, but I thought it was best to stay still. I would let him speak because I really no longer had the strength to continue doing so.

"Mm."

"You're so ... So adorable." I felt my cheeks warm-up and I wanted to avoid his gaze, but I didn't, I continued to see him, knowing that he still had something to say. "You have spent your whole life protecting yourself so much from absolutely everyone, that now it is impossible for you to believe that someone can really love you, so, completely, as you are, Jisung. And I guess my signals can go to hell because no you managed to not read any, so I will tell you directly: I care about you, you are the most important thing I have at the moment."

I had no idea what surprised me most of all, Minho was taking care of breaking every one of the barriers that had taken years to build, of drilling so deep in me, of opening my heart to receive him blindly no matter if it was a fucking joke or not. He achieved that, the only alpha I knew would be able to touch my heart and stay with him. Well ... JeongIn still doesn't count as alpha.

"Minho." I murmured when my lips finally responded to my orders, I moved my mouth a couple more times but absolutely nothing came out of it, until after he brushed his nose with mine in a gesture so affectionate that my skin bristled, I dared to ask. "What does that mean?" I said in a voice so low that I thought maybe he hadn't heard.

"What do you think it means?"

"I don't know. Don't play!" I was going to start yelling at him when it was his lips that were in charge of shutting me up again, this time I did not object, I even enjoyed his smile when his hand was placed on one of mine that still rested on his chest and entwined our fingers, without lose even a second eye contact.

"It means, do you want to be my boyfriend, Han Jisung?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what you guys are gonna say but don't worry I won't make you guys wait too long until the next chapter, I already have it translated and all and I'll post it later as soon as I get out of work ;D


	25. Chapter 25

"Boyfriend?" I murmured, I felt that my heart stopped when Minho brought our intertwined hands to his lips and gave me a soft kiss on the back of my hand, giving me another of his beautiful smiles. I was sure that I would pass out at any time.

"Yes, boyfriend." He confirmed, although we both knew that I had heard him very well. "And before you say anything else, I'm prepared for a" No "answer, the thing is that ... I'm not someone who gives up so easy, less when something matters, so even if you say no ..."

"Yes."

"... I have a plan to ask you every hour of every day of each week- Wait, what did you say?"

"Yes. Yes. Yes! I do!"

For the first time in a long time both my omega and I agreed on something that has to do with Minho, I brought my hands to his cheeks and pulled his face to catch his lips in a kiss, one he didn't take long to reciprocate, around my waist he pulled my body away from the tiles and pressed myself against his, letting out a soft groan. I smiled when he grunted, his leg had already escaped from mine and now it was I who hit his crotch due to the aggressive movement.  
I let his tongue do his thing in my mouth until he stole my breath completely, separating us to gasp over the other. I felt like the atmosphere was warming up and although a part of me indicated danger when his hand went down my back, I kissed him again without worrying about anything else.

My alpha, mine. All mine.

"My omega" I heard him mutter when he broke a kiss before starting another, his fingers groped around my back until he barely located my butt, letting it touch an area so close to my entrance that my hands went down to his shoulders, burying my nails. I let out a groan separating our mouths, moving away from the little distance that his possessive hug allowed.

"Min-minho" I groaned, feeling my lips as hot as my whole body began to feel. I couldn't, although I wanted so much that we stayed there and that he made me his own like that night in his penthouse, a small image of JeongIn having to put up with my mother was responsible for deconcentrating me. That and I didn't want to be ashamed having to go through the room to get to my room and change my pants. "We can't."

"Why not? You're mine now. I can." I tried not to melt with his words.

"Yes, but I have a son outside who is probably wanting to kick my mother, we have to go out."

"After?"

"Is JeongIn ..."

"Go out with me."

"What?"

"You go out with me. Tomorrow, today you can't because it's JeongIn and I understand it, but I want us to have a date tomorrow, in my apartment." I bit my lip, never thought I was going back to that place, or at least not so soon.

"What if I get to work in Sunday?"

"You cancel it."

"I get fired."

"It doesn't matter." Despite his carefree tone that I hated so much, the huge smile on his face and how small wrinkles formed on the sides of his eyes were more than enough to keep me sighing. I groaned, I couldn't say no. "Just kidding, baby." He murmured, approaching to kiss each of my eyelids, eliminating the traces of tears that my wrist couldn't. "But I'm really dying to have you with me ... Alone."

"Finee." My hand went up until my fingers tangled between his hair. God, I didn't know how much I had longed to do this. "If I don't have work tomorrow, I'll tell Hye to take care of JeongIn for the night."

"Hye? Isn't the one that takes care of Jeongin called Natasha?"

"Hye is my- When did Natasha give you her name?" I raised an eyebrow, he shook his head as I continued to melt with his beautiful smile.

"Never mind." His hand around my waist pressed me more against him, making me gasp. "You are mine, Jisung, mine. My omega, my baby."

"Minho." I groaned before his lips were placed on mine again, trapping them in a deep kiss, completely forgetting everything, except that I heard soft knocks on the door. I pushed Minho's chest slightly so we parted, which happened after another of his already known grunts. "JeongIn."

Slowly, I pulled away Minho's hands as he continued to look at me, his eyes and mine remained connected, until I saw myself free and opened the door. It was difficult to separate an alpha from its omega, in fact, you had to be very careful, especially when the alpha was in an irregularly possessive state and I think that with all the bites that Minho left me, it is normal for that to happen, so, without doubt, I opened the door, hoping that with JeongIn present he would behave, at least a little.

"Hey, hi love." I watched my little boy looking at me curiously, he had a juice box in his hand, he had put the straw alone and was taking it easy. He watched Minho and smiled, still with the straw between his lips. "What's up?"

"Grandma." He parted his lips at last, breathing deeply to the point that his nostrils moved lightly, receiving all the smell coming out of the bathroom. "Dad smells like Miiiinho." 

"Dad is going to be punished by Minho after having fled his arms." I heard Minho whisper, I didn't even want to look at him, feeling that the blush was placed on my cheeks alone.

"What about grandma? Is she bothering you?"

"Nope, she talking phone rike this." My little boy brought his right hand to his eyelet while making faces with his face. I smiled, I already imagined what that woman was talking about. Carefully, I took JeongIn in my arms and he rested his head on my shoulder, looking at Minho.

"Miiiinho." I heard what he called him, instantly he approached, paying attention. "I tow to dad that miinhoo loves dad and me. Will you fowgive me?"

"Of course, nini."

"Piwinky Pwomise?"

"Pinky Promise." I smiled, my little boy's body relaxed after that and he brought the straw back to his mouth, sometimes I considered that JeongIn could survive alone, he had that instinct, he shouldn't ask me why Hye said it was an exemplary alpha. "Dad love miinho?" He looked at me, speaking even more tangled by the sorbet in his mouth.

"Yes, love, Dad loves Miinho very much."

+

When we left the bathroom, I had to endure a laugh when I heard how my mother repeated over and over to the person on the other side of the cell phone that it was Lee Minho, while apparently they did not believe her. Minho and I looked at her with a long sigh, at least I owed that woman something.

The rest of the night was pretty quiet, well, if you can calmly call that to feel the constant sound of my mother's cell phone, the camera, in fact, focusing when I set the table, minho ordered food for everyone and since he did in front of my mother, I didn't have the opportunity to say anything, other than to look at him in reprimand that I knew he understood very well.

JeongIn had fun playing with Minho or watching Pokémon, I was even surprised to know that he knew some names more than me. Then my mother apparently fulfilled her mission and left, leaving us all three alone.

"Hey." I stood by his side when he was in control of the JeongIn video game.

"Is it normal for JeongIn to laugh because his car exploded? Aren't you supposed to ...?"

"Oh yes, don't ask." I smiled "Minho, I'm talking to you."

"Tell me."

"Doesn't it bother you? She has taken many pictures."

"No, that's fine." He continued to look at the screen, until apparently not hearing a response from me, he left the control aside and his eyes focused on me. "If she tells people, it saves me having to do it at the next conference or interview I have."

"Do you plan to tell everyone?"

"Sure, why not? You're mine now." His hand reached out to take mine, I didn't complain, his thumb soon caressed the back of mine, when in an agile movement, he took me by the wrist and pulled me, lying on the couch, just between him and JeongIn. I would have yelled at him if it wasn't because his lips were already devouring mine for the next second. "I wanted to wait for my father to meet you, but the sooner the world finds out that you are mine, the sooner they will understand that I will kill the first one that dares to lay a hand on you."

"Dad smells like chocoate." I heard my little boy's voice, Minho smiled, leaving a soft kiss on my nose, while, without much thought, I curled up next to him and felt like JeongIn approached to smell me, resting his little hand on my thigh. "Yummy"

"That's what dad smells like when he's with his alpha, JeongIn." I listened to Minho, pulling out a light purr while filling my nostrils with his delicious smell. "It smells good doesn't it?" 

"Yep!"

After that JeongIn and Minho continued to play while I was curled up on Minho's chest and with JeongIn's little elbow resting on my thigh. So we spent that night, a time when I forgot about absolutely all the worries, my bad thoughts or the fear that something went wrong, we were the three of us and the sound of that video game.

+

My date with Minho was postponed until Wednesday of the other week, to my luck, it seems my mother was silent or her friends didn't believe her despite the photographs. Before the world, Minho was still single and it was not something that bothered me, he was not a singer or anything like that, but I could get the idea of people harassing him or harassing me, taking away the tranquility of having him in my house every day.

Because yes, he said that lovers should see each other ofter and I did not object, despite having almost forgotten what it means to have a boyfriend, Minho had gone to my house after work every day since Saturday, it turns out that neither Hye nor Natasha could stay with JeongIn, Hye because she was doing her thesis and said it ate her absolutely every hour of the day, although she was dying to meet Minho in person; and Natasha, well ... I've never left JeongIn with her for a whole night, and I didn't plan on doing it, I loved her and I trusted her a lot, but I was afraid that JeongIn would get up at dawn and didn't know how to act.

In the end, after a lot of patience, Hye took time and went to my house for JeongIn, she understood that Minho and I would not return until the next morning because according to her, Minho smelled like an excited dog since he entered my house. Minho and I laughed, neither did he deny it and in fact, they got along very well, although it was only a "Hello, take care of him, goodbye", basically.

I was going to prepare to take a suppressor before leaving my house, but Minho's arms were absolute all the time around my waist, even JeongIn laughed at the many useless fights I had with him to let me go. In the end, I gave in, I could very well take some of the many pills Henry had given me later.

I sighed, settling in Minho's car, he drove quietly before taking advantage of a red light to take my hand and interlock our fingers. I smiled, apparently, now everything would be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as promised here is a new update!! Btw do you guys have any questions about this au?? If you do. don't hesitate to ask and I'll answer you and I'm just letting yall know that idk if ill be able to update tomorrow :( so this is just a heads up!!


	26. Chapter 26

"Nervous?"

I stopped moving my leg when I heard his pleasant voice, turned to look at him and I found that side smile with which he used to look so charming. I freed my lower lip from how much I was biting it and sighed, maybe I was starting to stink more nervously than I was aware.

"A little."

"I'm not going to devour you, Jisung." He stopped the car when a guard observed his face, so he allowed him to continue after Minho told him not to worry, that he would keep his car. "I want to, but first we can have dinner or do whatever you want."

I want my alpha to devour me.

"Having dinner sounds great." I nodded. His car stopped and then again the nerves began to take hold of me. I felt strange, I was about to enter Minho's penthouse, the same place where that had happened a few nights ago. How could I control myself and not beg him for him to make me his again? Being a decent omega, I can, I can.

"Besides, I want the receptionist to meet you, so you can come another day to ask for your card."

"Card?"

"Yes, so you can go directly to my penthouse, I would love to bring you all the time, but there will be days when the time will play against me and it would be perfect to find my omega waiting for me."

"Yes?" Well, that's fine, that's fine. Minho is not asking me to be an omega like my mother, he doesn't want me to stay at home and not work, just ... He just wants to see me, that's good, I like to see him too so everything is fine. I took a deep breath, relaxing a little. "But ... Giving me the card. Isn't it like giving me the keys to your penthouse?"

"Yes, I have no problem with that, Changbin also has one, although he will use it only for emergencies, you can come whenever you want, even with JeongIn, it would be great if you brought him one day."

I relaxed much more when I heard the name of my baby, I watched the alpha before my eyes and Minho gave me the most sincere smile possible. How can I refuse something like that? He reached out and took my chin, getting close enough to release my belt and his lips rubbed against mine.

"Are you okay with that, baby?" 

"Uh ... Uhmm." I nodded in a slight movement, I didn't want to separate myself from that delicate touch. "Kiss me, please?"

He smiled, my cheeks got so hot before his lips caught mine in a soft kiss, his caresses touch to my cheekbones and then he ran his tongue over my lower lip. I still remembered having the bite wound that left me right over that place.

"Mine." He murmured when we walked away, I took a deep breath to catch my breath and leaned against the car door. How could I survive that? How? Kissing Minho was the best feeling in life.

I even felt a little dizzy, his kisses left me like that, relaxed, so calm, like the most submissive omega in the world. I hoped he didn't notice or he would know that he had the power to make me do what he wanted by just touching my lips in any way.  
I came back to reality when I heard the sound of the door on my side opening, I was surprised to see him standing there and turned my head to notice that he was no longer sitting in the driver's place. When had he moved? I took his hand and got out of the car, he entwined our fingers before setting the alarm on the luxury Ferrari and keeping the key in his pants pocket.

Going up an elevator, we reached the main floor that was now full of people, I didn't want to ask how they did the night I came when the betas made me go up to the elevator, the first floor was absolutely desolate, would they have closed that area alone for me to go up there? Even after a trip to the most famous stadium, a car as expensive as my house and a movie penthouse, I was still surprised at how much money Minho and his whole family had.

He and I approached a receptionist, she kept watching our hands intertwined for the longest seconds in existence, as well as with the same discretion as my mother taking photographs, that is, void.

"Gwen," Minho spoke when he was sure that the silence of the girl began to bother us both. She reacted, drawing a fake quick smile, accommodating the messy strands of her long blonde hair.

"Min- Mr. Lee!" It was corrected instantly. I raised an eyebrow. Was it okay to call him by name? I sighed so many things that I didn't understand about people with money. 

"Tell me, what is it that you need?"

"Nothing, in particular, I just need you to take out another entry card for my flat." Minho gently pulled my hand, drawing me closer to him.

"Sure, don't worry." She started typing while watching her little monitor in front of her. "Anything else? Your card may be ready for tomorrow."

"Yes, I wanted to introduce him. Gwen, he is Jisung." Minho's hand circled my waist before I said anything. I bit my lip, retaining the look of the omega. She noticed Minho's action and let out a strange sound, resembling a slight hiss before recomposing. "He is my boyfriend. My omega." He clarified and the girl watched him, parting his lips slightly.

"Seriously?" she asked in a whisper.

"Seriously and the card is for him, from now on he can enter and leave my penthouse whenever he wishes. Understood?"

"Y-Yes, sir." Gwen showed him a small smile and then sighed, turning her gaze to the monitor, writing more things that surely had nothing to do with us. Minho then took my hand again and led me quietly to the elevator.

"What was all that?" I asked as soon as the doors in front of us closed and the slight movement made it clear that we were already going up.

"It doesn't matter, baby."

"Minho," I warned. He looked at me for a few seconds and sighed.

"Gwen is like Su Ji." He explained, approaching my body to his to surround me the waist, allowing me to put my head on his shoulder and my nose rubs against his neck, purring to let my nostrils enjoy his smell. "I don't remember it well, but I think she was one of the girls who went to my penthouse that night. I guess she was surprised, that's all."

"Why are you with an omega boy?"

"No, that is the first time in my life that I present someone as my boyfriend." I was surprised and looked up to meet his eyes, he watched me with such tranquility and sincerity. His eyes always reflected transparency, I didn't doubt what he said, speaking lightly and vaguely but saying pure truths. Truths that only made me blush. 

"Haven't you had another boyfriend or girlfriend?"

"No." He sighed, brushing his nose with mine before leaving a small kiss on my lips.

"Why?"

"I've never felt the need to have a partner, you know, it's not common to have boyfriends."

"And now you feel the need?"

"Now you are all I need."

I didn't let him say more, I took his lips in another soft kiss before I noticed how my face was getting too hot, and even as our lips moved slowly, I felt his smile and imagined that he knew very well everything that he caused in me.

Sure, if I talked to someone about what was happening to me with Minho, that someone would tell me that we were taking things in a very hasty way, not that we knew each other for weeks, but we haven't been together for half a year to feel my heart jumping out of my chest, wishing he would yell at him and everyone what I felt, something that went beyond an alpha courting an omega, it was different.

That was not right and it still felt so beautifully right. Maybe I needed a psychologist or something, and it definitely wouldn't be Changbin.

I heard the sound of the elevator stop and then we had to separate. He kissed my lips twice more before leading me inside. We sat in his "little" living room, when he turned on some soft lights, with a yellow hue. I heard that the radio was also playing with a slow song, only one was missing ... Oh yes, he lit the electric fireplace.

"I feel like I'm in a movie." He looked at me as he sat next to me, handing me a glass of wine. I still remembered that it was the drink I had in the exhibition that made me meet Minho, if not for that, I would have finished my work and left that place to continue with my life.

"Why a movie?"

"Well ..." Candles ", music and" fire "..." 

I pointed out each thing respectively, first the soft lights, then the great stereo that I tried very hard so that my jaw did not disengage because of how enormous it was, and then point to the fireplace, going back to him, who watched me completely entertained.

"Yes ... It's nice." It downplayed him, taking a little of the contents of his glass.

"If I didn't know you better, I'd say you're seducing me."

"Seriously?" He set the glass on the small table in front of the sofa and put his body close to a much closer position. Our sides brushed and even our knees rubbed each other. I tried not to choke on wine; perhaps it was the lights, but his intense gaze kept shining, as his face drew closer and closer. "And is it working? Because believe me it's just what I'm doing."

"Eh ... It works, yes." I pushed the glass of wine away when I felt his breathing already crashing into my face. I closed my eyes slowly, although, in a last attempt to preserve my sanity, I opened them and noticed that right next to where Minho had left his glass, was a magazine with the name of his company in front. "Oh look!"

I heard his slight growl although he said nothing, I stretched to take the magazine and noticed that it was marked on a page. He leaned back again, lifted one of his legs and rested his ankle on his opposite knee, taking his cup to drink a little more of the liquid.

"What's wrong with it?" He said after a few seconds in which I read the article on the bookmarked page.

"Do you usually buy magazines that talk about you?"

"Yes." He licked his lips. He had to stop doing that. "Have you heard all the characters in magazines when they say" I never care to read what they write about me? "It's pure bullshit. Everyone reads it, not because it's true, but it always helps to be aware of what they say about you. Sometimes they are ridiculous things, sometimes they are fixed things. "

"Oh, well ... Some of that I understand." Trying to follow my instinct and my omega wanting to be closer to his alpha, now it was I who came closer to his side, resting my head on his shoulder, I showed him the magazine and pointed just the paragraph where he spoke. "I know that in the magazines they don't say things as interviewees say, but they take the important and edit it; I also know about false news, sometimes I have had to photograph scenes where something happens, but from that angle, another one is understood as a whole different thing."

"It's all part of marketing, baby. If you want to succeed, you must play a lot with your public image." His arm circled my body over my shoulders and purred, making my space under it, releasing a sigh full of tranquility before looking back at the magazine.

"It's true, your company is about that, isn't it? Marketing and advertising."

"More than a company, L-Alfa is an advertising agency, we make digital designs, events, advertising campaigns, marketing, sales analysis, and finance companies that can help us in some way." 

"And you earn well with that? Don't judge me, but I think you have too much money to be part of an agency. You're not a Russian mobster or an English king, right?"

"Well..."

"Minho!"

"Just kidding, just kidding." His lips kissed my forehead very carefully, as I pulled away enough to look him in the eye. "We have nothing to do with that, of course, I would not be surprised if my mother knows a hitman or a king, but we don't treat almost anything that has to do with laws, so no angry people are wanting to kill us." 

"Then they earn well being an agency." I relaxed my body, I didn't even notice the second one that had made me tense.

"Yes, the agency is already international and we are doing well. Just mention one brand and I will tell you if L-Alfa is involved with it."

"Uhm ... Coca-Cola?"

"Yes."

"Toyota?"

"As well."

"Yorkshire Tea?"

"Oh shit, yes." he sighed. "And I hate that thing."

"Okay, I got it, you're known." I sighed. I settled my head on his shoulder again. A big smile formed on my lips when I noticed how his hand was looking for mine, intertwining our fingers seconds later. His thumb stroked the back of my hand, purring and enjoying the warm atmosphere.

"Baby." He spoke to me in a slight whisper, I let out a little sound, wanting him to know that I was listening. "I love talking to you, and I promise you that we can then order what you want to eat but ... Can I make love to you now, please?"

+

Minho dropped me carefully on the thin sheets of his bed. When he asked me the question, I wouldn't know if it was instinct that I reacted first or an impulse, but I kissed him deeply before sitting on his legs, letting his hands caress all my anatomy and mine are responsible for removing the shirt, until he lifted me, finishing both in his room.  
He placed himself carefully on my body and my hands took his cheeks, catching his lips again as he slightly moved his hips down, rubbing us even with all his clothes on. This was real, there was no heat, not even instincts, he and I together now, it was only us.

My alpha wanting to mark me as his, his property.

"Just don't break my shirt, okay?" I murmured, I knew he was smiling as he rarely did, while my legs separated and received his body between them. My hands went through his hair, enjoying the brush of our lips. Without kissing, playing to provoke each other.

I felt how quickly the room was filled with our smell, a sweet and bitter, delicious combination, almost as much as Minho's kisses. His hand was introduced under my shirt, and I gasped. I felt the fingertips caress me until he reached one of my nipples and I was going to groan when his mouth took mine, drowning out any sound on his lips.

"I should break it." He kissed my chin, going down between kisses to my neck, biting gently there. "I like it when you wear my clothes."

"I can wear your clothes without you tearing mine." My hands came down awkwardly, meeting the beginning of his jean, groping until I took his butt and squeezed them between my fingers, pulling out a gasp that then turned into a lascivious smile.

"Impatient, my little omega?"

"I want you to make love to me."

We kissed again after that and our lips only parted when I groaned, it took him a while to unbutton my jean but once done he took my member directly, giving it a rough squeeze. I kissed him again, trying to silence the shameful sounds that came out of my mouth.  
The following happened very quickly, we both felt the presence of someone else, but it was too late to separate. The doors of his room opened when an alpha entered, screaming as if he was desperate.

"Minho! Minho we have pro-!" His voice cut off the second he saw us both in bed. I felt my face warm up so fast how did he get in? Why didn't I feel it? Fuck.

"Fuck, Changbin!"

Is this guy Changbin?

Minho climbed off, snorting. I fastened my pants again when I noticed that the immense alpha kept looking at me. I sighed when Minho stood in front of me just when I was going to observe the other person well, so I leaned on my knees and stretched out on the bed, looking over the shoulder of my alpha.

"You seem familiar..." Changbin said to me and then everything fit into my head, as fast as a camera shot.

"Oh my God! You're the jerk!" 

"Jerk? Shit! You're the father of the spawn that called me an idiot!"

"Spawn? What?"

I hissed as anger was taking over my body. He called JeongIn a spawn again, I couldn't afford it. However, I failed to do much when Minho took a step forward, continuing to block Changbin's direct gaze towards the bed, even parting his arms slightly. Changbin growled.

"Are you going to attack me, Minho?" 

"Couldn't you have knocked, idiot?"

"It's important. Gwen didn't tell me you had visitors." I rolled my eyes. Why didn't that surprise me of that the omega receptionist? Surely she thought that the earlier someone interrupted us, it would be much better to prevent anything from happening. And she achieves it.

"Well, I have them. Now get out." Minho relaxed, although he still didn't move from his place, covering me. I was seriously thinking of throwing water on both alphas to calm down, but perhaps that would make them angrier.

"What is it?" I murmured, Minho barely turned to see me for two seconds before returning his attention to Changbin, it was normal, I knew that alphas were very territorial and I was happy to know that if we were going to be interrupted, it was long before I was completely naked. "You said it's important, what is it?"

"Oh ... You're Jisung, aren't you? Impatient." I narrowed my eyes. Yes, it was Changbin. "Sorry, on the cell phone the voice is very distorted."

"I know, it didn't occur to me that you were the idiot alpha who I kicked his balls."

He raised both eyebrows and I couldn't help getting closer to Minho, advancing with my knees on the bed until my hands rested on his shoulders and I peeked around. Changbin sighed, apparently he had no intention of dealing with my alpha.

"Anyway, I would have liked a presentation where my best friend is not wanting to bury his teeth in my throat and not just for a nice bite, but it is this." Changbin showed us a black bag that I didn't even notice he had in his hand. He took a colorful magazine out of it, I remembered it, it was my competition, although now I wasn't to think the happy name. "the cover page."

He brought it close enough for Minho and me to look at the image. There they were. A giant picture of Minho in the front and much small moving or dark shots, but where he was seen with an omega, man. I distinguished my hair and sighed. Yes, they were the photos my mother took.

"And what about it?" Minho asked after a few seconds. "Changbin, I'm busy, whatever it is, you can wait. Do you understand?" I felt the tension in his muscles increase and I left a small kiss on the back of his neck. Quiet alpha, calm down, here I am, I am with you.

"Minho, your mother saw this."

Changbin threw the magazine aside, then running one of his hands through his hair. "She and your father are coming back right now on a private flight and believe me, they're not happy."

"Shit, Changbin." 

Minho took my hands to get me off his shoulders and made sure that I stabilized on the bed, then approached his best friend, taking him by the arm, left the room and closed the doors. I sat completely on the sheets while listening to the screams of both of them, they weren't fighting, but Minho and Changbin heard each other angry enough until then I heard the sound of the elevator closing and total silence.

I sighed, I understood absolutely nothing. What had happened? Didn't Minho say it was okay for everyone to find out? Because if it was a problem, I could have stopped my mother before letting her leave my house.

I heard the footsteps of my alpha and his scent drenched in anger indicated that he was approaching, he was obfuscated, however, he seemed to calm down at every step he took. He opened the doors of the room, looking at me. He walked until he sat next to me and sighed too. I didn't understand anything, but I didn't need to do it either, instinct was sometimes good.

I moved closer to him until I hid my face in his neck, kissing him, reassuring him. My hands traveled through his bare chest while caressing small spaces, his irregular breathing didn't help me, nor did I have no idea how to reassure an alpha, but when I felt bad, I just needed to be in his arms, I hoped that the same will happen with him.

"I guess ... It's no use saying" Where were we? "No?" He whispered, I moved away from his neck to look him in the eye and was happy to notice his resigned smile because at least it was one, not the contracted and worried gesture with which I saw him enter. I shook my head slightly. "I understand."

"I'm sorry."

"At least sit on my legs, okay? That calms me down a lot, I got angry because the idiot of Changbin saw you that way."

"He didn't see me with bad eyes." I obeyed his words, accommodating me carefully on his lap, his hands soon circled my waist and then I gave him a quick kiss on the lips, combing the part of his bangs that covered one of his eyes.

"No, in the beginning, yes, luckily he calmed down when he realized who you were." I wanted to tell him that he was paranoid, but I preferred to shut up and sigh.

"Maybe it was the smell."

"Yes ... And then I got angrier when I realized that he was the idiot you told me about the other day, the one who treated JeongIn badly, right?" 

"Aha, but that doesn't matter now. I don't want you to be angry."

"I'm not mad anymore. If I have you with me, I feel a sense of incredible peace." I smiled, settled my head back on his shoulder and buried my face in the space of his neck, enjoying his closeness. "You calm me down, baby."

"I like that." I kissed his skin again, feeling his hands on my waist tighten me more, clutching our bodies. "What did Changbin want? What is it about your angry mother? Didn't you tell me it didn't matter if we went out in a magazine?"

"It doesn't matter, I don't care. The day I told you it didn't matter, my parents were in the city and I wanted to let them know on the same Sunday that we were together, but when we postponed it and noticed that nothing went anywhere, I didn't tell them anything the next day they traveled for business, they have been out of the country since then. " I nodded, indicating that I was listening.

"Is it bad that they found out like this?"

"Maybe, but Jisung." Minho leaned his shoulder forward, indicating me with that gentle gesture to lift my head and look at him. I did it, meeting his two beautiful eyes, watching me so serious and determined. "Absolutely no one is going to separate us, I will not allow it."

How not to believe him? I felt my heart start beating again quickly and hid again in his neck, nodding. His hand took mine before giving me a soft kiss, just as he did the day he asked me to be his boyfriend.

Sometimes, like now, I wanted to ask what I had special and different. Why me? Why not another? But the questions died in my throat when I realized that I didn't want him to question that, it was something like tempting luck and I didn't want to lose it.

"Okay, I believe you."

"Changbin told me he doesn't know exactly how far they are, but I imagine they will arrive tomorrow and want to meet you."

"But your mom is angry, wouldn't it be too bad to meet her now? "

"Believe me, it is better that you know her now than by her own means to visit you." A shiver went through my entire column. I groaned, shrinking in Minho's arms. "No, no baby, I didn't mean that she will hurt you, but that I want to be present and show you that this is serious, that I am not afraid of her."

"I'm afraid of her. I'm terrified."

"I know, I can smell you."

"What happens if she doesn't like me?"

"In fact ..." Minho's hand went up to my back until he settled on my hair, he sank his fingers between them and massaged my skull, pulling out a purr. That felt very, very good. "You must be sure that she will not like you, but not because of you, but because she doesn't like it when things don't go as she planned."

"What did she plan?"

"To his son married to a female omega and have many children."

I was going to say something when we both heard the sound of a cell phone, and it was not mine. Minho moved with me on his legs, making sure I didn't get off him even though it made him uncomfortable to take his cell phone out of his pocket.

I watched as the device turned on and off a little light, while a name that was not Changbin's name was illuminated on the small screen of it.

"Incoming call. - Mom."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I took longer to update this time but I have been working crazy hours plus school and I'm studying for my finals but here is a new update!! What do you guys think is gonna happen?? Do yall have any theories??? I have you are enjoying reading the story as much as I enjoy writing it!!!


	27. Chapter 27

I didn't hear what Minho said to his mother, he came out again to answer the call and a few minutes later he returned to his room, looking me in the eye with a gesture so mortified that I wanted to kiss him, just wishing to change his expression.

He asked me to get ready and looked at my clothes, I didn't look bad, maybe I was somewhat informal but many times I had dressed like that at the University. Then I looked up again and he smiled, approaching me to place his hands on my shoulders and caress in that area, kissing my forehead and letting out a long sigh before speaking.

"Listen, Jisung." His hands went up to take my cheeks and he brought his lips to mine, staring into my eyes. "It's not in my plans to force you to do absolutely nothing, you and I are against that of the alpha male and all of that, right?" I nodded. "Okay. It happens that my mother wants to see me now. They are already in Seoul and really, I would really like to go with you."

I listened carefully to each of his words, I wasn't surprised but I wasn't fascinated by the idea of meeting his mother and his father at that time, especially when Changbin had acted in that way, also making it clear that the lady didn't think to see me with good eyes I bit my lower lip and pulled on it, sighing.

"Sure, I'll go," I affirmed, clearing my throat when I noticed how sharp my voice had come out, full of insecurity.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to, baby."

"It's not that." I shook my head slightly. "You said that if I'm not going to see her with you, seeing her being alone will be worse, right?" He nodded. "Okay, it's now or never."

"I promise you that I will protect you with my life, my love."

I smiled, Minho's arms circled my waist before pulling me to his body and hugging me, I did the same, releasing a long sigh loaded with anguish. I couldn't lie, I really feared that this woman won't approve of our relationship and everything goes wrong, I didn't know if I could with such rejection, not when I really began to see the good side of things.

"What did you mean I get fixed?" I whispered, slowly stroking his back.

"You have so disheveled hair that it indicates an" Almost devoured by my alpha "everywhere." I smiled, enjoying the blush on my cheeks when I buried my head in his neck, filling me with his smell.

"We should do something to change that almost, right?"

"After talking to my parents, I'll take care of eliminating that almost, Jisung."

+

We got into his car after he combed my hair and let my hair look moderately decent, not that I was looking for a nerd style or something, sure that way I would look incredibly ridiculous. Minho hardly spoke all the way, I could smell that slight scent of concern with which he filled his car, but I said nothing, we just held hands and continued in silence, being there for the other.

I knew that for him things were not simple and I couldn't prevent my mind from filling with images where I imagined that surely if I were different, it wouldn't be so much the current problem. An omega girl, with a good body, no kind of tie and even a virgin, someone of class and money. Would that be the kind of omega that her mother wanted for him? Again I wondered what Minho had seen in me, but I dared not ask him either; I just rested my head on the back of the seat and admired his profile for long minutes. My alpha was completely beautiful.

"We are almost there." I heard his voice, returning to reality. I watched the great building I assumed we were heading to and held the air in my lungs. I looked at Minho, asking him the silent question that he soon answered. "Yes, that's L-Alpha, love."

"It's huge, I can see that building from my house."

"I know, baby, I go to your house very often."

I smiled, feeling like the car was slowing down and watching Minho move the helm to park it outside the huge agency. I was going to ask him why he didn't keep it or parked it in a more secluded place, but I imagined that because of the same thing he said we wouldn't take, he wanted to have it ready to leave.  
He took my hand as soon as I got out of the vehicle and I followed him. We walked among a big number of people, everyone greeted him and yet Minho didn't stop until he was in the elevator. Without letting go of my hand, he released a sigh and ran his other hand through his hair, ruffling them a little.

Nor did I say anything, I watched as we were going up between all floors until we reached the last. The doors opened and we entered. As soon as we did, I looked at Changbin's already known face and a little more inside, at the bottom of a closed hallway, to a person leaving the final room of the latter. He was a man, a man not so tall, with thick glasses and a very ... Nervous attitude. He adjusted the collar of his shirt and let a big smile appear on his lips when he saw Minho.

"Son!" His slightly sharp voice only increased my confusion. I looked at Minho, he gave me a look and relaxed the grip of our hands. I understood I let go of his hand and let him go to his father ... Although I still didn't believe he was a ...

"Omega." Changbin approached me, giving me a light blow with his shoulder against mine. "From your face, I imagine you didn't know that Wook was an omega."

"We-Well ... Was I supposed to know?" I asked, unable to stop watching Minho talk to his father, although I couldn't hear what they said, despite how much I tried to sharpen my ear to the fullest.

"He is one of the two owners of L-Alfa, you are a photographer of a gossip magazine, it's clear that you should know." Changbin smiled mockingly and I narrowed my eyes.

"The fact that that is my job doesn't make me a gossiper." I rolled my eyes at him, looking back at Minho before giving Changbin another questioning look. "Although I suppose I should have expected it, right? Minho has problems with his mother, not his father. And the character is her."

"Yes, it is so. Like you should know that Wook is not Minho's biological father."

"He isn't?"

"No, he met Suzy when Minho was a baby." I affirmed, waiting for him to continue talking." Suzy was a single alpha with a broken tie and a son. Ironic, right? " I nodded, running out of speech for a few seconds. I thought that being alpha and being omega can make a big difference, but in the same way, I didn't know any omega that lived happily with an alpha that had a child from another bond.

"How was that...?" I asked after a few seconds. "Did she break it? Did she break the tie and ... stay with Minho?"

"No." Changbin sighed, arranging the papers he had in a messy folder under his arm. "The omega boy who she bit left her after starting an adventure with an alpha and let himself be bitten by it. She only found out about the deception in the same second the omega was bitten because she felt it and then that guy never appeared anymore. "

"How is that possible? Didn't she smell it? His omega smelling like someone else?"

"That's the problem, Suzy was a very naive or distracted alpha in those times." He left a slight pause before continuing "She was starting with her advertising agency at an early age, seeking independence and therefore was almost never at home by the time her omega was pregnant and those details. He told her he needed people to take care of him and she gave him the freedom to hire whomever he likes. The alpha with whom he tricked her was his private doctor. "

"Oh." I watched Minho take a look and gave him a small smile. "Why do you tell me all that?"

"Minho wanted me to do it." Changbin shrugged. "You haven't had time to talk about it, so while he entertains his father before he talks to you, it's me."

"Will his father talk to me?" 

"Oh yes, he has a lot to tell you." I didn't feel calm even with the compassionate smile that Changbin gave me.

"And how is he?" I looked at him. "Is she like Minho's mother?" 

"No, of course not. He is the opposite side of the coin." I tilted my head, waiting for him to continue. "After Suzy was left alone with a small newborn and being abandoned by her omega, she didn't look for him, didn't care and stopped working to take care of Minho, even though an alpha is very useless for what babies are.. " I nodded, although I didn't consider Minho useless when I was with JeongIn. "She got to the point where her small-business she had created was bankrupt and was soon seized."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, she went to talk with the people who would seize her to ask for more time. "Changbin's smile was much more sincere at that point." Wook was the practicing son Suzy's company case manager, there they met and looked into each other's eyes ... The rest is history."

"How is the rest history? And how did they fall in love? How did they talk? How -?"

"Jisung."

I was startled when I heard my name, although the sweet tone with which Minho called me was pleasant, I was ashamed just to think that he and his father could have been listening to us, even worse when I turned my head and they were both at our side. Hell, how was I so distracted lately?

"Hi." I looked at Changbin and he was smiling with mockery, while Wook watched me with a smile, stretching his hand in my direction. "Very nice to meet you, sir, I am ... Well, Jisung."

"I know." He nodded, giving me a slight squeeze. "Don't tell me sir, Jisung, just tell me Wook, they gave me that name for something."

"O-okay."

I felt a hand go around my waist and my whole body trembled before Minho pulled me gently and surrounded me with his arm. I placed my hand on his chest, feeling somewhat dizzy again, he hadn't kissed me, but such a gesture of possessiveness in front of Changbin and his father overwhelmed me, something similar had never happened to me in my life.

"Baby, listen." He whispered near my ear, kissing it slowly. "Now I must talk to my mom, but I'll leave you in good hands, okay?"

"Yes Yes." I nodded, looking for his gaze. "You will be fine?"

"If I have you with me, I'm more than good, Jisung." He smiled, as arrogant and conceited as always, drawing me a much calmer smile. I groaned when he released my waist and left a fleeting kiss on my lips, moving away to go to the same door from where his father had left. The three of us continued to look at Minho and once we lost sight of him, I felt the atmosphere becoming more and tenser in an exaggerated silence until the sight of Wook settled on me and then on Changbin.

"Well, Changbin, that's all. You can go to your house, sorry we made you come so late."

"No, it's okay." Changbin sighed, bringing one of his hands to his shoulder, giving himself a slight squeeze. "It is my duty to take care of your son, even if that makes me old before I even reach thirty." Wook laughed and I would have done it if it weren't because I really felt I didn't fit there. "Take care Jisung and stop kicking people." He winked at me, walking just a few steps we had advanced from the elevator, approaching this one to wait for him.

"Come, Jisung, let's sit down."

I nodded, following the man I really was, now that I had him so close, even a little shorter than me. He made his way to some seats on one side of the huge floor and sat down on a personal one, indicating with a gesture that I should take a seat. I did it, seeing how close we were to the windows, it was a really high floor, the people below looked very small.

"It's beautiful." I sighed, releasing the comment in the air.

"It is." I looked at him when he continued. "Suzy and I decided to put our office on top because we love this view, day or night, it's beautiful and relaxing."

"I ... I see."

"Minho told me you have a son, Jisung." I nodded, lightly biting my lip. "JeongIn, right? He says he's a very smart little boy." 

"He is, yes." I smiled, happy to know that Minho was expressing of him like that.

"He told me that he loves him very much, almost as much as he loves you."

"That ... That what he told me ... It's something a little, uh." I put my hands together, thinking whether to say it or not. Woo watched me in the eye, with that look so calm and peaceful, it reminded me of Minho's at times, even if they didn't have blood ties, they looked alike. "It's weird ... We haven't known each other much and Jeongin has seen him less than me."

"I get it." Woo smiled, resting his elbow on the arm of the seat and his head slightly on his palm. "Does it feel weird, Jisung?"

"Weird?"

"You know. Since you met Minho, nothing has been as it was before."

"Oh yeah!" I almost screamed, bringing my two hands to my mouth later, ashamed. "I'm sorry, is that ... Yes, that happens to me. No-I don't want to say I don't love his son, I love him ... But all we've been through so far is ... Complicated."

"... And it had never happened to you with anyone else." Wook continued.

"Exactly ... It's ... Uhm, how do you know?"

"Have you ever heard someone talk about soulmates, Jisung?"

My face contracted in a confused gesture. Yes, soulmate was an important part that was adored to hear during children's stories. When Rapunzel met her soulmate or when the Little Mermaid met hers, although they couldn't be together. Bella falling in love with a great beast with whom she had nothing in common but who wanted to take care and improve just knowing that it was her soulmate. It was a magical part of children's stories.

"In stories for children." I murmured, noting that I had been silent for too long.

"And have you ever believed in them?"

"No, they are stories." I made a gesture, shrugging my shoulders slightly. "That is what you tell children to believe in love forever, in marriages, in living happily for all eternity and that love can against everything and everyone." 

"What if I told you that it is possible, Jisung?" Wook leaned fully on the back of his place, still showing me his kind smile. "If I told you they are almost impossible cases, but they exist? Would you believe me?" 

"Sorry to be skeptical, I mean, Wook." I sighed. "But this world is not made for fairy tales, I think it is possible to find someone you love and that is reciprocal but your soulmate? Someone who says he is destined to be with you since they open their eyes? How do those myths of the same birthmarks and that? "

"Yes ... Like that." Wook sighed, looking at the large window at his sid0e. "These are moments that almost never happen, but they happen when people least expect it."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because I knew that Suzy was my soulmate from the first moment I looked her in the eye."

At that moment I understood what Changbin was referring to with the rest being history, there was no explanation for an inexperienced omega wishing to have a relationship with an alpha with a young son and having already lived as Suzy did. Not at will, clearly. But Wook looked in love and Minho said his mother changed since he met him. What would he mean? To the mutual union, they felt from just looking at each other? "

"We-Well." I cleared my throat. "I guess if you felt it and everything went well ... You must have found your soulmate in Minho's mom, but I don't understand and I don't want to sound rude but why are you telling me this?"

"Oh no, don't get confused, son." Wook settled into the chair and rested his two elbows on his knees, clasping his fingers intertwined, looking me in the eye. "It was not easy and clearly not all things went well. My family didn't accept Suzy and we had so many inconveniences that many times I thought the best we could do each other was to quit." He smiled wistfully, looking at the floor. "And every time I tried to leave her she looked into my eyes, taking my hand, intertwined her fingers with mine and told me that she could not go on without me, so I wondered how to abandon your soulmate?"

"But ... you didn't."

"No, I didn't do it." He stretched one of his hands until he touched my knee, leaving a couple of claps in that area. "And I tell you this because I am completely sure that Minho found his soulmate in you."

"What? That's not true." The security in Wook's gaze left me speechless, as transparent as Minho, sincere and determined. "Minho and I met by accident, in one ... An art gallery, he only helped me because ... Because ..."

"Because Minho loved you even before seeing you in the eye, Jisung."

"What? That can't be true. love? Are you serious? Ours was a pretty coincidence, that's all."

"What if it wasn't?" Wook sighed, I didn't like the sadness I saw in his gaze. "What if it wasn't the wine that made your heat come forward but the presence of your soulmate? What if it wasn't a coincidence that his heat happened at the same time? Or Minho's alpha needing only you? He didn't give up despite knowing that you have a child? And if nothing is a coincidence? And if it is because you belong to each other? Listen, Jisung, I am sorry to show you how informed I am but I need you to listen to me before continuing with your life as if this conversation had never happened. "

"Wow, is just that ... Wow." I took a deep breath a couple of times, trying to relax, I didn't want emotions to take hold of me, but that was something I would never have considered in my life to be the Minho's soulmate? To be destined to be with him? An atrocity! If that were so ... If Minho had really been made for me he would have arrived earlier, I would have known him before everything happened ... All that.

Quiet, baby, calm down.

I heard his voice in my head and sighed. That would tell me, of course, if he were here with me he would tell me to calm down and then I could listen to his father. I did it, with his words in my head I looked at the older man in front of me and just smiled at him.

"So." He followed. "better?"

"A little" I sighed deeply after that. "I am surprised to be considering the possibility of such madness, but I do."

"I think you're ready to talk to Minho now."

"Yes ... Well, no ... Well, I don't know. Is he okay? With your wife, I mean, she ... She knows he ..."

"That he loves you?" Wook smiled. "Surely he is telling her right now."

"And she ... She's going to take it well, isn't she?"

"I think that's the problem ... Suzy became a very tough woman over the years, Jisung and I don't think she wants her beloved son to live such a complicated relationship as ours was."


	28. Chapter 28

"What do you mean?" 

I watched Wook's mouth open to speak but it was then the thunder of a door closing that disconcerted us. Wook looked at me and then behind me; Turning around, I saw Minho walking in a hurried pace until he took my hand and intertwined our fingers, pulled lightly on me, approaching his body to surround my waist firmly.

"I need ... God, I need so much to smell you." I felt his chest go up and down because of the adrenaline. Would they have been arguing? What had happened in that room?

"Take him away, Minho. I'll talk to your mother."

Minho nodded and the next second we were already leaving the huge building. Minho's hand was shaking, his grip on mine was powerful and it definitely didn't let my blood circulate well, but I didn't feel pain, on the contrary, my chest hurt from seeing him that way. He helped me get into his car and he drove out of the parking lot, only once he was on the highway he let out an angry sigh, squeezing his fingers on the stirring wheel.

"Minho." I sighed, not knowing very well what to do. I had never seen any alpha like that, although I was not very expert in the matter of knowing them. "What do you have? Tell me, please, I want to help."

"Wait, just wait." He raised his hand in my direction, stretching the index as if trying to shut me up. I obeyed, he didn't sound angry, but he was agitated. "I need you to wait."

"Okay. I'll wait." I bit my bottom lip, watching as he didn't take his eyes off the road, his brow furrowed and his eyebrows curved down. Anger, annoyance, the smell soon filled the car. My omega shook and I tensed my body, we didn't like our angry alpha, so I quickly released the main doubt in a small whisper.

"Did ... Did I do something wrong?"

"No, not you." The car was still moving at speed, luckily it was too late, I had not noticed the time since I left his house but I expected it to be past twelve. "I did." He went on, so I just looked at him, letting him take his time. "I'm the idiot who thought she would understand, but it didn't happen."

"Your mom? Is that it?" I watched the veins mark slightly on his hand for the new tension produced and I took it as a yes. "You are doing that? Are you holding back?" Minho said nothing and it was not necessary either, every detail of his reaction fit perfectly.

By that time, I knew that Minho was the alpha with whom I would like to spend every second of my life. The night had been long, very much, he and I didn't do what we planned but I knew so much about his world, that this last detail only helped to understand that Wook was right, I also saw Minho as my soulmate. And he wasn't a perfect alpha either.  
And it is that in reality ... There is no prototype of the perfect being, nor a standard, nor a manual to do it to the letter. We are not alphas, betas and omegas, we are people. Minho had shown me that I was not a phenomenon because I was different, the differences are good, right now he is different and I love each one of his peculiarities.

But if I had to use that word in a sentence, I would say that Minho is the perfect person for me.

He made a difference in a beautiful way, one that accelerated my heart with every memory of everything I had learned that night. He didn't have a mother and father who are instilling in him a belief, in fact, he has a mother who tries to achieve in him the perfection that his own life doesn't have, without realizing that this is not in the wishes of his son.

Minho is shorter than the other alphas, he doesn't look for a fight to make himself feel superior, he doesn't impose on you what to do or what not to do, and he doesn't like to show off the number of omegas he has at his feet. He loves JeongIn and knows how to treat him, he is not clumsy, he is careful, smart and cautious. He doesn't give up, he does not feel better than anyone and above all, he is the same alpha who is now by my side, trying to calm himself down so as not to respond to his mother even though he is already at the age when every alpha believes that nobody can get over you.

He is not perfect and I am not perfect, perhaps that is why we are made for each other.

"Baby are you okay?"

I came back to reality and found him looking at me. I didn't know how much time had passed, but looking back at the front of the car, I noticed that we were in the parking lot of the building where his penthouse was located, so I had definitely taken my time understanding something that Minho tried to teach me from the first day we met.

"I'm fine," I affirmed, enjoying the inner peace that I barely felt his eyes and all his expression relaxed, showing me a small smile.

"You will be able to help me, my perfect omega." 

+

"Min-" I gasped as soon as my body fell on the mattress of his bed, watching him getting on me, with his legs on either side of my body and his hands resting on the sides of my head. "We have ... We have to talk."

"I know." His gaze connected with mine and I could see how his beautiful eyes had become darker and brighter, showing his desire for something that I was also dying to do. "But first I need you. Your body, you, all of you."

"Minnie."

I knew that I shouldn't let something as important as the subject of soulmates be forgotten, but how can I refuse such a beautiful alpha by rubbing his cheek against my neck? Minho's hands soon moved to my pants, opening the button and lowering the zipper quickly, if not that he had broken it in the process. Then that same hand rose below my shirt to caress my belly, making a groan escape from my mouth.

"Imagining you pregnant, baby makes me hard." His raspy voice went straight to my ear, I gasped when his tongue slowly delineated my lobe. "All of you is so exciting."

"Minho!" I groaned, two of his fingers took one of my nipples and pulled it lightly, playing with that piece of meat, while his other hand accommodated my legs, letting one of his thighs be placed in the middle of them and pushed up. The simple friction consumed me in a strong wave of pleasure as my member hardened more. "It's not ... It's not true."

"Oh no?"

"No." I looked for his eyes and pouted, raising one of my hands to caress his cheek, then resting it on his shoulder. "I looked really ... Fat and I was afraid he would leave me marks ... Stretch marks, those things."

"And you took great care of your skin?" While I was talking, Minho helped me incorporate the upper half of my body to take off my shirt, going to bed later. I felt my cheeks blush when I had him admiring my belly in detail, running his fingertips over my skin.

"Yes, a lot."

"I would have loved you with stretch marks or whatever."

"That's because you look at me with love eyes." I smiled, surprised at the ease with which that word escaped my lips, ignoring how hot my face felt. "So if I had a monkey on my face, you would tell me that you loved it."

"You do." He whispered, gently biting the skin of my neck. "Then I can repeat the many reasons why I love you, but right now I only question the best position to make you mine." Looking at him, I licked my lips before answering.

"I like it like this." He raised one of his eyebrows at not understanding what I meant and then I looked at his body on mine, with my legs already spread on both sides of his hip. "Like this. I like how you completely cover me with your body ... I feel like you eat me, that I disappear, that I am devoured by my great alpha and nothing can do more than that idea."

I tried to smile in the most seductive way possible before pulling back his hair so that it was clear that he wanted my mouth in the same second. My legs separated further and they shrunk to the sides of his body, resting the soles of my feet on the bed, while my hands played with his short strands of hair and tilted my head, giving me completely to his mouth. Quietly he moved away from my lips and leaned down to leave delicate and tender kisses on my abdomen, to the side and a little below my navel. He kissed as far as the fabric of my boxer allowed it and climbed up to finish kissing on my belly. I imagined that he felt the tension in my abdomen as soon as his hot and moistened kisses had had contact with my skin, my body temperature increased only with those caresses.

He looked up and dedicated himself to observing my expressions, being simply lost among all his actions. Thus he continued with his caresses, making himself desired. He looked down again to see my skin, I could tell he admired his work, the small dark circles that would have formed because of his bites. He kept kissing the line of my ribs, taking but eventually reaching my nipples.

"Uh ... Uhm." I bit my lower lip, my legs began to shake and they tried to come together, wanting to put pressure to have his crotch closer to my body. I needed it so much.  
Minho was quite entertaining kissing me everywhere and I couldn't look away from his movements, so slow and so dedicated, ruffling my skin while still sending me light and pleasant discharges of pleasure.

My hands went on to hold the cloth of the blankets, squeezing them tightly. I stirred impatiently in my place, swallowing hard saliva, trying to bite my lower lip as hard as possible not to let out too loud moans and interrupt the atmosphere. Although from the expression I noticed for seconds on his face, I was sure that Minho knew very well what state I was in and just wanted to gradually take me to the limit.

"Min-minho." The hoarseness that came out of my voice made me try to clear my throat, I knew that his simple actions were leaving me without air. "I need ... I need that! Oh!" My back arched slightly in surprise, I didn't realize the moment when his lips brushed just over one of my nipples, hardening it with something so simple, kissing the dark outline of it.

"Did you give milk to JeongIn, love?"

"Y-Yes." His mouth pressed on the tip of my nipple and sucked on it, causing me another loud groan, bringing one of my hands to his short hair and closing his eyes tightly. "No." I groaned again, pulling his hair, trying to push him away. "Don't do ... Oh, fuck Minho!"

He took it between his teeth and pulled the sensitive skin, then again to bite the contour, while his thumb passed over my abdomen, down between caresses until it reached the edge of my pants. I let out a gasp of surprise when he took the garment and the boxer with a simple pull. I was happy to have taken off my shoes before that.

"I still think that at that moment I have the most beautiful man before my eyes, who belongs to me and tonight I want to make love to him." He whispered. He brushed his lips with mine only to make fun of my desire to kiss him, and then give me a malicious smile as soon as my eyes opened. I wanted to pout, but he just left a small kiss on my lips before getting up, taking off all the remaining clothes. Without taking my eyes off, I was sure that I had never seen such a sexy man in my life.

"Shit ... You have to calm down or this won't last long." I asked, although, for his beautiful and sensual smile, I imagined that he had not taken me seriously.

"I want you to touch me and let me whisper in your ear how much I love you, Jisung." He slowly moved back to my body, bringing his face close to mine, although he ended up going down to kiss my neck, running his teeth slowly over there, over the area of the previous bite, causing my body to tense, but not the bad form, now I was not afraid.

"Wh ... Do you want to?" I asked in a voice, hoping he really listened to me. My hands went up to caress his back, his shoulders, all space of his warm and soft skin that I could touch.

"I'm dying to do it." He whispered over my ear, leaving a small kiss on my lobe. "But do you want me to do it, my love?"

"I don't know." I sighed, suddenly feeling scared because that was not the answer I was waiting for. I thought about him moving away, getting bitter, dressing and leaving myself alone, but none of that happened.

Because Minho is an imperfect alpha.

"Then today is not the day." He said, kissing again on my previous mark, before pushing away and looking me in the eye, with a totally different smile from the previous ones. A cute and pretty, where the bags were marked under his eyes and showed me his teeth. "You're mine, baby, I don't need a bite to prove it, at least until you're ready."

Minho kissed my lips and I really tried not to end up crying, he knew how to make me feel good, without even realizing he knew every point to break down any small barrier that still has my heart to his love. I loved him, I loved him with every fiber of me.

I spread my legs further as we pushed away, the emotion clearly didn't diminish the excitement, quite the contrary, my entrance was lubricated more and more before his simple touch, hoping that he would fulfill the words said before and it is not that I didn't have sexual experiences until to give, but because I didn't remember once in which I would have made love with someone. Never. It was beautiful to know that I would give at least the first time to the alpha owner of my heart.

Minho settled better between my legs, letting each one of mine be on the sides, right on his thighs, brushing with his hard limb my buttocks, without entering, just pushing slowly, leaning forward to support his hands again. the sides of my body, ramming without penetrating, moving your hips circularly or against me.

I groaned I wanted it, I needed it inside and at the same time I was twisting by the simple simulation, he wasn't even making myself his, his glans had regular contact with my entrance and was lubricated with it, maybe that's why he did it. I didn't notice until I took a deep breath to endure any plea that he should fuck me at once, that the whole room had already been filled with us, with me, more than anything, but its smell didn't go unnoticed. Anyone who entered that place would know perfectly what had happened there.

I tried to look at him, although it was almost impossible, my eyes became damp because of the pleasure that caused me to observe him, to hear him curse or to let out small grunts, repeating myself over and over again that I was completely his. Minho leaned forward, kissing my chest and rising to my lips, stealing a kiss, bit and pulled my lower lip before looking into my eyes.

"I like you so much, my little one. It makes me crazy to have you like that, you don't know what it costs to contain myself from fucking you like the last time."

"No." I gasped, feeling again the head of his erection crashing into my entrance in one of his many movements. "You don't have to ... Contain yourself." I stroked his back, quickly biting my lip. "Just ... Make me yours, okay? Please-please."

"Do you want it, baby?" He smiled as if he had really achieved what he wanted. "You like it that way, don't you? But you want it inside of you already, right? Pushing into your tight, hot hole."

"Shit." And again I thought he was going to kill me. "Yes. Yes. I want it inside." I nodded irregularly.

And then, finally, Minho stopped playing. He stopped his movements to observe my legs, his hand reached out to take, without even looking, one of the cushions of his bed and raising me in such a strong and fast movement, he placed it under my hips.

He admired for a few seconds right where my entrance was, tempting me to close my legs in shame, I didn't have time or that when I heard his powerful alpha voice throw a curse.

"You belong to me, Jisung." He growled, taking his erection, accommodating it and pushing it into a single onslaught. My entire body contracted before the invasion and not precisely because of the pain. I felt so happy, there was no way to explain it but my omega and I wanted to cry with happiness just at that moment. Happiness and incredible warmth.

Minho stood still for a few seconds, bending down to kiss the corner of my eyes. I felt wet, I didn't even notice the second in which my tears had escaped. After that, he gave me a little kiss and then settled down firmly, starting with the rapid movements.

It wasn't a matter of going slow, we didn't need it, he and I wanted to feel like we flew while he made me his own and maybe that was what love was about, it's not going with care or with patience, but making you fly as if he were more intense sex of your life, but unlike just doing it, when you make love you fly hand in hand with someone, while in the other you take care of flying alone.

And Minho was flying with me.

"Minho!" I tried my best to look at it, because my eyes didn't give in and close at the amount of pleasure, and I thanked life for having been able to. The image of Minho was simply wonderful, with his face in a tense gesture, pushing against me while he kept watching me. His chestnuts eyes, as dark as night, glowed, I knew he only had eyes for me because I felt him; I didn't know how long that feeling would last, but that same night I felt as loved that way as I had never felt before.

It was Minho and I making love.

I groaned his name and he approached, in the midst of the onslaught he brushed his lips with mine, letting his warm breath crash against my face. I closed my eyes and licked my lower lip, just before his teeth take hold of it and gently pull, separating my lips, leaving enough space for his tongue to take care of the rest, melting into a deep and passionate kiss, drowning all sound in this, listening only to the constant grinding of his bed by his wild movements.

"I love you, Jisung." He whispered just our lips parted. "I love you madly. You're mine, all mine." He kissed me again after that.

My hands strolled freely along his back, scratching him, marking him. Maybe from that position, I couldn't do much, but every time I felt it sink, my nails clung to his tense skin. Filling it with red lines that I knew I would notice the next day. He belonged to me too.

"Oh shit." I groaned, closing my eyes completely and clenching my eyelids. His hand had taken my member tightly, surrounding it with his fingers, beginning to masturbate at the same frenetic pace with which he moved. "No. No. Don't do ... Oh!"

"What baby?" His teeth brushed my earlobe again, stopping his movements for a couple of seconds, before sinking hard and stealing a moan so loud that I feared he would tear my throat. "Do you want to cum, my love?"

"Yes Yes." I nodded irregularly, now bringing my hands to his shoulders, unable to see him, knowing very well the expression I should have at that moment. "I want ... With you. Together."

"I also want to." He kissed my jaw and then my neck, lightly rubbing his cheek against mine, just biting into a brush with his teeth. "I don't want to crush you." He was going to groan in protest when he stopped and left, but he knew what was coming. "Be good and turn aside for me. Yes, love?"

"Mmm." And as the most obedient animal, as soon as he moved away from my body, I took my three seconds to take a deep breath before settling for him, leaning on my side, feeling his chest crash against my back first and then his hand placed firmly on my hip.

"Spread your legs, my love." I obeyed. "Like this."

I felt the head of his erection near my entrance, as it settled until he pushed and entered slowly, pulling out another groan, one longer and sharper. A groan loaded with pleasure. I liked having him there, I loved being one with him and only with him.

"I love you, you know?"

I love you too, minho.

The onslaught began again before I could even respond. Minho continued with the wild rhythm until we both could no more, which was much sooner than he would have wished. I ran hard on the blankets of his bed, without the need for him to help me with it. Seconds later, I felt my interior burn as if it was filling me with the lava of a volcano. Minho's knot would be something I would never be used to.

It took me to heaven, we stayed together even longer than it took its member to return to its original size. I continued to receive his kisses until he fell asleep, enjoying the sweet caresses he gave me. And the last thing I heard was his voice, his promises to be forever together and his words assuring me how much he loved me. And I believed him because it didn't matter if he ended up lying or failing me. I had already fallen into his arms, in a fall without return.

Also, over time it would be my turn to learn that the cause of my future tears wouldn't be Minho, but life and the cruel memory that happiness never lasts forever.


	29. Chapter 29

"What time is it?" His hands-on my hips took me harder and without warning guided my body to fall back on his limb. "Shit." I arch my back at such a large amount of discharges of pleasure that consumed me at that moment, hiding my face in his neck, feeling my sight moisten.

"I like how you try not to make noise." He kissed my earlobe, while his hands moved my hips forward and backward. "I've made love to you every day for two weeks and you're still my biggest addiction, Jisung." 

"Shut up." I rested my knees on the mattress of my bed and propelled myself with these, starting to jump on his limb, in a fast swing, panting near his lips. "It's your fault."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes!" His nails scratched my sides intentionally, pulling out another gasp before his teeth take my bottom lip and pull it. "It's ... It's that when you get home from work, you wait for JeongIn to fall asleep and ... And ..."

"And you love it, don't you?" In a movement he laid me on the bed, settling on me, struck me again with savagery, directing the whole movement, while my body shuddered completely and enjoyed being devouring each other.

Yes. Shit, of course.

"You think so hard." His tongue outlined my lips, resting his hands on the sides of my head. He showed me a mocking smile, before stealing a small kiss. "We know you love it, Jisung."

"Moron."

"You idiot." I smiled, rolling my eyes at his words. "Now be good and don't yell a lot, okay?"

"Uhm."

And then his movements became as wild as an alpha in heat, although he wasn't, he knew how to behave like one. A pillow, biting my lip, kissing him or tying his tie to my mouth, nothing kept me from shouting his name for when we cum and his knot drove me crazy until I almost fainted.

+

"Fuck." I groaned, although not precisely for the same reason as at dawn.

"Yesterday you didn't complain so much."

"Minho, shut up."

Two weeks had passed since Minho told me he loved me. They were two really beautiful weeks, yes, although as always, everything good has its end. I had to go back to class and I didn't want to think about how those people who so many excuses were looking to make me feel inferior. Although now just thinking about the immense pain in the lower back of my back was not something nice to think about either.

"I already told you that I love how precious you look when you are angry? Right now I could stop the car and ..."

"I swear if you touch my cock one more time, I will report you for sexual exploitation."

I heard his pleasant laugh and smiled, looking at how fast his car was moving, leaving the streets of my neighborhood behind and moving towards the university. Actually, things had gone more than good after that day.

Maybe I still didn't tell Minho that I loved him, but I was sure that he felt it and that made me happy, like when we slept hugging, my back against his chest and I entwined my fingers with those of his hand, reminding him of how important it was for me. He had also changed a bit, although he wouldn't know if it was a change or if it's just that now I'm meeting the real guy behind the dominant alpha facet that he has most of the time.

+

Every day I convince myself that he is not a perfect alpha. For example, each day he stayed to sleep in my house, the next morning I was in charge of waking him up to go to work and quite the opposite of a responsible and mature alpha, he clung to my body and didn't allow me to move until Changbin almost broke the cell phone because it kept ringing. Or when he was going to pick him up at my house, that had also become a bad habit. Minho was now himself and I couldn't be happier. He smiled, made ironic comments and laughed with such force until he tilted his head back or covered his mouth with his beautiful hands. Even his gestures talking to JeongIn made everything much more charming.

Perfect for me, there was no other way to describe it.

"You are nervous?"

"A little." I sighed, looking back at him. "Not every day you come back after vacation being the partner of one of the most desired alphas in all of Seoul. You know?"

"Does that bother you?"

"No way." I watched the University building so close and sighed. "It's just ... It's complicated, I guess." I put my hands together and began to play with my thumbs, until I felt the car stop and as he removed his seat belt, turning to look at me.

"Do you want to talk about that?"

"Honestly no." I gave him a small smile, also taking off my belt to stretch and steal a small, quick kiss. "Will you come to pick me up?" 

"Sure, I have a meeting in half an hour, but I'll make it end before you leave. Okay?"

"Thank you." I sighed, admiring it for a few seconds, allowing silence to say everything I didn't dare to say out loud.

He had become my whole world without giving me the option to deny myself, just like a soulmate and his mission as he entered your life. Minho made me feel a better person, someone happier, happier and much more lively. So I promised at the same moment that he would give everything of me so that nothing would take away the smile that Minho created on my lips.

"What's up, huh? Do I owe you money or do you want to kiss me, young man?"

And I did it. Not caring about anything or anyone who could see us being right in front of the University, I took his lips in a deep kiss that he didn't take long to reciprocate, stealing my breath as he did every time, reminding me that the best part of kissing us so much was that it never bored me, at every moment it became more beautiful.

I loved him, I just loved him with my life.

+

It didn't take me long to ignore the sneaky looks on me, especially since it was already something normal in my life at university, although now it was surely due to very different reasons. When I arrived at the classroom, the first thing I saw was my blonde friend sitting in the usual place.

Felix, as exaggerated as he was born, jumped up and banged both of his palms against the folder, catching everyone's attention before running towards me and throwing himself into my arms.

"Shit, Jisung!" He shouted near my ear. "Fuck, friend! I've missed you so much!"

"Felix ... you are suffocating me." He lightened his hug and then I could answer him, happy to see one of the few people who gave me that warm feeling of confidence again. "I've missed you too. You haven't come to my house, that's your fault."

"I was going to do it." Shrugged. We both walked quietly to our places, sitting down. "But I found out about you with Minho and I didn't want to bother you, I imagine he's possessive and good ... Better safe than sorry."

"He is, but I don't think he's jealous of another omega, that would exceed the limits." I bit my lip, enduring an immense smile when I noticed the ease with which I could talk about me dating Minho. "Does everyone know? I mean ... He and me."

"Well, of course." Felix snorted. "You went out in a lot of newspapers, Jisung, maybe not every person in Seoul knows you, but I think that in this University, every omega and beta already has your face well memorized, so they know you're the omega of the alpha of the century." He took a few seconds before continuing to speak. "Although it is somewhat criticizable in every aspect."

"Why?"

While Felix stretched to look for something in me, another omega approached us, although it didn't cause me much surprise, considering who it was.

"It's criticizable because you are dating and he hasn't bit you." Seungmin crossed his arms, sitting next to me. "What are you supposed to be playing? Is he your friend and does you a favor for people to stop bothering you?" 

"Yes of course." Felix looked at him badly, hissing before snorting and inflating his cheeks, in his typical childish gesture. "If for once you saw how minho looks at him, you would know that nothing is false."

"Who talked to you, try natural blond?"

"Nobody invited you here, cheap whore."

"Eh ... Guys." I sighed, I hadn't heard when those two started talking, but I could get an idea that they definitely wouldn't get along. Felix and seungmin were like two sides of a coin. "Can you avoid making noise? I haven't slept well."

"I don't know what you do talking to this idiot, Jisung, clearly he just wants to have you close to know if you lie about Minho or not, "Felix told me, resting his elbow on the folder and his cheek on his hand.

"It doesn't matter." I shrugged. "My relationship with Minho is true, I don't care if they believe me or not." I looked at Seungmin and smiled at him. "But, if you talk about the bite, Minho is more than just an alpha that buries his teeth, something you clearly don't know until now, Seungmin."

I watched his face tense and instantly parted his lips, although he wondered whether to answer me or not. I smiled victoriously when he didn't and immediately the teacher entered, stopping any kind of talk and starting the class.

Being fair, Seungmin didn't dislike me, he was a conceited, idiot, too conceited omega, although he clearly had where to hang, with a perfect but delicate appearance that would seduce any alpha, but very apart from that, he wasn't a bad person, he had never mocked me directly, more than with ironic comments that ... Well, everyone had it.  
And I also owed him that day that Minho took me home and held me in his arms until I woke up. If not for his words, none of that would have happened.

I directed Felix one last look to make a small gesture, trying to reassure him with the presence of Seungmim still by my side. He sometimes also had a sense too protective to be an omega that they should protect, but I didn't care, it felt nice to have a friend like Felix. Finally, I looked in the ranks in front of us and noticed Jisoo and Jackson watching me, but Lisa wasn't there. I nodded to them and they both smiled, then they turned their attention to the board. I also had no desire to hate them, or Lisa, maybe in the past remembering that day or everyone else would bring me terrible resentment, but now everything was fine, with JeongIn and Minho in my present, there was no time to remember the dark past.

+

"Does this idiot really have to follow us everywhere?"

I smiled when I heard Felix, simply resigning myself to his contempt for Seungmin, and it really was over the first hour and when we left to wash or take a breath, Seungmin came following us in total silence. I'm not going to say that it didn't seem weird, but it was nice to be three and not just two, although I would never say it out loud with Felix present.

"I'm just bored." Seungmin shrugged.

"You may be bored somewhere else. Do you think we don't notice how you want to hang on Jisung sooner or later to meet Minho? We're omegas, but we're not idiots."

I stopped listening to Seungmin's response when I looked out the small bathroom window. We were on the third floor, so you could see from that place the exit doors of the University. I sharpened my vision as much as I could and then I noticed Lisa, surprised to see her surrounded by Hyunjin's arm, while he talked with his other friends.

"Lisa is Hyunjin's omega now?" 

"Oh yeah." I heard Seungmin answer me. "I know you have been somewhat away from the University, but the last few days before finishing the last cycle, he bit her." Seungmin and Felix approached the window, watching the same scene as me. "Why?"

"I don't know ... I just don't think they talked to each other before that."

"They didn't." He spoke to me again. "But you know how she is. In my opinion, she was an idiot to let herself be bitten so easily, everyone at this University knows that Hyunjin is stupid."

"Oh yeah?" I bow an eyebrow, tilting my head.

"Jisung." Felix spoke. "Don't feel special, friend, just as there are rumors about you, there are rumors about every person in this University, I guess it's not such a bad thing if you look at it that way."

"Yes, but Hyunjin doesn't study here."

"But his former omega was studying here." Seungmin replied. "The same omega they found dead in her room. Do you remember her? Momo?"

"Yes. Wait. Was she Hyunjin's omega?"

Felix and Seungmin looked at me with completely resigned gestures. Perhaps they were really right, perhaps before I was so sunk in me, in my life and in not interacting with absolutely anyone outside my bubble that I had not noticed important details like the lives of the same students who sat next to me in each class. Momo was a good omega, quiet, beautiful. It might not be a good order to describe it, but it was all I knew about her before she stopped attending University from one cycle to another. Nor is that strange, many omegas or betas stopped studying to devote themselves to their lives as a family, so I didn't give importance to their disappearance.

"She hanged herself on a Friday if I'm not mistaken." Seungmin continued, while the three of us watched Lisa in Hyunjin's arms, clearly her gesture wasn't one of happiness.

"Hyunjin didn't get depressed, he didn't relapse, he didn't do anything, in fact, as far as I know, it was her parents who took care of all the expenses, even though she lived alone."

"Then just ... Did she kill herself?"

"No one knows what reasons she would have had, she was too quiet to tell someone about her problems." Felix placed his hand on my shoulder, in a clear gesture of support. "Is this a lot for you? We can stop, we don't have to talk about people who have nothing to do with us."

"No no." I shook my head, turning to face them both. "And what is said in the University? Do you think it was Hyunjin?"

"Indirectly," Seungmin replied, crossing his arms. "After she died, people began to mention things they noticed in her, such as badly camouflaged bumps or scratches on her arms or her neck. Of course, I wouldn't know how to tell you how much truth there will be in it, but since then we omega prefer not to approach Hyunjin, you're not the only one who doesn't like him. There may be some odd prostitute omega nearby, but nothing permanent. "

"Although it is well known that he prefers omegas women, you know, he says that we are like the abomination that God spat for being men and being the ones they receive."

"Yes, I've heard him say that."

"Jisung, please, just ... Don't think too much, okay? There's nothing we can do. She let herself be bitten and when those things happen, she already leaves anyone's jurisdiction, they become a couple."

"What if she just didn't let herself bite?" 

+

But as the phrase "curiosity killed the omega" says well, I ended up skipping the next class to observe the situation a little more closely. I was a little nervous because Hyunjin, some of her friends or Lisa could smell or listen to me, but I also felt sorry for her, maybe some empathy when I saw her face in a gesture of clear disgust, Lisa really didn't want to be there.

Well, it goes without saying that Felix as a faithful friend followed me and seungmin followed us just because. If I could compare them to someone, they would fit the donkey's profile and the puss in boots, in the Shrek movie.

"Why don't I have a normal friend who doesn't care what happens to others and continues his beautiful life with a sexy and cool alpha?" Felix muttered to me, drawing a smile.

"Have you ever heard the phrase 'He who does evil is as guilty as he who allows it'?" Felix snorted. "If she's in trouble, we can't leave her just like that. What if she ends up like Momo?"

"Do you really always do these things?" Seungmin asked Felix and he shook his head.

"No, but I always want to do them."

And then I remembered Minho's words those days when we were just getting to know each other, it's not about following the crowd, but about making the change. Become that needle in the haystack.

The three of us stopped talking when we saw that Hyunjin and his group were separating, while they were going in the direction of the University of the Alpha, he and Lisa under his arm walked in the completely opposite direction, catching our attention.

"Hy-hyunjin ... Please-Please, I didn't even ... I didn't even look at him."

"Shut up and walk, Lisa, don't make me give you what you deserve here, because well you know what I can do."

I felt Lisa's fear, even despair and not precisely because of her smell, but because of the alpha voice that Hyunjin used and that caused a chill in me and Felix and Seungmin. They looked at me and their pleading eyes asked me to stop, but I couldn't, he was really going to hit her and we all knew it.

"You can stay if you want, I will just make sure they get where they should go. Okay?"

"No." Felix sighed, running his hands through his blonde hair, gently pulling on them. "Okay, I follow you, let's just see them get home and go."

"I'm going too ... I guess."

I thanked them with my eyes and then we did what was said, cautiously following the couple who walked the streets. It was not difficult, Hyunjin was more than entertaining strutting the omega he had under his arm and Lisa was too worried to notice us, while still leaving streets and streets behind. I thought maybe she was exaggerating, maybe Hyunjin would simply take her home and there they would fix their problems as it should be until Lisa stopped and Felix, Seungmin and I had to hide behind a wall as fast as our feet allowed.

"Hyunjin ... I don't want to go."

"What did you say?" Again I felt that an icy chill went through me. He really was angry. "On top of that my friends saw you looking at any alpha, now you're going to disobey me, you damn bitch?"

"It's not ... It's not true, really." Lisa backed up a couple of steps, looking everywhere. As always, the two or three people who passed by did absolutely nothing. "I didn't look at anyone, I swear on my life, Hyunjin, please."

"Do you want me to believe you, a stupid omega, before one of my lifelong friends?"

"I swear. I swear."

And while she shrank more in instead, Hyunjin advanced until he had her under his control. He didn't care about anything or anyone, he slapped her there, preventing her from falling to the ground when he took her arm and dragged her to a small alley next to the street where they were walking.

Felix, Seungmin and I stayed there for a few seconds after that, we heard punches, punches, and more punches. I heard Lisa implore mercy even when she couldn't speak well and Hyunjin shouts things that should not be said to a person. At that moment, I felt so dirty not having noticed how far Hyunjin was able to reach when I only saw him as an alpha hollow head. Felix covered his ears and Seungmin closed his eyes tightly, leaning on the wall where we had hidden, waiting for the sounds to stop. But it wasn't like that, it definitely shouldn't end like this.

Is this the world in which I want my son to grow up? 

I thought of Minho, I thought of JeongIn and I thought of myself, I knew I couldn't sleep peacefully if I allowed a situation like that to end in something fatal that I could have prevented. Today in the morning, when I went with Minho to the University, I didn't expect something like today to happen, nor did he, but that is what living is all about, knowing that from one moment to another, everything can change.

I only hoped that nothing bad would happen to me when I came out from behind the wall and ran into the alley in complete silence, ignoring the desperate screams of my omega begging me not to, to get out of there, to run into Minho's arms and stay safe in his lap. 

But there was no turning back. There really never is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know I have asked this many times but are you guys liking the storyline so far? What do you guys think about Jisung and Minho?? or the other characters!! I am really grateful for the people that have take their time and give me their opinions on the story since it can help me change if there is something isn't clear or understandable enough!


	30. Chapter 30

"Is-Is he alive?"

I listened vaguely to Lisa's voice, then heard Felix and Seungmin entering the alley, shouting my name. Everything became too confusing for that point, I was trying to control myself, to calm my inner omega who asked me to cry when I saw Hyunjin's body on the ground, with the remains of what was a brick near his head.

I didn't think about it, I didn't plan it, much less imagine that it would end that way. When I turned to enter the alley, Hyunjin turned his back on me while hitting Lisa, who was lying on the floor curled up, covering her face and stomach. The anger I felt was enough for me to look at my sides, finding some old and abandoned bricks stacked on each other, I took the one that was closest and ran to him, for the second in which Lisa's eyes looked at me, and the Hyunjin's body fell to the ground in slow motion, along with the broken brick.

"Hell, Jisung." Felix took me by the arm, shaking me slightly. "Friend, tell me you're okay, please. Look at me."

I left the trance in which I was when his body surrounded mine and hugged me tightly, I felt his warmth and it was enough to hold on to the fragile back of my blonde friend, letting my omega be free, that my body tremble and that my eyes are filled with contained tears, as I repeated to Felix that I loved Minho.

"Call him, yes? Call him, he can help."

I remembered that Minho had a meeting and that it was sure for that moment to be in it, but my selfish desire could do more, so just one arm of Felix released me, I took my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed the second number in quick calls. I glued the device to my ear and the second bell, I heard the voice of my alpha, filling me with an impressive sense of peace.

"Hey baby what's up?" He asked, worried. "You should be in class now." 

"I'm sorry." I groaned, trying to clear my throat. "I-I'm sorry, is that ... I needed-I need to listen to you."

"Jisung?" His voice was heard much more alarmed. "My love, what happened? Why are you crying?"

"Shit." I brought one of my hands to my head and held my breath for a few seconds, and pulled my hair with some force. "It's just that ... He, it was him, he started hitting an omega and I couldn't ... Shit, Minho, I didn't think-Well, I did think but ... I thought I shouldn't, it wasn't good--"

"Allow it."

"Uhum." I sighed, leaning on the wall behind me and watching Seungmin help Lisa. "I shouldn't ... Allow it."

"Did he do something to you? How are you?"

"No no." I shook my head, although Minho couldn't see me. "He didn't even see me, just ...I just hit him with a brick I found, hit him on the head and now he's ... He's on the ground. Hell, Minho." I dropped until I sat on the floor, still leaning against the wall. "Tell me ... Tell me everything will be fine. Come on, tell me."

"Everything is fine, baby." I nodded, running my arm through my eyes to eliminate the traces of tears. "It makes me calmer that he didn't see you, you know what alphas are like, I'm sure he would seek revenge later and I wasn't going to let him touch you. Neither you nor JeongIn."

"I know." I smiled, while giving a gesture of thanks to Felix. "You are my good alpha."

"And you are my perfect omega, Jisung. I'm proud of you." 

"But ... Minho ... We're afraid to touch him. Everyone, I think." The three present looked at me, confirming my theory. "I don't know if he is breathing."

"Do you want me to go?" 

"I'd like to, but you're in a meeting now."

"Shit, the meeting." He cursed, making me smile. "I left them in the living room waiting for me, they must want to kill me by this point."

"It's very important?"

"A little, although it's just one more company, you know how they are." I smiled, for Minho, it was always 'Just one more company'. "You know that if you tell me to go, I'll go, right?"

"I know." Felix helped me up from the floor, cleaning the back of my pants. "But I'm better, so I think it would work if you just sent Changbin."

"I can do that," he confirmed. "Do you want him to bring something in special?"

"I don't know. Have you ever make disappear a body?"

"For your sake, I can't give you an answer to that or I would have to devour you." I laughed, shutting up when I noticed everyone's eyes, aware that it wasn't a good time to smile.

"Just tell him to come, yes? We'll take care of the rest."

"Agree." I was going to hang up, when Minho spoke. "But are you sure everything is fine? After that I want you to go to class, Jisung and at the time of departure I will personally pick you up."

"Yes, I will do it." I smiled "I'm fine, Minho."

"Thanks for calling." He silenced for a couple of seconds. "I love you, my baby."

I felt so much desire to rub against his chest, to hide my face in his neck and surround him with my arms as I purred. I wanted to tell him, well I wanted to, but I didn't think it was a good first time to tell him on my cell phone, having a body maybe dead nearby. No, better no.

"Come pick me up, okay?" Once I said that I ended the call before he said anything else, letting out a long sigh and then approached the boys. Felix and Seungmin looked at me so scared, while Lisa was just quiet, curled up in Seungmin's chest. without even looking at me "Everything will be fine, you'll see."

+

Not even ten minutes have passed when my cell phone rang again, I took it out and it was Changbin, telling me that he was already out of my university and that I could tell him the way. It wasn't difficult, we walked a lot but all in a straight line, so he with the car would find us in less than five minutes. Well, maybe it took a little longer to have to check every alley on the streets for about two blocks, until I saw a sports car park right in front of where we were and I got up from the ground, running towards him.

"You took so long," I told him as soon as he got out of his car. Changbin rolled his eyes.

"God, I understand why he likes you." he said "You're just as annoying as him. It's no fun being on your day off and being called to tell you 'Changbin, you must go bury a corpse', I don't know what I'm doing here."

I laughed, not because of what Changbin told me, but for imagining Minho doing that favor and forcing him to come since he couldn't, and it wasn't a matter of sending any of his betas either, he looked for someone to whom I had confidence and who better than the idiot of Changbin?

"It doesn't matter, you just have to take care of him." I shrugged, pointing to Hyunjin laying on the floor, not moving since he fell. Changbin came over and took his pulse, gesturing. I let him continue with his own to give the boys a look and give them confidence, although at that moment something happened that I really didn't expect.

Seungmin looked at Changbin as if he were the alpha of his life, and to my surprise, Felix also did it. What the hell?

"Are you serious?" I spoke loud and clear, capturing the attention of my friends.

Felix showed me a small smile and then continued to watch Changbin analyze a possible corpse, although Seungmin didn't flinch, his eyes were so attentive to the alpha chestnut that not even he or my best friend bothered to hide it, releasing his pheromones so fast that the alley didn't take long to smell of cinnamon and another thing that I failed to decipher.

"I think he's alive, Jisung." I listened to Changbin, frightening me. "But he definitely needs to go to the doctor."

"And should we take him?"

"No." I noticed the quick look Changbin gave Felix and Seungmin before turning to see me. "I'll take care of him, okay? You take your friend and your ... Friends. And go to school, I have to make sure this guy doesn't even remember your smell, so I might beat him up so he thinks it was me."

"But ..." I heard the raspy voice of Lisa, who finally after Seungmin stopped calming her, began to get up from the ground awkwardly. "No ... You're not going to kill him, are you? He's my.. It's my ..."

"Believe me, if he dies it will be best for you." Changbin sighed, looking at me. "This guy smells like a rotten alpha, Jisung. Why do they have to mess with these kinds of dudes?"

"I swear it's the least I want." At that time, it could be said that I admired Changbin a little more than normal, we, as ordinary omegas, didn't have the ability to smell the essence of an alpha, but he did.

"I swear that even I want to kill him." Changbin buffed, looking at Hyunjin's body. "Is by garbage like this that alphas are so feared by omegas, even if we have a good heart, it doesn't matter. You know, stereotypes. "

+

"Jisung, what did you tell me about soulmates?"

"Oh no, no, no and no." I shook for the thousandth time, wanting to really stamp my head against the desk. "I already told you to stop this! None of you is that idiot's soulmate!"

After Changbin put Hyunjin in his car, he left and we took care of taking Lisa to the infirmary of the university. She insisted on not doing so, but we told her friends and we trusted that they would take care of her. In the end, we entered before the last hour began and Felix and Seungmin, you could say they were not the same.

"He's a great alpha." Seungmin spoke now, letting out a long sigh.

"Fuck, you guys stink." I rested my elbow on the folder and my face on my hand. "Can you control the hormones? I'm going to end up stinking like you and I'm not surprised if that happens."

"Does he have an omega yet, Jisung?" Felix asked.

"Why don't you listen to me?" I desperately ran my hands over my face, wanting to tear my curls away. "Guys, he doesn't have omega, but I really don't think he's the type who takes an omega seriously and bites him ... He's not like Minho, Changbin is ... different."

"Different is good."

"Different is great."

They said almost at the same time.

Totally resigned, I looked at both of them and found them in the same situation, being dominated by their instincts, letting their arrow-shaped omega control their body and surrender to the feeling. I wondered if with Minho I looked the same way, although I imagined no, it was not so easy to accept how much I loved him or how much I wanted him in my life.

"Whatever." I looked at them. "If you both feel that Changbin is your soulmate ... We have a problem."

But Felix and Seungmin were too stupid to think that they would have each other as competition ... For Changin's heart.

+

"I swear it was the most tiring day of my life."

Minho looked at me and smiled as he drove calmly back to my house. He went to pick me up as he told me, being at the exact time. I threw myself into his arms and we kissed there, regardless of absolutely nothing, he devoured my mouth for a few long seconds before his hand touched a little more below what was due and then insisted that we go to my house.

"Changbin called me to tell me he has everything solved." He let his hand be placed on my thigh and purred, wanting to lean on his shoulder, although I knew that wouldn't be good because I wouldn't let him drive quietly. "So you have nothing to worry about anymore."

"I know, it's just ... It doesn't just go that way." I watched his pretty profile, sighing. "Did you ever like someone other than me, Minho?"

"No." He responded quickly, although his face made a face. "Well ... Now that you mention it, my mom recently told me about the girl I thought I had my crush on as a child, but it was nothing important."

"Yes?" I felt a slight stab in my heart, one that I very much want to ignore.

"Yes, it was a neighbor." He continued driving, not noticing the change in my face. "I admired her very much and I suppose that something platonic was born, my mother already hallucinated us together and having many puppies, as she called them."

"Oh."

"Then we had to move to a place closer to my mother's job and I no longer knew about Sana." Minho smiled. "It's funny, my mom insisted telling me that maybe it would be nice to call her."

"Yes ... That would be good, right?"

What was a stab in my heart became much bigger, by that point I felt that something took it hard and squeezed it until almost bursting. However, I took a deep, deep breath, instantly lowering the window on my side and looking outward, wishing that if there was any way to give away my mood, I would go away with the wind, with that cool breeze that Seoul was giving us.

I wanted to vomit, even my stomach shrank, or so I felt, and I hated every exaggerated reaction of my organism. A childhood love, huh? Minho continued talking to me about work and everything I had done during the day, while I listened, or so I tried. In my mind there were many images that I wanted to forget, imagining that he discovered that maybe Sana was something more important, maybe the same thing happens to Seungmin and Felix, because, really, one of them has to be confusing his feeling for finding to his soulmate, since they can't be both.

What if minho at this time was just confused?

What if seeing Sana led to the birth of another feeling he had forgotten?

By the time we arrived at my house, I was anything but fine.

"Can I come in, baby?" He asked me as soon as he parked his car. "You told me to come home and you know how much we can have fun." He joked, winking playfully before taking my hand and entwining our fingers.

"No." I shook my head repeatedly was I going to lose the only alpha I had loved? I closed my eyes tightly and looked at him, forcing the best smile I could show for that point.

"JeongIn and Natasha are, you know ... Besides, I have work later and I want to spend time with Nini."

"Without me?"

"I'm sorry, is that ... I need this, okay? Another day, if you want."

"Are you alright, Jisung?" His hand was placed on my cheek and his face changed, at this point he was already watching me with a worried gesture. "Is it because of Hyunjin? Are you still scared? He won't do anything to you, baby, he or anyone else, I won't let you feel bad anymore."

That was definitely the most ironic phrase in life.

Because Minho would always be the only person who could destroy me and arm me whenever he wanted.

"I'm fine." I nodded, pulling his hand away from my cheek to give him a little kiss before releasing it. "I'm just tired, you know we haven't slept well. Go to your house, okay? See you tomorrow ... Or soon."

"Tomorrow morning," he confirmed. "I'll come to pick you up." Minho wasn't happy, I felt it, but he didn't want to tell me. "I will come, Jisung."

"It's okay." I said, getting out of his car quickly, closing the door before hearing him tell me something else, and, at an accelerated pace, I got into my house as quickly as possible, without looking at him once.

Once I entered, Natasha left and canceled the job I had for that day. They yelled at me, yes, but I didn't care, they could fire me or admonish me, anyway, I wasn't there to think about those things. The first thing I did was take my little alpha in my arms and go to bed, laying both of us, looking into each other's eyes.

"Daddy sad?" JeongIn asked as fast as a small tear escaped and slid down my cheek. He took one of his fingers to it and cleaned it, making a small pout.

"A little, my love." I sighed, looking him in the eye.

"Miiinho?"

"No baby." I smiled "He's innocent, it's really my fault ... I guess it's the ravages of having his heart hurt."

"Huuuwt?" He asked, in his husky voice, almost confusing the letters in that tender way as he did. "I go it!"

He almost screamed, scaring me a little. I was going to tell him something when he got up, leaning on his hands and knees, crawled back until he got out of bed and ran out of my room. I tilted my head, making a confused gesture, thinking about looking for him when he came back and climbed up the blankets on the bed, climbing up to my side and showing me what he had in his hand.

"What is it...?"

"Dad, where is the heawt?" 

I looked better at what he had in his little hands and it was a little band, one of that toy medicine package that I bought a few months ago, with cloud stickers and suns with smiles, in a blue and white design. JeongIn had a serious, determined gesture, waiting for me to show him where it was and then put the band, having already removed the cover and leaving him alone with the sticking part.

I smiled, totally in love with my little son and carefully, I pointed him right in the middle of my chest, only slightly inclined to my left.

"There it is."

"Uhum." He said, hitting my bandit on my clothes, ironing it with his little hands and then, smiling excitedly, before lying down again as I laid him down at the beginning. "There it issssss." He extended the S, totally happy. "Dad said that when ... When, Uhum, when I cut myself off, this does better. Daddy very happy now."

Despite how difficult it was for JeongIn to pronounce the S and to confuse it with the w, or to have difficulty saying some words, his words sounded so clear to me that I couldn't help smiling. Letting the emotions come out, I brought his little body to mine and hugged him tightly, crouching in him, letting him curl up and hiding his little face in my neck, giving me the calm and tranquility that I needed so much, while letting the tears they went out in silence, releasing everything that my heart so much feared to release with someone else.

What would my life be without him? JeongIn was the best medicine and the best gift that could give me life.

+

And then, I made a decision. I could not let my fears end the best relationship I had in my life. I knew that I had treated Minho badly, and I planned to apologize, and I also took advantage of Hye coming to visit us to ask him to please take care of Jeongin for a moment. I explained that I needed to talk to Minho and she understood, maybe my expression said more than anything.

Even if it was night, I was hoping to find him in his apartment and with determination, I talked to Gwen, handing her Minho's card that I didn't use so far. She, quite the opposite of all the times I used to go to Minho's penthouse, was now kind and helped me put the pass in her slot to go up the elevator, enduring all the adrenaline I felt. I went to his apartment and noticed then that I was not doing well.

It smelled like someone else and that someone was not Changbin, much less Minho.

I walked slowly through the place, watching each room very slightly until we reach the main hall, at the end of the hall, where Minho and I had spent so many things looking at the ceiling, making love or just playing to drink all the drinks from your mini Pub. The best two weeks of my life.

But upon entering, I found someone. But that someone was not Minho.

I heard the sound of the shower in his bathroom, while I couldn't look away from the woman who was taking off her dress right in front of my eyes. She had long dark hair, really beautiful and bright eyes, full of an anxious and happy smell of omega, as well as excited. Excited, she was excited.

"Hi?" She talked to me, I just couldn't stop looking at her. "How did you get in? Are you his friend Changbin?" He looked at where the bathroom was and turned his eyes to me. "I remember he was alpha, so you're not him. Excuse me. Are you from the cleaning service or something? Did you go wrong on the floor?"

"You don't live here." I murmured, with the last thread of voice I had left.

"Oh no." She denied, pointing to the bathroom with her eyes. "My name is Sana, Minho is the owner of the penthouse, I'm just waiting for him."

"Undressing you?"

"What can I say?" She laughed. "He said he wants to show me how mature he is ... And I'm not going to miss the opportunity. Do you know him? He's the sexiest soul in the world." 

At that moment, all I did was follow my instinct and get out of there. Obey my omega, pick up the pieces and run away, not caring at all. I let the tears fall to my house and the first thing I did was throw myself into my sister's arms, listening to my little boy's voice asking me things, why I was sad, why I cried or why I didn't have his little band.

I didn't notice the moment I dropped it.

But I understood why, a bandit can heal the hurt, but it can never do anything with what is broken.


	31. Chapter 31

"Minho, understand, please, he doesn't want to see you." 

"Hye, it's you who doesn't understand. I must see him!"

"And he doesn't want to. Why don't you understand?"

I listened clearly to Minho and Hye arguing, but I didn't make the slightest attempt to move. I didn't know if it had been one or maybe it was two hours since everything happened, but I was already lying with JeongIn's sleeping body in my arms, as I snuggled closer to him, wishing Minho understood and left. I knew it was not easy for my sister to be facing an alpha, although we both knew that Minho was harmless, relatively speaking, Hye's voice was dimming more and more, although I still heard her, as stubborn as she was, did not leave that Minho enters the house, or so I could imagine.

"It's a couple thing, Jisung is my omega, I want-"

"He's not your omega." She interrupted. "You have not bitten him and being a boyfriend is stupid. He is not your omega, he doesn't belong to you so it's not something of couples, I can get in and tell you that I don't want you to do more damage to my brother. Go away!"

"Hye, just ... Please, I'll just talk to him."

"No, Minho, he doesn't want to, respect his decision. And what did you say that alpha and omega are the same? He doesn't want to see you, leave him alone."

"I know, I know, I really know ... Just ... Shit." He cursed. "Tell him ... Tell him I love him, yes? Please tell him he's my life and to answer his cell phone or something. Don't cry anymore for me, not only because I'm not worth it, but because nothing is as he thinks, my baby shouldn't be crying now. Hell! " I heard a thud and then a total silence.

I was going to get up to know what had happened when the door to my room opened and Hye entered. Letting out a long sigh, she relaxed her body in such an exaggerated way that if it weren't for how broken I felt at that point, I would surely have laughed at her.

"He says he loves you." she told me, approaching to sit next to me on the bed, running her fingers through my hair, caressing my roots. "And you shouldn't cry for anyone, not even for him."

"I know, I heard it."

"Yes, me too." She smiled. "It's the first time I've seen an alpha like that, I'm a little ... Surprised."

"He's like that ... He always tells me things like that."

"Exactly, to you." Hye shrugged. "It's an alpha whose eyes waited while talking about an omega that hasn't even bitten another omega. I'm sorry if you're used to it ... I'm not."

"Did he cry?"

"Almost. He knocked his hand against the door frame."

"And is he fine?"

"I don't know. And if you ask him?" She stroked my cheek, showing me a small smile. "Are you sure you don't want to hear him? He may be right and nothing is as you think it is." 

"Hye, she was undressing while he was taking a bath. Is he serious? And she's not just an omega ... She is the only girl she ever felt for anything, undressing for him. Do you think they wouldn't? Minho didn't expect me to go to his apartment because I've never been there alone before, it's just that ... He ... Well, that. "

"To be as you say, he really seems very sure of his words."

"I don't know what he wants." I sighed, watching my little sleep. "Surely he just wants to look good, he has told me many things and he fears that I will say it in the media or something like that."

"Yes ... I'm sure it doesn't go that way." I pouted, making her smile. "My little brother. "She took her time before continuing." I know you have suffered a lot, Jisung, more than any omega could live, not only because of the other idiot but because you have faced discrimination that no one would imagine alone for being different. Then ... I can imagine you as a glass about to overflow. "

"It's something like this."

"I know, but think a little."

"In which?"

"Is the last drop to blame for the glass being so full?"

I let out a long breath, looking her in the eye. Hye was right, Minho was not to blame for the number of thoughts going on in my head, my low self-esteem or my belief that I deserve absolutely nothing, but the reality is that it has nothing to do, I saw what I saw, I didn't imagine and honestly ... I can't think of a way to justify what happened.

"It doesn't matter, Hye." I settled better in bed, closing my eyes tightly. "By this time he is already with Sana wallowing and swearing eternal love."

"Eh ... Yes, in fact ..."

"What happened?"

"He is not gone."

"Did you let him in!?"

I screamed, covering my mouth after remembering that my little boy was sleeping next to me. Hye and I saw him stir until he gave himself back to sleep, drawing a sigh of relief, I didn't like that JeongIn saw me cry, I loved how strong he was before his eyes.

"No, I didn't let him in, silly."

"So?"

"He is sitting on the outside steps, or I left him there before I came to see you." 

"Seriously?" I looked for the window of my room and was surprised by what I saw. It had started to rain. "Well ... By this time he's probably gone, it's raining and I don't think he wants to get wet."

"I don't know. Why don't you check it out for yourself?"

Despite how much I wanted to stay in bed, I was afraid that he really wouldn't have left and was there, sitting at the foot of our door like an abandoned wanderer. I got out of bed and after looking at Hye, making sure she stayed with JeongIn, I left my room to go to the entrance, trying to make as little noise as possible.

"How is he?" I was surprised to hear him speak as soon as my hand was placed on the door. Frightening me, I brought both my hands to my mouth to cover it and not let out any squeak or strange noise. "Hye? Is my baby okay?"

I looked out the window next to the door and it was still raining. Was he really getting wet outside my house?

"Mm." I was going to say something, although in the end I didn't do it, I gently touched the wood of the door, sighing deeply. He really was there. He had not returned to be with her.

"It's you, right?" I didn't answer, I didn't say anything. "I can't smell you, but I know you're there, love, thanks for coming." Carefully, I sat on the floor, leaning on the door. I shrugged my legs and rested my arms on my knees, just listening to him. "I know that if I want it, right now I can force you to open the door, but you know I'm not going to do it." I nodded. "I know you may not want to see me and if this door allows me not to go, then I'll stay here, it's okay"

"Good door." I murmured, I knew that due to the sound of the drops hitting the street floor, Minho wouldn't hear me the same.

"I really love you, I hope Hye told you because you are what I love most in this world, Jisung." I closed my eyes, also resting my head against the firm wood. "I didn't know that Sana was in my penthouse." he started. I made a gesture, wanting to get up only when I heard the name of that omega. "I swear to you for the love I have that nothing is as it seems."

"She's pretty," I said, getting tired of my own silence. "She's beautiful and it's ... It's a woman. Your mother likes her for you, doesn't she? She's like ... Perfect."

"No, you are the perfect omega." He paused. "Hell, you're my perfect omega and I love you and only you in my life."

I bit my lip, avoiding making a silly comment, wanting to clear my head to ask only what is really necessary and wishing so much to control my heart, begging the sky to force me not to open the door and throw myself into his arms, asking him to never leave.

He hurt us. But it'shim who we love most.

"Did you call her?" I murmured, noting, seconds later, how low I had spoken and that he sure couldn't hear me. "Did you tell her that ... What did you want to see her? That mature ... That."

"No, of course not. Fuck, my little one. How can you believe that I would do something like that?" I silenced, waiting for him to continue. "I know that maybe I am something ... Insensitive or ... Awkward and I won't lie to you, it wasn't until I arrived at my penthouse that I noticed the reason for your anger and that it was not about Hyunjin or something else, but about my own words. I'm a very stupid alpha for not feeling that something bad was happening with my omega."

"It's not your fault." I whispered "You ... You can't read my mind."

"Someday we can read each other's minds, you know, like the soulmates of the stories."

"That's not allowed."

"Why? Until a while ago you didn't believe in soulmates."I closed my eyes gently.

"You won't like my mind." I smiled bitterly. "It's all a fuss here, a disorder between pain, ideas, thoughts, fears ... There is nothing good."

"I'll take care of fixing all that, baby."

"Minho ... Don't do this."

"Do what?"

"Talk to me as if ours were forever." I felt a sharp pain in my chest, shrinking more in my place, while my vision clouded, covering with the tears that threatened to come out again. 

"Don't make me love you more ... Please, it hurts me."

"I promise you it will stop hurting if you open the door, baby." 

+

I plunged my head further into space between his neck and his shoulder, letting my nose rub against his skin, feeling his body tense slightly, I knew he was very tickly right in that area. His arm attracted me more by the waist and JeongIn complained in dreams, stretching to get more space right in the middle of our bodies. It was not long since Hye had left and Minho took a bath, dressing in one of his clothes that he would have left on his previous visits, barely wearing pants to snuggle in my bed next to me and my little one.

Honestly, that position would be somewhat awkward if it wasn't because luckily my bed was big enough and JeongIn looked happy receiving the heat from our sides, although when we squeezed him too much, it made its space, with a gesture of annoyance in his small face.

"What did you think about staying in the rain just like that? You're a fool."

"I couldn't allow you to stay mad at me." He shrugged. "A little rain is not going to kill me, the fear I felt when I thought you hated me was what was really driving me crazy."

"I can't hate you." I kissed his collarbone, letting out a small purr, feeling my omega want to go out and rub against Minho, fill us with his scent, and confirm that he smells only of us. "I could never."

"I could never be with anyone else now that I found you, I want you to understand that too." He reached out his hand until he took mine, entwining our fingers. "How could I cheat on you, Jisung, if you're the only thing I live for?"

"Is that ... She said ..."

"I know, I know what she said," Minho growled. "But I know what I say and I have never said anything like it." He put my hand to his lips until he kissed my knuckles, gently pushing his shoulder so that I raise my face and finally we both look into each other's eyes. "I wish you would have waited for me to get out of the bathroom, even to hit me, but to have you there, to be able to hug you and tell you that you are the one I love and that my mother is crazy, or something like that."

"Your mother? What does she have to do with this?"

"She was the one who told Sana that I was eager to show her how much I had matured and the one that ordered Gwen to allow Sana to enter my apartment." 

"Really?"

I was very surprised to imagine such a scene. Three women planning something of that kind against Minho, then, to my mind came back the memory of how omegas were imposed every time he went into heat too. What did Minho's mother think he was an alpha without a heart? A machine to procreate or something similar? Why did she never take his will into account?

"Yes and I must talk to her." He approached until stealing a small kiss. "If Sana was there undressing, it's because her plan was to seduce me thinking that I wanted her, when none of that is true, I haven't even called her to see each other somewhere or something."

"But you and I talked about her just today, it makes no sense." I placed my hand on his chest to lull him, wishing to reassure my alpha, knowing how frustrated he should feel at that point. My alpha, my good alpha.

"I don't know, I think the only way to find out what's going on is to talk to my mother, which I should do right now but ... First I wanted to fix things with you."

"I'm so-"

"No. Don't say it." Minho brushed our noses affectionately, showing me a small smile. "Never regret what you are, Jisung, I know you have a very bad heart and that prevents you from believing or trusting me and my love, but even if it is bad, it gives me the same strength to continue proving to you daily that you are the soulmate I have waited all my life."

"I love you, Minho."

I looked into his eyes, knowing how red and swollen mine should be, imagining my face made a mess and that this is not the best situation to say it, just ... I said it. I told him, I admitted it out loud and nobody will ever imagine how good it felt to be able to do it. Peace in my chest before the rapid beating of my heart.

"Again." He said, showing me a beautiful smile on his face, along with his little wrinkles on the sides of his eyes and the little bags that formed under them. "Shit. Say it again, love."

"I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you." I kissed him. I kissed him many times after that.

And I was sure that I repeated it to him for the night.

+

After that night, I didn't get tired of repeating to Minho how much I loved him, even at the least indicated moments, he just smiled at me and kissed me, telling me that he loved me too, brushing our noses before continuing to speak. I couldn't lie, I felt the happiest and luckiest omega on the planet.

Unfortunately, Minho couldn't talk to his mother about the situation with Sana, but he was in charge of being honest with her and telling her that he was not interested, or that he told me and I believed him, I really believed him. We spent three days completely calm, Minho and I worked, in addition to my studies, so in our spare time we saw each other and he continued to pick me up daily from my classes.

Lisa was ... Well, I had no idea how she was since she didn't attend college any of the following days and asking her friends seemed too intrusive to me. Nor did I know anything about Hyunjin's situation, but when I saw his group of friends, he was no longer among them.

You could say that the University became somewhat routine in those early days, I had Seungmin and Felix with me constantly talking about Changbin or discussing when they could see him again, or which of the two was more seductive, always asking me what I thought. And my answer every day was the same: Pair of idiots.

In the afternoons, I concentrated on my work to leave as soon as possible, trying to photograph sessions or events with professionalism. San had been very busy due to a new brand of underwear that had been requesting the magazine's advertising and he was not getting models that fit the profile he wanted, that is, not anybody can fill a full page of Chronicle Live, Of course not ... Or so San said.

So everything was fine, until ...

"Travel?"

"Yes, travel," Minho growled on the other side of the line. "I know I should tell you later, on the night we are together or later, but they just informed me and there is no way to cancel it, with my parents outside the country, someone must attend that meeting."

"I know but ... Wait, would you have canceled it?" I stuck the cell phone more to my ear, leaving the room where they began to accommodate the scenery to finally take the photos that San needed so much.

"I have canceled many meetings for not wanting to leave the country, little one." Minho waited a few seconds before continuing. "Do you really think I'm going to leave the country, leaving you absolutely alone, with so much stupid alpha loose out there?"

"You're a fool." I smiled, feeling my heart start beating fast, but I didn't care, it was already a typical reaction that Minho caused in me. "And nothing happens if you cancel them?"

"Before not, or I could even send Changbin. They are short meetings, at most they last a weekend or less."

"And what about this one?"

"It's a contracting firm, I have to be present and also the lawyers, everything must be in order for that company to work in tandem with L-Alfa."

"What company is it?"

"It belongs to a television program, as I understand it, gives many young talents the opportunity to sing and demonstrate what they are made of ... Or so this pamphlet says that I am reading." I laughed, listening to him laugh too. "It's a Simon Cowell that I have to see myself with." 

"I get it." I sighed, trying to ignore that sense of uncertainty that was beginning to form in my chest. "Then ... A weekend?"

"Not another minute." He claimed. "Do I have your permission?"

"Moron." I laughed, thinking about what to answer when I noticed one of the workers beckoning me if I remember correctly her name was Jeongyeon or at least they told her, a very tender and shy omega. "Minho, I have to hang up, there's work and ... You know."

"Yes. We talk at night, okay?"

"Of course I love you."

"I love you, my beautiful omega."

I cut the call and put the cell phone as fast as I could, approaching Jeongyeon with a gesture of apology. She shrugged, pointing at me into the room.

"I'm sorry to have interrupted." He muttered, speaking in a very low tone of voice. "I know it must be something important but ... One of the models is yet to come and ... We need you to wait for him inside."

"Sure, don't worry. Do you know his name or something like that?"

"No." She checked through the papers in her arms. "I just know that apparently they are amateurs, he and his partner don't have a great resume, but San said they are perfect with that underwear."

"Okay ... I don't want to know how San knows that." I joked, taking a small laugh at Jeongyeon, perhaps at that moment, we both imagine a couple of more flirtatious omegas capable of seducing San just to get the job.

However, I obeyed. I entered the room and checked the lights, knowing that it would be a black and white advertisement, I needed all possible lighting for the variety of colors and so, when changing them during editing, the photo has more impact than a simple common catalog photo. I took my camera carefully and removed the lens cap, focusing just in the middle of the set, when a person entered the room.

I hadn't noticed that except for him, we were completely alone. I didn't notice it until the next second when my legs wanted to move and run away, although he blocked any exit through the only door in the room. His eyes met mine and I felt myself die, but not in a good way, on the contrary, my stomach stirred in a painful twist as soon as I heard his voice and confirmed what I was so afraid of.

A ghost of the past right in front of my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright and this is where I head out!!! :D


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW/ rape, don't read if you are sensitive about this theme in particular and please skip to the next chapter.

"Jisung, love, it's time to go study!"

I wasn't sleeping, I clearly heard my mother's scream as I turned for the thousandth turn on the bed, with the blankets already on the floor. I ended up looking at the ceiling, letting out a long sigh, while bringing one of my hands to my belly, stroking it. So flat, just like a day or a week before. How did I let that happen?

Yes, it was my fault for forgetting to take the suppressants, but I was seventeen, nobody is expected to happen so soon ... Less when Chan didn't let me breathe once we got home. It is his fault, of course, it is his, although it is more mine for being an idiot and not thinking about what could happen. What name sounds prettier? I like JeongIn because it means an impetuous man. I always imagined my son as the most beautiful alpha of all, strong, intelligent, capable, but at the same time with a sensitivity that I would love to have; Or we can name him Chan Junior. No, let's name him JeongIn, love, whatever you want. Seriously? Thank you, dear, i love you.

I imagined that talk with my alpha, although I knew that it was most likely that the news wouldn't be taken well, neither he nor anyone, my parents would surely want me to move with him and I still hadn't finished high school, nor did I want to lose them, I loved them and my dumbass sister a lot, although the last part I could keep it for me.

I passed the tip of two of my fingers through the bite in my neck and sighed, in the end, it is assumed that sooner or later I would move to live with Chan and give him all the children he wants, that should sound good, make my alpha happy It's my reason for living why was I so afraid? When Chan bit me, my parents became very happy, even Hye was somewhat jealous. What better way to have your eternal partner at seventeen? They had a party, although I didn't want to because that bite hurt.

I waited for the magic, the artificial games, the feeling of my heart filling with happiness and the only thing I felt was a hole creating in my chest and immense pain in the neck. I didn't tell anyone, I was smiling and trying to pretend that everything was perfect, even with Chan, who boasted me before each of his friends as a bowling night trophy.

Perhaps it's that the reality is very far from what you imagine by bite, bond, and eternal love.

"Jisung? Son, I'm yelling at you, honey. Why don't you listen to me?" 

My mother's head leaned out the door and I sighed, snuggling more into my own body, making sure I didn't press my belly when I shrugged my legs so much that my thighs reached my abdomen. She walked and sat next to me, bringing one of her hands to my hair, stroking it. My mother was the most beautiful omega in the world. A beautiful smile, light skin, eyes that illuminated any darkness and a very kind personality. She loved my father, Hye and me. My dad was also a very respected, admired and majestic alpha, anyone would imagine him as a horse, the most splendid stallion. Being a couple like they were, what was left for Hye and me? My older sister dreamed of being like my mother, and I, being an omega man, just wanted to find someone who loves me being ... like this.

Although my mother always told me I was completely beautiful, so I shouldn't worry, today there is a lot of diversity in tastes and alphas that want an omega man as pretty as me. Yes, she always made me feel very good.

"I don't want to go to class." I whispered, looking at her with a small pout on my lips.

"And why is that? There's your alpha, son, you must go and those with him." Her fingers sank between my strands, making me let out a small purr. "You seem to be very capricious lately, love." Smiled. 

Or maybe I don't want to have to confess to Chan that I expect a child.

"I just don't feel well." She was going to reply when I spoke again. "Mom, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, honey."

"You and dad ... You will always love me, right?" Her confused gesture made me keep talking. "I mean ... You're never going to leave me alone, no matter what, right?"

"Oh, honey, what questions do you ask? Of course, we're going to love you forever." She looked for my hand to take it and then caress it. With tenderness, with love. "Baby, we will always be proud of you, you are a very beautiful omega with an alpha and you are barely seventeen. There is nothing that can make some parents more proud than that." And then it went on. "Why do you ask me that?"

I shook my head, raising it to give her a little kiss on the cheek. I murmured a "No reason. I love you" and I got up, ready to bathe, change and go to study. There was nothing left for my last year to end and with this new perspective, I began to believe that everything would work out. I would talk to Chan, maybe he would take the news very well and together we would go talk to my parents. Everything was fine, it was just giving him a son much earlier than planned. Everything would be fine.

Chan was ... he was a very beautiful alpha. Before he noticed my existence, all the omegas and even the betas of the school were dying for him. He played soccer, basketball, tennis and each of the categories in the annual Olympics. A perfect physique, thin but with his body perfectly formed, strong and a look that melted anyone. He was the typical boy everyone wanted and he noticed me.

When he asked me out, handing me a bouquet of flowers and waiting for me to leave high school, I couldn't believe it, in fact, I think nobody could believe it. It wasn't until after two months together that he bit me the same day he took my virginity, he said everything would be fine because we would be forever together.

I hoped that this would always be eternal, more after the news, I would have to give him. I came to class and saw him there, waiting for me. He always stood by the entrance door and waited until I arrived, sometimes he was with his friends, sometimes only with BamBam, who could be considered his best friend. Today he was alone, Chan watched me and showed his beautiful smile, waiting for me to reach him, I felt my cheeks warm up why someone so beautiful had noticed me?

"Hi." I waved, approaching to kiss him, he took a step back, surprising me and making me stagger my weight on my two feet. "What happened?"

"Come," he said. "You have to do something for me."

He took my right wrist and led me into the school, but we didn't enter the building itself but went to the backyard, where the sports fields were located. I asked him why we weren't going to class and he didn't tell me he had something much, much better than showing me. We entered the cleaning warehouse, where they left all the implements to clean the field and there I noticed BamBam sitting on one of the buckets, being face down. I greeted him with a nod, receiving a mocking smile from him. It wasn't normal, he was mocking, I knew it, I felt it. My very omega began to fear and I let go of Chan, stepping back a couple of steps.

"Hey, everything is fine, love." He told me, relaxing a little, just enough for me not to run away. "I just want you to do me a small favor."

Chan walked to me to place his hand on my back and gently pushed me to the center of the room. My omega feared, but I tried to keep it safe, although I instantly brought one of my hands to my belly. Nothing bad is going to happen, I know, I repeated over and over again. Why did I get so scared, if I had my alpha there to defend me?

"What do you want me to do?" I asked after feeling something else that I didn't like, although it didn't necessarily come from Chan. It smelled weird, the smell began to intensify when I focused my eyes on BamBam, his eyes were dark and he licked his lips, watching me from top to bottom. It smelled like ... ash.

"It happens, baby," Chan spoke, catching my attention again. "That BamBam has gotten his heat today at dawn and called me to ask if I could help him with that, we no longer have time to get any omega prostitute, in addition to how expensive they come out ... No, it's too much work."

"And diseases," BamBam said. I heard the sound of his zipper being lowered and I was afraid to turn around, I didn't want to believe what they were saying or what this was going to mean.

"Yes, I am not going to let my best friend fuck with any guy. That is not what friends do, no, Jisung?" I felt my heart pounding and a cold current when a hand touched my arm. I pushed him away instantly, shaking me. I turned around and saw BamBam so close that I screamed, retreating until I almost put some mats on the floor. "Jisung! Hell, what are you doing?"

"I don't want to," I muttered I said it so low that I wasn't sure I had been heard. "I don't want to! I don't want to!" I looked at Chan and BamBam noticing that he was already with his zipper and with the pants open. "Chan ... I don't want to."

BamBam snorted and looked at my alpha. Chan sighed, running one of his hands through his hair, rolling his eyes with such an annoyed gesture that he made me feel bad. It wasn't good to make your alpha angry, but I didn't want to ... I couldn't force myself. I didn't want to.

"Why do you complicate things so much, Jisung?" He cursed. "You just have to open your legs as you did with me and close your mouth. It's just a while, then we'll go to class."

"But I don't want to." I took another step back when Chan advanced one. "I'm your omega ... Yours, not his ... You can't force me to do it with ... With him." I ignored the pangs of pain in my chest when he hinted that I opened my legs easily, but in the end ... It was true.

"It doesn't matter if you don't want to." It was BamBam who spoke now. "You are Chan's dog and you do what he tells you to do. Come on ... He has already told me and shown how much you like having his cock buried in the ass, Jisung, just do it." 

"Sho ... Shown? What?"

"Come on, Jisung." Now it was BamBam who let out a grunt full of frustration. "You're getting me tired and you don't want to tire an alpha." I looked at Chan, he didn't do or say anything, just backed away, crossing my arms as he looked at us. "Chan has recordings of how he fucked you, of how he discovered a hidden whore at school. He showed it to me, to the boys ... To everyone. Everyone knows who you are and how you are. You must be happy that you body is attractive enough to want to fuck you. "

"Besides." He spoke my alpha. "Fucking such a narrow space feels good. When BamBam watched the video, his heat came forward. Can you believe it? Our hormones are altered with such a whore, it shows that we are young."

Shut up. Shut up. Shut up, now.

"I'm not one ... I'm not a whore." I murmured, feeling the tears slide down my cheeks, my whole body was stiff, still, even when BamBam took my arm, I did nothing. I felt his grip so strong that I wanted him to release me, but I just kept quiet, listening to them talk to each other and letting his words enter my heart. Believing them, wondering if what I had done was fine, but it was for love, it was for my alpha, right? Isn't that what my parents had taught me? 

"Do you think he will yell?"

"No, I don't think so. It doesn't matter tho, nobody will listen to any omega and everyone is in class."

"I am ..." I murmured, looking up to observe the only person who could have mercy and prevent him from doing something that I clearly didn't want to do. "I am ... I am your omega, Chan."

"My omega?" He let out a laugh so loaded with mockery that I felt my heart break. "You're a damn bet that I won, Jisung, that's what you are." Chan started unbuttoning his pants too, still looking me in the eye. "My friends used to tell me 'I bet you can't fuck Han Jisung, he's the most reserved and shy omega we've seen' and I told them 'All omega are the same, they open their legs to any alpha' and we bet .. It was long, it took me two months of my life, stupid gifts and a bite that ultimately is worth nothing. " 

I couldn't help taking my hand to my neck, wanting to talk. Bites are worth it, they do exist, they do matter. "I can bite an omega tomorrow and that will remain in the story, at the end, who is left with the filthy mark is you, not me." 

"Fuck, enough is enough." Chan and I watched BamBam, he had the pants at the height of his ankles, along with his underwear and showed me his member, hard and thick, was so close that it touched the side of my thigh. "Enough talk and open your legs, Jisung."

"I don't want to." I murmured, shrinking in my space, closing my eyes tightly, finally allowing tears to fall without restraint. "I don't want to! I don't want to do it! Don't want-!" I started to move, looked at the door for two seconds and thought about escaping.

A heavy blow to my cheek made me lose my balance and fall on the floor mat. My butt ached because it wasn't so thick as to withstand such a fall, I even felt my mouth fill with something, something I swallowed and didn't spit. My cheek heated at incredible speed, causing me a powerful burning. They had never hit me in my life, but now I knew that was a blow. A blow from my alpha, from the man who promised to love me for a lifetime 

"Close the fucking mouth, Jisung." He growled, used his alpha voice so I didn't sob, I didn't even part my lips, I just looked him in the eye. Frightened, wanting to move, scream, run away, die, whatever it was that avoided that look and that voice tearing me apart. "You say something again and I swear I'll hit you until there's nothing left of you. Did you understand?"

Sometimes ... Sometimes people do things that make us think, who is he or she really? Normally, you think you know people after a few months, a year, maybe many, but how do you know that overnight he won't become who he really is? I trusted the Chan who gave me flowers, kisses, and romantic outings. I believed in his love on the day of our bite and I ignored the insecurity of my heart to open up and be happy with him, someone who chose me, I didn't choose him, but something was good, right? That's what the world was about, of alphas choosing between betas and omegas as if we were simple pieces of meat.

When he talked about hitting me, I couldn't help thinking about the little boy that was growing in my belly at that moment. I remembered going to the doctor only the day before, facing the news, receiving congratulations from the nurses. I remembered the feeling of happiness I felt from having a baby growing in me and I also remembered ... The fear that filled me when I imagined raising him alone.

But that fear was nothing compared to the idea of losing it.

It took a while, but I nodded. Chan smiled victoriously before BamBam knelt by my side and took my pants, broke the button and made the closure go down, taking it off in two seconds, along with the underwear.

The rest is locked. I remember that Chan joined him, I remember the tears, the pain of not wanting to do it, not lubricating myself properly and the blood. I remember blood too, although I wasn't sure which side of my body came out. I remember them getting dressed and leaving; also his words, Chan told me that if it wasn't clear, I wasn't his anymore.

That's it. I took my time before getting dressed and going home, with my hands on the sides of my pants, holding it so it wouldn't fall. Once I entered where I thought they would support me, I told my worried mother what happened and everything changed. She yelled at me "How could you lose your alpha?", My dad said "How could you get pregnant?" and my sister ... The only one who wanted to help me was slapped by my mother and she was told to never come close to me.

They threw me away or I left, I don't remember, it's very blurry. I didn't finish school, but the past grades were enough for me to graduate. I didn't go to my party, I didn't see my parents again, I have no idea how I survived all that, I just know that the only thing that kept me calm and wanting to breathe was my visit to the doctor and that he confirms that my baby was well, very, very good.

And I would make sure he is always well.

+

"Jisung? Han Jisung?"

"Yes, that's his name." I heard Jeongyeon's voice, she looked at me and asked me what was going on, but I couldn't stop watching the alpha in front of my eyes. "Do you know him, Sunnie?"

I nodded slightly, biting my lower lip as I walked to get away from him, returning to my place behind the camera, noticing my hands shake when I wanted to hold it. I closed my eyes, spotting the exit door, Jeongyeon was just standing in it, preventing me the opportunity to run away.

"We know each other, yes." He spoke, looking at my partner.

"And from where? God, that's good. Now the session will be much more fun, right? Do you want me to leave you alone?"

"NO!" I screamed, surprising and frightening Jeongyeon, I even saw BamBam blink, perplexed by my loud scream. "Stay ... I need ... I need you to stay, Jeongyeon."

"Sure, Jisung." She smiled, although I was sure she didn't understand the situation since it was common for me to prefer to be alone with the people I photographed, which reassured them greatly and allowed them to be themselves. Except, in this case, I didn't want BamBam to be the person he really was, but the smiling hypocrite who was right in front of my camera lens.

"How have you been, Jisung?" He asked me, taking off his dressing gown, showed his well-formed body with the underwear of the blessed brand. The brand I was beginning to hate for this moment. "We haven't heard from you since ... The school."

"Try ..." I cleared my throat, scared of how sharp and trembling my voice came out. "Try not to talk, okay? Just ... Pose ... As you think you should."

I wasn't going to tell him, much less touch him or place him in a referential position. Jeongyeon looked at me curiously but I didn't even focus on her, I thought that if the photos went wrong, then they would change their photographer and keep me as far away as I could from him and his partner. That sounded like a good plan if my Omega didn't cause me to pee in my pants before that. How could I be so afraid of the past?

"Jisung has been fine," Jeongyeon spoke, interrupting the long silence. "He has been working here for two years and we all love him very much, he is an excellent photographer, I think he has it in his blood because he still doesn't finish his career." She smiled proudly, before continuing to speak. "He has a really beautiful son too."

I wanted to shut her up, I wanted to scream so that her words wouldn't be heard or beaten until she passed out, but it was impossible, by the time she said it and looked at her, and then she understood that she shouldn't have said that, it was too late, BamBam had stayed still, looking at me and looking at her, waiting for someone to say something.

"Do you have a son?"

"I think we're done for today," I said as fast as he just asked his question. I turned off the camera and wanted to move forward, but my legs didn't respond. I felt that my body began to shake until Jeongyeon placed his hand on my shoulder, making me react.

"Jisung ... Jisung, we have to take you to the infirmary, it looks like you're going to pass out." She said in a sweet and gentle voice. Soft, quiet. It felt like an omega relaxing another, as Felix knew how to do with me and although the sense of comfort was similar, it didn't feel as good as Minho's arms being the ones to calm me down.

"Wait, I'll carry it." I listened to BamBam and then everything activated in me. My body reacted fast enough and I prevented him from touching me. I ran out of there, maybe I pushed Jeongyeon, I don't know, but by the next second, I was already running away to my house.

It was the second time since I met Minho that I ran away from my problems. The first was that day with Sana, and the second was now. Many will think that it is the most cowardly thing in the world, but few alphas or betas understand the sense of survival of the omega. When we are in danger, we run away, so we avoid harming ourselves and it works.

Coward or not, it works.

I was thinking of JeongIn, Minho, and my desire not to meet the other person that could make me feel as miserable as that individual. The scars hurt, they hurt a lot when you see someone who with their simple presence opens them and makes them bleed until you forget everything you have taken to heal them.

I needed Minho with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally cried while I wrote this chapter;(


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minho's POV

I let out a long sigh when I finally noticed that stupid alphas came out of my parents' office. I hadn't counted the minutes and I didn't mind doing it, but I had waited for that meeting to end more than half an hour and I could finally talk to my mother without being interrupted. She had to listen to me, beyond the discussion we had last time, I couldn't help feeling angry and betrayed by Sana's situation, although for Jisung and me that was already a closed topic.

"Oh, Minho, your mother is already-"

"Yes, I know." I interrupted her secretary and entered the office, quickly observing the main seat, with the headboard facing me, showing me the chair's back. I buffed, walking inside to close the door, then leaning on it, crossing my arms. I knew she had felt me, even smelled, not that I was worried about controlling my reactions at that moment.

"Why are you so angry, my son?" She turned her chair, showing me her perfect and cynical smile.

"You are asking 'why'? Oh, let me tell you the reason." My fingernails pressed more against the skin of my arms, looking at her directly, without immutation to her now serious gesture. "They told Changbin to tell me that they would both be out of town to agree to go on that stupid trip, now they inform me that you were here since last night. What are you planning?"

The surprised gesture of my mother didn't last even two seconds before becoming a serious and cold one. I knew what I was doing, I challenged an alpha in her territory, and even she could be able to break my jaw because of my disrespect, but she did nothing. She just smiled at me and opened one of her drawers, taking out her cigarette case and then taking one and lighting it.

"Do you see what that stupid omega does?" She said, releasing the smoke from the cigar. "It separates us, my son."

"No," I grunted. "You separate me from the love of my life, you do that." I took a step forward, totally sure of my words. "And I order you to stop. It's my life, not yours and even if you don't believe me strong enough like you to endure everything for my omega, I will, you won't separate me from him."

"You just don't know anything, Minho!"

She got up from her chair and hit her two palms hard on her desk. I wasn't scared or reacted, or at least that was what I tried. I had never seen her so angry with my father or me, but there was no going back, I had decided that since I got out of my car in front of our huge building.

"Don't you think it's you who doesn't understand?"

"No, son." She sat down again, pulling something out of her drawer, some files in a folder, throwing them on the desk until they are at the other end of it, closer to me. I looked at her, I wasn't going to take another step forward, even if I had the answer to all my problems there. "Do you know who you are, Minho?" I was going to answer the stupid question when it was her voice that was responsible for shutting me up before I even said something. "You are the son of the owners of L-Alfa, the most powerful agency in Seoul." She paused, looking me in the eye. "You were born to be the most powerful alpha in the country."

That was not true. "Of course-"

"And do you know who Han Jisung is?" She pointed her hand at the same folder she had previously taken. "A twenty-year-old omega. Photographer of Chronicle Live magazine. That boy is just an ordinary omega."

"He's not!" Her eyes sharpened at my scream and for a second I didn't mind being heard throughout the building. "He isn't! He's not an ordinary omega, you don't know him." 

"I don't know him? My sources informed me that he has a son with a broken tie. Am I wrong?" I bit my lip, wanting to respond in some way that I didn't end up accepting that it could be considered as a bad thing. Jisung was no less than anyone just because he has JeongIn. "Do you know what that means? He doesn't even serve to please his alpha."

I growled, burying my nails in the skin of my arms, restraining myself from throwing myself on top of the same woman who was my hero until recently. "You don't know him." I murmured, grinding my teeth at the same tension in my jaw.

"Nothing can happen between you."

"Well, it already happened." I took another step, getting closer to her. "It's over! He's mine. Jisung is all mine whether you like it or not and when I bite him, I'll take care that the world and everyone know that he is my omega. That omega to whom your criticism so much, that same omega is the love of my life."

"Oh yes? When you bite him?" Her challenging look made me stifle a growl deep in my throat, she looked so convinced of what she said. What could she do that she hadn't done yet? Sana was something completely low, something I didn't expect but that somehow served to make Jisung trust me more. It was finished, I couldn't imagine another ace under her sleeve. "How are you so sure you're going to bite him, Minho? Didn't that boy had an alpha already?"

"He had," I assured, in a voice full of anger, of anger at the insistence of my mother for moving away from my omega. "Not anymore and Jisung now belongs to me. What do you want with that attitude?"

"Until you bite him, that boy belongs to his alpha and that ... It's not you, Minho." She started walking towards the large windows of the office. I thought about what to say, something that could explain to her that she was wrong but under any law, any rule or whatever, she was right, no matter how much I loved him while my fangs were not buried in his neck. "Now go, I have an important meeting and then I will go to Russia for a few days."

"a trip..."

"You'll go on the trip. Simon is very interested in meeting you and you've already confirmed him. Stop behaving like a damn teenager and obey your mother, Minho."

I didn't answer, despite all the desire I had to do it, I didn't. I cursed my stupid father internally for appearing in my head at that moment, like a damn memory or a mental image, repeating myself for the thousandth time that no matter how crazy I see my mother, she would always be the woman who brought me forward alone.

I growled under my breath before leaving her office, surprised to see that there was already a person outside of this waiting. I looked at him from head to toe, noticing a mocking smile on his face. He had light-colored eyes and brown hair. A very thin alpha but his presence imposed, at least I felt that way. I didn't think why I kept analyzing it for so long, it was just my alpha, my alpha telling me that this guy didn't give me the slightest good vibe. He entered my mother's office and closed the door. His gaze connected with mine for a couple of seconds before the wood took care of separating us. I looked at my mother's secretary and she shrugged, although her gesture, more than indifferent, showed a worried countenance. I didn't ask her anything, my head was spinning at that point and maybe my alpha was just too angry, wanting to look for a fight anywhere.

Maybe I should go back to my box classes, at least to release all that tension.

I thundered my neck by tilting it to both sides, going down the elevator to get into my car and go directly to the only place where I knew it would calm me down. I would go home, say hello to JeongIn if he was still awake and throw myself into my little boy's arms, filling me with his smell like a natural soothing. I knew that he had not taken the news of my trip well, in fact, he didn't agree either, but after that, they would start preparations for the end of the year parties and that would have me in the country at least for the next few months.

I had sent him a couple of messages before talking to my mother, I didn't want to call him because I knew that just by listening to his voice I would end up going to see him and forgetting my pending issue, so I simply told him that I loved him, that I missed him and that I would be a little late. Jisung responded as usual, so there was nothing to worry about, he would take care of putting everything back in its place, both calming me and my alpha. I was grateful that the road to his house had not been so long, in less than I expected due to being immersed in my thoughts, I parked the car outside his home and walked to the entrance. I opened the door with the key, entering very carefully and cautiously, trying not to make noise to avoid wake up JeongIn, if he slept.

I was surprised when, as soon as I closed the door, I felt something impact against me and thin arms surround me tightly until my nose came to recognize the scent of my scared Jisung and then I hugged him tightly, feeling the panic and worry consume me in seconds. His body was shaking slightly, while his face was still hidden in my neck, preventing me from seeing him.

"Baby. Love, what's up? What do you have?"

"Shh." He shut me up. Rubbing his nose against my neck. I remained silent as he asked, feeling his tremors diminish with the passing of seconds, while my hand rubbed very carefully down his back. All the concentrated smell was dissipating until I only felt his purrs and then I could carefully remove him.

"What do you have baby?" His eyes avoided me for a few seconds, before looking directly at me, biting his lower lip and freeing him to speak.

"Where ... Where were you?" He murmured, destroying my soul to hear him so scared, noticing his somewhat dilated pupils. He looked so fragile, so scared.

"With my mother. I sent you the message. Remember?" I responded slowly, among small whispers so as not to disturb him, I didn't know what he had and would give him his time to respond, but the least I wanted is to scare him.

"Yes but ... You took. You took a long time."

"Sorry, angel, I had to talk to her." I carefully took his cheeks and left a small and lasting kiss on his forehead, pulling his hair away that prevented me from having full contact with his skin. Jisung purred like a pussycat, before brushing his nose with mine, his eyes slightly closed.

"I missed you. I needed you so much, Minho, but you're already here, right? And you won't leave, right?"

Despite how much I loved to hear him talk to me that way, I noticed that something was wrong. Maybe my alpha's instincts continued to fail, but Jisung looked more like a fragile omega than the usual independent omega. His beautiful eyes reflected fear, nor did he stop biting his lip and even though he was so close, his hands continued to hold my shirt, without having released it for a single second.

I felt his dependence, the dream of any alpha, but that was not my Jisung.

I thought for three seconds what to do and then I concluded that nothing made us better than being together. Carefully, I placed one of my hands on the back of his thighs and the other on his back, carrying him in my arms without making too much effort, I had carried many things heavier than him. I walked to the couch and sat down, accommodating him on my legs, sinking my nose between his hair, taking a deep breath.

"Let's see, we need to talk." I adjusted one of my hands around his waist, and with the other I caught his fingers, entwining them with mine, while he watched me with his shy look. That was definitely not my Jisung. "Has something happened while I was gone?"

"Uh." His eyes dropped to our hands, as he sighed. "I missed you."

"I know love." I kissed his cheek quickly, looking at him in the same questioning way later. "But it's not just that, this time there's something else, right?" I smiled at him as sweetly as I was born to do before sinking my nose again, now in his neck, causing him a couple of laughs every time he took a deep breath.

"What are you doing?" He placed his hand on my chest, pulling me away, showing me a shy smile that I was glad to see, feeling like my alpha relaxed at his gesture.

"I'm smelling you," I affirmed. "So I know if something happened, I must analyze you well."

"Fool." He laughed. "You tickle me."

"Come, put your hand here." I guided his hand to my chest, leaving it there. "Caress me, okay? It makes me worry seeing you like that, you have to calm me down or else I'll panic."

"Don't do it." He pouted, accommodating himself better in my arms, resting his head on my shoulder to start obeying and caressing my chest with his palm. "Don't panic, you make me calm down. What do I do if you're not calm?" He kissed my throat, sighing against my skin. "It was only a difficult day ... And I needed you a lot."

"Why didn't you tell me? I could come, just call me."

"I know." He stroked the skin of my neck with the tip of his nose. "That's why you're the best alpha in the world, I know you're always here for me, Minho."

"I won't be the best alpha in the world until I can feel when something bad happens to you." I sighed, growling inwardly. "Was it just a difficult day?"

"I remembered many ... things." I didn't ask nor did he continue, not until several seconds later in which we dedicated ourselves simply to pamper ourselves. "Before you, before stability ... I remembered how it was when we were only JeongIn in my belly and I, against the world."

"It's no use remembering the past that hurts, Jisung."

"I know, it's not on my agenda to put myself this way, Minho." I let him take my hand and with his fingers he played with mine, massaging them, caressing them. "It just happened ... Those were not good times and Just thinking about them makes me very sad, I feel that my omega is removed and cries, screams ... It's like something that upsets me."

"Do you want to talk about it, love?"

"No. Not really."

I nodded slightly, letting out a long sigh. I remembered then the day that I accepted for myself my love for Jisung. I had an internal battle wondering if I could be the person he needed to get ahead or if he would end up losing patience and sinking himself more than he already was. I feared not being the one for such a hurt heart; I wanted to run and run away from such great feeling and responsibility, knowing that I would be tied to him forever; but then, that same day, seeing him, all doubts were cleared as seeing a path of light in the middle of the darkness and I told myself that I would try.

Because in this life, there is no worse thing than what is not done, and even if it wasn't the best for him, I would not leave him but would fight to become the person who manages to heal that broken heart. Jisung and I were silent for several minutes, or maybe more. We gave each other little kisses that broke the long span without noise, while he settled down and curled up on my legs every so often. None said more, perhaps because there was no need for words, but simply to be able to feel the presence of the other and know that we were there, together.

After all that time, he rose from my arms and took my hand, leading me to his room. We undressed enough and threw ourselves into bed. He pulled out the blankets to snuggle us down and as soon as my body lay down, he turned his back on me, taking my arms blindly to encircle his waist with them, approaching until his back crashed into my chest and he let out a little sound, accommodating himself better.

I kissed his neck a couple of times, when at last, after so much not so awkward silence, I heard his low, husky voice.

"When will you travel?" I tried to make his dull tone sadden me no more than that same word did. A trip. Travel without him. Go away from my small and fragile omega.

"The day after tomorrow, if I'm not mistaken."

"Is it a long time?"

"All weekend. I'll be back Sunday night or no later than Monday morning." His hands took mine to intertwine our fingers, feeling his chest swell to inspire and release all the air from his lungs. "As soon as I arrive, I will come for you and JeongIn, okay?"

"I know." He muttered. "What did your mother tell you? She couldn't go?"

"I asked her but she will also travel to another place." With my thumb, I began to caress his hand as he tangled my legs with his, giving us the mutual comfort we needed.

"And about the rest? About Sana?"

"Not much to say, still tense ... I guess."

"You didn't do anything to her, right?" He tried to turn to look at me, worried. "Did you argue? Did she do something to you?"

"No, no love." I kissed his cheek, trying to prevent him from moving from that comfortable position. "Everything is fine, I assure you. I made it clear that neither she nor anyone can separate us, okay?"

"Uhum, although a trip will."

"You know it will be almost-"

"I don't complain." He cut me, taking one of my hands to lower it slowly, until I felt his fingers move and made sure that it was my palm that touched his crotch, having instantly counting on his member, even on the fabric of his underwear. "Make love to me."

"Now?" I didn't hesitate, despite the question, my hand soon sank under the thick cloth of his boxer and took his limb, beginning to stimulate it, raising and lowering my hand for its entire length.

"Yes, I have cravings." I gasped and felt his body tense as he pushed his hips back, looking for his buttocks to rub against my erection, even despite the annoying fabrics that were beginning to be a problem. "

"Cravings, huh." I smiled He didn't need to tell me if we didn't do it tonight, we would do it the next, I couldn't leave without taking this away, without recharging my energies for what would be the worst days of my life. "Isn't it that you have a mini-us in your belly and that's why you're so craving and sentimental? What's next? Ask me for Russian food at three in the morning?" I kissed his neck, running my thumb down her glans and my other hand was in charge of lowering the annoying fabric of her underwear.

"N-No." Jisung closed his eyes tightly, I could see him, while his free hand desperately sought to deprive me of the only cloth that covered my manhood. "I take ... I take the pills Changbin gave me."

"Damn Changbin."

"Shut up and fuck me, idiot."

In that second I kissed the skin of his neck while he managed to free my member and I desperately looked for Jisung's entrance. I felt my alpha growl when I penetrated him, Jisung gasping, groaning under his breath before getting still, getting used to each other, while my cock was covered with his lubrication. In that instant I saw his neck so close to me, I noticed his submission, his complete surrender and I knew that if I bit him at that time, he would not put any resistance.

But beyond that we are ready, I want to show my mother, the world and each person in this society that a bite is not what ensures an eternal bond. Jisung and I didn't need it to deserve each other. I moved my hips and started with the thrusts, looking for his hand to interlace our fingers. I kissed right on the stain he has where there was a bite before and I whispered what he had perfectly.

"I love you, my beautiful and perfect omega."

The next morning, Jisung didn't want to let me go to work, I imagined it as in the stories, those people who have that instinct that something bad will happen, but nothing bad happened that day. After that, the dreaded trip came and although I took enough kisses to survive a summer without him, something in my chest told me not to travel.

But the day before that nothing bad happened, even Jisung told himself that he was thinking too much and I thought that my alpha was also too paranoid. I ignored my instinct, ignored fears, ignored the fear in my beloved's eyes and traveled.

The last thing Jisung and JeongIn told me is that they loved me and would be there by the time I returned.


	34. Chapter 34

"Has he fallen asleep yet? Damn, I wanted to talk to him."

I smiled when I heard Minho's childish voice on the other side of the phone and I couldn't help biting my lip, delighted with the beautiful friendship that had formed between him and JeongIn. Minho had been exactly outside one day and I already missed him too much, he wasn't the same, my dependence on him was so noticeable that even JeongIn, before falling asleep, brought me all his toy to see if he encouraged me with any.

"I missed your voice a lot." I murmured, shrinking in the corner of the sofa, snuggling in Minho's work bag, the same one that I was wearing just to feel his smell, his heat, to lessen the emptiness of my chest by his absence. "I miss you."

"I know, my baby, you don't get an idea of how much I think about you and I miss you too." He paused, while I continued to curl up, maybe sleeping on the couch would help me not cry when I lay in my bed, just like last night. I missed his presence with me, his arms making me feel the little spoon, or those sweet kisses he gave me on my hair before sleep. "It's a big dependency."

"I had never felt this way, Minho." I pouted, even knowing he couldn't see me. "I feel like I belong to you, without needing to belong to you ... It's weird." I ran my hand over my neck, there was nothing there. "Is that how it feels to love someone?"

"I don't know, my love." He was smiling, I knew it. "I just know that you belong to me, just as I give my life to see your smile, Jisung."

"I love you. Really, I really love you."

"You just need to tell me that a couple more times to have me traveling back home, Jisung, to kiss you, to make you mine as soon as I cross that door."

"Don't say those things." I sighed. "You're doing something important, you can't come ..." No matter how scared I am, I would never be a burden on him.

"I know, um." He took his time before continuing. "The guy, Simon, is nice, I guess ... Tomorrow morning I'll have breakfast with him, although I prefer to stay in my hotel apartment a thousand times and call you."

"You have to go and you know it." I felt the connection with Minho getting lost and hissing, pulling the cell phone away from my ear, I looked for the problem in this one, noticing that a second call wanted to enter, accelerating my heart and not in a good way. "San - Incoming call" in large white letters. I denied, bringing the device back to my ear, waiting for the tone to end and to speak with my quiet alpha. "Wait. Wait Minho. Five seconds, yes?" I panicked, I didn't want to talk to him about that, I didn't want him to know that I had missed work.

"What's up, love?" I heard his worried voice, encouraging me to tell him.

"It's just ... just." I sighed. "It's my boss, he ... Surely he needs me for something, tomorrow ... Yes, it must be that."

"And why don't you answer?"

"I'm talking to you. I'll call him later, Yes? Don't worry." I didn't want to tell him, I didn't want to be a burden to him. If I told Minho that I had seen BamBam that day, he would return to Seoul just to break his face. After the trip, I promised to do it until he came back and I wasn't going to let a panic attack ruin his plans. "It stopped." I murmured when the connection finally stabilized.

"Did something happen at work? Did you go today?"

"No, you know ... I missed you so much, that's why I didn't go today."

Many times I had heard people say that a half-truth was a complete lie, being that way, I was the most miserable omega in the world by lying to my alpha, the best alpha I could find and fall in love with. To the love of my life, how could I?

"Jisung ..."

"Minho." I spoke before he finished. "Tell me you love me, can you? Please, I want you to tell me that you love me very much, love. I need it." Long seconds passed in which I didn't hear his voice, until, after a long sigh from him, he replied:

"You know that you are the love of my life and that I love you more every day, my little omega." I was going to thank him when he continued. "I know something happened. I know, I feel it in my chest because it's you and I think I know when it hurts, but I don't want to force you to talk to me about something you don't want to say." I shook my head, shrinking more in my place. "When I come back ... Let's talk, okay? You and I, Jisung, because you're not alone anymore. You don't have to face things this way anymore, now I'm with you, we can do anything, but together, okay? "

"Okay." I affirmed the next second, relaxing a little. Minho always achieved that, even without his presence, he would know what to say to reassure my omega, me, to fall in love more with such simple and sweet words. His safety, his warmth, his love, definitely the most perfect alpha in the world. "When you come back ... I'll tell you everything, Minho."

+

During the night and thanks to all the hours of insomnia, I finally decided what to do. I would talk to San. I knew that I was not ready to face such bad memories and less without Minho accompanying me, I wasn't going to force my omega to relive those bad moments, not until I had my alpha present, accompanying me in it.

I would simply be completely sincere, he, despite his imposing authority, always showed himself to me as a decent alpha, so if I told him the truth or at least the most important thing, he wouldn't force me to do Bambam's photographer, not to be in the building during his time there. Of course, there was a possibility that San would get angry, start yelling at me for being such a coward and say goodbye but ... To hell, a job would never be worth more than my stability.

When I saw my boss, he was surrounded by people, betas or omegas talking to him at the same time about different things and he could surprisingly hear them all. It was not one of his qualities, but he was well known that many of us were born with a skill for different things, of course, nothing like throwing lightning through the eyes, but small things like feeling a disease or the ability to organize your thoughts to the speed of light as an exemplary strategist were qualities of many omega or alpha, respectively.

My quality could be said to have the best luck in the world. Yes, because I met my soulmate, somewhat late, but as perfect as only he can be.

Without wandering around, I walked to San and he watched me for a couple of seconds, I knew the silent questions he had to ask me, such as why I missed two days or my scene when I saw BamBam since I didn't doubt that Jeongyeon had told everything with the luxury of details. He continued in silence in the same way, returning to the number of people who spoke to him.

"San." I said softly. He looked up for those seconds, waiting for me to continue. "I have to talk to you about something important, but ... In private." more than six pairs of eyes of other people looked at me, and then returned to focus on him.

"You must wait Jisung, I have to launch the magazine tomorrow morning and I am concluding with the details." I nodded. "In a few minutes I empty myself and I'll look for you, okay? I still think we have to talk."

That "We have to talk" sounded like "I have to fire you" that I just nodded again and walked away, letting out a long sigh after that, I loved my work in the magazine, but after my conversation with Minho, I really wasn't going to exploit my emotional stability in that way, not when I wasn't that strong, not yet.

Willing to return to my house, I walked through the long corridors of the floor, observing the different rooms, each for a specialty, although they were mostly used for photographic sessions. I had confirmed in my own flesh that marketing is like that, if you want something to sell, before the written message or the sound, the image must capture all the attention.

But I couldn't keep thinking about it, my omega bristled inside me and I paralyzed for a few seconds, stopping my walk, I hadn't heard anything, but I wasn't going to distrust my instincts being in a land as dangerous as my work was, more knowing that BamBam could be found anywhere.

I looked back and saw nothing unusual, some people came and went from one room to another worrying about absolutely no one, they didn't even watch me, they were in their world and I was in mine. So what had been that feeling that made my skin bristle? I shook my head slightly, wanting to walk again, I looked straight ahead and then realized that it wasn't backward towards where I should have seen first.

His big hands took my arms and before I even managed to scream, he quickly slid his foot on the ground below mine, taking away stability, gave me a couple of rough shoves and the next second my body was impacting on a shelf of cleaning objects. I growled, feeling my head spin due to the blow, even worse when several of those implements fell on me. little was my time to think about the pain, I heard a door close and again I stayed just like a stone, opening my eyes very slowly, fearing what I would find.

BamBam had closed me in the cleaning room, one very small and dark, with so little light that I could barely make out the gray and badly painted walls. The door was closed, as the sound had alerted me, but the fright I felt when I was locked up wasn't compared to the terror that froze my blood as soon as the lights of that small body lit up.  
Stunning clear eyes watched me in detail, his gaze rose from my feet to my eyes and then that half-smile that could have excited me years ago appeared on his face. Now it wasn't beautiful, now it only caused in me fear that I couldn't move, I could not speak, babble, say or even breathe deeply. I felt dead, as dead as the day he and BamBam played with me, as dead as that feeling that you remember with pain but when you live it, you know that the memory was a lullaby of love compared to the true feeling.

He ran his hand through his hair and leaned against the wall in front of me, crossing his arms. I felt my omega go crazy, but not of that kind of madness in which you try to escape your fears, but of that in which you surrender to them, you lie on the ground or sit down and let all the demons devour you for full. He accepted his death easily and consumed me, guiding me to accept it too. All with just looking Chan in the eyes.

"You haven't changed anything" And yes, his voice was the last thing left to kill me. "Fuck, stop it, stop stinking the room, Jisung."

I didn't know from what second I had begun to release such a large amount of pheromones loaded with fear that he felt it; growling, showing me his angry face and making me tremble, bringing my own arms to my chest, hugging me, wanting to stop doing it, wanting to obey and not getting angry but at the same time being the most failed attempt of my life because I was afraid, I was terrified seeing him made me feel so weak.

"Forget it, you're still as useless as ever." He sigh. I felt my legs shake and looked at the floor, knowing that I wouldn't continue to endure that look full of superiority. "Let's go baby." His tone changed to a much more sarcastic and cold one. "Not a hug for your alpha? We didn't see each other ... What? Three years?"

You are not my alpha. My omega muttered in a voice so low that I had no idea how I managed to hear it, perhaps because I also knew that Chan was not my alpha, although I was not able to say it out loud.

"Three years." I confirmed, barely speaking in a tiny whisper.

"I know." He claimed. "And they told me that you had a lot of fun, Jisung. What is it about being Lee Minho's boyfriend? Have you been cheating on me?" I closed my eyes. Minho Minho Minho Please come. "Maybe if I show you that you're just a whore caused this, but calm, when we return home I will make sure you understand that you only have to sleep with me. Or with whom I want you to give yourself a stir."

"Home?" I murmured, looking up, taking a couple of steps further from him, although it was impossible for me to step back further.

"Home." Chan stepped forward, making me scream again. "It is time for you to stop daydreaming and return to where you belong. With me, your alpha."

"You're not my-! Uh." Despite the force with which I began my denial attempt, just looking at him was enough for all those forces to disappear with the same speed with which they arrived. "I-I ... I'm not you ... And you don't ... You bit another, uh-"

"Oh yeah." he laughed. "And then another ... And another ... And if I remember correctly another, you don't know how great it feels to know that they give you their life with such ease ... Sometimes I think they are like prizes, omegas are so predictable."

I didn't care about the number of omegas that he has bitten, I didn't even have time to think about the pain of others who could excite as he did with me, what bothered me is to know that it was I who gave himself as a prize to an alpha as rotten as him and even worse, I continued to have the mark of what his bite was, when I could have at that time Minho's bite adorning my neck. How could I be so stupid?

"And when I bite you again ... The previous omega will go down the pipe." He continued, carrying one of his hands in his pocket, giving himself his time before continuing to speak. "You must feel honored, right? I will give up an omega that gives me good sex for you, I just hope that sleeping with so many dudes will help you improve on that, Sunnie."

"No." I muttered, closing my hands in fists. "I'm not Sun-"

"Why not?" I looked at the door for the next few seconds. Would he hit me if I tried to run? Would my feet react if I even tried? Would I leave that entire place? Where was Minho? Why couldn't he arrive like with Hyunjin and let me rub his chest while he took care of everything? Why wasn't he hugging me and telling me everything would work out? "I put that apo- Oh ... Shit, what are you doing crying?"

Why not cry if my alpha was not with me? Why not do it if I didn't know if I would leave that room without a blow, a bite or without bleeding like last time? The tears just came out alone.

"Every time you are more idiot." He huffed. "It doesn't matter, listen to me, you have all day to pick up your things before I pick you up" he smiled. "And don't worry, I know exactly where you two live."

"y-you two?" I hesitated, knowing that the worst was yet to come.

"Sure, you and my son, jisung."

Surprisingly, hearing him call JeongIn "My son" gave me enough courage to hiss, moving away from the shelf of things, I looked him in the eye as several seconds ago I didn't and shook my head. I felt my blood boil at the idea of JeongIn knowing him, of him knowing that not everything was as I had taught in his three years of life, that there were bad people, people who took advantage of others and that even one of the worst was his father.

JeongIn didn't deserve that.

"He is not your son." Chan raised his eyebrows in amazement and I continued to look at him, repeatedly shaking his head. "He's not your son, he's mine." I grunted. "JeongIn is mine and has nothing to do with you."

"No?" He responded as challenging as I did a moment before. "Are you going to tell me that he wasn't born thanks to me? What wasn't my knot that caused this? Our first time? Wasn't it?"

"It was, yes, but that doesn't give you the right to be his father. You are not his father, you are a monster, Chan, you were not even an alpha, you are ... You are sick. You are sick!" 

"So you think you can challenge an alpha, Jisung?" He advanced. He advanced and at each of his steps I felt that my willpower was dying, but I continued without looking down. My omega begged me to leave me, to give in to his helpless gaze, to his silent way of sending me to shut up. "Do you think so? Do they treat you like the Cinderella slut for a few months and you already think you are someone worthy to fight an alpha, stupid?"

As he spoke, his voice was heard more and more hoarse, he soon used it, the alpha voice that we feared so much, the one that caused us so much terror and forced us to kneel just by hearing it, to give ourselves to someone stronger than us. That same voice that Minho had never used with me, he used it with inhuman ease, knowing that only then could I shut up.

"If I tell you now to show me your damn neck you're going to do it, idiot." He grunted, bringing his hand to my face, taking the sides of my chin with his thumb and forefinger, squeezing my skin, forcing me to bring my hands to his wrists, trying to pull him away. "I can bite you and your fucking fairy tale will go to hell as soon as Minho sees someone who isn't he bit you. Do you think he would love you? Stupid dreamer, Minho sees you bitten and runs away like every alpha with a brain would do it."

My eyes filled with tears again, trying with all my might to remove his hand. Chan smiled in victory and released me. My body collapsed in the next second, falling to the ground, feeling the pain in my knees but even more, the fear consume me when I was seeing him from below.

"Minho ... Minho is not like that." I murmured, panting, breathing so ragged with fear, fearing to pass out or vomit at any moment. "You don't know him."

"Do you think so? And why isn't he taking care of you if he isn't? Jisung, Minho has left you to spend a weekend with omegas that make him feel good. How can you be such an idiot to not realize that? "

"No- It's not like that!" I denied, leaning on my knees, installing deeply, looking him in the eye. I wasn't going to doubt Minho again. "He's not like you, idiot!"  
And he hit me. His foot hit directly against my jaw. It wasn't a soft blow, instantly my mouth was filled with that liquid with a metallic taste that I swallowed and coughed a little. The area of the blow began to burn, to warm up so much that I wanted to scream, ask for help, shout, but it was only me cornered in a place that I wouldn't come out whole, I was sure.

"Stop taking attributions that don't belong to you, stupid." He grunted, taking me from the shirt to lift me off the ground, trapping the fabric of it. He lifted me up to me at his height and looked me in the eye, showing me again his twisted smile, spitting on my face before releasing me and pushing me towards the wall. "You're less than crap, Jisung, that's what you are."

I cleaned my face carefully while looking at him, now it was not a challenge, now it was the same terror wishing to prevent a next blow, my survival instinct wanting to prevent more pain from impacting my body.

"But I pity you, so I'll give you two options for you to choose, okay?" I nodded irregularly, submissive to his words, I still felt he was using that voice, although not as strongly as before. "Very well, do you see how you can listen, omega idiot?" I nodded again, closing my eyes. "You have the option to let me bite you right now and put an end to all this stupidity as I told you, go for your things and go to my house." I didn't say anything, I didn't do anything, I didn't even feel that I breathed until he spoke again. "Or deny and end up alone, perhaps in a mental center or living under a bridge, who knows."

"W-What?"

"I don't have to use force, Jisung." He shrugged. "I have talked to a few people and they have told me that without needing to touch you, I can see you suffer so slowly that in the end, you will come to kiss my feet, begging me to bite you."

"That's not-"

"For what I know." He continued, without letting me talk, although I had no idea what he meant. "You hid my son's existence, you ran away from your alpha without his consent and you have been dating an alpha that is not yours. Do you think that is a responsible attitude? The omega cannot live alone if they belong to an alpha, not before our laws, less to raise a possible future alpha alone, an omega? Raising a child alone? Nonsense, worse if it is as bad of the head as you are. "

"It's not like that ... It's not like that, you- You ..."

"You what? I ordered you to let you fuck for me and my best friend? Jisung, you're my omega, if I order you to kill yourself now you must do it and it would be fine because you're mine. You belong to me."

I denied, unable to stop crying.

"You just resign yourself and end this. Believe me, you don't want the long process."

I said nothing. Chan approached me with his victorious smile and took my face, tilting it to his side to observe on his neck his old mark of what was his bite. He smiled proudly and licked his teeth, as I began to tremble, knowing what would happen after that.

The seconds ran much slower in what I only heard the beating of my heart and two people appeared in my mind. Minho and JeongIn. What I had to do was obey, surrender to my alpha and let him do anything to me since I was an omega and the omega do that.

But if there was something I had discovered since I met Minho, I wasn't an ordinary omega. JeongIn didn't deserve a father as cowardly as me and Minho didn't deserve that I did that to him, he was my alpha, with or without a bite and when I called him, he would prevent something bad from happening to me, because he took care of me like nobody ever had done.

"Hey! What are you doing there? Why does it smell like that? Who is inside?"

I heard San's distant voice outside the room and that was the final trigger to find enough hope and flee. Not knowing what it would end in, I threw my head back and when Chan looked into my eyes, I pushed him forward hard, right straight to his nose. He backed up a few steps, bringing his hands to his face until his back hit the front wall and I advanced, opening the door, running into San, crashing into his huge body.

"Jisung? What-? What happened here?"

I didn't answer him, I didn't have time to do it, as soon as he finished his second question I was almost leaving the building. I still felt my mouth ache, I couldn't move it well or somehow I felt it numb, but I didn't care, I came home agitated and took a deep breath only when I closed my door, placing all the locks on it, as with the windows, before the attentive look of JeongIn and Natasha.

She carried my little boy when she didn't see me in the best state. I wanted to thank her even with a slight gesture but first things first, I took out my cell phone, looking for Minho's number. I found it and called it. I needed him, if I didn't talk to him I would end up dying from the adrenaline rush, and fear that was devouring me inside.

But, for the thousandth time in the day, things didn't turn out as I wanted.

"Sorry, the number you dialed is suspended or out of service."


	35. Chapter 35

"They can't, right? They ... They can't ..."

My voice was hoarse, choppy and scratchy, it hurt so much to have cried and maybe yelled over the phone. I was sure that it was more than twenty times that I called minho's number, a number with which I had contacted him that morning before all the torment began; and the same number that now repeated the same message over and over again.

Natasha stayed even when she shouldn't longer do it, after helping me to get up from the floor where I fell before the repetitive voice of the phone, I walked to the couch and dropped into it. JeongIn climbed up the side, sat on my legs and put his little head on my chest. He placed his hand at the same height and rubbed his face against my shirt. I had no idea where he had learned that, but I was happy that he knew it, whether on my own instinct, it was his soft and sweet baby scent, my baby, that made me not consume myself in a stupid panic attack.

After he fell asleep, I laid him down and Natasha left, leaving me stable, citing his words, I called minho again at least ten times, all attempts failed. I tried to do the same with Changbin but it told me that the user was outside the service area. I even thought about calling my mother, I felt that I needed someone telling me that everything would be fine, someone that would calm my scared omega, keep him still and not being the cause of my heart being soon out of my chest.  
In the end, I called Hye and let out a groan of relief when she answered. I told her everything, completely everything and more than once I heard her hissing angry and sad, however, she couldn't do anything to help me either.

"Jisung ... I don't know." she said, after a long silence. "If he has consulted, maybe-"

"Hye!" I claimed, stopping her soft words. She tried to keep me from going crazy anyway. "We're talking about JeongIn! Chan ... He, he was never going to be a good father for him, that if he even let me have him."

"I know, jisung, you and I know that." Continuous. "But justice doesn't, don't you understand? He's an alpha, like it or not, he's still your alpha and he's Jeongin's father, because he is ... He has his blood. Chan can explain that you hid his son's existence and they'll take you for an omega with some mental disorder. Besides, you ran away! " she claimed. I was going to answer when she continued. "Of course you should run away! But that the fucking world doesn't understand!"

"Hye." I stopped her. I felt my eyes get wet again. She was right, even Chan was right. "No-I can't ...They can take him away." I said, without realizing that I was already sobbing again, shrinking in the corner of the sofa, with the cell phone in my hand. "They can't ...He's mine. Nini is mine." 

She heard me cry in silence, from time to time, I heard her distant lullabies that didn't work through a telephone line and yet, as sad as it sounded, it was the only thing I had at that moment. No minho, no pride, no courage, nothing ... Just the lament of my older sister and the fear of losing the only thing that kept me from killing myself.

"Jisung, brother," she said, after a long time in which I didn't stop crying at any time. "And if you're going to look for Minho's father? You told me he was a great guy if Minho and Changbin don't answer, maybe he can help. No? He has influences."

"He is an omega, hye." I sighed, sipping through my nose, running my forearm through my eyes, trying to stop the tears that seemed endless. I felt the bad taste in my mouth when expressing myself that way, more with my mentality that omegas and alphas are the same, however, as things were going, I realized that the world was not ready for that change and Omegas either. "And Minho's mother must be happy that he and I cannot communicate, she wouldn't allow him to do anything." 

"You know something is wrong. Minho wouldn't do that to you. "

"No." I sobbed. "No. Something is wrong. Maybe something happened to him. Hye, I feel ..." I put my hand to my chest, just over the area of my heart, wrinkling the cloth between my fingers. "... I feel in my chest that something happened to him. He wouldn't leave me. Minho wouldn't."

"I know, but ... jisung." She took her time before continuing. "Whatever happens, you need to solve this, if Chan's threat was serious, he doesn't need to carry you and take you with him ... Not if he can leave you alone in a mental center and take you away from JeongIn."

"I AM NOT CRAZY!" I screamed at the phone, breaking into tears again. "I'm not crazy ... I'm not, just ... I just didn't want more ... Of that." I groaned. "I didn't want that ... For JeongIn, he doesn't deserve that!" I banged my fist against the armrest beside me, wanting to bite me so much, hurt myself, somehow eliminate the pain in my heart or replace it with a less intense one. "Hye ... They can't take him from me." 

"You can only continue calling Minho and think about his father. Or leave do you want to run away, little brother? I can go find you and go, far, far away."

"I don't want to drag you with me on this." I murmured, although it was the most tempting offer I had received all day.

"Don't drag me." She said, quite determined. "It will be only until Minho comes back and you can solve this with him. Okay? Nothing bad will happen, nor do our parents have to find out. "

I thought for a moment if that would be a good idea, running away from problems would never solve them, but I knew, as omega that I was and therefore weak before all, that I would not have the strength to face the law and accusations of chan, so I couldn't let them take JeongIn, even if it caused my name to appear in the newspapers or wherever it was. Temporarily, only until I come back, I tried to calm down.

"Tomorrow?" I whispered in a barely understandable murmur. Hye also took her time before answering.

"Tomorrow morning, jisung. Prepare everything."

After confirming, thanking and hanging up, I released a long curse, taking one of my hands to my hair to pull these, trying to keep my head and feet on the ground, figuratively, because I was curled up in that corner of the sofa. I looked at my cell phone again, snapping my tongue, dialing Minho again, listening to the automatic recorder, I waited a few seconds, still with the device in my ear.

"H-Hi, minho." I sipped through my nose. He didn't hear me, not even his message recorder did, but somehow, I needed to feel that Minho was listening to me. "Baby, things are not right around here." I hugged my legs with my other arm, resting my forehead on my knees, trying to keep the tears from cutting my decision when speaking. "I need you so much. I'm ... It's-I'm scared, minho." I cursed under my breath, I couldn't stop crying like the damn coward I was. "I thought I was already strong." I buffed, smiling bitterly. "And I'm just another stupid omega who can't do anything without his alpha." I gasped "But, it doesn't bother me to be because you are my alpha." The line was still dead, but that didn't stop me from talking. "You don't know how sorry-No ..." I ran my fingers through my neck, pulling the phone away, throwing it away. "I feel my heart ..."

Broken

The next morning. Bah, whom I was cheating, I didn't even know if we were already morning, afternoon, night or the effects of not having slept all day all were affecting me. The soft lights outside came through the windows, so I hurried to get up, heading to the kitchen to prepare Jeongin's breakfast, he would soon call me and I didn't want him to see me in that state.

My eyes weighed, my body alike, it hurt to blink and my head hummed every time I moved it, perhaps due to the bad position I was in for so long. My cell phone died, but I was confident that Hye would arrive at any time, so, calmly, I made his bottle to my little one and climbed the stairs to wait for him to wake up.

JeongIn slept like the complete angel he was. I sat on the corner of his bed and pulled his hair from his forehead. The black of his hair was due to the low temperatures in which he was born, the doctor explained it to me at the time, just like his eyes could end up honey or black, depending on the number of genes he had from chan or mine , at first glance, he didn't look like my son, JeongIn looked just like an angel without wings, as anyone would imagine. Black hair, dark eyes and a smile that brightens anyone's day.

Sometimes, in so much darkness, I liked to imagine it like that, like the angel someone had sent me up there so that I wouldn't let myself fall. He cared for me and I for him, as two companions in crime rather than as father and son.

"I can't live without you." I articulated, not allowing the words to come out of my mouth, trying not to wake him up. To my surprise, it wasn't until after saying that my little baby woke up. He removed himself in bed just a little and stretched out his small arms, opening his eyelids and blinking repeatedly, showing me his precious eyelashes. He yawned and smiled, helping him uncover a little while rubbing one of his eyes with his clenched fist.

"Dad?" He said looking at me. "Bette?" The r got tangled in her sleeping tongue and I stroked his lip, nodding. He looked at me for a few long seconds. "Nope." He said later, frowning. "Wie."

"I'm not lying baby." I helped him up, sitting next to me, on the edge of the bed. "Stop judging dad, cocky alpha. What are you believing, huh?" Without giving him time to answer, I let my fingers get on his ribs and began to tickle him. JeongIn squirmed in laughter, trying to pull my hands away, lying on the bed, even shaking his feet, seeking freedom, screaming in such a laugh "Noooo!" in his tender and pleading voice.

I released him before he ended up drowning in laughter and then he relaxed. Breathing harshly, he looked at me with a frown, trying to hide a smile that wanted to appear from the corner of his lips. I took his bottle with milk and handed it to him, earning his forgiveness. JeongIn was going to stand on my legs to drink when we both heard the bell.

"Miinho?" He said almost instantly, drawing a deep sigh. I adjusted his hair again, denying.

"No, dwarf, it's not Minho." I loaded him quickly, down the stairs with him in his arms, while JeongIn kept his bottle in his hands, preventing it from falling.

Once we got to the first floor, I sat JeongIn on the couch and adjusted his hair, I hadn't changed yet, but neither was my pajamas dirty, so if I needed to go with him, I didn't care, it was all out of that nightmare once and for all.  
I walked to the door with the same slow pace with which I was walking to do absolutely everything, my body urgently asked for a break but my omega prevented me from closing one eye. Knowing that my son was in danger, the roars of fear and shrieks of fear that came from the bottom of my being, alerting me to the instability of my omega, were strong enough to keep me from sleeping for more than two minutes.

I sipped through my nose once I placed my hand on the doorknob, I smelled nothing, my nose was bushy like my tired eyes, but there was no problem, somehow I would relax enough to sleep once Hye is with us and take us somewhere, far, far away from the nightmare.

I opened the door and ... No, it wasn't hye who was on the other side.

"Jisung? Han Jisung?" An imposing alpha and dressed in a suit, next to a beta dressed in the same way were right in front of me. I bit my lip, screaming internally, in so few seconds the terror that ran through my body was enough to make me speechless. "It is, right?" The alpha continued, handing me some papers.  
It wasn't until he shot me a threatening look that I took them, accommodating them to read them. And once I finished, all my hopes of escaping that hell were crumbled and trampled by reality.

"...No," I whispered while observing that order of the judge, where they left more than clear from the first lines that someone had sued me for emotional instability, irresponsibility, and evasion of my obligations.

"As you can read." spoke the beta, although I still couldn't even release the air I contained in my lungs. "You have been sued for your alpha, bang chan, for multiple charges that could lock you up if they are confirmed. We are not here to take you away, however, we have been ordered that, due to your notorious instability and the last blow that you gave your alpha, you are not in a position to care for a child. "

"Wh-What?"

"The minor, registered as Han JeongIn, has to come with us to an infant protection center until Judgment Day."

"Are you going to ... take him?" I said, in a dead voice.

"I fear that, Mr. Han." They answered me. "Please, we ask for your cooperation to make this process the least-"

"NO!"

I screamed. I screamed so loud that I felt my throat break. I took the door with my two hands to try to close it, but they were faster, they pushed it with two quick blows and the next second and with their big hands they took my wrists, preventing me from hitting them. I had lost any control over me, I wanted to protect JeongIn and would do it in any way.  
I shook my feet even when they no longer touched the ground, knocked, kicked, heard their screams to shut me up, I heard how they cursed at all my movements, but couldn't stop me. Even when one surrounded me with his strong arms and squeezed me against his body to keep me still, I didn't stop, with my eyes closed, I shook until my back or my head hit his nose or his forehead, I wasn't sure but he shook, almost letting go.

"Noo! Dad!" I opened my eyes and before me, the beta that was holding my little boy by his arm, preventing him from moving to my side.

"Stay still, child." He growled.

And that was the last thing I heard.

Shattered, seeing JeongIn in that situation, watching his frightened eyes and the tears that fell down his cheeks broke me. All my life, since I started to have my own without worrying about an alpha or my parents since that little boy was in my belly kicking incessantly at night, or since his beautiful eyes full of light made me love him in the first second I saw him. From that moment, I had sworn to protect him with my life and that he wouldn't go through what I or any similar pain.

I had sworn to take care of him and give him all the love, security, and protection that I didn't receive. I lived for and for him, I laughed at his laughter, I took pride in his first steps, his growth, his first words, his strange way of speaking. And now I was causing this.

I managed to escape from the arms of the alpha when I lifted my body back, hitting it fully against the nose. He staggered and released me, giving me enough time to run and jump on the beta that grabbed my little one. But he saw it coming, waiting for me with his other hand, he made a fist, the blow came from below to hit my ribs or my belly, perhaps in the middle.

My body contracted and I let out a squeak filled with pain, before dropping to my knees and hands on the floor, feeling like I was missing the air and my mouth was filled with a liquid with a metallic taste. I swallowed it as I could, I tried to inspire deeply but nothing worked. I even parted my lips and nothing, the air came out but didn't enter. I brought my hand to my belly, to my abdomen, chest, anywhere near the pain, feeling dizzy, seeing double and needing to re-affirm my arm on the floor so as not to fall face down.

"Stow!" I listened in the distance. I looked up just when I saw JeongIn bite the beta's hand that was holding him and let it go, letting out a groan of pain. My little boy ran to me, not bending down to see me, he stretched his short arms on both sides, facing the two men who were now together, threatening to approach. "Don't twouch!" He said in a childish tone, growling afterward. I coughed, little by little the air entered my lungs and I could breathe, but fuck, it hurt. I continued with my hand on my belly, wishing to stop and be the one to protect him, not that he is giving his life to defend the father who had him.

"Nini ..." I told him in a regret, trying to touch him and let him down one of his arms.

"No!" He shook, not looking at me yet, seeing both subjects. "Weave to dad!" He shouted again, surprising the guys in front of him.

"Silly brat." grunted the beta, stepping forward, but the alpha stopped him, placing his arm just in front of his partner, preventing him from approaching us. "What? What's wrong with you? That idiot almost broke your nose!" Growled the lesser. "And we can lock him up for missing the orders of a judge, I don't know what you're waiting for."

"Our orders are to take the child, not leave him without a father." The other said calmly, keeping his eyes on JeongIn and me. "Remember that the purpose of everything, according to bang chan's request, is to recover the omega and his son, not kill him." He directed his gaze only for a few seconds at his partner, before looking at JeongIn. "And here we have the solution to stop fighting anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

"That child is an alpha."

"An alpha?" The beta let out a loud laugh. "He's a three-year-old kid. How's he an alpha? You're hallucinating." He continued, stroking his hand hurt by the bite of JeongIn.

"Yes?" That alpha smiled sinisterly, approaching us at a slow pace. "I will show you." He took the short three or four steps it took for JeongIn to growl again, I had no idea what my little boy's look was, but there was no hesitation, no fear, no crying, he growled at the guy who was going through it size that anyone in his place would bend to an imposing alpha like that. "Do you want us to leave your dad alone, JeongIn?"

"Yes! "My baby shouted again." Don't touch daddy too! "He repeated.

"Okay." The subject made a selfless gesture, relaxing his shoulders, crossing his arms later. "I promise you that we will not touch your father again with a condition." JeongIn did not answer, so the guy continued, speaking more slowly, making his intentions clear. "If you come with us, we won't hit your dad again, JeongIn."

"N-No." I tried to say, although my voice was not working for me. "No!"

"It's your decision, dwarf." He looked toward the door. "You come with us or my friend and I will do a lot, a lot of damage to your dad and we will take you anyways."

I tried to get up from the ground, but instantly I felt another pull of pure pain as soon as I put strength on my knees. My lungs failed me, it hurt to breathe, it hurt to keep even my eyes open. It hurt to hear what I heard and those seconds of silence in which not even my voice allowed me to defend ourselves.

"Daddy well?" JeongIn asked, lowering his arms.

"Yes, JeongIn." He confirmed the alpha. "Dad is good."

"Then yes."

"Wh-What? No! JeongIn, you can't!"

"Dad."

My voice stopped when my son turned on his steps and looked at me. I squeezed my belly to endure the pain and sit on my knees, looking into his eyes. JeongIn didn't cry, his beautiful black eyes looked glassy but he didn't cry. He brought his tiny hands to my cheeks and removed the traces of tears from my face, even when more instantly came out.

I took one of his hands with mine, which was not putting pressure on my chest.

"No." I cried. I implored to God that all this be a nightmare. "Please-Please, no."

"Daddy." He said again, clumsily passing his little hands through my face, still looking at me. "Daddy, JeongIn will go, okay?" I didn't answer, I didn't want to do it. "JeongIn takes care of dad. Miiinho rules" JeongIn, takes care of dad "and JeongIn does okay?"

I shook my head, I wanted to take his arm harder but I couldn't. They took my little one away easily, carrying him and taking him. I didn't think it was real until I felt the loud knock of the door closing.

I silently crawled to the couch, took my cell phone and brought it to my ear. There was no tone, there was nothing, the only thing that sounded in the whole room was my fast breathing and my low sobs. I rested one of my arms on the furniture seat and stuck the device to my ear, muttering.

"Minho ... they took JeongIn." With the most defeated tone that could be expressed.

I wasn't even sure that it was heard or understood, nor was it important that someone other than me understood it since no one would hear it. I stood there, on the floor, blank, in nothing. In a lapse in which you lose the sense of who you are, what you want and the reason you fight.

I felt empty as if my omega had died inside my chest and my interior was rotting. I heard the door, hye's loud knocks telling me something I didn't care to hear.

But that wasn't the end. My omega roared in my chest and it was like a howl charged with vitality to me. He couldn't let me die, not after, as rarely happened, that wild side and I agreed on one thing.

"We need JeongIn." And I would do anything, to have him back in my arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH did you guys watched the comeback??? Which song was your favorite from the album? I loved sunshine and you can STAY


	36. Chapter 36

Sometimes it happens that one is blinded so much by the desire to recover something that forgets everything else. His self-esteem, his longing for overcoming and even the love of his life.  
I knew that very well, so after looking for the last time the cell phone completely dead on my sofa, I opened the door, ignoring Hye's hug, I struggled to free myself from this and close myself. Their screams ceased to exist, the looks of the neighbors wondering what had happened or anything other than my feet automatically moving me to the only place where I would find what I needed to recover JeongIn.

It didn't take me long to get to the building where I knew I would find the person who could take me with my last hope, nor did I have to do much, surprisingly, he was just in front of the entrance, with his arms crossed, showing me a victorious and disgusting smile.

"Hey Jisung." He tilted his head to the side, laughing vaguely. "How ugly you are, it seems like someone would have ruined your life or something." He mocked. I groaned, I didn't have the strength to feel pain for that sarcastic comment. "I can't believe that Chan is really infatuated with you, you're just a stupid omega, like any other."

BamBam ran one of his hands through his strands of hair, combing them very much in his own style, quite slowly. I sighed, I knew I wouldn't do anything unless I told him what I wanted.

"Uh." I spoke then, groaning a little, trying that at least my voice was not heard as broken as I felt. "I need-"

"What do you say?" He advanced a step, blatantly bringing one of his hands to his ear. "I can't hear you, speak louder."

"Ne-I need." I looked down, sighing. "I want to see Chan."

"That's not how things are asked, idiot."

"Please." I implored then, looking into his eyes. "Please take me with Chan. Please." I wanted so much to retract, run and run away from there as fast as my legs allowed, just like last time; but no, I watched BamBam analyze me with my eyes, while my omega stood still, just like a wolf with its tail between its legs and its head down, completely submissive to the only person who could help me recover my son.

"Sure, Jisung." My skin burned when he ran one of his arms around my waist, guiding me to get out of the building. "In fact, that's why I'm here, chan sent me to you."

"He..."

"Yeah, he knew." BamBam opened one of the doors of his car, letting me in and closing it tightly, causing a loud rumble. I shrugged in my seat, but instantly I relaxed my muscles, trying to look less scared than I saw myself. "It seems he knows you better than you think."

I felt like I was going straight to the wolf's den to be eaten by the wolf himself, but my head couldn't think of anything better than that. What did I gain by chasing the subjects the judge had sent? He would only receive more of those punches and everything in front of JeongIn; just like that it would cause me to have another complaint about bad behavior and that wouldn't help me during the trial. No, without Minho present, all I could do was give myself to Chan, just being with him I would see JeongIn again.

While the car was moving, I thought of Minho. How would Minho look now? Sincerely, I couldn't imagine it in any way, good or bad, I couldn't imagine Minho running away from me, but I couldn't imagine him coming back, because if that were the case, he would be back. Every time I thought about him, I felt his arms surrounding my body and his voice near my ear, telling me that everything would work out. I just hoped to see him again one day, and even if it's not with me, I wanted to see him very happy.

I closed my eyes tightly when a strong twist in my stomach managed to make me shrunk, I knew it was my omega screaming in pain at the simple image of Minho with another person, but he was no longer for me, being soulmates or not, I would go back to Chan, he would bite me again and then they would take me to Jeongin. Already with JeongIn, I would think of any way to flee, get away from everything and everyone, just with my little one in my arms. That was the plan.

But my secret desire that sometimes caused my eyes to fill with tears, was to see that brown of his gaze again, the wrinkles under his eyes and feel his lips on mine. A pleasure that was already forbidden for me. Minho, thanks for showing me that I could be happy.

Although life is full of good and bad times. Always, in the end, it goes to the rainbow, yes, but after the rainbow, the storm falls again, and mostly, it is the one that lasts much, much more than the happiness of seven colors.

"You shouldn't be sad," BamBam spoke to me, looking at me through the rearview mirror. "You really are such a rare case, Jisung."

And for the first time, I felt that I could start a conversation with him because BamBam didn't look at me as insignificant, but, on the contrary, the curiosity of his alpha came afloat for that point. Sighing, I licked my lips.

"Why a case?" I murmured, although he heard me.

"Aren't all omega supposed to be with his alpha? Chan is your alpha, you should want to be with him in good times and in bad times. Don't you feel that? It's your obligation, you were born to do this"

"I don't feel it." I whispered, looking at the streets through the window. It was raining, like that time when Minho apologized and stayed outside in the rain, waiting for me to open the door. "My omega doesn't want to go with his alpha."

"Why? What do you want then?"

"He wants to be happy."

"But-"

"I don't feel the need for an alpha to be happy." I stopped leaning my head on the window, looking directly into BamBam's eyes, through the rearview mirror. He looked down for the first time, although I was sure it was because he had to concentrate on the road. "I think ... I don't deserve this, I guess." I sighed. "Since Chan told me that I was only a bet while crying and lamenting, I always wondered" Do I really deserve this? "And when you're alone ... And nobody, nobody answers you, you realize that no, no you don't deserve it." At this point, I didn't know if Bambam was listening to me, but I didn't care, I continued talking. "I never did anything to anyone to make this happen to me, so I know I don't deserve it. I wasn't born to be Chan's omega, or anyone's ... I was born to be happy."

"And what do you suppose? Do you think someone is going to take an omega seriously that doesn't follow the rules?" Now his tone was much louder, apparently he began to lose patience.

"I think I'm not the only one who thinks like that." I looked down at my hands, playing with my two thumbs. "I think I'm like ... A needle in a haystack."

After that, BamBam didn't tell me anything else. He was silent all the rest of the way and I was left with many more words brushing my tongue and wishing to leave, but I didn't think I could tempt fate. I looked out the window again, wondering if Minho had been right that day. Would there really be more needles in this huge haystack? Or were we just a couple of stupid dreamers who didn't accept their reality?  
When we arrived at our destination, BamBam had to shout my name to make me react. I wasn't asleep, I was remembering, remembering those days when Minho, JeongIn and I stayed late watching movies, then Minho took JeongIn to his room to sleep and carried me to go to bed. Sometimes I hid from him and played to find myself, but he always did.

Could he find me now? Or ... Was he even looking for me?

I felt a strong pull on my arm and was dragged by BamBam into an old house. I didn't know what we were doing there, but I couldn't even ask, for the next second I was already falling against the floor and BamBam was closing the door, with me inside. I felt the wood of the floor and sighed, apparently, curiosity had completely abandoned Chan's alpha friend and again he had become the same boy who served his best friend as if he were his right hand.

"Jisung." I heard the voice of my alpha and didn't want to raise my head.

My mind lost again to the memories of myself, of Jisung himself who, with a baby of days in his arms, told himself that he would never be defeated by any alpha, that he did not need these, the love or the feeling or person that was not my child. What would that Jisung say if he saw me now? Would he realize that I was doing it for my little one or spitting on me before my cowardice for not being able to do anything else? Would he hit me for not letting Minho bite me at the time? For my naivety of a happily ever after?

"What's wrong with him?" I heard Chan ask BamBam, who sighed, bending down to grab the strands of my hair and after one of my shrieks of pain, raise my head to observe the eyes of my old alpha.

"Nothing." BamBam sighed, not letting go of my hair. "He's been like that since I found him, I still think he's a hindrance, he's crazier than a goat. Why do you want him, Chan?"

"Simple." Chan advanced to lean on one of his knees, taking my chin, I made a gesture that I tried to repress when he carefully analyzed my face, then directing his gaze to my neck. "He believes that Minho can be a better alpha than me and he's wrong. For omega like him, his alpha, we must teach them a lesson." 

"If it was just a lesson, isn't it easier to hit or kill him and now? You could even stay with the child, you who have always wanted ..."

"Exact." Chan cut BamBam. "I have tried with every omega that I have bitten and none have conceived, you better than anyone know that I was about to go to the damn exam, but ..." He growled, looking at me later, with a huge smile. "Apparently I wasn't the problem and if Jisung helps me to leave a generation, then it's good for something. It's that simple."

"It's all so problematic." BamBam sighed, walking further inside the house, pulling a beer from a small portable fridge, opening it before me. "Although I now understand the reason you called her, there is no one who serves better to take care of omegas than she does."

"I will only say that after the trial, that the judge confirms that you wear my beautiful new mark on your neck and come to this place, Jisung." His words were addressed to me. "You'll be like my fucking golden egg hen, and my sister will take care of you."

I wasn't even surprised by the existence of his sister, I clearly didn't remember any in Chan's adolescence, but since all my life with him had been a complete lie, I wasn't surprised that he now came out with that kind of thing. Much of his master plan he had already imagined and assimilated, although I didn't expect that he could not conceive of any of the omegas he had bitten, perhaps that was one of the reasons why he lived breaking ties, already that none gave him what he really wanted: Children.

The typical alpha with a desire to extend his legacy, his inheritance, his blood was quite normal in this world. As a dream to keep the population growing, another wish we had had due to that animal side. That's why Minho had mentioned that time to me about having a child, although when he said it, the idea sounded good to me. Very good.

Now I just wanted to vomit.

"JeongIn." I spoke then, surprising Chan and BamBam, who looked at me for all the seconds it took to continue. "I can ... JeongIn is going to be ... Uh, JeongIn is going to be with me, right? He ..."

"I don't know," Chan replied, with a mocking smile. "I could take him with my mother, she has always wanted a grandson."

"No!" I screamed, looking him in the eye, feeling my sight blur again, not knowing where I got such a lot of tears to continue crying. "Please ... Please, chan me ... I swear to you-I swear I'll do anything but no."

"It's okay." Chan sighed. "Just so you stop crying like stupid, JeongIn will stay here with you, but don't even think about being too smart because I swear that if not he will witness how his father, his great hero, is beaten to death by his other dad? Did you get it? "

I nodded, looking down again. That sounded good, yes, if I was with JeongIn, I could still get ahead, with him by my side I could somehow escape and take him with me. Chan wouldn't hurt JeongIn, he wouldn't touch one of his children, so if things went wrong, he now knew that JeongIn was necessary for him.

Although I didn't imagine JeongIn growing up with Chan as a father, I had spent entire nights dreaming of JeongIn taking Minho as an example. Telling Minho when he sees a pretty omega, or an omega, telling him that he had defended someone from the foolish alphas who believed the big deal and treated others badly. Yes, those were the images that went through my head when I thought about my son's future. However, I wanted him alive, whatever it is.

I had no idea how much time had passed since I arrived at that house, but Chan and BamBam were much more relaxed. Without even knowing how, I came forward to one end of the house, near a wall, resting my head on it and hugging my own legs, looking at nothing, thinking of Minho, JeongIn, Felix, and even Seungmin. I almost smiled at every good memory that kept me calm, without panicking. Chan then talked to someone on a cell phone, went into a room to do it but he could be heard a little, that by my good ear, perhaps. She was a woman, asking where he was and when he was returning, unfortunately, I didn't listen to the other person's answers.

BamBam watched me for seconds, felt his gaze on me but I said nothing, not even him. After a while longer, Chan met us, cursing softly.

"What did she say?" Asked his best friend.

"She is already on her way. But you already know her, she was safe drinking some beer out there." He ran his hands over his face then, growling under his breath. "I hate having a sister like that. Why does she have to be so damn stubborn?"

"Maybe because she's a bitter omega." BamBam replied, shrugging.

"Well, it's her damn fault that no alpha wants to get close to her." Chan looked at him. "You tried it, remember? she kicks and attacks like a complete madwoman, one of these days she will play an alpha that won't hold her stupid tantrums and I won't be able to do anything to prevent her from giving her what she deserves."

Again I felt my stomach twist. How could Chan express himself like that of his sister? Or worse, would you seriously allow an alpha to hit her just for being alpha and she an omega? Didn't people really have a bit of common sense for the feelings of others? If she didn't want to be with anyone, it was her problem, not because of that she was crazy, nor did she deserve to be hit. His body and heart were hers, they didn't belong to any alpha that had a strong hand. Why couldn't anyone see things that way?

"You have to see the bright side, she has that ... That gift and she will help you with Jisung."

"gift?" I murmured. Chan and BamBam looked at me then. Chan smiled, starting to move towards me, causing me to shrink in my place. "Sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"She has that something," Chan spoke to me. "You know ... like a sixth sense, she can see beyond others, like a weirdo." He leaned down until he was kneeling beside me, running his hand down my cheek, shrugging at his cold touch. "Actually, she has a sensitive nose for pheromones, she can feel more clearly the personality of a person with only smelling them, as well as knowing how fertile you are ... And other things, although she always told me that I had nothing wrong and yet I couldn't have children, I began to think that I was losing my touch."

"U-Uh."

Chan's hand strolled down my neck, I tried to walk away, but the cold wall was on the opposite side, preventing me from moving. He smiled, approaching to run his tongue across my neck, I felt the humidity of his saliva and my omega was disgusted. I wanted to throw up again, but I didn't, somehow I didn't.

"Do you know, Jisung?" He whispered near my ear. "I never told you, but when you're scared you smell too good." He bit my earlobe and tried to push it away, my hands tried to touch his chest to pull him away but his were much faster, they grabbed my wrists tightly, it hurt, but I didn't tell him, I just gasped when he knocked me against him I ground, letting my body hit hard, before placing on me, licking his lips. "Before we bite you, how about we have fun while we wait for my stupid sister to come back?"

No. No, I don't want to, no. Minho.  
My omega called him as he panicked, my body began to shake but Chan didn't care, he ripped my shirt off, throwing it aside. I heard BamBam sigh from a distance and I could even see him, with my eyes full of tears trying to get his help, he just turned to get into one of the rooms and leave us alone.  
I knew this would happen, I had already imagined that I would have to give myself to Chan as last time, however, why was I so afraid? I would move wanting to get him off me, my hands were looking to take him away even when he pushed me hard until I almost hit the ground directly. I couldn't, I felt weak, but my legs were trying to close even after my pants and underwear were also ripped off. I covered myself, my hands sought to cover my crotch, my legs were closed despite the grunts and the firm words and with an alpha voice that Chan repeated, he asked me to stay still, but did not listen, I was so closed in fright that I only tried to push him away, crying, shaking my head, pushing away any part that even comes close to my thighs.

"FOR FUCKS SAKE. STAY STILL" His fist hit directly against my cheek and I felt pain, yes, but I didn't stop. I screamed the same or louder until he finished unfastening his pants and pulled his limb before my eyes; He placed his hands on my knees and spread my legs so hard it hurt.

I don't want to. I don't want, Minho. Minho, please. Minho

"Are you serious? Here in the room? Can you be a little less disgusting, stupid?" I heard a voice that I didn't recognize and Chan released me. He looked up as my entire body relaxed as I no longer had contact with any part of him. I shrugged my legs as much as I could, covering myself. I barely saw because of the amount of tears in my eyes, but when I looked up and blinked enough to see the person who had saved me. It wasn't Minho, but I owed her a lot because I was starting to feel that I was missing the air already.

"Jimin," he spoke, getting up and arranging his clothes, although, by his tone, he was not happy with her interruption. "I've been wanting you to come for two hours and when I finally get some fun you show up, really? Do you get paid to interrupt, stupid?"

"For your bad luck, piece of animal, you told me to come back quickly and here-" Her sentence was in the air when her gaze and mine met. She had beautiful clear eyes in addition to ruby hair. She was very beautiful, I wondered how she was Chan's sister, but I didn't consider it too much, it wasn't my problem. "Did you rape him?" she questioned, watching me softly, I felt no fear from her eyes, I assumed it was the effect of it being an omega, just like me.

"What?" Chan asked, looking at her confused. He rose from the ground and walked to her, waiting for her to continue talking.

She approached me and took off her jacket, putting it on my shoulders, continued to stare at me before looking at her brother again, resting her hands on her waist, in a typical sign of reproach.

"Have you already raped him? Since when are you stalking the poor boy?" Her question was quite confusing even for me, but I didn't care, I was busy enough trying to cover myself as much as possible with my broken clothes and the girl's jacket.

"Rape him? Of course not, stupid! I was just going to do it and you interrupted me."

"No?" Jimin looked at me again, sighing. "Are you completely sure that you have not touched him ... In this sense?"

"I would remember raping him. Why? What does he have? Do you see anything wrong?" The fear in the alpha's voice was growing as he spoke. Hell, if I had something wrong, it meant that Chan wouldn't want me anymore and the plan would go completely to waste.

"That's bad for you huh." She looked at me with eyes full of compassion. "Congratulations, honey, you are pregnant."

What?


	37. Chapter 37

"I can't be ... I, Me-"

The second after I fully processed her words, I brought both my hands to my belly, gently stroking it, closing my eyes tightly and wondering how it was that I had not seen it coming, so much nausea and so much pain could only mean that I was accustomed, my organism adapted to the little one that grew inside me.

"ARE YOU FUCKING ME ?!" I heard Chan's voice distant, he moved away from Jimin and me, walked all over the place and the next second BamBam came running, worried about what was causing for the alpha to alter that way. The atmosphere soon filled with Chan's pheromones, it smelled bad, something that when something is inspired it you felt it even in your mouth and called you to want to vomit, or maybe it was just me. I really needed a bucket or something, I couldn't stand so many nausea hitting me like twists that only managed to make me shrink more in my little space.

"What's going on? What do you have, Chan?"

"You stink, stupid." Jimin brought her hand to her nose, covering it with the scent that was getting stronger. "Fuck, Bams, take him away! He seems toxic."

Surprisingly, BamBam obeyed and although I didn't see it, I heard the strong and hard steps of Chan and the other alpha, and then heard a door closing tightly. I sighed then, releasing all the air I didn't even know I was holding, resting my head on the wall, closing my eyes for a second.

There was no need to add two plus two to know, I was expecting Minho's kid. And although I felt my omega go crazy with happiness inside me and that huge desire to smile when I imagined a little baby identical to that beautiful alpha, the rational part of my head reminded me where I was, with whom, the danger that I still ran and how this would increase once Chan calms down.

"You really didn't know?" I heard the calm voice of the girl who was still in the room and I wondered if I should answer her, but remembering that she saved me from a trauma of which I would surely not be sane, I thought then that perhaps she deserved the benefit of the doubt.

"No." I murmured, looking at her from the corner of my right eye. "It shouldn't be so big ... Less than a month, right?"

"I can't know that I'm sorry." Jimin squatted beside me, looking at me curiously. "I just know you're waiting for a puppy, that's nice, isn't it? Is it from that boy? Uh, Minho? Was that so?"

"Yes." Although I was still alert, I dared to observe her directly, letting the words come out of my mouth without even thinking about them. "Can you bring me clothes? I'm cold." Fuck

The real reason I wasn't even the cold, but the humiliation of my nakedness in a space where I felt anything but discomfort. For a second, I imagined that the omegas that were used for human trafficking should live like this, right? As animals, totally naked, waiting for someone to want to use them as toys of all kinds.

"Of course." Jimin's sweet voice took me out of my thoughts, surprising me at how kind she sounded. "Maybe Chan will take time to calm down, let me bring you some of BamBam's clothes, I think he looks better with your texture."

Her soft hand swept through my curls and then, leaving. I looked at her until she disappeared down the stairs and then I looked again right in front of me, without having let go of my abdomen in any second, I closed my eyes, sure Minho would be very excited to know that Changbin's pills failed. Maybe he would kiss me, lift me and turn me around like in the bad cheesy novels, although in this case, I would die of love, not from how damn cheesy it sounded, but from how damn magical it was. 

I also imagined choosing names, JeongIn speaking to his little brother or his little sister, defending them from absolutely everyone as he did to me. He would be the best big brother in the world. I heard blows coming from the place where Chan and BamBam had come in, but I didn't even turn to see, I just protected my abdomen and closed my eyes, until I heard Jimin's soft steps and looked up, meeting her carrying clothes on one of her hands and a bucket in the other.

"What...?"

"You're nauseous, aren't you? You've been holding arcades since I arrived, so if you need it, you can do it here." She left the bucket next to me, handing me the clothes. "Is that okay? Or do you want something else for the cold?"

I shook gently, receiving the clothes and starting to dress as fast as I could, even my limbs didn't give way, I felt numb from the long minutes I spent shrugging there, curled up, however, I managed to put on my pants and my shoes, then putting on the shirt and covering my belly well.

My baby, I told myself, our little baby is here. It's ours, Minho.

"Thank you." I rubbed my eyes with my fists, pulling away the remains of dry tears that prevented me from seeing her well. Jimin was very beautiful, and although she was treating me so carefully, I remembered very well the way she spoke to Chan and I imagined that she was not the perfect omega to which the world would be accustomed.

"Don't thank me." she huffed, crossing her arms and glancing at the room where Chan and BamBam were, a couple of minutes ago I heard nothing. "It is my duty to fix Chan's disasters."

"You are...?"

"siblings?" she shook her head slightly. "Half siblings, I suppose, my mother became her father's omega, so we don't have the same last name. There's no blood tie if you wonder." I looked down, she didn't look very happy talking about it. "That's why we are ... somewhat different physically."

"And inside too."

"I guess." I noticed her sad look before she looked at me and stroked my hair again, combing them a little. "I would love to give the speech now saying that he was not always like that or that kind of thing, but I can't lie, Chan has always lived on his own behalf. You are the living demonstration that he is not interested in what others feel... "

"What the fuck, Chan! Stop thinking like a stupid psycho!"

"Get out of here if you don't want me to smash you, BamBam!"

The loud shouts of both alphas whispered us out of our conversation, after that we saw Chan left the room, knocking on the door again when closing it, letting out a growl along with a curse, running his hands through his hair, pulling these with frustration Jimin looked at me, then smiled at me softly, apparently trying to give me peace of mind.

"What is he planing?" The omega asked then.

"Your brother is a jerk, okay? A complete animal." Yes, we agreed. "He's angry, he doesn't listen to me, we had a fight in which he almost hit me with a wood he found," she grunted, directing her gaze to me, intimidating me as he approached, at an accelerated pace. "Do you know what he wants? Hit you! He wants to kill you the fucking son with blows! He wants that!"

I screamed. A high-pitched, scared and extremely loud shriek, Jimin instantly approached me and stroked my back, but blocked me for the next few seconds, it wasn't as if I hadn't thought about it, nor as if I didn't consider the slightest possibility, but hearing that they wanted to kill mine and Minho's baby. It scared the omega inside me so much that I didn't think. Jimin brought the bucket to me and I threw up on it. I released everything I hadn't released since they took JeongIn.

The omega's hand continued to caress my back and I heard her voice in the distance, but it didn't work, not until I felt so empty that I only spit and pulled that disgust away from me, almost kicking her, although she helped a lot so that I didn't end up falling. I kept panting for about a minute until finally, I came back to reality.

"Jisung." I heard her then. "Jisung, count on me. Up to ten, okay? Ten." she waited for my eyes to connect with hers, then she started "One."

The beautiful alpha I met in that art gallery.

"Two." 

A dozen flowers. The flowers that no one had dared to send me.

"Three."

The truth, being protected by his arms even after knowing that he was not like the others.

"Four."

His lips, his desire to defend me from the world and take care of me. To wish me his, only his.

"Five."

"That way how the strangest friendship of my life began. His cooing, his words.

"Six."

That day he didn't leave me after my panic attack. His fear and my fear of my discomfort.

"Seven."

He and JeongIn playing soccer. He taking care of my son. He accepting and making my little one happy.

"Eight."

The heat

"Nine."

Soulmates

"Ten."

Minho

"Jisung!"

Minho

"Jisung!" I blinked repeatedly to wake up, Jimin looked at me worried, while BamBam in the distance did exactly the same. I sighed, covering my belly again, pressing my fingertips over an area of this.

Oh shit.

"Jimin!" I reacted. I leaned on my knees to approach her and take her shoulders, shaking her, separating and putting my lips together, trying to find the words. "They ... They! They ... They beat me! There! Shit. Jimin! Tell me he's fine. Please, please tell me he's fine. He's fine!" The supplications came out so fast from my mouth that she was slow to understand, I was going to shout at her again when she took my hands in hers and shook her head.

"I don't know." she whispered with a tone full of sadness and sorrow. "I can't know, I know you smell like omega, but I can't assure you that the baby is fine, Jisung. I'm sorry."

"They hit you?" BamBam asked.

"Wh-When ... When they were ... By JeongIn them, one of them ... Oh shit." I ran my hands through my hair to pull these, then carrying both to my belly, it didn't hurt anymore, but how to make sure he was fine? How to make sure that my little baby with Minho was alive? What if he doesn't anymore? What if the vomiting was from ...? "I-I have to ... I have to know- He, he ... My baby. MY BABY, JIMIN! MY BABY!"

The tears fell down my cheeks again, but now with such fluidity that I thought I had never cried before because they never got tired of reminding me how pathetic I was. The mere idea of my little baby being dead was tearing me apart, I wanted to run my nails over my skin until it bled, all to calm the anxiety. I longed to run from there, but I didn't want to move, I didn't know which option the pain would be less.

"... My baby ..." My powerful sobs became lower and lower over time until they were only laments in which I kept pulling my hair trying to calm down and pressed my abdomen, wanting to feel something, whatever it was that told me that my second little angel was fine.

But I felt nothing.

"Can't you ... calm him down?" I heard BamBam say, talking to Jimin.

"He's an omega and he thinks his baby is dead, I don't know what you are like," kings of the reproduction chain ", but Jisung is rotting inside because of your stupidities.

"Hey, don't look at me," BamBam growled. "It's your fucking brother who believes that giving him some good blows will solve everything, I already explained that if he kills the fetus in his belly, it can cause Jisung to become sterile, but he doesn't understand. He's a fucking caveman."

"You are all fucking cavemen," Jimin said, before turning closer to me. "Jisung ... You have to be positive. Can you? The baby can be fine, maybe nothing bad happened."

I wish so much to listen to her. I wished I could hear Jimin and believe that for once in my life, things could end well, but I couldn't, I was so tired of fighting, of trusting, of believing in the possible happy ending of fairy tales that now alone I felt that my life was based on one storm after another and another.

It was difficult in that situation to try to be positive.

"Jisung," BamBam spoke to me. "I honestly don't care what happens to you, but if you continue with that attitude, when Chan leaves the room things will get worse and neither Jimin nor I can do anything to-"

His phrase was in the air when we heard the ring of a cell phone. The three of us were silent until this sound stopped being heard, we knew that Chan had answered and on my own instinct, I tried to concentrate on his voice, just to find out who had called him.

Several seconds passed before we heard him speak and again his angry pheromones filled the entire place, very quickly.

"It's important, yes, it's important. Damn." Two seconds later, he spoke again, almost shouting, it was not so difficult to hear it, he apparently forgot that only one wooden door separated us. "He's pregnant, with a fucking demon! He has a damn spawn in his stomach and he's not mine! It's from Minho! From your son Minho!" Your son Minho? "Of course that alters the plans! You told me they were taking protection! You lied to me! This was not part of the deal! He is my omega and having a fucking brat of your son in his stomach is not going to help in the court. Do you know? They can win! They can take everything away from me, stupid! "

In spite of how much he screamed, I tried not to believe what was understood by obviousness, I did not imagine that person so evil and so cold of heart to be the one who organized absolutely everything. However, then I heard Chan's voice, in a soft whisper.

"She is Minho's mother." And I knew he has me talked to me.

Then absolutely everything fit perfectly. Chan's return to my life was no accident, he didn't find me because he was looking for me, he wasn't even interested before Suzy contacted him, and Minho's departure from the country was part of the plan. He was not with me because of her, all this was a cold and sick plan to separate me from her son.

How could a person who knew love lack so much of a heart?

"Are you fucking with me?" We heard Chan's screams again after another long silence. "How can you be so incompetent? THIS IS NOT OK! I don't give a fuck if you want to retract yourself. Now you pretend to be the fucking grandmother worried because he has a fucking spawn of your blood? Don't fuck with me, Suzy! Jisung is mine! He belongs to me and neither you, nor your son, nor a fucking demon that grows in him will separate me from him! I will take care of this personally!"

"Oh shit." I heard BamBam growl after Chan silenced. He and Jimin looked at each other for long seconds, in a silent conversation that I didn't understand until he walked and entered the room where Chan was.

Jimin soon bent down to stay at my level, when she took my wrist, I felt her tremble, but she seemed quite confident, she even let out a long sigh before speaking.

"You have to get out of here."

"What?" she helped me stood, although I almost fell on a first attempt, she kept me firm until I could stabilize, trying to eliminate all the tingling in my legs.

"You have to go, Jisung." she took my hand, watching in all directions, until she pulled me, leading me to another room, where the stairs were going down. "Chan will come out at any moment to hit you, he's angry and can even kill you," she explained to me, while I followed her to what I imagined was the basement and she opened the window of one of the small windows of that place, which opened just to the side of the house.

"B-But ... Where-? JeongIn! I can't go without-"

"Jisung, listen to me," Jimin spoke to me loud, determined, looking me in the eye. "If you stay, you will lose the baby you have in your belly and Chan, if you survive his blows, will take you to a place you can not run from. Do you want that? Do you want JeongIn to go through all that? Are you sure? "

"But if I leave ...."

"If you leave you have time to ask for help, talk to someone ... I don't know! If it's true what Chan said, if the baby is alive and is from Minho, that can help, every puppy deserves to grow up with their two dads, they may allow you to be with Minho for having a child of his in your belly, okay? I don't know anything about laws! But you should look for help! If you stay ... I won't be able to help you, neither I, nor Bams, nor nobody. "

"Bam Bam?" I whispered, looking out the window. "Is he ...?"

"Yes, he entertains Chan at this moment" Jimin clicked her tongue, arranging some boxes to help me climb up to the small window high on the wall. "But it won't be long, he's angry and you don't want to see him angry."

"Agree."

Although I wasn't sure what had come out of my lips, it was more of an impulse than a decision that could be thought for enough minutes. Jimin helped me to escape around, telling me that if I simply went out the door, it would be for the first place where Chan would look for me, so it was best to surround the place, Chan would take time to find my trail because in the end, I used Bam Bam's clothes. Maybe if I hid in the huge forest that surrounded it, I could get somewhere without getting caught.

"Go now." She insisted, wanting to close the window, but I stopped her.

"Are you going to be ...?"

"It's not important." she smiled at me with a half-smile, full of sadness, but also of resignation. "BamBam can take care of himself and I'm ... Tied up for the rest of my life, if he kills me ... It would be a blessing to me."

"T-Tied up? You mean?"

"Never mind." She closed the window and I saw her close the bedroom door. I understood and although I couldn't stay to regret it, I felt bad that someone like her found her soulmate in someone like Chan, because sometimes the love was like that, toxic, wild and painful. Damnly painful.

Once outside, I ran as fast as I could, with my two arms covering my abdomen, I went into the amount of trees surrounding the huge house and tried to go straight, it smelled horrible, besides it was night, for some damn reason again luck was not on my side, however, I didn't get tired of running until I saw, through the spaces between the leaves of the immense trees, that it was already daytime. I dropped on the roots of a tree and gasped countless times, I had no water, no time to rest, but I needed it, I didn't want my body to end up failing me, besides, when was the last damn time I ate? I imagined that I felt quite light because, after the vomiting, it seemed that I had pulled out to my own stomach.

I didn't even count how many hours I walked before finding a car that I would like to take. It wasn't until an elderly couple took pity on me that I managed to get on an old and rusty van, but stable enough to get to leave me near my house. They gave me water and asked me what had happened to me, although I didn't answer them, I just wanted to get home, for some strange reason I was returning to the place where I knew it would be the first one in which Chan would look for me.

I walked slowly to my house, even my hands or my arms continued to protect my abdomen whenever I could, I didn't want to feel the cold that ran through the streets. I also hoped that I didn't feel the tremendous fright that consumed me when I turned the corner and saw the door of my house wide open. I shrieked drowning, imagining that Chan was sure to have arrived before me.

I moved cautiously down the front path, sniffing, trying to make even though the wind was running, the angry Chan scent was responsible for alerting me, but I felt nothing. Only the cool breeze and the lonely streets, although that was not new, where people rarely lived, even in the middle of the day.

And that already began to sunset. With insecurity but wishing to pick up my phone to charge it and continue calling Minho, I walked to my home. Yes, the plan was stupid but it would not be the first stupidity I would have done, and it really did not occur to me who else to call apart from Minho. Maybe he would be back, or at least, he could answer the phone, just that. He or Changbin, anyone would serve as his alpha friend would take me to where he was.

I was scared again when I saw absolutely the whole shattered place, the head furniture and crafts, which served as decoration, broken; even the central table of the living room, the TV and everything, absolutely everything. Maybe they were thieves or the guys sent by the judge who wanted to teach me a lesson at the end.

I heard a noise from the kitchen and took a step back, but it was not a good idea, I stepped on one of the JeongIn dolls, those that screamed when you squeezed them and almost tripped back. I managed to stabilize so that then the immense smell of angry alpha entered my nostrils and reached my brain. My heart stopped, everything around me stopped when I identified the alpha.

And no, it wasn't Chan.

"Minho?"


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minho's POV

"Minho." He interrupted me "Tell me you love me, can you? Please, I want you to tell me that you love me very much, love. I need it." And I didn't hesitate, it didn't take me a couple of seconds to answer him.

"You know that you are the love of my life and that I love you more every day, my little omega." I took a breath to keep talking. "I know something happened. I know, I feel it in my chest because it's you and I think I know when it hurts, but I don't want to force you to talk to me about something you don't want to say. When I come back ... Let's talk, okay? You and I, jisung, because you're not alone anymore. You don't have to face things this way anymore, now I'm with you, we can do anything, but together, okay? "

"Okay." Despite how much I want to be able to insist until he told me, my intention, so far, was never to press him, so that he would do it, he would take it easy as long as I know he would be honest with me sooner or later. "When you come back ... I'll tell you everything, minho."

After his statement, the call ended. I lay down heavily in bed and admired Jisung's number on my cell phone, we talked for quite some time, more than an hour being honest and yet, his absence made my whole body feel so heavy and my mood was not better exactly. It's not something new, usually, when you have a bond, omega and alpha are consumed when you are away for too long; However, here two factors failed that theory: We didn't have a bond and ... It had only been a few hours.  
In my defense, since Jisung and I began to be lovers, I practically lived in his home, then, very apart from him being my soulmate, my dependence reached such a point that if I didn't have his body in my arms like a small spoon, I couldn't fall asleep. In the end, this whole trip turned out to be complete shit, but I couldn't go back, but not before getting the contract my parents needed and then giving them the news.

I was thinking of separating myself from L-Alfa.

A company that I thought I inherited, now it felt damn repulsive and out of my expectations. When someone asked me about my future, I could only imagine having a job that I could control from my laptop and spend most of my time with Jisung and JeongIn at home. Home. And although I was sure that Jisung wouldn't like the idea of an expense to have a house for both us, I would convince him, I had my methods.

I looked for the gallery on my cell phone while thinking, I wanted to make the change of my life and instead of being scared or doubting, I couldn't be more excited. I admired the photos I had taken of my beautiful sleeping omega and a soft smile formed on my lips. The most charming angel charged with sadness and living with his heart in pieces. Pieces that I would rebuild, even if it was the last thing I did. I depended so much on Jisung that if he knew and only he would have the capacity to destroy me and repair me as many times as he wanted, having me as his faithful servant for the rest of my life. Thinking about it, I rested one of my arms over my eyes to completely cover all the external light and sighed. Yes, the same person you love is the only one capable of hurting you, but for me, Jisung was that angel who would never hurt anyone.

I didn't even notice the moment I fell asleep, not until I heard the alarm on my cell phone reminding me of the meeting I had with Simon. However, when I tried to get out of bed, I felt a deep stab in my chest and stood still, waiting for this to stop. I growled, burying my fingers in the fabric of my shirt, trying to stop the pain, but it remained for several more seconds. As soon as I calmed down, I gasped, breathing rapidly, now resting my two hands on the bed, tilting my head back, I didn't remember ever experiencing pain like that. I grunted again, before running one of my hands went through my hair and when I saw the time on the night table clock, another curse escaped my lips before running to the bathroom. I was going to be late. 

Simon had summoned me in a rather private place, the restaurant of the hotel where I was staying, but that special and unique for the guests of the penthouses. Simply put, only he, his bodyguards and I enjoyed the comforts of alpha world kings. The subject, Simon, was a strange guy, but nothing different from the many others I had dealt with, so I knew I had the contract signed and with the clauses for my benefit. It wasn't about showing off, but so long admiring my mother, it served as something.

"Oh, Minho, we're glad you can join us." The old man joked, greeting me with a handshake before I took a seat.

"Yes, I'm sorry." I adjusted the bangs on my forehead. "I found it quite difficult to fall asleep and at the end that took its toll, I apologize for the delay."

"No, boy. Come on." He smiled. "at the least, you're here." And he took his seconds before continuing. "Although, it makes me quite intrigued. What is the reason for your sleeplessness? As far as I know, the beds in this hotel are anyone's weakness."

"They are comfortable." I confirmed, "But, you see, I don't know if you understand it, but to make this trip I have moved away from my omega and you know, an alpha without its omega is a dead alpha."

"All the reason." Simon took his glass with wine already served and raised it, making a gesture of a toast. "Although, your mother never mentioned to me that you had an omega."

"I have it," I affirmed, for sure. "That is why it would help me if we read the guidelines of this contract as quickly as possible to reach the agreement and be able to return to him. I mean, if it is not an annoyance."

"For me, it's not annoyance, no." He leaned forward, before backing his back on the back of the chair and sighing. "However ... For someone it is."

"What -?"

The phrase didn't finish coming out of my lips when I felt an immense hand along with a flannel placed over my mouth and nose. I wanted to speak, but it covered me with such force that it was impossible for me and by the time my arms reacted, two other hands held me tightly, pressing my limbs on those of the chair, affirming me there.

"Don't bother yourself." Simon smiled, taking another sip of his wine. "We have already been alerted to your ability in close combat, Minho, and although I greatly admire my bodyguards, two immense alphas couldn't directly with an angry alpha, so this was necessary. I hope you don't take it personally."

As I listened to his relaxed voice, I was better understanding the repulsive scent I was smelling without wishing to. I felt dizzy, then saw double and then stopped listening, seeing, feeling, everything turned a deep black so dark that even trying to think of Jisung didn't allow me to wake up.

+

"o-Hi, Minho" I heard the sobs of someone in the distance with a completely beautiful voice, but so torn, but I couldn't see him. "Baby, things are not right around here." Why? Who would dare to harm someone so hurt? Why was no one taking care of that wounded heart? "I need you so much ... I'm ... It's-I'm scared, Minho." Don't be scared, fragile omega, I won't let anyone hurt you. Who could? How do I feel that you have suffered more than anyone could bear? "I thought I was already strong." You're strong, don't cry anymore, please. "And I'm just another stupid omega who can't live without his alpha. But it doesn't bother me to be because you're my alpha." Am I your alpha? "You don't know how much I regret not-No ..." Oh no, little one, don't cry, everything has a solution. "I feel my heart so ..."

Broken.

Jisung!

I opened my eyes wide when I understood, that was my Jisung, not a dream, not a delusion or my imagination, Jisung was speaking to me through a loop in which no one who has not lived could believe. I tried to get out of bed, but strong dizziness kept me sitting on it. I ran one of my hands through my head and it hurt, but it was nothing I couldn't stand.

When I stabilized, my alpha growled at not recognizing any of the aromas around me. I looked at the room I was in and it was just a small quadrangular room. A bed, a toilet and a door besides the four white walls that surrounded the room. That and a window where my arm could hardly fit, right in an area of the door. I got up quite stealthily and admired towards that window out of the place, seeing a man who took care of Simon standing right there. I grunted, knocking on the hard metal door, getting his attention.

"Hey! Stupid! Get me out of here!"

The immense alpha did nothing but throw me a glance and then continue to look forward. I cursed, it was clear that they had me completely locked up for a damn reason and if that was a kidnapping, everything was quite planned even before Simon and I met formally. Getting such a room must have been very difficult, no alpha could with a door that thick, and without windows to escape, I was completely locked.

I spent the next few minutes, or maybe hours, analyzing every space in that tiny room, trying to control my inner alpha by scratching the walls, wanting to have more space, freedom, an environment where we didn't feel damn caged. Another important detail of the alpha was that the need for large spaces because, even without being lycanthropes or something like that, we needed to have freedom or feel it, to get complete peace of mind. And the least I felt was peace in a fucking space where I took a few steps and was already going through it completely. I could take the bed and knock on the door or break the glass, but it would do no good because it wouldn't help me and my arm didn't pass through such a small space. The alpha that took care of me was far enough to not be able to slaughter it with my nails and the door would not give way until I used a bomb on it, although even in that case I began to doubt, it seemed thicker than even those used to take care of the money from banks.

Yes, those damn sick people will have taken their time to find a place that looked like a myth, the only one to keep an alpha locked in.

I knocked my fists against the door again, feeling my bones ache, however, the alpha that had looked at me before, now did not even flinch at the noise. I hit again, feeling like anger, anger and worry completely seized me. Not only was it about my alpha wanting freedom, but also the memories of my omega's sobs, his sadness being mine or his tears moistening my eyes. I felt it in my chest, I knew that Jisung was not well and I was far from him when I should be protecting him.

I kicked the door full of frustration and made a gesture at the powerful pain, I ignored it, cursing myself knowing that I was completely useless. I knew, rationally, that it was a matter of time for my mother, Jisung or Changbin to notice my absence, Simon would not have me locked up for eternity, however, that didn't make sure that by the time I came out my hurt omega wasn't in worst circumstances.

"Fuck, baby." I cursed out loud, not knowing how he had done so he could link his words or his thoughts with mine. I was happy that we could do it, but I didn't like not having control. "Jisung, love. Everything will be fine, I promise." Even without knowing if he had heard me or not, I knocked on the door again and again. It was useless, but my alpha's desire to do anything was much greater than the pain I felt on my knuckles every time they hit the material.

And burned by my animal instinct, I kept knocking on the door until drops of blood slid down my hands, coming from my knuckles. Because they weren't silly "Let me out" punches, they were useless, unnecessary and hard blows, trying to cause me enough pain to ignore or cope with the immense pain that was growing rapidly inside my chest.

I had already said it, an alpha without his omega, is ready to die.

+

"Minho ... they took JeongIn."

The bed hit the door after those words of Jisung were heard in my head, instantly the wood broke, but I didn't care, I took one of the timbers and destroyed it by throwing it again against the damn entrance. I didn't feel hungry, cold, or physical pain, I didn't even know how I was breathing, because I didn't take the time to think. Just like a complete animal, I looked for every possible way to give up what moved me away from my hurt omega, from my soulmate whose brightness was dying more and more.

I felt in my heart how his soul died in life and I couldn't do anything. Beyond being a failure as an alpha, I had disappointed Jisung, the hurt omega I loved so much and gave me his heart with the sole condition of caring for him. I was completely useless.

"Hey," I spoke then, knowing that the immense dude from outside could listen to me, or maybe not, I didn't care. I rested my forehead on the door and closed the eyes, as tears slid down my cheeks without my consent. "Have you ever felt dead in life?" He, as always, did not respond. "Bah, I don't care." I smiled cynically. "Because believe me that will be nothing compared to the way I intend to kill you as soon as I leave this fucking place." I hit the wall again, sipping through the nose. "To you, to Simon ... Or who the fuck is, I plan to kill you like the fucking slags that you are ... Because you are not alphas, you are not even people." I cursed, biting my bottom lip. "You are the kind of garbage that doesn't matter to anyone and should only be disposed of." I sighed. "And I swear if I don't die here ... If I survive ... The only reason not to kill myself will be to see you ask for mercy before I pull each one of your members one by one."

My mouth moved on its own, I didn't even care what I was saying because, after all, it was true. If I didn't die from the huge hole that grew where my heart was, I was going to kill them all for doing that to my baby. And then I would pay, for being useless who wasn't by his side to avoid so much pain.

The most useless alpha in history.

I didn't deserve Jisung. I didn't even deserve to breathe if I couldn't knock a stupid door. I closed my eyes for what I considered a second, but it wasn't. During that "second" I heard a loud rumble coming from outside and then, the door that was supporting me was gone. My surrendered body was going to fall forward when arms held me and prevented me from letting go.

"Hey. I got you, brother." The voice and aroma of Changbin were the only things I managed to capture before I lost consciousness, again, my mind demanded more from my body than it could give.

+

When I regained consciousness, I tried again to get up faster than I could, leaning back in the comfortable doing, recognizing that I was in one of L-Alfa's limousines, since I smelled so much of my parents. I brought one of my hands to my head to try to stop the pain and made another gesture when I noticed bandages surrounding my palm and covering my knuckles. My eyes got used to the lights until I saw Changbin sitting right in front of me.

"Welcome to the world of the living, Minho." He smiled at me with obvious tranquility, changing his worried gesture and lightening the aroma he gave off a little. "There is still a bit to go, you can sleep more if you want."

"Arrive? To what-?" Then I remembered the most important. "Fuck! Changbin! I need to see Jisung! He's in trouble and JeongIn and he and ... Shit!" I turned to the driver. "You have to take me to Jisung's house!"

"No, Minho," Changbin spoke to me, making a furious growl escape from my mouth. I didn't care if he had saved my life, or if he was my best friend, nothing and no one was going to take me away from Jisung again, not now that I could stop him. "I'm not telling you that you're not going to see him. You're going to go, but first, you have to know the whole story and I think after that, you'll want to go where we are going."

"What could be more important than finding my omega, changbin?"

"The truth." He answered. "Or is it that the rational part of your head thinks that Simon locked you in that place just for money? Don't fuck me, Minho, the guy is lined in gold."

And he was right.

"So? What is the truth?"

"You won't like it," I growled and he sighed. "Okay, I just said it will be something very strong for you, not even I can believe it yet." I narrowed my eyes. "It all started when I noticed that I had lost my cell phone, it's strange because it had never happened to me before and you know it, so instead of buying another one, I preferred to focus on the GPS option I had and I was surprised to know that my cell phone was right on L-Alfa's offices. I went back to see where it would be and heard part of your parents' discussion. "

"My parents? They never argue."

"Believe me, they argued," Changbin said, surprising me, but still silenced, letting him continue. "Woo repeated to Suzy that he couldn't believe she did that, but I took my time to understand everything."

"What is" everything "?"

"Woo left the office ignoring Suzy's screams, saw me there and sighed. I swear I had never seen him so sad. He guided me out of the building and told me I had to go looking for you."

"Did my dad know ...?"

"Minho, Suzy paid Simon to lock you in that place."

"What?!" I couldn't believe it. "It can't be, Changbin, why would she do that?"

"For the same reason, she looked for Jisung's former alpha, Chan." And as if a thousand daggers had been thrown right over my heart, I felt something break in my heart and I didn't even recognize what part of the truth hurt me the most, whether the existence of my omega's ex alpha or my mother's betrayal.

"No-It can't ..." 

"For the same reason, she put a damn microphone and why she called Sana the same day you and Jisung talked about her, the same reason she paid Gwen to let Jisung in when the omega was in your penthouse. Suzy wanted you away forever, Minho, with you away ... Chan, Jisung's former alpha could control him and take him at his whim."

Then I understood why I felt my baby's pain so much, because my chest was burning and because fear and fear consumed my heart. Jisung was reliving only his past and without anyone's support. He had returned to see the subject who destroyed his life thanks to my mother, and I wasn't there to help him, thanks to her too.

"She has heard every one of your conversations with Jisung since ... I don't know when." Changbin stopped looking at me for that moment and I thanked him, my body began to shake. "Woo told me ... He told me that Chan sued Jisung for running away from him and hiding the existence of JeongIn, besides ... You haven't bitten Jisung yet so he's still his alpha."

"HE'S NOT!" I screamed and the car stopped abruptly. "HE'S NOT! HE IS NOT HIS ALPHA DAMN! JISUNG IS MINE! HE IS MY BABY! MY OMEGA!"

"Minho, calm down!" Even Changbin shivered at my scream and not even at the tone, but at the depth of where it came from, from the alpha voice I used to say all that and from the immense desire I had to kill him just to imply that Chan was still Jisung's alpha. "I didn't say he was. Yes? I think you and Jisung belong to each other ... But before the law, it is like that ... You must bite him."

"Jisung ... Is he ... and JeongIn okay?" I asked more calmly, trying to enclose the anger of my alpha somewhere in my chest.

"Woo knows that JeongIn was taken to a place for minors until the trial and Jisung ..."

"Where is Jisung?"

+

I pushed without holding back the office doors, finding her sitting there, with her hands holding her head, in a rather pitiful position. I smelled her grief, filled the atmosphere with the sadness of a repentant alpha but neither that nor anyone would take away my determination. When I reached the front of the huge desk, I banged my hands on the glass, listening to her moan pitifully.

"So what? Now, this?" I uttered with disgust, disappointment was a feeling too small for what I felt for the woman I once thought I admire and who I want to match. "You screwed up the life of every damn person around you and you do this? Do you sit there watching the fucking world fall? Answer Suzy, damn it!" I hit my hands again, screaming at everything my voice gave.

"I have nothing to say." she murmured, although I managed to hear her.

"Nothing? Nothing? You are rotten, fuck!" My fingers tried to bury themselves in the desk glass, although it was impossible. "You became so obsessed with your stupid idea of separating me from Jisung that you screwed it up! You screwed it up big! You have destroyed more people than you can imagine ...!" I felt my eyes get wet again. "You have destroyed yourself ... Mom."

"He ... He will come back ..." she whispered and then I could see her tears moistening her desk end. "He will come ... He knows he can't live without me."

"No, you're wrong." I ran one of my hands through my eyes, stopping any sign of sentimentality. "That's your damn problem." I stretched in my place, looking at her from above. "You insist on believing that it is they who depend on us to death ... When you don't notice that in love, the omega is always the one who has the reins of everything."

"He loves me."

"He will never love the monster you have become." I closed my eyes tightly and took a breath before continuing. "And I swear if you weren't my mother, I would kill you. I swear I would kill you right now." I then looked at the side of the desk a picture of her with him and regretted it, I seriously regretted not having noticed before. "But I don't need to kill you, because learning to live without him ... will make you rot and want to die, that's always the easy way out."

"Mi-minho ... I ..."

Only then did the imposing alpha look up, but what I saw in her eyes was not the greatness of the woman from years ago wanting to get ahead. There was no brightness, no light, no emotion or a feeling that was not the desolation and the emptiness that had caused her the loss of woo. The sad thing about it was that she knew she deserved it more than anyone else in the world.

"Never talk to me again, Suzy," I said, clear and calm, turning my back and walking towards the exit. "I will find Jisung myself and he and I will get out of this, but from now I tell you, I never want to see your damn face again in my fucking life, because from now on, you are dead to me. I have no mother, nor you have a son."

After leaving the building, I asked Changbin to take care of removing all my belongings from the office and finishing the payments from the penthouse, I would move from that damn place. I had my savings, I had my money and my bank account, they always paid me as an employee and I didn't need their charity, so even if I ended up sleeping in a small room I would get away from the whole curse of the rotten Lee family.

I took a taxi to Jisung's house and upon arrival, I found the place empty, with the door closed. But this time it was different, regardless of the blood on my knuckles or the trembling in my legs due to the kicks, I got the wood to give way and the door opened wide, but inside there was no one, just the intense aroma of Jisung, JeongIn, Hye, and two strangers.

Then ... I exploded. The absence of my omega ended up returning me to what I never wanted to be, the dependent alpha that was given to madness and the desire to die for not having him by my side. I knocked and destroyed everything in my path, I didn't care about anything, nothing but the anger that escaped through each of my pores and filled the environment, charging it with my immense pain and anger, the same that led me to follow.

I even considered that if I died from a bad blow or whatever, it would do more than feel that pain growing without stopping inside my chest. I went into the kitchen for more things to destroy when I felt him.

I was at home, most likely the whole place smelled and felt like him and yet, the sharp squeak of a rubber doll made me return to the living room, encountering the beautiful image of my omega right in front of me.

"Minho?" He asked in a breaking voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh so I'm about to post more chapters and soon is going to be the end of this fic! I'm gonna keep trying to post more of my fics but I still haven't decided which yet so If you guys want to you can follow me on the bird app im as @chanffodil or on Instagram im as @cupidptg, I'll be posting about the new fic!


	39. Chapter 39

"Minho?"

I watched the alpha in front of my eyes and my heart sped up to confirm it, he was leaving the kitchen with stealth, as if he really couldn't believe it was me, that it was I who was standing right in front of him. I bit my lower lip, containing my omega, that was screaming at me to throw myself on the angry alpha, anger that was disappearing until I only felt his emotion and his characteristic aroma drive me mad. I looked down at a sign of submission when he approached, his chest swollen and deflated with exaggeration until one of his hands reached out to touch me, that's when I noticed, his knuckles were bleeding.

"Oh shit. Minho, what do you-"

But I couldn't say anything else.

Despite his wounded hands, he took my cheeks and pushed his lips over mine, sinking his tongue between them, kissed me without caring about anything else, with all the intention of stealing me until the last breath. My hands, trembling with excitement, were placed on his strong chest as he lowered his hands, stroking my sides and asserting himself on my waist, bringing my body closer to his with demand.

"Jisung." He said my name and I felt like all the pain disappeared. My eyes got wet and tears came from them, even if I had them closed, I melted only with the simple sound of his voice before he kissed me again, making me gasp. "My jisung. Baby."

Then I listened to his fast heartbeat and felt his body as shaky as mine, his fingers were trying to sink into my skin, I knew he wanted to make us one to confirm that I wouldn't leave, I knew it because I felt the same. I heard him growl, minho parted from my lips with an afflicted gesture and when we looked into each other's eyes, I noticed the lustful darkness of his eyes, as he gasped, opening and closing his mouth, trying to organize the words so he could speak to me.

"It's okay." My hands strolled down his neck to his hair, joining our foreheads, breathing rapidly against his mouth. "I nee... I need it too. Fuck me, minho."

Every human being knew that there was no more possessive way for an alpha to mark his territory than fucking his partner, of course, the bite was good, but the sexual act of being one and of bathing my inner walls when his knot is in his peak gave him the peace of mind of knowing that my body belonged to him. Minho wanted that, he smelled it, and not only because of the need to release the scent of other alphas from my body, either because of Bambam's clothes or because of Chan, but also because he wouldn't calm down until he did it, focusing any anger, annoyance, or negative feeling to disappear during sexual intercourse, a way to let off steam, something like hitting walls or screaming at the top of your lungs; and honestly, it didn't bother me.

"I need you so much." He gasped, bringing his hands to the collar of the shirt that I was wearing and in two movements he broke the fabric, opening it as if he were lowering the closure of a sweatshirt. I felt the temperature of my body rise and before throwing myself back into his arms, I stopped him, taking his hands, hearing him growl under his breath, showing me one of his little fangs, while my panting breath was present. However, I was not afraid. He would never scare me.

"W-Wait." Damn, I needed him inside me at once. "U-Upstairs, please? In bed ... Please." Although the floor or wall served on other occasions, I wanted the comfort of a mattress, I would be careful with our baby, at least until I remembered and did not forget even my name when Minho is making me his.  
Minho's lips took mine again in a quick kiss before I obeyed, he took the rest of the broken shirt from me and then carried me easily between his arms. I closed my eyes when we started up the stairs and dedicated myself to smell him, yes, that was the aroma I had missed so much. 

If I had died somewhere in the forest and was living a dream, I didn't want anyone to wake me up.

When he dropped into bed, it wasn't rough, however when he almost ripped off my pants and underwear it was, the fabric maybe even scratched my skin but I didn't complain, he took off his clothes too, while still looking at me hardly blinking. I knew he feared I would disappear. His perfect and firm abdomen looked tense, with a slight layer of sweat, marking some veins of his arms as soon as he leaned forward, placing his hands on the sides of my face.

"Fuck." I threw a curse on having his naked body on top, spreading my legs instinctively, wishing to receive him.

Already being completely naked, Minho placed himself on my body and buried his face in my neck, rubbing his nose against my skin. My hands strolled down his back, feeling the tension in his muscles and I allowed him to continue rubbing against me. He filled me with his smell, kissing the corners of my skin that apparently, for him, needed to be kissed.  
But in all those caresses, his crotch also collided with mine, his erection rubbed against my hard member, again and again, turning me on, leaving me completely all his smell and heat, craving much more of that, knowing that it was able to get alone with him grinding against me in that sensual way. And then the excitement took me to another point when my entrance began to lubricate for him.

"You belong to me. You're mine. Shit. Mine." I heard his voice as he handed out kisses, his hands took my legs and separated them further, each to the sides of his body, letting his erection rub right between my buttocks, looking for my entrance. My cock shook when I no longer felt his contact, but I liked the new sensation, just with that simple touch my anus vibrated and released fluids, moistening his glans, slowly getting ready for him.

"Oh for the ..." When had I longed for such contact? I felt that centuries had passed without receiving him and my body demanded to be taken by that alpha.

The truth was that it gave me an idea of how possessive the alphas could be, but I had never met one who was at that stage in which his inner animal dominated his body and lost almost any hint of sanity. Therefore, I didn't see it coming when his cock slid quickly and forcefully through my hole, penetrating me with a single deep thrust.

"Ah!" I let out a scream and arch my back to feel how he invaded every space without sufficient lubrication, without care, just possessing my body at will, just like an animal in heat. It was my fault perhaps, I wasn't as lubricated as I expected or that the movement was very aggressive, but of any force, it hurt and I loved that it hurt.

I brought my hands to my mouth before moaning again but he stopped me, with only one of his own, took mine and placed them on my head, leaning on the bed. "Min-Minho." He began to move slowly, pushing his member over and over again, trying to force my walls to receive him, until he began with the hard onslaught. "Fuck, minho."

It still hurt, although I knew it was just a matter of my body finishing lubricating on its own, but my omega didn't want him to stop, he loved that rudeness and that savagery, Minho's lack of sanity put me a thousand, with my erection hard moving to the beat of its deep swing.  
He looked like an animal that loved to be subjected or to be shown who was in charge. And it was understandable, beyond the rebellious personality of any omega, we had that same side that wanted to be the submissive of his alpha and loved that he entertains himself with my body at will.

"Mine." He growled, capturing my lips in another kiss. I groaned drowned, while I tried to get my legs to hug at his waist and so my lower part would gain some height, sinking it further, letting his limb be pushed roughly and persistently without even going out to gain momentum, just going deeper and deeper... "Mine Mine," he repeated, again and again, each time we parted to breathe.

"Ah, yes, yes ... More ... Slow." I needed a break, I felt that he was killing me, consuming me with his wild thrusts and yet, as if my body didn't obey my thoughts, my legs tightened more, looking for him to reach where he had never come before, to mark me, to break something there so that there is always his memory inside my body. My omega howled with happiness, with pleasure, releasing such a large amount of pheromones that I didn't doubt ended up exciting the imposing alpha that possessed me more. "Minho!"

My beautiful alpha.

I forgot everything, the reason why I asked him to go to bed, where he had been the last hours, or his absence. Nor Suzy, Chan, BamBam, Hye, nobody. My mind clouded and only his image appeared on it, the face of my sweaty and serious alpha, fucking me without compassion.

"I'm going to bust you, Jisung." He whispered in his raspy voice, full of pleasure. He licked the lobe of my ear and then ran his tongue over my neck and not a part of him hesitated when he sank his teeth into my skin, just over what was left of Chan's mark.

I tilted my head in a complete sign of submission and to give him more space, while he buried his fangs until I felt that corner full of pain and pleasure, it was something beyond anything else I had experienced. Minho didn't stop even when he knew I was already bleeding, while his penis was pumping my entrance mercilessly and the dull sound of our bodies crashing intensified.

And so it was, something for which we had waited so long happened from one second to another without even waiting for it, however, it was as magical as in each of my fantasies and more, it was like receiving the prince's bite in fairy tales, where you felt the butterflies, the fireworks and your fast beating until almost the heart wanted to leave my chest, that more this same prince fucking you mercilessly, of course. I wanted to tell him, I wanted so much to say out loud that this was the best moment of my life, but I had no voice, just from my mouth, there was no coherent word that was not his name.

A second later I was no longer aware, I could no longer think. I left reality to a place where everything focused on: Bite. Pleasure. Pain. Love. Minho. Words that were repeated one and a thousand times while my heart stopped beating to start beating at a different rate, just as fast, but different. Minho pushed himself a couple more times before his knot was present while cumming.

My whole body tensed at my orgasm but it wasn't just that, I felt myself dying in the middle of everything, I even thought for a second that I was dead. It didn't hurt, even though I knew that his member had swollen inside me and that we were now one, it didn't hurt in the least. He had freed my hands at some point but I was too overwhelmed to know, I only recognized, when everything stopped being white, that his arms were tense at the sides of my head, while minho was panting between hoarse grunts, looking at me, even with the bluish-black of his gaze.

"Minho." I articulated without saying a word, with a dry throat, bringing one of my hands to his back, letting it fall later, without strength even for it. It was as if I were literally on a cloud flying between the greatest pleasures. I felt out of that world, not in the bed next to him, but somewhere with him on top of me, listening more clearly than ever to his accelerated beat, feeling something born in my chest next to my heart, while minho was It emptied in me.

"J-just wait for a little." He told me, bending down to kiss my eyelids, just then I managed to feel their moisture, I had been crying. "does it hurt?" He asked in a slight whisper, not moving an inch.

"No no." I smiled tiredly, but happy, more than happy. "It doesn't hurt ... It doesn't hurt." I sighed, closing my eyes again. "You never hurt." Because my body received it well, my omega already knew that we belonged to him in its entirety.

"Mine." He groaned before kissing me, although I could hardly reciprocate due to fatigue, he moved his lips over mine and played with my tongue as he pleased until I felt him groan and little by little his member was returning to his original size. Now it was me who groaned when he moved again, he hadn't even left or returned to normal completely, he just started pushing again. "All mine."

"Y-Yes." My legs parted more for him. I looked into his eyes and then I demanded through a look that kissed me again, he did. I was dead, at least my body was dead, no part of it obeyed me, more than my face to make gestures and my mouth to let out little moans or screams that echoed throughout the room. "You-Yours- Oh, Minho!"

My inner walls were molded around his cock again, squeezing it again, closing and suffocating it, while he growled or cursed while moving over my body, completely covering me with his shadow, barely managing to see the enchanting dark and lustful glow of his eyes.

"I can't ... I can't stop." He said with his voice full of desire, while we both heard the bed squeak, because of the power of his last thrusts, I knew he was now pushing himself on his feet planted on the bed, I knew it because other times we had already done it that way. Although this time, something seemed different, I felt it much closer, deeper, as if it was filling me completely with it. "Everyone ... Everyone will know you're mine."

"Mi-minho." I groaned, finally bringing my hands to his shoulders, burying my nails in his skin so that my arms do not fail me again. "Ah ... Minho! Shit." I felt that if I kept getting more I would end up bleeding, and yet the idea didn't discourage me in the least. "More ... More, baby! I want more."

Stupid omega masochist lover of pain.

When we cum for the second time, he left me just before his knot formed and pulled my legs so that my chest was at the height of his erection, so he stained my belly with his essence, combining it with the one he had expelled my cock just before. Minho had marked his territory, inside and outside of me. Then we kissed, although now it was a kiss more loaded with tenderness than any kind of sexual desire, perhaps because he and I were tired enough to move our lips at an accelerated rate. I gasped as I stretched one of my legs, confirming what I had thought, he had entered much deeper than other times.

"Ouch." I made a gesture, watching him in the eyes.

"It hurts?"

"A bit." I groaned as I tried to move my neck, recognizing the second pain, right on the left side, in the space between my ear and my shoulder. "Oh shit, it hurts."

"I'm sorry." Minho approached until he ran his tongue over the mark that had been left by his teeth, thus eliminating the traces of blood. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I didn't even consult you and alone-"

"Don't be sorry." I interrupted him, observing now the clear tone of his beautiful chestnut eyes, he knew that his alpha had already been locked in his chest and there we had my minho, the same who cared about everything I thought. "I wanted you to do it ... Uhm, my omega wanted his alpha to bite him."

Because while the question hadn't been issued out loud since I saw him go through the kitchen door my wish was that, kneel before him and beg him to fit his teeth on my skin, not just because of the situation, because that he had disappeared from my mind since I saw him, but simply because I needed his mark, I needed to be his, more than I already was because I was his soulmate.

"It's just ... I swear that when I felt you smelled like someone else, I lost control and ... Shit, I wanted this to be much more romantic."

"It's okay," I whispered, still noticing his dejected gaze. "Hey." I stretched out my numb arms to guide my hands to his face and made him stare at me. "I'm telling you it's fine, stupid alpha." he frowned. "Besides ... Then we can repeat it until it's romantic enough for you."

"I'm not stupid." he pouted.

"No, you definitely aren't." I kissed his lips softly, sighing. "You are my alpha, officially."

"I've always been yours, jisung."

"And I've belonged to you since even before I met you, minho."

+

"Here?"

"Uh." I gasped, bringing one of my hands to my lips, watching his penetrating gaze. I nodded and closed my eyes, panting when his tongue passed over the inner side of my right thigh.

Oh, my God! Stupid alphas and their stupid possessive side what isn't this part supposed to happen before unbridled sex or movies were wrong? I knew we had a lot, a lot to talk about, I wanted to know where he had been and Minho had to find out everything that happened, but apparently, he had his priority list sorted, since after kissing for several minutes, what he asked me was if Chan touched me and when I answered that a tragedy almost happened, he just got out of bed until he knelt on the edge of it and separated my legs, wondering where he went.

"Here too?"

"Shit, minho." I took one of my hands to the bed, holding on to the blankets while my back arched and he bit and kissed, coming down to the most sensitive area near my member. "No-stop"

"Tell me where else, Jisung."

"There is everything, seriously, no more." But apparently, Minho wasn't convinced of that. When I opened my eyes and looked at him, he watched me, waiting for me to continue talking. I didn't know how he got an idea that I was lying, but he could. "Okay ... Maybe it's not all but ... I'm tired and ..."

"Jisung."

"Yes?"

"Where else?"

"Okay." I sighed, giving up at the insistence of the alpha. "He ... His member brushed ... You know ... There. He just brushed it! Don't worry ... After that jimin arrived and she prevented he could- Oh, Minho!"

Like all good stubborn alpha, he didn't even let me continue, his fingers were in charge of taking my legs firmly and separating them so that they could sink their tongue in my entrance without notifying me, my whole body tensed and my cock shook, melting me before his caresses, how different was his touch from that of any other and how much it warmed me that he still didn't completely abandon that possessive side of him  
.  
Although it was more like an act of purification, I felt it in every fiber of my being, wishing that his tongue would sink deeper, although Minho was only responsible for licking the entire contour of my anus, just where it was supposed to have been brushed by someone other than him. I pouted when he walked away, licking his lips, watching me.

"Any other place?" He gasped, watching me directly. God, How could he be so damn perfect?

"There." I groaned, moving with heaviness, I turned around until my elbows leaned on the bed and my two knees on it too, separating them, hiding my face in my arms, panting. 

"Still ... you are still missing... There."

I moved my butt from side to side, provoking him. I felt his hands take my waist and his nails gently scratch my skin, drawing a sigh when the bed sank behind me and his member brushed my entrance again, while he leaned down and whispered near my ear, with a mocking tone and deep.

"And the tiredness, baby?" He ran his tongue through the lobe of my ear, ruffling me.

"Shut up and put it in, Minho." 

He soon obeyed.

And yes, okay, maybe I still had strength for one more round, but only one! Then we would talk about everything that had happened and what we would do but now ... God.

Stupid and sexy alpha.


	40. Chapter 40

"Are you alright, baby?"

"uhum." I sighed. I felt his nose inhale between my hair and nodded, it hurt a little and I felt quite dirty ... Literally, but I didn't want to move between his arms, I had curled up beside him on the bed and while my head was resting on his chest, his arm was responsible for stroking the lower part of my hair, near my neck. My fingers massaged his bare chest while we just breathed, relaxed, in complete silence.

I knew we had to talk, but I didn't want to start with a conversation in which we would remember things that had only separated us, Minho was already stable and although he felt quite calm, I imagined that he wanted to be heard as well as to hear my part of the story.

"It was my mother." He said after another few seconds of total silence. I let out a long more sigh, without stopping the movements of my hand, feeling his body tense slightly and his heart speed up. And yes, I felt the beating of Minho without needing to be very close.

"We don't have to mention that if you don't want to." I looked up to leave a small kiss on his chin, then brushing it with the tip of my nose, feeling the sting of his short beard, tickling me. "I'm not angry."

"No, but I am." He spoke firm and sure, although his soft touch on my hair confirmed to me that he was still relaxed. "I swear ... I swear I had such a desire to kill her, and even now, just thinking about it, I want to hurt her, Jisung ... I want her to pay for everything she did to you."

"she did to us."

"Yes, but your pain is what destroys my soul, not mine." Minho sighed, then he looked down and I met his eyes the moment I pulled away until he rested on his forearm. "When I found out you were suffering, I ... I swear I lost my sanity, it had never happened to me, I never felt so ... Wild or crazy, but I swore that I would kill the cause of your suffering and I had to discover that my own mother had planned all that."

"Hey ... It's fine." I gently rubbed my face on his chest, trying to relax him. "Don't get upset again ... Please, it hurts to think about that, don't do it."

"I was nothing to lose you." He continued. "What if I was already too late? If when I arrived you were no longer here or worse ... Moreover, what happened with JeongIn ..."

"JeongIn is fine," I affirmed. "He is in a place where they are taking care of him. Minho, I want him in my arms as much as you can imagine, but if you get upset, you can commit madness and I don't want that to happen. You are an alpha and sorry, but they are not characterized by having the best self-control when we talk about anger. "

It reminded me one and more times that JeongIn was fine because whatever it is, going with minho or with a pack of alphas accompanying me now, fighting the law was a suicide plan, stupid and too complicated. I didn't want that, I wanted my son with me but no need to run away anymore. With minho present, there was no reason to run away.

"Well ... You've managed to control me well." He smiled halfway, making me smile too.

"Yes, but my batteries ran out, so you better relax, handsome." His lips kissed mine as soon as I finished speaking, enjoying the taste that already belonged to him and the delicious aroma of his that was responsible for filling the room. "It's true ... I have to cure your knuckles."

"They're fine ... Changbin took care of them when he saved me."

"Well, Changbin is ... Oh shit, Changbin!"

Without paying attention to the question that escaped from Minho's lips later, I tried to get out of bed, although just sitting down I ended up falling back to the opposite side, a victim of the worst possible pain, right in the lower part of my back. I groaned and Minho growled, getting up to take me in my arms again, returning me to my previous position: In his arms. 

"Baby ... Do you remember the phone died?"

"Stupid alphas." I cursed. "Now there is no time! I have to call Changbin! It's important!" And Minho growled again, full of jealousy.

"For what reason?"

"Ask him a question." I stared at his pretty eyes when he continued watching me with an arched eyebrow. Okay, maybe he wasn't completely convinced with that answer. "Come on, love. I promise you that if everything goes well, I'll explain it to you. Yes?"

"But is it a bad thing? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I promise. I PINKY PROMISE!" Or I expected to be if Changbin answered affirmatively to my question, then I had to worry about whether the little baby in my belly was in perfect condition and that he had not finished with any damage due to the blow.

I looked Minho in the eye and when he seemed to give in, he moved away from my side just to search through his pants, taking out a cell phone. It wasn't his, but he unlocked it and dialed a number, handing me the device later. I left a soft kiss on his lips and right after, the person on the other side replied.

"Minho? Fuck, you idiot! Are you all right? Why did you go alone to Jisung's house? Hell! Of course he wasn't there, stupid, he-"

"Changbin ... I'm jisung."

"Hey ... Hi ... You." Changbin took his time before continuing to speak. "Okay, if you're there and Minho is there, I'd better go back to the L-Alfa building. I'll give you privacy, I don't want Minho to bite me."

"He's ..." I looked up to see my alpha staring at me. His elbow was resting on the mattress and his head on the hand of that arm, so he gained some height while stroking my side, apparently, he could clearly hear the conversation since his half-laden smile full of self-sufficiency adorned his manly face. "...Good yes."

"I'm glad. Take care of him, Jisung, he's been unstable and I don't want him to lose his mind again."

"He's my life, Changbin." I smiled softly. "I will not let him go away again."

I tried to hide my astonishment when, at that moment, the same jisung that had existed in Minho's absence and the current jisung went through my mind. It was amazing, in fact, my change even seemed out of this world, maybe that was the phrase "True love makes you a better person" because with Minho nearby, I felt the strongest person in the world, all as long his hand, held on to mine while staring at me.

"So? What are you calling for? Because I'm sure now what you least think of is" Oh look, Changbin may be worried, let's call him so he knows that no one is dead. "No, you are not so considerate."

I rolled my eyes at the drama of the alpha, in addition to his constant need to go through the branches, even at the most inopportune moments. "I wanted to talk to you about the pills."

"What pills?"

"The ones you sent me at that time ... During the heat, you know, the ones I had to take after sleeping with Minho. Those pills."

"Oh yes, what do they have?"

"Are they effective? I mean ... Can I get pregnant even while taking them?"

"They are effective. Do you think I don't buy quality things?" Minho by then, already released a certain amount of pheromones, confirming his curiosity and activating my desire to reassure him.1

"So, it's impossible for me to be pregnant, right?" I ran my hand over his bare chest, stroking him.

"It depends." Changbin sighed. "I mean, you've asked Minho for other pills of those, other than the ones I gave you, right?"

"... No Is that supposed to alter its effect? Don't you say they are always effective?"

"Jisung ..." Changbin took his time before continuing. "You do know that the pills expire, don't you? And that when they expire ... They don't hurt, but their effects don't work anymore."

"Really?"

"Stupid Omega! What do you think those things are eternal?"

"You gave me so many! I thought they lasted longer than that! I haven't even seen the expiration date of any!"

"Well! Come on. My best friend hadn't fucked in more than a year, being honest I thought he was going to break your ass every day after that heat together! But no, you have to go through the feelings and do damn unnecessary dramas. that- Hey wait, that means that- "I hang up on him.

I was moved by the impatient look of the alpha in front of me, Minho's eyes had a beautiful glow, so bright that he seemed to be about to cry. He had heard everything, however, he did not make even the slightest movement until those words came out of my mouth, now with so much emotion that it seemed as if they had only given us the best news of life.

"Congratulations." I smiled at him, biting my lip later, trying to hide the huge smile that tried to appear in my mouth and that would keep me from talking. "You'll be a dad, minho."

"Jisung!"

Minho threw himself on top of me. I listened to his nervous giggles before his lips took mine and his body was placed right between my legs, I shrugged them to the sides of him while receiving one by one of his excited kisses at the tip of my mouth. One after another, while smiling and laughing. Yes, he was laughing, that had been his reaction, my alpha laughed full of happiness and emotion, running one of his hands down my cheek and then lowering it to my flat stomach, gently stroking it, stopping later, leaning on his knees, He turned away. I pouted, keeping my hands on his shoulders and preventing him from pulling away completely. He stared at me, showing me the beautiful little bags under his eyes and the wrinkles on the sides of them. He looked down at my abdomen, to raise it later and lower it again. He bit his lip, felt his need to do more, his hyperactivity and how thoughts went through his head like shooting stars, not knowing where to start.

"What happened?" I asked after admiring him for seconds, not enough, I could always observe more of his beautiful reactions.

"Did I crush your belly?" He asked me something doubtful, making me laugh.

"Now you worry about crushing my belly?" He looked at me with his frown, before looking back at my abdomen and sighing, tightening his muscles slightly. "Hey are you alright?"

"No ... I mean, yes, but no ... Hell, we have ...! You know, we have ... We ... I was an animal! What if I hurt the baby? Shit. How about it did I hurt? Do you think I hurt him? Jisung! What if I did it? Shit, shit We gotta take you to the doctor! You had to tell me before! I had to be more careful- "I placed my hand on his mouth, making him stop talking.

"Minho." I sighed, connecting my gaze with his. "You haven't done anything wrong to him or me ... You know that you and I needed it, if I told you before, you would contain yourself or not let go of everything you had inside ... You know."

"I know, but baby ... I was very rough and gross and ..."

"God, shut up." I pressed my hand over his mouth again. "It was perfect. You're perfect."

"Normally I would take the compliment but ... Until I know that my baby is well, I won't feel calm." I bit my lip when I heard him say that, well, I still had to tell him something important, but I feared how he would take it, that he would be disturbed again, that he lose the tranquility and happiness he now felt in his heart. His happiness, mine ... "Tell me."

"What?"

"That." He brushed my nose with his, looking me in the eye later, with a serious gesture, but quite calm. "When I was locked up, I listened to you, you know?" Seriously? "Yes ... I did, although only sometimes, it was because of that that I learned about JeongIn and felt ... Your pain, unfortunately, I could not convey my security. I don't know how this works, but it's like I feel that my heart beats to your rhythm, Is it normal? "

"This is how i feel." I stroked his cheek, smiling at him. "From the second you bit me, I felt that my heart stopped and then it beats ... Different." I bit my lip. "I guess there are no secrets now."

"There should never have been."

"You don't know how sorry I am, minho." I closed my eyes, grimacing before looking back at him, more scared, more nervous, more regretful. "Seriously ... You don't know how sorry I am, from the first moment ... I was stupid."

"Hey, baby." He held me in his arms, making sure not to crush my belly, gave me a careful but strong hug, loaded with security, transmitting his peace and his heartbeat, because his calm heart calmed mine. "It wasn't your fault, you were hurt, my love, nobody can force you to trust blindly when that was what destroyed you."

"I should ... I should ..."

"It doesn't matter anymore." He kissed my forehead. "I'm here, Jisung. Your alpha takes care of you."

"Minho, I have to tell you. I need you to know something, but don't freak out, okay?"

"Tell me, Jisung." 

+

"Why it takes so long?!"

I covered my ears with my hands, sighing when I heard him scream. Minho walked around the living room while I snuggled on the only sofa that had returned to his place, from then on, he kept pushing things, like the broken table, the remaining sofa, the sideboard. Breaking even worse the things he had already broken, in his second attack of anger.  
Yes, sometimes angry alphas were like giant children making giant tantrums, in which they could casually kill someone or cause giant damage. I rolled my eyes when I heard him growl so loudly and I thought about his throat, but I didn't say anything, he promised me he wouldn't go out looking for the men because he had no case, besides I begged him, he didn't even know their names, and it is not that I remember their smells clearly, I had more important things to think about at the time.

So I just let him be, rage and growl while we waited for the doctor Changbin said would get us, a very good and at home, because yes, Minho didn't want me to leave the house, although I understood that, after the bite, we tend to be much more possessive, at least the first few days.

"You know? Now I start to believe the story of Changbin where he told me that you were throwing girls through the window of your penthouse." I stroked my belly to see him look at me.

"It was only once!"

"Of course, of course." I smiled Minho gave me a small smile too, but just after he remembered that he was giving his deserved to the table so he went to continue breaking it, kicking it and throwing it repeatedly against a wall. I looked out the window again, on the side of it, since I was sitting and didn't feel like moving.

I smiled softly at the irony of feeling calm with an alpha destroying my house, but, honestly, when we left this house, I would move to another place, I hoped that with Minho, although that would be discussed later; I just wanted to leave, to get away from all those places that only served to bring me more bad memories than good ones.  
I watched the calm streets outside the house and the people passing by. Unbelievable that Minho made a tremendous scandal but no one was unfazed. I sighed to think again about the complexity of our world and how others ignored the problems or things that would be important in another situation. Although this was not the case now, I could imagine omegas being attacked by their alphas with noises as loud as Minho's and in the streets, nobody would say or do anything. The omega could leave him dead or dead and the others ... Well, it wasn't their problem.

I sighed quite dejectedly at our reality and it was there when I saw him, among the trees of the small park in the front house, clear eyes were looking directly at me. The fury, seriousness, and coldness in that look froze me, Chan was angry, so angry that he seemed not to convey any positive emotion when he looked at me because he ... He looked at me, he knew that I saw him and smiled, he showed me a beastly smile, cold, sadistic, like an animal that knew it would get what it wanted, just for the selfish desire to have it.

"Jisung!" I reacted when I heard the voice of minho. I looked at him, he was sitting on the couch right in front of me, watching me worried. I bit my lip, breathing deeply, before seeing the same place outside the house again. "You're good?" But right there ... There was nothing left. "Jisung, you're pale. What do you have?" He reached his hand to my cheek and I took a deep breath, before answering him.

"I ... I thought I saw something." I tilted my face to his hand, getting closer to his touch, relaxing with that. "But then not anymore."

"Chan?"

"Yes ... But it's not possible, isn't it? He's not such an idiot to come knowing you're with me."

"I am not going to deny you the desire I have to break his face with blows, Jisung." I sighed, nodding, before looking back out the window. Even if it was my imagination, I continued searching ... Looking, trying to find him.

"I don't want that." I murmured when I gave up, trying to convince my omega that everything was a game of imagination, a ravage of a new trauma with which I would have to learn to live. "You said it. Remember? You're not like others ... That makes you perfect for me."

"I also told you that it is worth it if it is for the people I love. For you, for JeongIn and for our baby."

"It's not like that." I frowned, meeting his sympathetic gaze. The same as always, showing me such a beautiful gesture, so charming. Minho watched me as if he wanted to hear what I would say as if what came out of my mouth was really important to him. There was no better look than that to feel understood. "It's stupid." I shrugged. "Why not be honest and admit that they just like to fix everything with blows? Fights between alphas ... With excuses like that he did that to you, that he started or that if you don't do it nobody will respect you, they are excuses, when you only want to show your fists. "

"Jisung ..."

"No, Minho." I looked into his eyes, approaching until he rested my cheek on his neck. "For me, you are the best alpha in the world and not for that day that you hit Hyunjin, but because you let him go. You are the best because you are human. There is nothing more beautiful than the humanity we all have and we almost never let out. "

"So." Minho sat me on his legs, placing his hand on my belly, pulling out a small purr, brushing the tip of my nose against the skin of his neck. "What do you suggest we do, my little one?"

"First ... Make sure he is well." I placed my hand on his, smiling as I watched them both caress my abdomen. "And later." I looked him into his eyes. "I want to get Jeongin back."

+

The doctor's arrival was shortly after that. A beta of about fifty years, with his hair somewhat gray, thin and with a huge smile. He honestly conveyed security, although my alpha didn't take him long to growl about two or three times, starting since he looked at me and crossed the door.

"I tell you again, Mr. Lee, that I have a beautiful omega waiting for me at home, I just need to touch your omega's belly."

"Jisung." I sighed, it was the fifth time the doctor had to say that to Minho, who kept watching him. Honestly, I was surprised that he still had the strength to growl when he had shattered the entire living room. "My name is Jisung."

"Sorry." The doctor made a distressed movement and I shrugged.

"I just want to know if our baby is fine." I replied.

"And to know it I need to know the size of the fetus, do an ultrasound with the help of an application on my cell phone and then secure or deny some kind of damage in this."

"And you need to touch it." Minho growled, placing his hand on my belly, while the other continued entwined with mine. I sighed, watching the little device the doctor had in his hand. It was like a Nintendo Wii control or something similar. I watched my alpha and noticing his mental debate between doing the right thing or letting that possessive side dominate him, he made a decision. he stretched until he picked up the device and after hearing it growl, I returned to my place beside him, showing him the object.

"I'll put it in my belly. Are you okay with that?" Minho sighed, parted his lips to speak but I shook gently, smiling at him. "It's okay, right? It doesn't make me very happy for someone else to breathe the air you breathe either, believe me ... But I need to know ... We need to know."

I thanked the doctor for giving us our time, so I calmly leaned in to give Minho a soft kiss. Honestly, I loved to listen and enjoy your calm beating accompanied by mine.

"He will be well," Minho whispered to me as we parted, feeling the sweet touch of his lips on mine. "It's going to be fine and then we'll get out of it. We'll geat JeongIn and I swear we'll travel anywhere to forget this hell."

I nodded and again, as always, as every one of the times, I believed him because there was no word of minho in which I did not believe and because I knew that he did not lie, in the end there was no thought of him that I could not feel.

"I'm ready." I turned to the doctor, who nodded in confirmation and turned on the cell phone monitor, I didn't know what kind of application he used, but apparently it was very useful. Then I placed the device on my belly, following every indication of the doctor in the area, trying to go slow so as not to lose it.

"A little lower." He indicated me and I obeyed. "There." He reached out and showed me his palm, so I stopped. "There it is, I see it."

I smiled upon hearing that, that is, I knew I was pregnant, but a doctor's statement made it feel much more real. Minho's hand on mine squeezed my fingers and I knew he was also very excited. His heart and mine began to beat rapidly.

Although that same speed caused by emotion was replaced by fear when the beta's face became sad and slightly shook his head. Something was wrong with my baby, I knew from the second the doctor looked at us with his eyes full of sorrow.


	41. Chapter 41

What does he have? "I wanted to let go of Minho's hand to throw myself over the man in front of me. I was nervous, scared and my omega asked me to get the words out, but the guy seemed to move in slow motion." WHAT DOES IT HAVE? Tell me what he has! Tell me it's okay!"

Minho didn't allow me to leave his side, on the contrary, his free arm surrounded my waist and kept me there, completely still, preventing me from going crazy. The doctor took one last look at the device and then turned it off, watching us.

"I'm sorry." He leaned back, gaining some distance as soon as his nostrils moved and caught the scent of my nerves or desires to blow his words out. "I wanted to check again ... I can't see it."

"The baby? Can't you see the baby?"

"It's not that, the baby is there."

"So?" Minho continued. I plunged my face into his neck, filling me with his scent, inspiring as deeply as I could, just to get drunk with his smell. Minho was my pillar when I couldn't be his and the same thing happened when he needed me, as a mutual defense. I liked that and I also liked to know that my baby was there. I brought my hand to my belly, stroking it on my own instinct.

My baby is there, I heard my omega purr, much quieter.

"It is very small yet, it will take about three weeks and a little more, besides, as it's still so tiny, in the case of any blow, it's the body of the omega that protects it. I know they are usually very fragile, but that doesn't prevent the belly from serving as a framework."

"What if it wasn't just any hit?" I murmured, still hiding my face in the space between Minho's neck and shoulder, feeling the tension in my alpha muscles due to my question.

"What?" The doctor questioned.

"I want to know if it exists, even if it is minimal ... The possibility that my baby is not well due to the blow."

"Okay." The doctor took his time again and I felt his questioning look, but neither Minho nor I said anything. "It is quite unlikely, it has to be direct physical aggression to the area and with all the intention of harming, you know, a punch or a kick."

"A stroke of alpha ... or beta," Minho whispered and I heard his alpha roar. I left a small kiss on his neck, while my own omega purred, wishing to reassure his partner.

"Only an alpha or a beta too angry could do it." The doctor confirmed. "But we can completely make sure that he doesn't have any physical or mental abnormality when he is born and during his first weeks." Then he turned on his cell phone and showed us the capture, a black ball next to all the black and white stripes.

"So you can't know if it's okay?" The hand that was stroking my belly before I took it to the cell phone and took it, observing the small image and the black spot. I smiled softly, releasing, without realizing it, pheromones loaded with happiness, and I didn't notice it until Minho smiled, kissing my ear. "Is that it? Is it too small to know if something happened?"

"Exactly." The beta responded to Minho. "Unfortunately, I cannot know until it is older or, as I say, confirm once it is born, but you have a baby and I am completely sure that he is not dead, so there is a great possibility that it was a false alarm and the pregnancy continues normally."

I ran my thumb over the little spot and showed him the image again, disconnecting myself from everything. The main thing I already knew, my little one was alive and with me, he was safe. I affectionately rubbed my face against Minho's neck and he stroked my hair, allowing me to curl up in him.

"What is the worst thing that could happen to him? By the blow ... You know."

"There are a lot of things." The doctor continued with his rather professional tone of voice, he didn't even make a change despite my behavior and I thanked him because I didn't think to behave, I felt so happy. "It can have some bad formation, of any kind, although, in the majority of cases I've seen, the blows cause damage to the brain, some more severe than others."

"I don't care." I murmured near Minho's ear. "He's my baby, I don't care if he has something wrong, I already love him so much. We love him, right, Minho? Like JeongIn."

"Of course my love." Minho looked for my lips to give me a little kiss, now we would officially be a family of four.

+

"Minho, Minho, Minho, Minho, it's here! he's here, MINHO!"

Two days had passed since Minho returned and, with sincerity, every piece of my heart began to join with another to heal very slowly, but steadily. Minho took care of everything, being frank, that day, after the doctor left, the next thing we did was call Changbin to tell him the news and ask him to please get us the best lawyer possible.

Just over an hour later, he returned the call, ensuring that he had gotten the best that his contacts could find. I knew that he and Minho resigned from L-Alfa from the moment they faced Suzy, but the way Changbin boasted that Nakamoto Yuta was the most prestigious alpha lawyer I knew, he gave me a lot of confidence and even a little hope. He also told us that he already had him investigating my case, so he would contact us.  
Minho and I slept that night until the afternoon of the next day, curled up in bed while he circled my waist and made me his small spoon just for his need not to crush my belly, or so he said. I was sure we could sleep, even more, I had been having so many days of intense insomnia that I thought it would be a good thing, but Minho's new cell phone rang and an unknown number appeared on the screen.

When we answered, we realized that it was Yuta, warning that he would come to see us the next morning and because of that, insomnia was present again, not only because I was dying to meet the man who could get us out of that predicament, but because, in a loose comment, he assured us that he had managed to allow me a phone call with JeongIn.  
I was so lively and excited that all morning I stayed glued to the window like an animal waiting for its owner to return home. Minho had taken care of giving me my breakfast right on the couch, seeing that I finished until the last drop of juice and the three loaves of ham that approached me.

And there he was, about to open the door to the alpha that would save us legally, although, before that, strong arms surrounded my chest and prevented me from continuing to walk towards the entrance. Minho's body stuck to mine, crashing his abdomen against my back and biting my ear playfully, making me let out a small gasp.

"Minho! What do you think you are doing?" I shook in his arms, stretching my hand dramatically to the door, or rather, to the doorknob. "I have to open it!"

"You're too excited for another alpha ... I don't like it."

"Oh, come on." I tried to look for his gaze, although his strong grip prevented me from even turning the upper part of my body, at least enough to look him in the eye. "You know it's not bad at all, he will help us with JeongIn, that's all."

"Same thing."

"Minho."

I tried to get out of his grip for about ten more seconds until I noticed that the alpha outside had not even rung the bell and that my alpha was having a jealous attack. I sighed tenderly, recognizing my little mistake, relaxing my body and getting closer to his.

"Jisung?" My alpha asked softly, perhaps wondering if he had screwed up. "Is something wrong? Did I squeeze you too hard?"

"No." Feeling like his grip was losing strength, I turned around in his arms to rest mine on his shoulders, looking him in the eye. "Don't be afraid, your kid has told me that he and I love you and JeongIn more than anything in the world."

"Love ... You know that the baby in your belly still can't speak to you or hear you."

"Yes?" I raised an eyebrow, looking at him with a questioning gesture. "Then why do I hear you talk every time you woke up during the night? It's only been two days, but I found you three times getting out of bed to go to the bathroom, going back and kneeling on the floor, at the height of my belly, speaking to my abdomen, what do you call that?"

Minho looked me in the eye for three seconds, before his cheeks turned a strong red color, watching his ears redden. He evaded my gaze and I smiled at me warmly, just before bowing to go ahead and catch the lips of my self-conscious alpha who was blushing to be discovering talking to his baby during the early hours. Yes, that was the love of my life.

"Do I wake you up when I talk to the baby? Maybe I should talk to him lower."

"No, it is not that." I smiled at him. "What you should do is talk to him while I'm awake. What do you say that I can't hear him?"

"To be honest?" Minho stared at me.

"Always."

"I apologize."

"What?"

"If I speak to you when you are awake, I am sure you would not let me finish and you would repeat to me that the fault is not mine, so I wait for you to sleep because only after apologizing to him or her, I feel that I can sleep more calmly, at least enough."

"My love." I took his cheeks with my two hands, looking at him in bewilderment. "You don't have to ask or apologize for anything. Baby, nothing that happened was your fault."

"Yes." Minho snorted. "That's just what I knew you would say."

"Well, it's not about what I say, but what you think. Tell me. Do you really still feel like we got into all this because you traveled and couldn't escape from a place created specifically to lock you up?"

But just when my alpha parted his lips ready to answer, the doorbell rang, pulling both of us out of our little discussion. We both sigh, looking into each other's eyes with a resigned gesture before Minho kisses my forehead and then my lips.

"We'll talk later, okay?"

"Okay," I affirmed, although I was sure that the talk would not have its continuation.

When opening the door, we observed a subject of approximately my size, he was a little taller than Minho, but he didn't exceed three or four centimeters more. I invited him to pass politely, imagining that Yuta should be tired after having traveled from God knows where besides having investigated everything regarding the case.

But once he entered, I closed the door and no external scent could interfere with the nervous pheromones released by the "alpha", I let out a silent scream when that smell entered my nostrils directly. I looked at Minho and my inner omega hissed at the threat, telling me to place myself in front of my alpha to ward off the intruder omega.

Yes, Yuta was an omega. What the hell was going on there?

"Omega ... I didn't expect that." Minho was the one who released that unintended comment but then rectified it. "I mean ... I say it because my friend, Changbin, told us that Nakamoto Yuta was an alpha, not for anything else, don't take it badly."

"Yes, don't worry, Mr. Lee." When he extended his hand to Minho, I felt a pang of jealousy pierce me and pulled my shirt down the bottom, trying to expose my neck more before the eyes of the blonde omega, to notice the recent but beautiful mark of Minho's teeth in my skin.

Shit, Jisung, you're behaving like a fool.

My alpha Mine.

Sighing, totally surrendered to my side of possessive omega, I approached Minho and took his cheeks to plant a deep kiss on his lips, making sure that Yuta saw who belonged to the beautiful alpha with which he had shaken his hand.

Minho circled my waist and when we parted, he looked me in the eye, with an arched eyebrow and a gesture so self-sufficient that he wished we could be alone to start insulting his beautiful smile, although I knew he was right, it was I who had told him that he had no reason to watch over the boy we thought alpha and now I did this. Stupid jealousy.

"Behave, baby." I rested my head on his neck and sighed clinging to his waist, obeying his words and watching from that place Yuta, who until now only admired us with a small and delicate smile, worthy of a beautiful omega. Because I would not lie, he was quite handsome, perhaps for the same reason, I felt so jealous to have him near my alpha. "What did you say, Yuta?" Minho's caress now on my back calmed me down, almost causing me to purr against his neck, but I restrained myself.

"I was saying." He cleared his throat. "I'm very sorry for the confusion, but, I'm not Yuta." The omega looked down a second and took a small card from his pocket, extending it to us. Now it was I who took it, observing the name written on it along with more presentation data.

"Woojin?" I looked at him, concentrated on the card and then on him again. "Is your name Woojin?" He nodded.

"I am Yuta's younger brother." He showed us an embarrassed smile. "He ... Well, he doesn't know I'm here. In fact, he would kill me if he finds out."

"The person who called this morning was you?" Minho asked. "Did I speak with you?"

"Yes. What happens is that my brother is on vacation and I was in charge of passing the important errands left on his answering machine. When Mr. Changbin's message arrived, explaining that it was an important and personal trial, I couldn't contain myself and I contacted him ... Pretending to be my brother. "

"And why did you do that?"

"Because I thought ... That would be my opportunity. "The sad look of the omega saddened me, causing me some concern. I noticed at first that it was a problem I had been carrying for a long time." I am a lawyer, I just graduated from university for a year after my brother, because seriously, I'm really very good. "His voice broke when he looked down again, clinging to the portfolio in his hands. He looked so scared.

"Hey." I looked at Minho and having contact with his precious eyes, I sighed heavily. "Tell him to take a deep breath."

"Why? He won't listen to me, I think he's going to have a panic attack." Minho also looked quite worried.

"I know, but you're an alpha." I kissed his cheek. "You are mine, although that doesn't mean that you stop being alpha and that he will obey you if you order something, right?" I didn't know if my idea about what was happening would be correct, but because of the envy and then the anguish in the omega's voice, I could imagine the problem.  
Minho looked at me for a couple more seconds before obeying. He, without leaving me, cleared his throat and spoke clearly, loud and determined, like an alpha.

"Woojin." The mentioned shuddered and stopped any trembling of his body and then looked up at us. "If you don't breathe deeply it will give you a panic attack, so do it."

The blonde omega bit his lip and parted his mouth a couple of times, trying to speak, but I understood that he didn't know where to start. I smiled softly, drawing his attention. He did what Minho told him to do, showing him how. It wasn't that I didn't believe him capable of knowing how to breathe deeply on his own, but I had suffered enough panic attacks to recognize one and know that nothing was better than the serenity that the same environment should convey. And it worked. Woojin calmed down little by little, until he only breathed deeply, without going mad. He bit his lip, sighing.

"Sorry, is that ..." He gasped. "I'm tired of everything, I don't even know where to start, or if I should just apologize and leave, I don't think you understand the situation, and it's not that I call you ignorant, but you're not in me to know what-"

"The problem is that you are an omega, right?" I murmured, surprising him. "I mean, you know you're much smarter and more skilled than Yuta, but you're frustrated because nobody takes you seriously ... Because you're an omega."

"How do you know?" 

"Okay." I smiled, nostalgic, snuggling more into my alpha's chest. "Like all omega, I know the phrase" You must be good and be a housewife or master, don't fill your head with silly ideas such as being a doctor, lawyer, firefighter or something for betas and alphas. "It's more or less like that.? " I cited one of my mother's typical phrases.

"...Yes."

"And it's not just about your family not believing in you, but nobody wants to hire you because you're an omega and they doubt you can with a trial. Am I wrong? That's why despair and lies ... You wanted to have your chance."

Woojin looked down and nodded defeated, giving himself up to tears filled with the helplessness that now slid down his cheeks. I looked at Minho and he watched me, with that look full of pride, one that conveyed emotion and made me feel so damn happy how to express that desire to go crazy with love when your alpha feels proud of you?

"Hey, don't cry anymore," I said, trying to calm him down to hear the following. "If you keep crying, we can't talk about the details of the trial, right? Attorney Woojin."

The omega looked at us surprised, but soon it smiled with emotion, letting us smell some of its sweet and lively pheromones. I rubbed my face against Minho's chest, filling it with my scent suspiciously, although after I drew a smile on my face, I didn't know the reason or maybe I was merely understanding the situation, I trusted Woojin even more than I would trust any alpha like his older brother.

+

We had a hard time explaining the situation to Woojin in detail since the story began even before the birth of JeongIn and they were events that he wouldn't find in any file because I didn't have enough strength to tell it out loud before. He ended up slightly confused, although, in the end, we reached the same point.

"Alright." Woojin leaned forward on the couch. Yes, Minho and I had already collected and cleaned the entire living room, although now only one sofa remained intact. What we least thought about was buying more, so it was Woojin who was sitting, while my alpha and I came and went, telling him the situation. "But you don't want Minho's mother to be involved, right?"

"How would it vary?" Asked my alpha. "That wouldn't make Jisung look more innocent and less guilty, it would only show that I have a sick mother, and I don't want to do or have in my genes anything that causes the judge to question my stability and my sense of humanity."

"I understand that, but explain that Chan only started looking for Jisung following a call from your mother, besides- "

"No." I cut him. "I don't want her to be involved in any of this." Woojin looked at me and Minho did the same. I shook my head, confirming what I had already said. My boyfriend said nothing more, just encouraged Woojin to continue.

"Agree." The omega sighed, pulling out a couple of papers from his portfolio, handing one to Minho and one to me. "Here we have another problem, I investigated and the judge in charge of the trial is a very ..."

"Alphista?" I asked, looking at the tough look of the guy in the small picture that appeared on the sheet Woojin had given us. "I see that in his eyes, it's a pretty awesome alpha."

"I second that," Minho said. "Here he says he is quite old but he still looks ... You know, like an intimidating alpha."

"Yes, nice is not the word someone would use to describe him, either impartially or justly, but cold, calculating and totally correct." Woojin sighed, taking out other papers. "I investigated the cases where he was the judge in question and mostly didn't last more than seven minutes, but yes, in all the omega has been the loser."

"Are you talking seriously?" Minho growled.

"I'm sorry ... But that's how it goes on the record." The blonde omega looked at us, worried. "That is why I need that we have as much evidence as possible to deny any charges for which Jisung has been sued, or, otherwise, explain it so that the reason for each of his actions is made clear."

"I guess it will be just the last." I sighed. "What happened with Chan was almost four years ago, I don't have any evidence to prove what happened and, being frank, I only know about BamBam that could help us, but I have no idea if Chan will have done anything to him."

"I can take care of looking for BamBam if you give me his last name, but, apart from that, there must be someone else who witnesses everything that has happened, right? Even if it is from a current event." Woojin took his time before continuing. "You told me he also sued you for hitting him. Did you do it?"

"Yes, but ... It was because he did it first."

"And that was how long ago?"

"One week ... More or less." Woojin clicked his tongue.

"That doesn't help, it's too long." He sighed, well, it wasn't normal for someone to think about doing analyzes in those cases, I just thought about going back to Minho's arms. "We can still send you to do the tests in the laboratory, but I doubt there is any trace of the abuse."

"Jisung." Minho stared at me, he was quite tense. "You told me someone helped you escape from Chan and BamBam, right? Your boss ... Ehm ..."

"San!" I almost screamed, excited. "Yes, yes. I'm sure he knows what happened! And he can help, if we talk to him, I think he would." I nodded energetically.

"Okay, I'll take care of that," Woojin replied, breathing deeply before releasing a breath. "Although I think it is not enough, we can use it and something that matters a lot and we have in our favor: Jeongin's words."

"Are you going to talk to JeongIn?" I asked, worried.

"The judge himself has to speak with him on the day of the trial, it's one of the points that are most valued when choosing who will deliver the possession. The emotional well-being of the child is important, too important. That without counting the stability of the parents."

I sighed, then I was dead. I knew that my little one would advocate in my favor, but counting how alphista the judge was and that Chan was the "deceived" alpha who never found out he had a son, they didn't consider me emotionally stable, even after the fight I gave so that those subjects will not take JeongIn. Perhaps even that had already been informed to the judge and it would be a hard point that would criticize me.

"It's all so complicated." I murmured, as Minho approached me and he sat next to Woojin, with me on his legs, cradling me in his arms. I closed my eyes for a moment, inhaling its scent, reassuring myself with the sweet kisses and the calm throbbing of my alpha.

"Well, but remember that I have very good news," Woojin said, looking at me. Now I didn't feel so jealous, I was in Minho's lap, even though he is next to my alpha, it was me he had on his legs. Me, me and only me. I muttered something unintelligible that Woojin seemed to consider a "What is it?" So he told me: "You can communicate with your son, remember? I talked to the assistant and she allowed me to do it. Sure, just because JeongIn has excellent behavior and always asks for you."

"Excellent behavior?" Minho questioned.

"Yes." Woojin smiled. "She told me that she is impressed with how intelligent he is. He is three years old and already guides his classmates through the halls or prevents them from fighting over a toy. He is having a good time, beyond the fact of missing Jisung very much."

"So." I felt the rapid throbbing of my heart. "Can I talk to my JeongIn?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh I'm soo sorry I took so long to update, I have been busy taking my finals and I didn't have much time


	42. Chapter 42

I bit my lower lip nervously when I took a seat on the left side of the room, right in the middle of the three chairs. Minho sat next to me without letting go of my hand at any time, and the lawyer at the end most attached to the center, ready to get up if the need arose. I had seen scenes like that in movies or novels so many times, however, I never imagined any of them, nor did I think that these tenure lawsuits will continue to exist today.

"If the world is ruled by alpha by ruling betas and omegas, how do these things exist?" I muttered very low. Minho looked at me but didn't answer me, we both waited patiently for our lawyer to take away that doubt. Woojin showed me a small smile, the trial was not yet beginning, so we could talk in whispers that we could easily understand.

"Well, you're not the only one trying to change the world, Jisung." The omega by my side nodded proudly, observing the portfolio he brought, with the evidence in my favor."Although, as you say, it is a very unstable and undemocratic world, these judgments, like many others, begin to have their small space because more omegas are struggling to obtain or because their rights as a person are respected."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." Woojin adjusted his tie, sighing melancholy. "However, you are the first which allowed me to be a defense lawyer ... Some people are quite unstable and still don't completely believe in their capacity, like a gray tone ... I mean, the omegas fighting for their rights don't like the idea of an omega fighting by their side for it, it is because of this that mostly the lawyers are alphas or huge betas those hired. "

"That's why you said it was your first time." I sighed. I understood Woojin's longing to win, beyond us, it was his personal goal. "Well." I continued "Minho and I believe you can return us to JeongIn, Woojin."

"Hey, you have enough knowledge even to be a judge, you just have to go for it." Minho encouraged him, giving him a quick look, before kissing my ear.

It was then that I heard the people sitting behind us mutter more loudly, because yes, it was an open trial for all audiences considering the rumor that spread saying that the son of the owner of L-Alpha was involved in it. Many of the words I understood, but I didn't take due attention, not since I saw Chan, Jimin and the alpha, which I assumed was his lawyer, entering the room and sitting right next to the court. Chan sent us a boastful smile and I just stood there, looking at him with all the contempt he brought towards that alpha.

Minho's hand tightened in contact with mine and I turned to look at him. Both alphas kept their eyes on a silent contest of power. I noticed it and got in the way, focusing on my alpha, who when he saw me relaxed his features and sighed, letting out a low growl under his breath, drawing a soft smile.

"Good alpha." I let my nose rub against Minho's in a kind of Eskimo kiss, then listening to Woojin speaks.

"I am surprised at his ability to control himself, I mean, after all, you've told me, it must be difficult."

"It is." I looked at my alpha's eyes and stroked his hair; Minho relaxed before my pampering, almost purring he closed his eyes and I felt his happiness at my actions. "What can I say? I have him trained." I joked, getting him to open one of his eyes, arching an eyebrow suggestively. 

"Omega idiot."

"Stupid alpha." I smiled and he did the same. I wanted to kiss him so badly, although I wasn't sure if that was the right thing, so I just brushed my nose again with his, just a few seconds before the judge appeared. 

Park Jin Young was an old-aged alpha, although, in spite of that, everyone in the room was silent in his presence. He sat in the center of the court while he was being presented and we all remained in complete silence, listening to the voice of the alpha that explained the reason for the trial before he also shut up and then, Judge Young considered the massacre started.

"Alright." Just hearing him speak I understood the reason he wasn't retired despite the years he appeared. "Let us begin." He cleared his throat. "I request the presence of the technical team."

As Woojin had explained to us, they were in charge of analyzing all the evidence you showed on both sides. He had also commented that in a normal situation, they would have to evaluate my behavior through a large number of questions and studies, but after the evidence shown by my lawyer and Chan's, they mentioned that it wasn't necessary. Seeing the three alphas entering the scene through the side door, I understood the reason why they wanted to skip certain steps. The immense types could measure more than two meters, without exaggeration.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Judge." The loudest of them spoke. "I will be brief and concise, after the number of tests, analyzes and reports made based on the behavior of Han Jisung, omega father of the child, Han JeongIn, the full possession of the infant is recommended for the alpha father, Bang Chan, who he has shown to be quite sensible, to have a stable family and a good environment for the infant, just as Han Jisung is not in conditions or in the capacity to care for and protect someone else."

Now Jimin's presence next to Chan made a lot more sense and I didn't doubt that if I saw her carefully, I would find a resentful bite adorning her neck.

I closed my eyes and Minho let out a low, very low growl. I felt his heart racing with rage and tried to calm him down, pressing his hand with some force, reminding him that I was with him.

"Stupid alphas," I muttered between my teeth.

"It was expected," Woojin said between whispers. "They are alphas, they will never agree that an omega beats an alpha in a trial, for whatever reason." he sighs. "Here the technical service doesn't matter, but the judge's decision before the tests."

"The judge is an alpha, and it's not the fairest alpha we know, based on what you showed us."

"I will do my best." He replied and although he didn't convince me in the least, I smiled gently, trying to give him enough confidence to continue the trial.

Judge Young was given all the documents referring to the case and although I was quite sure that he had read them before, he looked back at everything, with such a neutral expression that he seemed to read anything, except some evidence that played too much in my favor or favor of the alpha on the other side of the room.

"I now give the floor to the defendant's lawyer." He said after a long silence. Woojin tensed at his words but got up from his place as fast as he could, causing the chair to grind when he was pushing and forcing me to hold it so that it would not fall. I sighed quite aware that he was also nervous.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Judge." Woojin bowed slightly before starting. "I completely reject the recommendation given by the technical team, because the grounds imposed on the claim are quite alien to the actual circumstances and the seriousness of the facts. The evidence you have in your hands, the demand for abandonment, due to aggression and psychological instability they are nothing but vain exaggerations to harm my client, Han Jisung, and thus secure the possession of his youngest son, Han JeongIn. " Woojin said everything almost as if he had learned it by heart, and then continued talking, much more relaxed. "Starting with the demand for abandonment, the report doesn't detail that my client abandoned his former alpha, Bang Chan after he indicated and stressed that their relationship, including the bond, had been a bet of him with his friendships, also pointing out that it had been broken after Mr. Bang, along with his friend Kunpimook, sexually abused my client, since the sexual relationship was carried out without his consent or approval, under threat of aggression."

"That's a lie!" Chan's voice echoed throughout the room. He growled so loud that Minho was soon on his feet, although the second later we heard the loud sound coming from Young's hammer against the table.

"Silence!" He shouted, calming the two alphas. Minho returned to his place and sighed. He was so restrained that I appreciated his ability to control himself, but Chan was still standing, looking at me with a hateful gesture. "Lawyer, I recommend reassuring your client or the trial will be terminated. The main rule in this court is respect and rational behavior, if I see more of these failures, I find no reason to conduct the trial if it is demonstrated right here that the counterpart can calm down faster than this wild alpha."

Accurate and direct, young sent Chan such a look that he took a seat; Then I saw how his lawyer murmured something that I could not hear.

Well, maybe we weren't as lost as I thought.

"Defendant's lawyer, continue." The judge said when everything relaxed or I thought so, noting then that they had turned on the air conditioning of the place, eliminating any aroma that we could release due to pheromones. Great trick, I hadn't thought about it.

"The second part of the lawsuit." Woojin continued. "The aggression carried out by my client towards his former alpha was totally in self-defense, because he attempted against his freedom by locking him in a small room and attacking him verbally, besides, the report doesn't mention that he also attacked my client. All of the above can be verified thanks to the testimony of the witness who helped my client escape: Choi San, head of Chronicle Live, the magazine where Mr. Han worked. "

Woojin approached to present the written testimony and the judge took it. This time, while reading, Chan didn't make a gesture, he kept looking at Young in complete silence, perhaps trying to read some of his expressions as a hope that he is in favor or against the words spoken by Woojin. San was also present in case the judge called him, but apparently, it wasn't necessary.

"Go on."

"And to conclude with the demands, my client has been sued for psychological instability for all the previous acts. I took care of subjecting my client to studies of three consecutive days where it should be demonstrated whether he is an unstable person or stable, and the diagnosis came out in favor of Han Jisung, claiming that he is a psychologically stable person, who has suffered traumas, mostly caused by the alpha Bang Chan and that, although these can create fear or repulsion for that alpha, they are not dangerous to harm his little son, who, it should be noted, until his current age of three years, he has not spent days of hunger, cold or illness, being kept financially only by my client, without the presence of any other figure or monetary or moral help. " Chan sighed, it seemed that he had just said his last letter under his sleeve, then glanced at me and then returned to the judge. "Therefore, I ask that any type of claim be rejected and, on the contrary, the full possession of the child, Han JeongIn, be given to his biological father, Han Jisung, without giving way to visits or economic agreements. My client doesn't want absolutely anything from Bang Chan, just the peace of mind of having his little son with him and never seeing the aforementioned alpha again. That's all, Mr. Judge."

Woojin sat down again while the judge took his time to read all the sheets he had given him. I looked at the omega and showed him a small smile, before turning to Minho and seeing in his gaze that bright glow of hope. From my point of view, we had a lot in our favor, or so the perfect defense of my lawyer, an omega, sounded.

"I grant the floor to the plaintiff's lawyer." I heard his hoarse voice and sighed.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Judge." Chan's alpha lawyer spoke, rising from his place calmly, staring at the man on the stage. "All my physical tests have been delivered through the technical service, although after hearing the omega that defends Mr. Han Jisung, I know that I don't have much to say so that you, being fair and partial, understand that each of his twisted words are nothing more than a mockery of justice as such. " I looked at him then, doubting if he was serious. Where could Chan have made fun of? "We all know, and correct me if I am wrong, that when an alpha joins an omega, the omega in question owes complete fidelity and sincerity to its alpha, even more so on such important issues as the existence of a mutual child. Han Jisung ignored every law of an omega's life by hiding the existence of his son from his alpha, in addition to disappearing without giving any justification. My client denies having forced his former omega, Mr. Han, to have sex with him and his former friend Kunpimook, who hasn't been able to be present due to his disappearance. There is no evidence to prove such abuse, in addition to stressing that, although this is not the case, an omega must always obey to his alpha, since he, like his partner, knows what is best for him."

"You are so stupid." I heard a murmur escape from minho's mouth and I shook my head gently so that only he could see me. His eyes and mine kept staring at each other for long seconds until he sighed and nodded.

Everything will be fine, you'll see.

He nodded again, confirming that he had heard.

"If my client bit or not another omega after that, it was because of the same need to find someone to fill the void, which we understand because we were born for that." Sure, and the omega that he bit and left were born for that too, right? Stupid. "And finally, under no circumstance, can an omega be allowed to add to its alpha, it is a serious lack towards our pyramid that governs and maintains this world instability. The omega has always served those of greater rank if they are allowed one day to have the power on par. What have we become? An omega lawyer? What's next? An omega doctor? An omega minister? From the beginning, this trial already seems a complete slapstick, if you let me say it." The alpha adjusted the suit, continuing. "My client and I understand that the defendant, Han Jisung, is currently maintaining a recent relationship with the alpha, Lee Minho, as we know of the existence of a small son between them. Therefore, understanding that, by law from the natural, we cannot separate Mr. Han from his current alpha, only wish that that little one, not yet born, has the best possible family environment. " I narrowed my eyes, knowing what was coming. "However, his son, Han JeongIn, has no reason to live in a place where he can easily be discriminated against for not being a son of both parties. He could be set aside and with all the intention of avoiding minor traumas, my client, Bang Chan, continues with his demand and demands the total possession of his only son, ensuring to raise him in an environment of total harmony, love, and security, also adding that he and his current omega, Park Jimin, can't have more children and they would give him all the love he deserves to the infant. Besides giving him a proper upbringing, with an omega woman and an alpha male. It's all, Mr. Judge."

And it was with that last comment out of place, that I understood how alphista and stupid that lawyer was. Once he took a seat, I looked at Woojin and noticed him something nervous, his leg was shaking and he had gone to bite the part of the thumbprint. Leaning over to nudge him, he looked at me and I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, is that ..." He watched me and Minho. "He and the judge have a very similar way of thinking, you know? I could have convinced the judge to question things, but with the pyramid reminder and the natural order of things, along with all the crap ... I fear that he had already made his decision."

"Don't scare me like that, Woojin." I trembled at the simple idea. Minho was now the one who tried to relax me, but seeing that the judge ended all the tests and accommodated the sheets, the panic could do more than me.

"Now we will take a short break." He spoke the alpha that was previously responsible for presenting to the judge. I sighed, releasing all the air I had contained without even noticing. "In a few minutes, we will be back with the final decision of Judge Park Jin Young."

I heard people get up and leave the room after the judge did. I sat there until I relaxed enough and, as soon as I could, I joined Minho's lips with mine, reassuring me by feeling the softness of his mouth and his sweet touch, delighting in such a caress full of care, love, and security. I didn't know where I would be if I didn't have him by my side at a time like this.

"I will leave you two alone," Woojin told us, leaving before we even answered something. I focused on my alpha, I even forgot that Chan was close. Everything was erased from my mind when Minho sighed against my mouth, opening his eyes, staring at me.

"You're good?" The silly question brought us a smile. "I mean nausea? Any of that?" I shook my head, giving him another little kiss. "I am afraid that all these strong emotions will harm our baby."

"Minho, you're afraid to even hug me while we sleep." I rolled my eyes as I remembered the nights when he took minutes of minutes choosing a position where he wouldn't crush my belly. "It's just a little spot, right? A beautiful little black spot, nothing will happen. You take care of us."

"Sorry, I'm new to this."

"I know and it's adorable." I kissed him again after saying that.

I lost myself on his lips again and would have continued to do it if it weren't for a small voice that I heard from a distance. I pressed my mouth against Minho's and placed my hand on his chest, pulling it away. Again the little voice, then I couldn't anymore. Minho had also noticed, by what we both got up from the chairs and ran out of the room, through the main door. It was there when I saw the owner of the voice and the cause of all the fuss that had formed, with a small number of guards surrounding him.

"Shit." One growled, covering his hand with the other. "He just bit me, I can't even touch him." 

"Where is dad ?!" His much clearer voice quickened my heart, drawing a huge smile despite his hostile and spoiled tone. I took a couple of steps, barely moving away from Minho when all eyes turned to me, including those beautiful and huge black eyes that, seeing me, shone with immense happiness before the small owner of these ran within my reach.

"Dad dad!" he repeated over and over again, filling my eyes with tears. His voice was so beautiful, more than I remembered.

His small body clung to mine as soon as I knelt and received it in my arms. JeongIn hugged me tightly, while his little arms surrounded my neck and then I heard him cry; My little one was crying like the scared baby he was already being in his dad's arms, abandoned any facet of self-protection and letting go of everything he felt. My lovely beautiful alpha son sobbed making noise, filling the hall with his tears, repeating again and again "Dad" sniffing at times, with fear, with longing and with many mixed feelings for someone so small.

"I'm here baby." Without realizing it, I was also crying already. "Here I am, my love. I swear ... I swear that I am here and I won't leave. I will never leave, JeongIn, my baby." I felt Minho's hand on my hair and purred, JeongIn then pulled away just to look over my head and then behind me, confirming that Minho had squatted to be at our height.

"Miiinho!" He smiled happily, letting go of me for a moment to hug him, snuggling between us, rubbing his face on the neck of my alpha. "Miiinho, I miwed you a lot."

"I missed you too, JeongIn." Minho's hand wandered through the black hair of my little one, before my attentive gaze. "Hey." He looked for my son's gaze. "Your dad told me what you did. Do you know? You're the best alpha I've ever known and I'm very, very proud of you."

"I pwotected dad! Minho sair." My dark-haired baby nodded repeatedly, frowning, seriously affirming his words. "Dad safe."

"You are an angel, JeongIn." My little one snuggled back into my arms, keeping one of his hands on Minho, in his shirt. There we stayed until Woojin approached us, bending down to talk to us.

"They brought him because the judge wants to talk to him personally, privately. However, when he found out you were here, Jisung, he went crazy, he just repeated that he wanted to see you and bit anyone who didn't let him look calm, he went inside without permission in how much room he could ... Looking for you."

"And biting people." I continued, Woojin shrugged, he didn't look moody, however, he signaled to a young lady waiting for JeongIn and I sighed, looking at Minho before my son. "Love, listen to me." JeongIn obeyed, looking me in the eye. "I need you to go with the lady who is there and pay attention to her."

"Fo wha?" He asked, with a childish pout. "I want to be with dad and miinho. I have been good."

"I know and you'll be with us, love." I sighed, gently stroking his cheek, combing his hair later. "But to be together forever ... We must wait a little longer."

"How much?" My little questioned.

"Little ... Very little." I hugged him tightly again, while JeongIn rubbed his face against my neck, filling my scent. "Be good, yes? Don't bite or make faces any more or the time will get longer."

"No." He screamed, about to cry.

Minho left a soft kiss on his hair before I handed him over to the woman who would take him to talk to the judge. Jeongin, until the last moment, said goodbye by moving his hand, already in the arms of the lady. He looked at us sadly, off, with every step that the woman took away, I felt that a large part of my heart was being carried away.

After that, I approached Minho and hugged him, I couldn't let them take him away from me, I wasn't going to be able to live without him.

+

When we returned to the courtroom and the trial began again, the judge hammered only for the soft murmurs to stop and then we all concentrated on him. Young cleared his throat, crossing his fingers and resting his arms on the court, then settled some papers under his hands and parted his lips, but then I got up, surprising Minho and Woojin.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Han?" He sharpened his gaze on me. Critical and severe, in clear sign of disgust at my gesture.

"Can I say something?" Young raised an eyebrow. "I mean, I know that Woojin is supposed to speak for me with complex words of which I understood 80% and the other not. I also imagine that you have already made your decision and all that, but ... I want to say something, can I? "

"Of course not!" Chan's lawyer intervened, rising from his place. "This is a total disrespect! Everything has already been said. Mr. Judge, you cannot allow that—"

"Speak," Young said, shutting up the alpha.

"What?" I asked, surprised.

"You can talk." He leaned back in his seat, leaning fully on the back, in a relaxed gesture. "Nothing I say will change my final decision, which is already written and I will read it as soon as I finish. If you want to talk, do it." He made a gesture with his hand, permitting me.

"Uhm, okay. Okay." I obeyed and walked until I stood right in front of the judge. Looking at him, I noticed the firmness in his gaze and then turned to the entire audience behind me. Minho watched me worried, sitting on the edge of his chair to jump in the second in which something got complicated, however, he trusted me, he knew it for every time his heart beat. "Honestly, I have no idea how to start saying this, but I feel that if I don't say something and everything goes wrong ... I will keep this on the tip of my tongue for the rest of my life." I looked at Chan, who was staring at me, waiting for me to begin. "It's the first time so many people have their eyes on me, so I'll say what I'm dying to say." After that, I started. "I think that today many people are acting very stupidly."

"Jisung!" Woojin scolded me, but I shook my head, continuing quickly.

"It's just that we're stupid." I shrugged. "I'm included there. I mean, I've also been very stupid during my life and that should change." I looked at Minho and smiled softly, sighing. "Since I got pregnant from the alpha that cheated on me and bit me just for a bet. Yes, Chan, I'm talking about you." I gave him a look and then continued. "And my family left me for not being what they expected, I have lived a long, long time ... Just thinking that the world is against me or that it is only me against stupid alphas and their beliefs of superiority. Because yes, now I can admit that I hated the alphas internally for a long, long time because a couple of them hurt me, I put them all in a bag and I hated them so much that I almost ... I almost lost the love of my life for that. " Minho smiled at me, happy to confirm that it had not been so. "When really, I never realized that I did what the alphas do with the omegas, just the other way around, instead of looking for the blissful equality that I talked about so much, I wanted us to trample on all those who have trampled on us, without realizing that I was looking for inequality and hurting all of them because some of them hurt me. Now I understand that it is just a defense mechanism that we have ... Everyone. "

I walked until I approached Chan's judge, at his table. I took a quick look at Jimin before leaning in, resting my hands on the wood. I felt the accelerated beat of Minho and sighed, trying to give him my peace of mind, because yes, I was calm. Maybe I had gone crazy or already had a screw off, who knows.

"And they are afraid. Alphas, betas or omegas, they are afraid." I stared at the unknown man I didn't even know his name. "You are afraid that one day Woojin will be even a better lawyer than you are, or that he can win you a case, proving that we are equal to you." Then I looked at Chan, shaking my head, with pity. "And you ... You are so afraid of being the garbage that you know you are, that you try to make others feel unfortunate, but not anymore. I am no longer afraid of you and now I know it's not just because Minho is here, I don't fear you because I know that I am a person like you and I don't fear you because, maybe I can't hit you in cold blood as you would, but I know that even if you hit me until almost killing me, there will always be someone waiting to heal each of my wounds, instead you ... If you continue as you go, you will lose the only person that is really worth it in your life."

"You're an idiot talking about things you don't understand," Chan whispered, leaning forward instead. "You and all the omegas or betas who think they are equal to alphas deserve only a good blow."

"Or maybe you and everyone who doesn't believe us capable of being equal deserve to end up alone, Chan, but I'm not the one who will give you what you deserve, but life." I walked away from that table to approach the judge again, sighing, watching his eyes totally on me. "I know, I have gone through the branches and I am sorry, but it is that they are many things and ... I don't know how to finish ... The words don't stop coming out. You know? Like right now, I am sorry."

"I just want to understand." The judge told me, leaning forward. "Do you imply that omega, betas, and alphas have the same level?"

"I think whether you are an omega, beta or alpha, in the end you are a person and you have the right to be happy, to leave go ahead and fight for your dreams."

"It's a curious thought. How do you put it into practice?"

"Believing that not for being omega I deserve to live tied to someone who hit me and that you, not for being alpha, need to be an idiot who is afraid of what other alphas will say if for once in your life you make a decision that doesn't favor an injustice just because of the stupid pyramid, idealizing me that you can decide based on what your criteria dictate as a person to do what you know is right."

"Jisung!" Woojin scolded me again, however, I smiled when I heard minho's silent laugh. Yes, I heard it. Without saying more, I bowed to the alpha over the court and sighed.

"It's all, Mr. Judge." And I returned to my place, taking Minho's hand, observing his smile and his eyes looking at me with pride, making me feel big, strong and powerful, but above all, happy to have taken what I had learned from each experience lived after meeting him.

Woo was right when the time comes, there is nothing better than knowing that at the end of your life, there will always be someone waiting for you at home.

"Alright." Young continued after a few minutes in which only the persistent murmur of the people around was heard. He hit his hammer again. "Silence!" He demanded. "My decision before the lawsuit in which Mr. Bang Chan disputes the possession of his youngest son, Han JeongIn, against his other father, Han Jisung, will be delivered at this time. " He sighed, reading more of the document." After analyzing each of the evidence submitted and hearing both versions, I have reached the next verdict. "


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minho's POV

Jisung's hand entwined his fingers with mine and I gave him a quick look, nodding, trying to give him as much security as possible.

"This court concludes that, given the traditions already known by our society, imposed since ancient times and based on regimes varied by gender, in addition to believing that a child can grow better in an environment of omega mother and alpha father, the most convenient is that the child's possession, Han JeongIn, be handed over to his biological alpha father, Bang Chan."

"What?" My little omega bit his lip, shaking after hearing the alpha say that. Jisung endured so many things, stood firm in spite of everything, but after those words, I felt that his heart stopped for a second, before beating hard, totally scared and devastated. My arm, unable to avoid it any more, circled his waist, pulling his chair closer and pulling him toward me, holding on to him so he wouldn't let himself be defeated. "Minho ... He said ..."

"It's not over yet." Woojin interrupted, catching our attention. "He will continue reading, Jisung."

"Knowing that the named alpha is entitled to the child because he is his biological father." The old man took a breath before continuing. "Nevertheless." He looked at the audience, forgetting his papers for a moment. "Given the evidence and my personal judgment, even long before my talk with the pleasant minor, I cannot be more convinced to recognize the feelings of the omega, Han Jisung, for his son, as the purest love I have been able to appreciate, having already lived 67 years." Now he concentrated on looking at Chan, that stupid bastard. "I witnessed the moment he passed through the hall when JeongIn was making a fuss, however, he didn't care and went on his way, without even looking at the little boy." Chan parted his lips, but instantly the judge spoke again. "There is no way to denials because I would be lying, I saw it, Mr. Chan." It included some property loaded with irony. Sincerely, I thanked for a second that self-centered personality.

"But-Mr. Judge." Chan's lawyer spoke, rising from his place. "It-That is not on trial! It was during the break! My client was not obliged to take an interest in the child if he still does not have his possession. He-"

"... he is his biological father." He was interrupted by the judge. "Of course, he is obliged to be interested in his son in danger. However, the only ones who ran desperate to hear him were Mr. Han Jisung and Mr. Lee Minho, who, it should be clarified, were also the only ones who reassured the little one and they also made sure that he complied with the rules, that he obeyed and that he was willing to talk to me."  
"Bu-But ..."

"But nothing." The judge continued. "And, if I may continue, lawyer." he narrowed his eyes. "My talk with the child was quite short but very significant, the only thing I asked the child was" What do you want to do? "And his only answer, and I quote it, was:" I want to take care of dad "

I smiled proudly upon hearing it, it was funny even he had such a thick voice, rather than sound adorable, his words seemed an exact bibliographic quotation of the words of JeongIn that the old man had memorized. Jisung smiled and looked at me, showing me his eyes full of contained tears, with a beautiful happy and proud smile on his face.  
I leaned down and kissed his eyelids, eliminating all traces of crying.

"If I may say so." He turned to me now. "I know that you, Mr. Lee, are Mr. Han's current alpha, however, that little boy named JeongIn is and wants to be for a long time, the alpha that protects his father over anyone. You have a lot of competition."

I nodded, imagining the huge smile that formed on my face. "I know," I admitted, totally pleased. I couldn't feel happier competing with such a brave little alpha. 

"And what if the little boy would grow better with an omega mother and an alpha father? These two individuals have been giving as much moral support as they can from the first moment, demonstrating all the love they still have in an environment as dead as a court, the fuck! " Part of the audience laughed when they heard the judge say that. "Can anyone tell me home more loaded with love than with this young couple? While what I see between Mr. Chan and his omega is only his selfish desire to harm the omega that overcame and rejected him, yearning to take away his son to hurt him. " Nobody answered. "Fuck the damn pyramid! Let's show what matters is this ... This." And he pointed to both of us with both hands, with a gesture so alive that I imagined another man stealing the place of the previous judge. He looked like someone new, different, full of energy and desire to do the right thing. "Give the future generation a home full of love. This matters, not if you are alpha, beta, omega or whatever, in the end, all that is rubbish that is lost over the years." 

"He has to be kidding!" Chan got up, banging his palms against the table, growling at the alpha on the stage. "It has to be a fucking joke! Now everything is based on love? In equality? Do you think that omega are the same as alpha? It's crazy! Here all Jisung deserves is a blow to realize who's boss, I'm his alpha!"

"No." The judge responded, downplaying the tantrum of the alpha. "So, to culminate in this and to be able to return to the home full of love in which I live, where my omega is the owner of everything and I am only his humble and faithful slave, I can only say, that if one day she is hit by an alpha and brought to my court, I'm not going to defend the alpha for being a stupid who hit who I love. I think people have to start rethinking the moral value of each person. " He smiled proudly and raising his mallet, took enough air. "I give the full possession of the child, Han JeongIn, to his father, omega, Han Jisung, because I know there will be no better place where that little one can be more than his family in his home. I said this case is closed. "

The blow of the mallet against the wood was what it took for Jisung to throw himself into my arms and kisses fill my face. Excited, I got up and sat him on the table, settling between his legs. His hands were placed on my cheeks and mine on his waist.

"We did it! We did it, Minho! We did it!" he repeated over and over again, infecting myself with happiness and sharing mine, then listening to the accelerated steps of JeongIn, throwing myself on my leg, clinging to the fabric of my pants.

"Kisses! Kisses!" He repeated over and over until I loaded him and Jisung snuggled him into his arms. "Dad! Miiinho!" He called us both, and we hugged him as hard as our arms allowed us, because he wasn't going to let him go away again, never again.

Only then could I confirm that yes, the world was perhaps changing.

+

"Do you like what the picture looks like there?"

"Yes."

"What if I better put it on the wall in front of the entrance?"

"It seems perfect."

"What if I put it in your ass?"

"It would be amazing, love."

"Minho!"

I heard his scolding and then I focused on his face. His frown was present as he carefully stepped down from the small bench where he had climbed to accommodate the painting. Jisung and I had been together for three months after the trial and two months with twenty-eight days living in our new house, which was in a part of Seoul completely opposite to the place where Jisung previously lived. Away from L-Alfa and from any bad memory, one could say that the new airs were making us feel great.

However, three months didn't pass in vain. He didn't lie when I said that every day I competed with JeongIn for whom he would caress and pamper the inflated belly of my beautiful omega. The little alpha of the family had learned to play "rock, paper or scissors", however, for some reason, he always pulled out scissors, so occasionally I let him win and be the one who pampers his little sister or brother in the belly of his father. Already at night, it was I who was responsible for charging my petting fee every time Jisung fell asleep or awake too.

I didn't lie when I said he had a crush on Jisung's belly and although I never imagined in that situation, the happiness couldn't be greater. Loving a baby so much that he is not yet born and dreaming him almost every night only confirmed how frightened I was.

On the other hand, after quitting, I hadn't been interested in getting a new job. With what I had in my bank accounts and the liquidation for so many years working at L-Alfa it was enough for me to support my family and give them all the comforts. It wasn't that I didn't plan to return to work, but while Jisung was pregnant, it was I who was in charge of doing most chores and going outside. Because yes, Jisung didn't step on the cement of the entrance if I could prevent it.

The first two times I forbade him to leave, I thought he would end up getting mad at me, since he had some distaste for any sign of inequality between alphas, omegas and betas, however, Jisung understood it and so far we had not discussed it. Sometimes I heard him debate with himself about telling me or not that he kept remembering the day he saw Chan through the window of his old house. Actually, it didn't bother me that he "hide" it because, vaguely, I could see the image that didn't come out of his memory and if that helps him to have some panic for the street, at least during his pregnancy, it was fine.

"I give up, you don't even listen to me." He lay next to me on the couch, drawing me a smile. My arms soon surrounded his waist and brought his body close to mine, before kissing his lips deeply. Yes, I always loved to kiss him until his hands hit my chest, demanding oxygen.  
Just like the first time, I thought and smiled. Each of our kisses continued to accelerate my heart as the first, or every time I saw him, I continued to feel the same as that day in the gallery: A huge desire to make him all mine. The good part of now was summed up in that, well ... He was already mine.

Once our lips parted and only our noses continued rubbing affectionately, I heard him think of his constant nightmares with Chan and looked at his eyes with concern, noticing the small dark circles under his precious emeralds, confirming the tiredness in his gaze.

"Are you still having nightmares?" I asked after a few seconds, now bringing my hand to his belly, sinking under his baggy white shirt to caress his skin directly, only with the tips of my fingers. "I thought they had stopped."

"They are not so bad." His peace of mind at my sudden question made me happy. At the beginning, it was a bit difficult for us to get used to listening to the thoughts of the other, although mostly it was I who heard him and although we still didn't control which thoughts we could share and which not, I should say that it was something so useful for I no longer fear his secrets or mine, those that you think you don't say to protect the other and in reality you just end up complicating everything. "I mean, three months have passed, its frequency has been decreasing, so it will only be a matter of time before they disappear."

"You know he has a restraining order for our family, baby." Jisung nodded, giving me a little kiss on the lips. "And that Changbin keeps track of him twice a week, if he approached us, we would know."

"I know." However, I still noticed his look full of concern. "Now, talking about the painting again." He changed the subject and I let him, I knew he couldn't take that idea away, at least not from one moment to another.

"I don't care where you put it, I just want to keep watching you get on that bench and show me your perfect belly," I responded instantly. Jisung laughed sweetly, shaking his head and bringing his hand to my cheek, stroking it.

"It's not what I wanted to talk about, although I appreciate the perfect belly compliment, you have a good ass. You're welcome." He joked and stuck his tongue out. I rolled my eyes with a resigned gesture, without erasing the huge smile on my face. "I want you to know the name of the person who gave us the picture." He muttered later.

I looked him straight in the eye and it only took a few seconds for me to understand. I sighed, then evading his beautiful chestnut eyes waiting for an answer. I even wanted to pull away, but he didn't let me; taking my shoulders so that we continue in exactly the same position. His hand caressed my chest and his gaze sought me, trying, somehow, that I looked into his eyes again.  
I felt like a coward, an idiot, and a very weak alpha by getting bad at the simple intention of mentioning that person, however, my stubborn omega won the fight when he finally took my face with both his hands, keeping me still and waiting until I faced him.

"Who told her where we live?" I asked to realize that he would not speak.

"Me." I snorted. Great, the only person I couldn't get mad at. "I mean, I gave Changbin permission to tell her and the picture arrived today in the morning. "Jisung sighed, taking a few seconds before continuing." Don't you think it's time to forgive, love? "

"Jisung I can't forgive her! She -!"

"Minho!" I let out a growl at his scream, but took a deep breath, trying to calm down. Jisung rejoined his forehead with mine and, without losing eye contact, tried to read me like that, just looking at me, taking several seconds to decipher me, getting it done quickly. Whether from my scent, my thoughts, my reactions or my gaze, he simply already knew.

It was such an incredible reality, to the point of being sure that, if in the past someone had talked to me and told me about the current situation, I would have killed the wretch who defamed my mother in such a way, even if I didn't promote violence. I knew that I had nothing in common with her, even our personalities used to collide when it came to business, but I admired her as any child admires the person who got ahead, who kept him happy and without any need because during my life nothing was missing. However, that same alpha was the one that betrayed me, losing her own omega, who disappeared completely from the map. Jisung and I never touched on the subject, but I was aware that sometimes we both believed that, being so many years old, Woo wasn't an omega capable of overcoming the estrangement of his alpha, who unfortunately ended up being his soulmate too.

"I'm sorry," I whispered and gave him a soft Eskimo kiss, rubbing my nose against his. "I shouldn't have altered, I'm an idiot." Jisung shook his head, giving me a quick kiss and taking a deep breath, in a mutual practice for me to do the same. So, we both relax.

Yes, in a few months we had learned many tricks.

"I'm sorry." he said. "I promise you that tomorrow, as soon as the mail arrives, I will return the box, yes?"

"You don't have to return it if you don't want to."

"No, we won't accept anything that comes from Suzy until you feel emotionally recovered enough, Minho." I was going to say something, but he interrupted me. "And it's my last word." I smiled at him, I didn't plan to refute, I never did. Jisung had the pan by the handle. Apparently he had already fully understood what I meant by "Do you really know who has the power when it comes to love?"

"Stupid omegas and their total control just for knowing how much their alphas are dying for them. Can't this go to that" Real life cases "or something like that?" he arched an eyebrow. "I mean, this is domestic abuse! I need psychological therapy after all your abuse."

"Oh yes, because you are the most abused alpha in history."

After our laughter, he straddled my legs, settling in while not losing his watchful eye, just before taking his lips with mine and taking my hands decisively to his butt, squeezing his ass between my fingers. Beautiful and huge ass. Sure, always trying not to crush his belly.

Blessed is the pregnancy and the changes it made in the body of my omega.

"Ewwwww."

We both stopped kissing and looked at the direction that the disgusted sound came from. JeongIn was watching us and sticking out his tongue, frowning, causing us both to let out a good laugh. It wasn't the first time he did it, in fact, since we managed to get him cable to see his cartoons, apparently, he had seen a character do it and now, every time Jisung and I kissed, he stuck out his tongue and made a contracted gesture with his face, as a sign of "disgust." Even once he scoffed until I said he looked constipated.

Definitely nothing could go wrong, no longer.

+

And so, they spent another four months.

Lia wanted to be born a couple of days before her eight months. Jisung and I slept peacefully until I felt his arms were shaking me and then, in the blink of an eye, I was on the floor. My back hit hard against the wood of the floor, but nothing mattered to me when I heard my omega almost scream with a gesture full of pain.

I felt the pressure went down just to see it. Jisung brought his hands to his belly and stroked it, looking at me, mentally repeating how much it hurt. I couldn't stand such an image, I wasn't prepared, Why so soon? Just the day before he and I had been on the floor playing with JeongIn without any sign of discomfort. Why did they start such painful contractions from nothing?

It was seconds in which I only felt that my alpha was breathing fast, wanting to move, forward and hug, back and seek help or just freak out because of the pain that Jisung transmitted to me. He seemed frozen in indecision, just watching my little one go crazy with pain.

"Doc-Doctor." He told me between babbling and then I reacted, finally my body moved to approach him and kiss his forehead. Jisung kept shaking and breathing agitated "Y-Yes."

Moving as fast as I could, I took my cell phone, although in the end it fell to the ground. I grabbed him and dialing the number for the ambulance, Jisung let out another loud shout that caused the device to fall again. Another contraction went through his body, freaking out, I wanted to stop any pain my little omega could feel and I was being completely useless.

He instinctively separated his legs and held on tightly to the blankets. His eyes closed as he snorted, tilting his head back, ready for what would come.

Yoon-oh Call Yoon-oh

He looked at me with his teary eyes and I nodded quickly, leaving the room to run downstairs, crashing into the exit door frame, moving towards the neighboring house. I could still hear it, in my head Jisung's screams could be heard as loud as if I were in the same room. I knocked on the neighbor's door wildly, hoping I wouldn't have to throw it away, although I would if it didn't open.

I tried to relax and think of him, of her, of little Lia, too scared, wanting to go out into the world, she wasn't to blame for anything.

The doctors had told us it was a beautiful girl. Lia didn't show any abnormality in all of the ultrasounds and that made us quite happy, although they always recommended us to wait until her birth, there it would be fully confirmed if she suffered from any problem due to the blow that Jisung received.

The name was born from nowhere in particular. No, not a great-great-great-grandmother of Jisung who was named that way, nor a relative of mine dead who deserved my little girl to bear her name. For us, it came exclusively from the need for a new beginning, something that had nothing to do with the past and that marks a beginning, not an offspring or continuing with some tradition. Lee Han Lia, although we wanted to accustom her to her diminutive.

Until the last ultrasound was done just about three days before, the doctor predicted her birth for at least two more weeks, however Jisung and I already had the suitcase full of diapers, blankets, clothes and with different toys that I brought every time I went out to buy. It doesn't matter if I was going to buy a screwdriver, I always came back with a new toy for JeongIn and Lia.

Yoon-oh was a neighbor doctor we had, a good Beta who lived with his younger brother, a twelve-year-old alpha who sometimes approached our house to play with JeongIn. Jisung had barely seen the man, however, Yoon-oh and I got along and because of Jisung's jealous attack, I had to explain that the main reason was that, as a child, my dream was always to be a doctor to save people, that before knowing that I would have to inherit L-Alpha, which I currently didn't do; but at my age, it was too late to study a career as complex as that and because of that I felt admiration for Yoon-oh's employment, sometimes Jisung tried to convince me to resume my dreams about medicine. He repeated to me that he did not doubt my ability, although I was now confirming that it didn't work for such cases. I felt that my hands were sweating excessively and my leg kept kicking against the wood of the door of the house. Until finally, Yoon-oh got scared, calming down to see me.

"Mi-Minho? Shit, friend, what's going on?" He asked, letting out a sigh. I shook my head, trying to relax and not get carried away like the last time I felt that Jisung was in danger when Simon locked me in that room.

"It's Jisung." I inhaled deeply, trying to speak clearly. "Lia is going to be born! You have to help me! I can't move it, it's already ... The contractions are very strong and ... Shit, I'm dying of fear. What do I do?"

"First, relax." Sure, as if it were possible. "Now take me with Jisung, I'll take care of it, but you should relax because he needs you, Minho, do you understand? He needs you."

I tried to make his words calm me, me and my mad and scared alpha. I had to remember my obligation: To be Jisung's pillar in this situation.

However, when another shout of my omega rumbled in my head, everything went down a tube and I took Yoon-oh's wrist, dragging him to my house, growling at the beta, until he gave in and ran with me.

Minho Please.

Already. I'm coming, I'm already climbing, baby. I have Yoon.

Upon arriving at the room I was surprised to find JeongIn next to Jisung, putting his small hand on the bulging belly, stammering something in that direction. Jisung looked me in the eye and implored me to take him, it shouldn't be nice for him that his son find him in those conditions.

"Dad! Miinho, leave me! Daddy wrong!" JeongIn stirred in my arms once I pulled him out of there, taking him to his room, closing the door tightly and sitting him on his bed. The little alpha looked me in the eye with a frown and when I was going to speak, I gently denied, stroking his soft hair.

"Dad needs you to stay here, JeongIn."

"Buuuut Lia hurts" He pointed out. "Lia hurts dad, miinho, I must tell her not to hurt."

"I know, and I'll take care that it doesn't hurt anymore, okay? I promise you that it's almost over, I'll come for you and you'll see Lia and Jisung, but for now, you must be good and wait. Yes? Please, JeongIn . "

"Dad is going to be fine?"

"If I promise you."

"Pinky Promise?"

"For all the pinky promises in the world, Nini."

He looked at me for a few seconds that I considered eternal until he got out of bed to approach the door and try to open it. When he did, he took the knob with his hands, waiting for me to come out, giving me the legitimate permission to take care of his father. I smiled softly, feeling, somehow, much more confident. I couldn't afford to go crazy when JeongIn trusted me.

Once I left, he closed the door. I walked quickly to the next room and upon entering, Jisung was going through another strong contraction. I saw Yoon-oh's head covering his crotch and my omega already completely naked, but more than feeling jealous, just his hand reached out to me, I stumbled over, lying next to him and snuggling him in my arms.

"I'm here my love." I kissed his forehead, giving him room to curl up in my arms, trying not to move him too much. I could barely see Yoon-oh fully concentrated, analyzing Jisung's dilation in detail.

"Wh-What's up?" My omega groaned in a hoarse voice, so much that I felt the light scraping of his throat, apparently, it had already become hoarse. "Something ... Something is wrong?"

"No." He denied, staring at me. "I want you to stay by his side and give him your support, Minho, he has to give birth right now or his daughter may be at risk. She's dilated enough, it's just a matter of you resisting, Jisung." He took his time, before asking. "Can you with this, Minho?"

"Y-Yes." I nodded repeatedly. "Yeah right as if."

Baby.

I soon took Jisung's hand and after giving him another soft kiss on his forehead, I blew on it to try to relax him, he was sweating in large quantities, hiding his face in my chest. I was trembling just as he did, but that didn't prevent us from clinging so strongly to the other, as if by separating we would die.

Everything will be fine, you know it always works out in the end.

Jisung suffered another contraction and his entire body stiffened. His fingers scratched my arms and I felt that he was wetting my chest with his tears, however, he didn't scream this time, he was just there, ready for what would come, like an instinct that indicated what he had to do.

"Jisung, listen to me," Yoon spoke to him. "You know what is coming because you have a child already, I just want you to push as if there were no tomorrow, did you understand?" 

My brave omega nodded and obeyed. It also occurred to me that he had the experience of the birth of JeongIn, however, I hoped that that time was not as painful as this, because I didn't imagine Jisung having to go through that alone, abandoned by all that he believed they loved him and faced such pain with the sole desire to save his little boy.

He pushed hard repeatedly, he would have wanted to count them but they were too many. Jisung kept scratching part of my skin, but I didn't care, I just allowed him to cling to me as to life itself, while Yoon-oh took care of him and I was surprised not to pass out just by seeing the small and fragile body that began to peek between Jisung's legs.

Once, thanks to the sky itself, the little baby finished leaving, Jisung kept pushing until something else came out, a dark bag covered with blood that I didn't care about. The beta used the scissors to cut what was due and I didn't even wonder when he took the scissors from our medicine cabinet, but he already had them in his hands.  
The little baby was even removed once he tucked her in with a towel that I didn't wonder where it came from, but I recognized it from the bathroom in the room, where we had the ones that were clean. She didn't sit still, Lia spreading her lips without saying a word, with her eyes closed tightly, totally scared of the new world and covered with an almost transparent slightly red cape.

But that didn't matter to me, I just couldn't stop looking at her, stopping listening to the world and hearing only my accelerated beat, while Yoon-oh held my life in his arms. I felt a kind of crush and an emotion that I couldn't describe, just like when I met Jisung but different. A mixture of thousands of feelings and among these, the greatest of all was my desire to protect that little body, giving all the love that a father can give his daughter, or even more. However, then I noticed a detail: We continued without hearing her scream. Weren't babies supposed to cry between shouts like in the movies? 

"What .... What's wrong?" Jisung asked in a husky and altered voice. "What's wrong? What's wrong? Minho! What's wrong?" He tried to shake me but couldn't, panting against my chest. I didn't know what to say, I had no idea what was happening.

"Why...?" My voice obeyed me after a few seconds, while Yoon-oh accommodated her in his arms, wiping her with a baby towel that Jisung and I had in her emergency-prepared suitcase. Lia kept her mouth open and seemed to scream, but no sound came out, just complete silence. "Why don't you cry?" I murmured.

Seconds later, Jisung fell completely unconscious.

+

Lia was born on the morning of November 17, weighing about eighteen hundred grams and measuring approximately forty centimeters. Fragile, small and premature. She had the brown look full of life, in addition to a beautiful refined nose and swollen face. Once Yoon-oh handed her to me, I understood the reason why I fell in love with her, it was like having a little angel in my arms.

Before leaving, Yoon made it clear to me why I didn't hear her scream: Lia was born mute from the first moment she arrived in the world and was most likely due to a bad formation in the left hemisphere of her brain, however, when she opened her eyes and looked everywhere, barely stirring with apparent discomfort, she was nothing more than a beautiful and lovely baby, that even the beta was admiring her for long seconds, wondering if it could be he who gave her his bathroom. Luckily he didn't mean it, he was sure he knew what I would say.

Yoonoh told me that Jisung had just fallen victim to fatigue, that he needed to regain his strength in one way or another and that he had to rest. So, after thanking him and seeing him leave, the first thing I did was clean up the mess, change the sheets and accommodate Jisung along with Lia in bed with completely new blankets. It wasn't difficult for me to calm my little daughter, it was simple logic and instinct, so I placed her very carefully on Jisung's body and she calmed down instantly as if the heartbeat of my omega was the best song she could hear.

The next thing was to run to open the door for JeongIn and bring him into the room before Jisung or Lia even made any move. Our little alpha crawled to the bed and pointed at her, wondering if she was Lia. When he confirmed it, he smiled and came over to kiss her nose and forehead, making his sister move again, but calm down later, barely moving her little mouth.

JeongIn slept with us that night, however, I didn't close my eyes until Jisung opened his and smiled at me tiredly, finally taking little Lia with his hands and accommodating her better on his chest. Our girl instinctively sought her own food until she got it and made a small complaint to her father. I leaned down to kiss him, brushing my nose with his, sighing quietly.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," I said wryly, they must be one or two in the morning. "How you feel?"

"Tired ... And I can barely speak." He brushed his nose with mine. "How is she?"

"Very well, Yoon said she is a very strong little girl." I sighed, knowing that I had to bring it up as soon as possible, although if Jisung was awake enough to hear my thoughts, maybe I already knew. "But, well ... She is ..."

"Perfect." He cut me, looking me in the eye. "Lia is perfect, Minho." I smiled at him.

"I know, something of yours had to take out. No, perfect omega?"

During the following days, things went from good to better and even excellent. JeongIn was chasing Jisung or me all the time, who had little Lia in his arms, while he repeated his name again and again, and didn't stop until the eyes that were still blurrily focused on him, only then did JeongIn smiled and handed her all his toys, absolutely every single one, including the little cars he loved and the collectible figures of SpongeBob. He just wanted to see his little sister smile.

Honestly, sometimes I thought that Jisung and I had disappeared for him and now he focused on his sister, but it didn't bother us, we couldn't expect a more beautiful reaction than that, since JeongIn was a completely overprotective little alpha.

At night, I had no idea how we were doing, but until he fell asleep, we couldn't return JeongIn to his bed. During the first months, Lia would sleep with us. She couldn't call us when she needed it, or cry or shout for us to listen to her, but she moved a lot and we both ended up awake in seconds, making sure to ease her problem before she went back to sleep.

Lia suffered from perinatal childhood aphasia, the doctor told us during her first checking. As Yoon-oh assured me, the blow had its impact and slightly damaged the fetus, despite its small size at that time. The specialist informed us that in most cases that had a solution, over the years she could talk or communicate, although with much more complication than the other babies. Jisung and I only heard, mostly we focused on the happiness we felt when the doctor assured us that despite her size, Lia was a very strong and healthy baby.  
It was not easy at the beginning, even during the days we took turns in the morning to recover the hours of sleep that we didn't have during the night. Sometimes JeongIn also ended up taking care of her, throwing things at us when she cried and we slept. Yes, things like the cushions of the cushions or the bed, I had already scolded him when he tried to throw us one of his toy cars.

But out of the crying detail, Lia had the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. And it wasn't that I didn't love Jisung's and JeongIn's, but hers was ... Like mine and Jisung's in one. A dimple was marked on her face despite her short life and also the little bags under her eyes, my details that Jisung repeated over and over again how much he wished they would not disappear.

Without a doubt, I loved JeongIn with all my being, but living with him and his father the experience of raising the little new family member, was what I would categorize as the best moment of my life, along with others like I lived with my soulmate and his little son.

+

"Today is the day." 

Little Lia was curling up in my chest while, along with JeongIn, we watched Jisung excitedly look out the window, turning to see me and showing me one of his biggest and most emotional smiles. Then he adjusted his camera strap and waited for a positive response from me.

"You know I don't like this, baby, I'm sorry." Jisung sighed, approaching until his nose brushed mine and stole a quick kiss.

"You promised me that after Lia turned eight months I could go to a job interview. I know that with your online management of that company that you have created we will be fine, but Minho, I don't like not being able to help you."

"You help me by taking care of the children with me."

"I know and I love it, that's why the work is not daily, it will only be during the weekends for about two or three hours."

"I just don't like you going out, Jisung."

"I know it too, you don't let me go to the store to buy diapers and I understand you, believe me, but it's time, Minho, I can't keep hiding from the world because of bad memories I already forgot. I want to feel useful ... I want to go back to the house and meet my family happy about my return, I want that. I want you to trust me."

"I trust you." I leaned in until I kissed his thick lips again. We both hear the sound of disgust from JeongIn, smiling in the middle of the soft and sweet movement of our lips. "But the dangers of the street give me a bad feeling."

"It has given you a bad feeling for more than a year, alpha." Sometimes Jisung used to call me that, it was funny and he did it with obvious irony for my authority just for being one, but it didn't bother me. "Go, I need my soulmate to wish me luck, or I will panic and probably pass out in full interview."

"Okay, okay." I sighed, rendered before his stubbornness. Although having managed to keep him at home for more than a year, he showed that he could be the same or more stubborn than me, but, apparently, my technique was deteriorating over time, because now I couldn't stop him anymore, Jisung wanted to feel again the freedom of being outside our four walls and I should allow it, even if I didn't like the idea. "Good luck, baby. I'm completely sure they'll hire you."

"Thank you, my love." He leaned down to kiss JeongIn on the forehead and then did the same with little Lia, who was rubbing her eye with a tired gesture, ready for her already scheduled nap. "I have everything, so don't worry. Key, cell phone, wallet ... Camera, ahm ..." He checked in his pockets. "Ah yes, bite." He stretched his shirt collar, proudly showing the mark my teeth had left and highlighted last night. "Ring and yes, all set." The beautiful memory of our engagement that decorated his finger couldn't look more perfect in contrast to his skin. I nodded and although it hurt, I saw him leave the house, feeling that a part of me was going with him.

It was normal that feeling of need, when we lived apart and I went to work, that emptiness was constantly present, however, after having spent so many months together, the mutual need increased and my desire to go for it and forbid him to get away from me It just got bigger and bigger.

I've only walked half a block. Quiet, tiger.

I heard it and smiled with resignation, at least that was something that kept me from feeling it completely away. I walked quietly around the house while Jeongin was chasing me in silence, allowing Lia to sleep in my arms. Before leaving, Jisung had given her breastfeeding, but occasionally we tried the powdered milk and she accepted it, so I didn't have to worry too much.  
Once my little princess fell asleep, I walked to the room and laid her in the crib next to the bed she shared with Jisung. JeongIn followed me at all times, making sure that I lay down her little sister and that she is sleeping.

After about twenty minutes, JeongIn and I were in the living room watching one of his children's programs. It felt good to hear Jisung's heartbeat vaguely, as relaxed and calm as mine, that being connected greatly favored my alpha being calm enough until his return.

I was surprised when my cell phone rang, pulling me out of my thoughts and deconcentrating JeongIn too.

"Yes?" I asked, hearing some gasps from the other side of the line. "Changbin?" It was his number that had appeared on the screen before answering. "Friend, what do you have? Where are you?"

"Min-Minho! Shit, tell me you're at home, I'm going there."

"Sure, I'm always here. What happened? Did something happen at the company?" Just as I was in charge of managing finances via the website, Changbin was the face in our agency, so any problem, my alpha best friend was the first to find out and inform me. "Changbin, talk."

"Fuck, is that ... I feel like I've run a marathon, the elevators were broken and I ran down the floors, but- No, shit, don't distract me. Is Jisung with you? JeongIn? Lia?"

"Well, JeongIn and Lia are, but Jisung has gone out for a job interview."

"Minho, you have to find Jisung."

"What?" I got up from the couch, looking out the window instantly, looking for some danger, although I had no idea what could be considered a danger. "What about Jisung? Shit, changbin, what's up?"

"Do you remember that Chan's vigilances had been reduced because he seemed to have a normal life with his omega?" Of course, I remembered, now Changbin was only in charge of spying him once every two weeks, so my best friend dated an omega that Jisung knew and wanted to give him more time to woo the boy. "Minho Answer!"

"Yes, fuck I remember it!" But from the mere mention of that alpha, my heart began to accelerate, looking at worried JeongIn, who just watched me and tilted his head, curiously.

"Minho ... Chan knew that."

"What?"

"Chan found out, he knew I was spying on him once every two weeks. Shit, brother! He has known all year long!" But before I asked why Changbin thought that, the alpha followed. "I went to his house this time, to do the round as usual, but all the lights were on at noon. Normally I spy on him at night, so it seemed strange to me so I approached and ... Fuck"

"What did you see, Changbin ?! Tell me what you saw!"

"The omega, Minho! Chan's omega ... She died on the floor with three bullets in her chest and a river of blood. When I opened a window, the cabin where they lived reeked of carrion, Minho Carrion! "

"Wha-You mean ..."

"She has been dead for days, more than three or four ... Chan killed her and now I have no clue where he is. Damn, I'm going to your house now, but you must find Jisung. We don't know where Chan is. and as long as we don't find him he can- "

Changbin, JeongIn and everything else disappeared from my mind when the loud, loud sound of a shot rumbled in my ears. My entire body froze as the cell phone slipped from my hand and hit the ground. JeongIn didn't look scared, therefore, he had not heard. Not even I should have heard it, it was thanks to the connection with Jisung that I heard that shocking rumble with such clarity.

Jisung? Love? Are you okay, baby?

But the answer was silence and stabbing pain in my heart, to then feel a part of this stop beating.

An immense emptiness took hold of my being, one that I had not felt since before the bite, of the bond, of the soulmates, of knowing him.

And then, just ... Nothing.


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin's POV

"Do I have to assume that this is a room or that you are practicing to be the neighborhood dump, JeongIn Lee Han?"

"Mmm."

Silly Minho and his dick voice, Did he really think I could take him seriously with that voice? If it weren't for all the respect and love I had for him, I would explain better that he was more intimidating when he spoke than when he shouted with exaggeration, then his voice looked like that of a rubber duck being trodden on, and he knew that sound, Lia had an obsession with those yellow dolls.

"JeongIn!"

"I heard, I heard." I got up very slowly, leaning on my arms that soon faltered and gave in, letting me fall back against the bed. "No I can't." My body curled up between my blankets, knowing that even my alpha father had not moved a centimeter. "Tell chenle's mother that I died or something, I can't go take care of him today. I have a lot ... I'm sleepy"

"Is it because you stayed reading comics until five in the morning, JeongIn?" Minho crossed his arms, I knew because now he leaned only on one of his feet, staggering his hips. That was the last warning before flipping my mattress with me on top, as he had done so many times, not counting the time he threw it out the window.

"It is that you don't understand what it is not to know if the superhero stays with the girl, the only love story you know is the one you had with my dad and not everything is the same. You know? Not all stories are based on porn" I heard his loud laugh and smiled too. That being so explicit with me at my sixteen years, served to annoy him many times, although he did not seem to be ashamed.

"Go, brat, get up and go take care of lele. He's sick and you promised his parents that you would take care of him."

Very reluctantly, I obeyed, giving him a look full of resignation before he ruffled my hair and almost finished throwing me into my bathroom to take a shower.

And so I started one more of the days of my vacation, one in which it was very hot.

We were still living in Korea, exactly in Gwangju. We had moved from Seoul quite a few years ago, and I wasn't affected by the change because in doing so I was barely four years old. Besides, I couldn't blame anyone for the exaggerated change my life made, not after everything my parents had to go through.

Honestly, the story seemed taken from one of those stupid fiction books, like the one in which the vampire falls in love with the girl, or my comics, when the superhero always falls in love with the beautiful and intelligent girl. But in my parents' story there were no vampires ... No superheroes, just romance. Much, much romance and perseverance, perhaps also a little hope.  
While tying my laces, I smiled wistfully at each of the stories that were ever told to me. Sometimes I felt in a kind of series like how I meet your mother since it was basically that, sitting on a sofa to listen to stories of love so real, that it was surely envied by anyone in the world.  
However, the best part of knowing the whole story was that we had no secrets, always receiving the truth helped to process it and understand it over the years and each time have more mature or selfless reactions, such as accepting that one of my biological parents had died in an accident, a long time ago. Although I knew that it hadn't been an accident and I also knew that it was a rather delicate subject that we hardly talked about because of the pain and scars that I could open.

On the other hand, the rest of the story was love, love, love and more cheesy stuff that apparently didn't tire me of listening, because yes, my darkest and humiliating secret was my deep love for romantic stories. Although I blamed my father Jisung for that, as my aunt Hye had told me, he used to be a very dreamy person, before everything that happened. 

Oh, true! At my exact fourteen years, I discovered with totality my nature of alpha, and until now I haven't allowed them to fix the scratches that I gave to the door when they locked me in my room during my first heat What can I say? They make me feel rude since I wasn't like normal boys who just squirm in their bed with high degrees of fever. Obviously I am a pretty relaxed alpha, but scratches intimidate my friends when I invite them to play video games at my house.

"JeongIn!" I heard Minho again and sighed, looking in the mirror one last time. I climbed onto the railing next to the stairs and slid down it until I reached the first floor, stomping on the timbers, scaring little Lia.

I watched her frown and disheveled her hair, pretending not to notice the movement of her hands and arms, telling me: "Stop being so wild, you fool." Yes, we loved each other too much, with obvious sarcasm included. Sometimes I doubted the stories they told me only in the part where they repeated to me how much I conceited it. No, I didn't imagine in a situation where I don't make her angry, as every good older brother should do. Yes, I was proud. 

Lia was already twelve years old. My little sister was born mute due to a bad blow that my father received when she was in his belly. Over the years, she was tried to lead to countless therapies since, according to the doctor, her dumbness was treatable, but Lia never collaborated. Once she confessed to me that she was ashamed of stuttering or not being understood, and I understood because she was quite shy and self-conscious about everything. She was never forced to attend the therapies and eventually they were forgotten, although she was sure that if she wanted to, she would be treated again, at least by that side we were allowed to make our decisions. I didn't complain, learning sign language had been a fascinating experience.

"What is there to eat?" When I sat at the table I saw Minho bring eggs with bacon. I claimed my lips, excitedly, touching one of the bacon on my plate, but I shrugged my hand and let out a shriek of pain when I felt this burning my fingers, watching Wooju laugh in silence. "Ugly dwarf." 

Dumb old man, I said to me between signs, drawing me a smile Who believed? I was barely sixteen.

"Stop arguing you two." Minho wiped his hands on the apron he was wearing. Yes, an alpha with an apron. If people saw it, you could imagine the reason why my alpha father was more a friend to me than a kind of authoritarian father.

"It's hot." I informed, seeing Lia make signs that indicated the same comment. Waiting for me before she finishes complaining and Minho gives her a smile, I stared at him, arching an eyebrow. "You know? I know that prejudging is bad, but I know you enough to know that you only cook something yummy when you're in a good mood."

"But what do you say, kid? I can prepare you something delicious any day, regardless of my mood." Minho defended himself, with a resentful gesture. I narrowed my eyes, doubting that until a figure came out from the hall where his bedroom was. And then I understood everything.

"Good morning ..." My dad Jisung was dressed only in small shorts, showing his bare chest and the thousands of bite marks on it, as well as resentment and quite red on the neck.  
He rubbed one of his eyes lazily, walking dragging his feet until he reached Minho and he cradled in his arms, kissing his forehead tenderly. By then only two thoughts filled my mind: Damn depraved and blessed be the heavy dream.

"Ewwwww."

Lia made some gestures asking how they had slept and let out a mocking laugh, before starting to eat. I was sure that they hadn't shut their eyes all night long, but on the contrary of how they were with me, Minho had a little harder to accept that his daughter was growing up, so anything that had to do with sexuality, it was ruled out if Lia was present.

+

"Tell me again, JeongIn."

"I have already told you more than ten times, read. "The little boy's hand looked for mine and entwined our fingers, drawing me a smile. He looked so bad, he had a fever from the previous day, although he was used to it, in itself, 90% of the times they asked me to take care of him, it was because he was ill and the other percent, just because he and I got along well.

"Come on, you know I love to hear your parents' story."

"Yes, everyone says the same." I sighed with resignation, nodding. "Okay, okay, only if you promise that you will lend me one of your video games later, the one I want."

"The one you want." He smiled at me happily. My excuse was very silly, I could buy the video game I wanted just by asking, but I had to pretend that I didn't like remembering my parents' story, even if it was really the best part of my life. A romance was more real and pure than any existing.

"Where do you want me to tell you?"

"Oh." Chenle took his time before continuing. With fourteen years already, he was still quite slow, clumsy, sickly and innocent, perhaps it was because he still didn't experience his first heat. "Since your father Minho heard the bullet and your dad Jisung didn't answer, yes? That's the most exciting part."

"Agree." Stroking his hand with my thumb, I cleared my throat, before starting. "Minho really got really scared when he didn't have an answer from Jisung. You know, his bond was so but so strong that he felt pain, then then it was like a blackout, he didn't hear Jisung's heartbeat anymore, he didn't even feel it. , he didn't even feel anything ... Just ... Empty. " 

Lele cringed more between the blankets as if it were the first time I told him. Well, without emotion and suspense, a good story would not be a good story.

"And later?"

"He left me in charge and left the house, although Minho already knew that Changbin was on his way, he had no choice but for me to take care of Wooju to seek the love of his life."

"And he found him?"

"Yes, very, very fast."

"But ... How? My parents say that Seoul is hugeeeee."

"Because Jisung didn't want to leave this world after all that had to happen to be happy." I smiled, totally proud of my parents. "Minho thought it would be impossible to find Jisung in the city, even following the path to the place where Jisung was going to show up, it would take him too long for the amount of ways to reach the blissful establishment."

Chen's excited eyes watched me with such fascination that I held a giggle. He looked adorable. "But then, the switch worked again and the lights went on. His beating, his voice, his pain, Minho felt my dad again."

"Did your father Jisung revive?"

"I'm not sure he died, really." I arched an eyebrow, tilting my head to both sides. "I think it's more like ... That my father fought and didn't give up."

"Wooooow." Chenle stirred in his blankets, without letting go of my hand. "And then? Then what happened?"

"Sometimes I think you suffer from short-term lack of memory or something, you already know the story."

"Yes, tell me, JeongIn!" The fragile boy demanded.

"OK OK." I sighed. "Minho found a crowd of people surrounding a point and when he approached, he saw that Jisung was right in the middle of all the people."

"Did people help him?"

"Yes, people attacked Chan until he fled and then called an ambulance."

"Almost nobody does that." The little boy muttered in front of me. "You told me that where you lived, people used to be very indifferent to the problems of others, didn't they? But now they helped, no matter if they were hurt."

"Yes, chenle. And so my parents discovered that the needles in the huge haystack were much, much closer than they imagined. Or that perhaps, with a little awareness, anyone could become a needle."

"I don't understand." He pouted, tilting his head.

"Forget it, it's a metaphor, they'll show it to you later." I resigned myself, I didn't feel like thinking about something that had to do with classes when I was on vacation. "The point is that Jisung arrived at the hospital on time and they were able to save him, he lost a lot of blood yes, but nothing prevented him from recovering."

"And then they moved here, right? To forget about the whole past."

"Exactly, that was twelve years ago."

"It's such a beautiful story." Chenle let go of my hand to bring his two to his face, having a moment of excitement, typical teenage fanging for some idol he admires or something like that. Well, I wasn't the first person to react like that when I told him the story of my parents. "I want to one day have a story as, as beautiful as your parents had, JeongIn. Wouldn't you like it?"

"No." I shook my head. "It's too cheesy for me, it makes me nauseous." Although I lied, I would love to live a romance as beautiful and strong as my parents'. "I just want a story that ends in a sexy girl and I in a bed, that's all." What a lie, I told myself. Well, I was a teenager, I had every right to pretend like any teenager at my age, enough of self-sermons, stupid alpha.

+

"JeongIn!"

I left Chenn sleeping when I went out to watch TV in the living room, however, hearing that scared scream coming from his room worried me, so I soon ran to his room, opening the door wide, seeing him lying in his bed.

"Lele?" I asked, confused.

"Je-JeongIn." He had removed all the blankets from above and now his body was visible on the wet sheets, because yes, they were wet under him, as he put his legs together and ran his hands through his wet hair, stirring with exaggeration. "God ... It's hot- JeongIn What do I ...?"

"What do you have, Lele?" I tried to sound as affectionate as possible as I approached, noticing his flushed face and his hot body, although what caught my attention was the sweet aroma that he gave off. It smelled delicious, just like my dad when he was with Minho and it smelled like chocolate, but in this case, Chenle let out a scent so sweet and strong that it overwhelmed me, reaching the point of feeling dizzy or lost, yearning to follow the delicious smell.

"JeongIn?" His fearful eyes looked at me as I sat beside him and brought my hand to his forehead, hearing him moan as soon as my touch had contact with his skin, releasing more pheromones, smelling harder. "Mmm." He bit his lip, leaning toward my hand that ran down his face to his cheek. He looking for more contact. "JeongIn." His voice was different. I liked that difference. "Nini-I have you ... I'm very hot .... My whole body burns ... It burns a lot, a lot." His voice was heard in my head but at a distance, scared but also so warm. I felt his eyes calling me. His hands soon took my wrist and guided me to his belly, beneath his wet shirt. His body vibrated as soon as I had contact with his skin. Fuck, it felt so good.

"JeongIn." A sigh escaped from his mouth, while, on my own, my fingers went up to take one of his nipples. He snapped and his legs became more attached, gathering between them. "JeongIn What's up- Mmm." He took with his two hands his shirt to lift it, trying to take it off, although in the end he ended up just staying under his chin. "I'm getting wet ... JeongIn ... JeongIn I'm getting wet down." Another wave of its pheromones entered directly through my nostrils and I lost control.

I leaned forward until I took his little mouth and kissed him, although he initially showed his inexperience, then only parted his lips and let himself be invaded by my tongue, while my hand continued to caress one of her nipples and his whole body trembled, Even though I wasn't scared, I didn't feel scared. 

"Haa." A groan escaped from his mouth when we parted, leaving his small nipple calm so he could remove the wet shirt and throw it aside. I leaned down and placed one of my hands on his knees, seeing him shake his head, pressing his legs more. "It's-It's very wet ... Seriously, it's wet and sticky and ... JeongIn What's wrong with me? It keeps coming out ..."

"Don't you want me to touch you there, Lele?"

"No-O-I mean yes, but ... It's weird, it's weird ... I feel weird and your kisses, your hand ... You just make me wet more ... There." 

"Can I see?"

Chenle bit his lower lip with uncertainty before gently nodding and relaxing his legs so that I could separate them. I thanked all the saints who allowed me, although I had no idea what I was doing, I wanted to see that, I wanted to see what he meant by that moisture. But when he parted his legs and I noticed his wet pants, his scent finally drove me crazy. My body moved on my own instinct, placing me between his legs, taking his pants to pull this down, hearing his gasp.

"Je-JeongIn?" He covered his face with his hands, separating two of his fingers so that just one of his eyes looked at me, while I took off his underwear too and admired his member and even below this, find the place where it came from as exquisite and Addictive smell "JeongIn Don't get close ...! It's ... it's- Ah!" My tongue passed over the soft little hole, watching Chenle arch his back and hold his blankets tightly. A stream of pleasure went through my body to focus on my member.

But when I was going to do it again, at that precise moment when I wanted to taste more of that addictive taste, I heard a sharp scream coming from the door and I fell out of bed when I saw Chenle's parents right there, watching us horrified.

"What the hell does this mean?!" The lady shouted. I instinctively covered the naked body of the child with one of his blankets that rested on the floor and ran out of there, ignoring the eyes of his parents.

I did nothing but run to my house to take refuge in Jisung's arms, leaving a few small tears of fright and shame to escape my eyes and slide down my cheeks. I felt disgustingly dirty after doing that to the, now, little omega, taking advantage of the circumstances and behaving like a complete animal.  
I had not agreed to go looking for omega in any of my heat, even though Minho and Jisung assured me that it was completely normal if I wanted to experience such things. I did not accept because, they, too, instilled in me that acting on instinct was not always the best decision, so I preferred to keep courtship and appointments for when I was fully aware. Locking myself in my room during the hours that each of my heat will last, which luckily were not as many as in the case of the omega.

But now I had ruined that good streak and acted like a stupid alpha taking advantage of the first heat of a small and innocent omega.

+

"JeongIn." Jisung's deep voice made me sigh, stirring myself among my blankets. Minho was with him, I could smell his worry even the times they didn't enter my room and just stayed at the entrance, not knowing whether or not to knock on my door. "Love, it's been five days. Is that how you plan to spend your vacation? Like a prisoner?"

"I deserve to go to jail." I mumbled from under the blankets.

"You don't deserve to go to jail, you haven't done anything wrong." Minho told me, getting me out of my makeshift shelter to sit, patting on the thick blankets that covered my body, then running my hands through my hair.

"You haven't done anything wrong?" Are you kidding? I almost ended up raping Chenle! That's considerably bad! " I looked into his eyes, showing him that I really felt like a rapist or abuser, maybe even a pedophile. Whatever was worse, that was.

"JeongIn, you're exaggerating the situation." Jisung's hand wandered through my hair, hearing my omega father sigh. "It's not about being a rapist or anything like that. Being a rapist means doing things without consent in a totally normal situation and being an abuser means mistreating a person physically or psychologically; pedophile makes no sense, you're sixteen, not thirty years old. Tell me did you do any of that? "

"Lele didn't want to." I muttered again, remembering the situation perfectly and releasing a curse. "Fuck, I really screwed up."

"JeongIn, maybe I can't understand you, okay? But Minho is an alpha like you and he knows what you felt, just like I know what Chenle felt. He needed that just as you couldn't help but crave it too, it's situations specials that happen rarely and if that's how you told us, you went carefully, my baby."

"Why?" I raised an eyebrow, looking at Minho now. "Why carefully? He didn't want to."

"A common alpha, before an omega in heat, seeks self-pleasure since the omega is willing to completely enjoy any kind of pleasure. Chenle was willing to do what you wanted and sure, if you continued, he would end up begging for more, because that's the way it is with the first-time omega, in their first heat their hormones fire like fireworks."

"Adding that we release more pheromones than in any other heat, the former is always the worst," Jisung said, leaving after minho continues. They really looked like a person divided in two. He left his space for Minho to talk and Minho knew exactly when to shut up so he could have something to do. Silly soulmates, just like two fucking mirrors or something.

"So, what you did is a normal reaction, it's an instinct, like knowing that you should eat, that you should move forward or that you should defend yourself, all are instincts." I stared at him. "Do you understand? But you went against the common instinct of self-pleasure and lost control based on your pleasure, that is to be careful, you worried more about making it feel good than feeling good about you. It's a rare and good attitude, JeongIn."0

"Doesn't everyone do that?"

"No." Jisung denied, showing me his pinky. "And I promise you, JeongIn, a pinky promise." I rolled my eyes with a small smile, handing him my pinky too, entwining both fingers. "That I am very, very proud of you, not only for it, but for, despite the situation, to protect it."

"Your attitudes have spoken very well of you, JeongIn." Minho smiled at me, drawing a smile and a slight blush becoming visible on my cheeks.

"So ... Can you tell Chenle's parents that? They may think I hurt him, or something."

"Lele and his parents have moved." Minho sat on my other side on the bed, letting out a long sigh. "Unfortunately, we cannot expect everyone to think alike, when I went to talk to them, they told me a lot of things that ... Well, if it wasn't because Jisung was relaxing me by the bond of the bite, the situation would have come out of control."

"They left?"

"I'm sorry, nini." Jisung kissed my ear sighing softly. "These are things that happen ... Things you have to experience throughout your life."

"They think I am ..."

"It doesn't matter what they think you are, JeongIn." Minho interrupted me, with a much more authoritative, more determined voice. "You are our son and you are our pride. Understood? And someday, when you have your omega or beta by your side, or without it, it doesn't matter, you will learn that everything happens for a reason, and the best thing you can do is go out go ahead. "

"Yes but ... This leaves a stain on my file, you know?" I looked at both of them. "I mean, I'm the alpha who abused a fourteen-year-old boy, yes, the dream of every omega." I included, with sarcasm.

Jisung laughed before shaking his head. "Great. Do we have an imperfect alpha as a son, then?"

"Basically." I rolled my eyes, watching minho smile too. "You shouldn't enjoy this, you know? Who will want an alpha like that? I will be the perfect definition of the imperfect alpha. I lost all positive of one day finding the love of my life! I will never court anyone ... Oh God, my life is ruined."

But Jisung and Minho didn't tell me anything else. My parents hugged me with all the love they had for me and it only left me sighing, giving in to their words of encouragement.  
Who knows, perhaps because of so many experiences, they were right and I would find someone who loves me and does not judge me just having made a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well sadly this is the end of The Perfect Omega, thank you for reading and I hoped you guys enjoyed the story. I know there was a lot going on and I hope you were able to understand everything but if any of you have any questions don't hesitate to ask also I'm planning to post more of my fictions so don't forget to follow me on twt (@chanffodil) or ig (@chanffodil)


End file.
